Not running away
by Mrs. Johnlock
Summary: Apos seu divorcio, Elliot descobre que realmente ama Olivia, então começa a correr atrás do tempo perdido.


Web: Not running away

Autora: Lela (Selene)

Nome: Not running away

Categoria: Romance/Humor/Drama

Classificação: +16

Sinopse: Apos seu divorcio, Elliot descobre que realmente ama Olivia, então começa a correr atrás do tempo perdido. Mesmo apos onze anos ele ainda pode ter uma chance? Mas com o passar do tempo eles podem perceber que não era o que eles pensavam que seria e descobrem que fugir não vai adiantar.

NA: Essa não é a minha primeira fic, eu a escrevi pensando em como seria juntar Law & Order e SVU de um jeito bem extrovertido, mas terá um pouco de ação, como sempre terá os SG entre parênteses, para quem nunca leu uma fic minha os SG são minhas iniciais e contem meus comentários durante a fic, eu quis colocar os conflitos de todos os casais numa fic só. E para quem não sabe Erick é um amigo meu e seu nome será citado nos comentários. Bem espero que gostem.

Era um dia calmo na UVE, Elliot conversava com Munch sobre seu divorcio, afinal quem melhor para falar de divorcio do que alguém que se divorciou quatro vezes? (SG: Ainda não sei como ele conseguiu casar tantas vezes)  
Munch: (Sentado em sua cadeira com os pés em cima da mesa) Então Elliot, por que você resolveu pedir divorcio? (SG: Porque tá na moda)  
Elliot: (De pé) Problemas no casamento  
Fin: (Empurrando os pés de Munch para fora da mesa) Por isso que eu digo: A melhor maneira de não ter problemas no casamento é não casar. (SG: Sabias frases)  
Cragen: (saindo de sua sala) Crianças, sem querer cortar a conversa de vocês...  
Fin: (Interrompe) Não morreu ninguém! Não morreu ninguém! Não morreu ninguém!  
Cragen: Tutuola!  
Fin: Sim?  
Cragen: Controla o entusiasmo. Como eu estava dizendo, podem ir para suas casa, se acontecer algo eu ligo para vocês (SG: Mentira! Liga, nada)  
Elliot: (Indo em direção ao elevador) Vou passar no apartamento da Liv, preciso saber como ela está  
Fin: ( O acompanhando) Você se preocupa de mais com ela, sei não, hein?  
Elliot: (Chamando o elevador) Ela é minha parceira, tenho que me certificar de que ela esteja bem. Você não faria o mesmo pelo Munch?  
Fin: (olhando fixamente para Munch) Não!  
Munch: (entrando no elevador em um tom sarcástico) Uau, eu estou bem de parceiro  
Fin: Aí, cara! Só não falo que te amo porque pegaria mal  
Munch: (Ainda em um tom sarcástico) E cada vez fica melhor  
Elliot: (Apertando o botão) Me poupem desse amor gay de vocês (SG: Eu não deixava)  
O Elevador chega ao estacionamento e cada um vai para seu carro, Elliot entra em seu carro e segue para o apartamento de Olivia, ela não estava bem desde o ultimo caso, enquanto eles perseguiam um suspeito nas docas, alguém a empurra e ela caíram na água, não aconteceu nada muito grave, ela somente pegou um resfriado por causa do frio, apesar de ser verão era uma noite fria.

Elliot chega ao prédio de Olivia, sobe até seu apartamento e percebe que ela não estava então vai até a portaria, Elliot já era muito conhecido por lá (SG: Vai saber por que)  
Elliot: (Super preocupado) O senhor poderia me dizer onde Olivia Benson foi?  
Porteiro: A Srtª. Benson saio para caminhar, ela disse que se o senhor chega-se e ela não estive-se, o senhor poderia esperá-la em seu apartamento.  
Elliot: (se virando) Muito obrigado  
Porteiro: (Chamando Elliot) Senhor...  
Elliot: (se virando novamente) Sim?  
Porteiro: (Com as chaves do apartamento de Olivia na mão) As chaves  
Elliot: Obrigado, mas eu tenho a copia (SG: Hummmm, sem comentários)  
Elliot sobe até o apartamento de Olivia, abre a porta e percebe que tem algumas coisas fora do lugar.  
Elliot: (Pensando) "Organização não é o forte da Liv. Como alguém que mora sozinha, consegue fazer tanta bagunça?"  
Elliot arruma algumas coisas, e Olivia ainda não havia chegado, então Elliot liga para um restaurante de comida italiana que tinha algumas quadras dali e fazia entregas.  
Um tempo já se passara e nem sinal de Olivia, o pedido de Elliot já havia sido entregue, mas Olivia ainda não chegara, Elliot estava ficando preocupado.

Olivia estava chegando a seu prédio, quando vê o carro de Elliot estava estacionado em frente ao mesmo, Olivia entra no prédio com um enorme sorriso em seu rosto.  
Porteiro: Srtª. Benson, o Sr. Stabler está lhe esperando em seu apartamento (Entregando um buquê de rosas vermelhas para Olivia) E ele pediu para lhe entregar isso  
Olivia: (Pegando o buquê) Obrigada.  
Olivia sobe até seu apartamento, quando abre a porta vê Elliot sentando no sofá assistindo TV.  
Elliot: (Se levantando) Demoro, hein  
Olivia: (Entrando e colocando o buquê em um balcão) Eu estou melhor, então decidi fazer uma caminhada, mas me explica o que significa isso

Elliot: (Se aproximando de Olivia) Eu só estou querendo cuidar da minha parceira, por quê? É crime agora? (SG: Sei que é só isso)  
Olivia: Assim eu fico mal acostumada, por que está fazendo isso?  
Elliot: (Chegando mais perto de Olivia) Você acha que eu iria lhe dar o gostinho de se livrar de mim?  
Olivia: (Fingindo uma cara triste) Só por que eu estava gostado de não ter que te aturar o dia inteiro  
Elliot: (Puxando Olivia, que fica muito próxima de seu corpo) Você não vai se livrar de mim tão cedo  
Olivia: (Sem graça por causa do que Elliot havia feito) Você está tão diferente hoje  
Elliot: (Sussurrando em seu ouvido) Só estou cuidando de você  
Olivia: Você limpou meu apartamento...  
Elliot: (Interrompe rindo) O que não foi fácil  
Olivia: Deu-me flores e pelo visto um jantar, o que está acontecendo?  
Elliot: (Aproximando seus lábios dos de Olivia) Só estou tentando deixar minha parceira feliz  
Olivia: (Se afastando de Elliot e aquela perigosa aproximação) Bem, não devemos desperdiçar comida, não é? (SG: FDP)  
Elliot: (pensando) Droga! Fiz merda! Lembrete para mim mesmo: Se ficar muito próximo da Liv, não enrola a beije de uma vez (SG: Coitado do El)  
Enquanto eles comiam a conversa era mínima e o silencio constrangedor, Olivia ainda estava um pouco constrangida por ter ficado tão próxima de Elliot, eles nunca haviam ficado tão próximos como daquela maneira.  
Olivia: Então... Como foi o seu dia?  
Elliot: O mesmo sem você, um saco (SG: Hummmm, sem ela o dia dele é um saco, então), parece que até os criminosos gostam de você  
Olivia: (rindo do comentário de Elliot) Ah é, por quê?  
Elliot: Serio, não acontece nada sem você.  
Depois daquele pequeno dialogo o silencio volta, então Elliot resolve ligar o radio para preencher o silencio (It's gonna be me - N'Sync)

Talvez você seja ferida babe

Isso não é mentira

Você viu todos eles chegarem e irem embora, oh

Eu lembro que você me disse

Que isso te fez não acreditar em

Nenhum homem, nenhum choro

Talvez seja por isso que...

Toda pequena coisa que eu faço

Nunca parece ser o bastante para você

Você não quer passar por aquilo novamente

Mas eu não sou como eles

Baby, quando você finalmente

for amar alguém

Adivinhe só...

Serei eu...

Elliot: Música legal  
Olivia: (Tomando um gole de vinho) É... Legal (SG: Vinho diz: Possua-me. Sabiam?)  
Você não teve escolha babe

A não ser ter que continuar em frente, e você sabe

Não há tempo para desperdiçar,

Então você é muito cega para perceber

Mas no final você sabe que serei eu

Você não pode negar

Então apenas me diga por quê?

Chegará um dia

Que eu serei o único

Você vai ver

Serei... Serei... Serei... Serei... Serei

Serei eu

Tudo que eu faço

Não é o suficiente para você

Não quer que isso aconteça novamente

Mas eu não sou como eles

Quando você finalmente (finalmente) tiver que amar

Adivinhe só, adivinhe só

Eles terminam de jantar e Elliot se oferece para lavar a louça

Elliot: (retirando os pratos da mesa) Agora você vai deitar naquele sofá e descansar.  
Olivia: Okay, mas você não precisa lavar louça (SG: Não reclama)  
Elliot: (lavando a louça) Você precisa descansar  
Quando Elliot termina a louça, ele faz um chá para Olivia e vai embora  
Elliot: (indo para a porta) Lembrando que amanhã é sábado e eu vou passar o dia inteiro aqui (SG: Eu sei o que vocês estão pensando, suas mentes poluídas)  
Olivia: (o acompanhando) Tchau, El  
Elliot: (saindo) Tchau, querida  
Nesse momento Alex e Casey chegam e escutam Elliot chamar Olivia de "querida"  
Casey e Alex: (Surpresas por Elliot chamar Olivia daquela maneira) Oi, El  
Elliot: (indo embora) Oi, loiras  
Alex: (Entrando junto com Casey) O que foi aquilo?  
Olivia: (indo para o sofá) Oi Alex, tudo bem? Eu estou melhor  
Alex: (Sentando na poltrona) Oi, tudo e que bom. Mas agora fala o que foi aquilo  
Olivia: Aquilo foi o El e sua visita diária  
Alex: O que foi aquele "tchau querida"?  
Olivia: Foi um "tchau"  
Casey: (Fitando Olivia) Abre o jogo, Liv  
Olivia: Okay, eu fui fazer uma caminhada, sabe respirar um ar puro...  
Alex: (interrompe) Tá, pula logo para a parte boa  
Olivia: Cala a boca! Eu estava quase chegando em casa, vi o carro dele parado aqui em frente, quando entrei o porteiro disse que o El estava me esperando em meu apartamento e que ele havia mandado me entregar um buquê de rosas vermelhas...  
Casey: (interrompe) Hummmm, flores é? (SG: Rosas vermelhas)  
Olivia: Se mais alguém me interromper eu não falo mais nada. Quando eu entrei, ele estava sentado no sofá assistindo TV, nós conversamos um pouco, ele me puxou e nossos corpos ficaram colados...  
Alex: (interrompe novamente) Aí o El beijou você  
Olivia: Porra! Vocês não me deixam contar nada  
Alex e Casey: (Gritam) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! O El beijou a Liv  
Olivia: Estão parecendo duas adolescentes e não, ele não me beijou (SG: Porque ela não deixou)  
Casey: (surpresa) O quê? Ele não beijo você?

Olivia: Claro que não, é contra as regras (SG: Regras? Regras, Liv?)  
Alex: Quem liga para regras, quando está colada ao corpo daquele Deus Grego? (SG: Disse tudo, Alex)  
Olivia: O "Deus Grego" é meu parceiro e acabou de se divorciar (SG: Mas ela está pulando de alegria)  
Alex: Vocês se conhecem super bem, por serem parceiros e o divorcio dele com a vaca da Kathy é uma mão na roda para o romance de vocês  
Olivia: Não existe nem um romance entre eu e o El

Alex: (Em um tom sarcástico) Claro, assim como não existe nem um romance entre a Casey e o Munch  
Olivia: Eu não sou apaixonada pelo El (SG: E eu odeio Erick)  
Casey: Como é que é? Eu gosto do Munch?  
Olivia: (Sussurra para Casey) Quer deixar a Alex brava?  
Casey: (P/ Olivia) Claro, mas como?  
Olivia: Veja e aprenda. Alex sabia que o Fin está saindo com a Mel? (SG: Pô isso é golpe baixo)  
Alex: Mentira!  
Olivia: Verdade, o El que me contou  
Alex: Não tem nem um mês direito que eu e o Tutuola terminamos, ele não pode estar saindo com outra  
Olivia: Não está acreditando em mim?  
Alex: Nem um pouco  
Olivia: Mas é verdade  
Alex: Eu não acredito em você  
Casey: Está com ciúmes, Alex?  
Alex: Claro que não, só que ele poderia esperar mais do que três semanas para sair com outra.  
Olivia e Casey: (provocando Alex) Hummmmmmm, a loira está com ciúmes!  
Alex: (indo para a porta) Como você são crianças (SG: Se não sabe brinca pega suas Barbie e vai embora)  
Olivia: (rindo) Qual é loira? Era só brincadeira  
Casey: Melhor eu ir também, afinal estamos no carro dela  
Olivia: (fingindo uma cara triste) Vou ter que ficar aqui sozinha?  
Casey: (na porta) Liga para o El (SG: Não é uma má idéia)  
Olivia: (jogando uma almofada em Casey) Sai daqui, loira chata!  
Olivia toma um banho e vai dormir, ou tentar dormir, ela só pensava em Elliot e como eles ficaram tão próximos naquele dia, mas o que não saia de sua cabeça era como ela havia sido burra de não ter beijado Elliot (SG: Também acho que foi muita burrice).

Pela manhã Olivia acorda com um cheiro bom de café vindo da cozinha, então ela levanta, vai até a cozinha, onde Elliot fazia um café da manhã para ela.  
Olivia: (Entrando na cozinha) Elliot?  
Elliot: (se virando) Good morning my sunshine! (SG: Sabiam que sunshine é um jeito de dizer que você ama alguém?)  
Olivia: (esfregando o olho) El, que diabos você faz aqui?  
Elliot: Cuidando de você  
Olivia: Mas são 08am e é sábado  
Elliot: Eu acordei cedo, caminhei um pouco, malhei e não tinha mais nada para fazer, então resolvi vir aqui para ver como você está  
Olivia: Como entrou?  
Elliot: Lembra você me deu a copia da chave? Ah, o café está quase pronto  
Olivia: (indo para o banheiro) Eu vou escovar os dentes e tirar o pijama. (pensando) O que ele faz aqui essa hora da manhã? Por que ele está me tratando dessa forma? (SG: Ela ainda pergunta) Olivia, relaxa, não é nada do que você está pensando, o El só está cuidando de você (SG: Tá, e o August não é filho do Chris), mas bem que... Não, não ele é seu amigo, seu melhor amigo de olhos azuis encantadores... Olivia você está fazendo isso de novo. Droga! Já estou discutindo comigo mesma  
Depois de escovar os dentes e trocar de roupa, Olivia vai até a cozinha e Elliot já havia acabado de fazer o café  
Olivia: (Se sentando) Tudo isso é para mim? (SG: Não, pra mim)  
Elliot: Só estou cuidando de você (SG: Para de repetir isso)  
Olivia: Então tudo bem (SG: Tudo bem nada)  
Elliot: (sentando) O pessoal vem almoçar aqui, hoje  
Olivia: (quase engasgando) Como?  
Elliot: (tomando um copo de suco) O pessoal vem almoçar aqui  
Olivia: Por quê?  
Elliot: O Fin me ligou ontem à noite, perguntando como você estavam então o chamei para almoçar aqui, daí o Munch e o Cragen a mesma coisa, a Melinda só porque vocês estão super amiguinhas e o Huang só pra não ficar de fora.  
Olivia: Já está pensando que o apartamento é seu?  
Elliot: Não!  
Olivia: E a Casey e a Alex?  
Elliot: Aquelas duas não precisam vir... Brincadeira, eu as chamei também

Olivia: Então já que você chamou toda essa gente para o MEU apartamento, você vai fazer o almoço.  
Elliot concorda em fazer o almoço ele estava disposto a fazer tudo por Olivia (SG: Por que ele não vem para a minha casa? Cozinha, limpa é gato, quer mais?), eles terminam o café e Elliot se oferece para lavar a louça novamente.  
Olivia: El  
Elliot: (Lavando a louça) Fala  
Olivia: Se a Alex vir com um papo de que você disse que a Mel e o Fin estão saindo, você diz que sim.  
Elliot: Por quê?  
Olivia: Ela estava enchendo ontem, então eu disse que você falou que o Fin e a Mel estão saindo, sabe só para deixar a loira brava  
Elliot: Eu que não queria estar na pele dela  
Olivia: Elliot Stabler está me chamando de cobra?  
Elliot: Nunca direi isso de você... Não em voz alta  
Olivia: (Indo para a sala) Bobo!  
Elliot termina de lavar a louça, assiste TV com Olivia e depois vai fazer o almoço. Já eram 11am os primeiros há chegar foram Munch e Fin  
Fin: (Entrando junto com Munch) Oi, Liv  
Olivia: Oi, seu chato  
Fin: Chato? Eu? Magoou  
Olivia: Oi, Munch  
Munch: Oi, Liv  
Olivia: Fin se a Alex perguntar se você e a Mel saindo, você diz que sim.  
Fin: Por quê?  
Elliot: (Grita da cozinha) Nem queira saber, Tutuola  
Munch: (rindo) O Elliot está cozinhando?  
Fin: (Rindo enquanto ia para a cozinha) Essa eu tenho que ver de perto  
Munch e Fin vão para a cozinha e Olivia fica na sala, um tempo depois chegam Cragen, Melinda e Huang.  
Melinda: (entrando) Oi, Liv, está melhor?  
Olivia: Finalmente alguém perguntou isso (SG: Que amigos, hein?). Estou sim, Mel  
Cragen: Oi, Liv  
Olivia: Oi, cap. Oi, doutor  
Huang: Oi, Liv  
Olivia: Só as loiras não chegaram ainda?  
Elliot: (Grita da cozinha) Aquelas duas sempre se atrasam  
Cragen: Elliot cozinhando?  
Huang: (completa) Essa é boa  
Elliot: Por que ninguém acredita que eu sei cozinhar?  
Olivia: Porque você não sabe cozinhar (SG: Nossa, pilantragem, Liv)  
Huang: Gente não vão brigar, não é?  
Olivia: Okay. Mel se a Alex perguntar se você e o Fin estão saindo, diz que sim

Melinda: Não quero nem saber o motivo  
Fin: Ei, Elliot! Vê se não queima nada  
Munch: É cuidado para não queimar nada  
Elliot: Não se esqueçam de que eu estou com uma faca  
Fin: Então cuidado para não se cortar. (SG: Dialogo inteligente entre eu e meu velho)  
Cragen e Huang vão para a cozinha, Melinda e Olivia ficam conversando na sala.  
Olivia: Fin e Melinda, não se esquecem de fingir que estão saindo, quando a Alex chegar, mas é para fingir mesmo, vamos deixar a loira loca  
Melinda: Sabia que iria me arrepender de saber o motivo  
Fin: (Grita) Liv você tem vinho, cerveja, uísque? Sei lá qualquer coisa  
Olivia: Fala para o El olhar aí na cozinha  
Elliot: Liv, não tem nada aqui (SG: Putz, não tem nem uma vodka?)  
Olivia: Quem vai comprar?  
Fin: Munch  
Huang: Munch  
Cragen: Munch  
Munch: Isso é um ultraje! Estão todos contra mim! (SG: Pensei que ele iria falar "Munch")  
Elliot: Não reclama e vai logo  
Munch: O Fin que quer, por que ele não vai comprar? (SG: Tá sei que ele não quer nem um pouquinho)  
Fin: Se eu for, compro só para mim (SG: Isso é muito usado na minha casa, quase sempre da certo)  
Munch: Tá, eu vou, mas quem paga?  
Fin: Elliot (SG: Pô, nem pagar ele querem)  
Munch: Elliot  
Cragen: Elliot  
Huang: Elliot  
Olivia: Gostei da brincadeira! Elliot  
Melinda: Elliot  
Alex: (Entrando junto com Casey) Por que todos estão falando o nome do El?  
Olivia: É para ele pagar bebidas para nós  
Casey: Gostei. Elliot  
Alex: Elliot  
Elliot: Dá para parar com essa putaria? (SG: Tirou as palavras da minha boca, El)  
Munch: Elliot, cala a boca e dá logo o dinheiro  
Elliot: (Pegando a carteira) Tá, eu pago ( Entregando o dinheiro para Munch) Vê se compra algo decente  
Munch: (Saindo) Oi, loiras  
Olivia: (P/Melinda) Não esquece  
Melinda: (P/Olivia) Eu quero ver essa loira surta (SG: Afinal, amigo é para essas coisa)  
Alex: (Com dificuldade) Então, Melinda... Soube que... Você e o Fin estão... Sa... Saindo (SG: Cara ciúmes é foda)

Melinda: É o Tutuola é tão romântico, mas você já deve saber disso, afinal vocês namoraram quanto tempo mesmo? Quase dois anos, não foi? E tem o que? Três semanas que vocês terminaram (SG: Cara, como a Melinda é má)  
Fin: (indo para a sala e parando ao lado de Melinda) Ouvi meu nome e romântico na mesma frase. Do que vocês estão falando?  
Melinda: Do quanto você é romântico  
Fin: Sou nada  
Melinda: É sim  
Fin: Já que você diz  
Fin beija Melinda, um beijo profundo (SG: Nossa agora a Alex mata um)  
Olivia: (rindo da cara que Alex fazia) Gente, já está bom, mais e a loira tem um treco  
Melinda: (se afastando de Fin) Bela atuação, Tutuola  
Fin: Não, foi nada. Faço qualquer coisa para irritar minha ex (SG: Puta falta da sacanagem com a Alex)  
Alex: (grita brava) Seus filhos da puta! Por que fizeram isso?  
Melinda: Idéia da Liv  
Alex: Por que você fez isso?  
Olivia: (enxugando as lágrimas de tanto rir) Para ver você brava  
Alex: (grita incrédula) Minha melhor amiga? Eu esperava uma coisa dessas da Casey, mas não de você, Liv  
Munch: (entrando) O que aconteceu?  
Alex: (ainda brava) Seus amiguinhos fizeram um "teatrinho" só para me deixar brava (SG: Pelo visto conseguiram)  
Munch: O que eu perdi?  
Elliot: O beijão que o Fin deu na Melinda  
Munch: Dá para ter replay?  
Fin: Foi mal cara! Aquilo foi coisa do momento, não dá para repetir  
Munch: Vocês me esperaram sair, né?  
Elliot: Claro! Alguém tinha que perder  
Munch: Cala a boca e continua fazendo essa comida  
Elliot: Olha o jeito que você fala com quem faz a sua comida  
Munch: Eu falo do jeito que quero com quem eu quero e é bom que essa comida esteja boa (SG: ui, deu medo agora)  
Olivia: Mas afinal El, essa comida sai ou não? (SG: Sai não, ela é anti-social)  
Elliot: Não apresse a perfeição (SG: Desculpa aí chefe)  
Algum tempo depois Elliot já havia feito o almoço  
Elliot: Então... Como ficou?  
Huang: Ficou bom, Stabler

Cragen: É o Elliot pode casar... De novo  
Elliot: Não repita essa palavra, a ultima coisa que eu estou pensando é em casar outra vez, só quem já foi casado sabe o inferno que é  
Munch: Nem me fale, eu fui casado quatro vezes (SG: Um dia eu descubro como)  
Fin: (erguendo sua taça) Um brinde ao divorcio  
Todos: (erguendo suas taças) Ao divorcio  
Alex: (mudando de assunto) Então era só fingimento (SG: Cara, ciúmes é muito foda)  
Melinda: Claro  
Cragen: Pessoal, tenho que dizer algo para vocês  
Olivia: O que foi?  
Cragen: O McCoy ligou lá em casa ontem (SG: Hummmm Jack e Don... nada a ver) ele disse que chamou o pessoal da 27ª para sua casa de campo...  
Alex: (interrompe) Nós fomos convidados também?  
Casey: Claro né, loira burra, se não ele não teria ligado para o cap  
Alex: Não precisava falar mal, você também é loira  
Cragen: Como eu estava dizendo, ele nos chamou também...  
Elliot: (interrompe) Pêra aí! 27ª? Quem vai? Diz que o Bernard não vai  
Cragen: Sei que você e o Bernard não se entendem, mas vai o Bernard, o Lupo...  
Casey, Melinda, Alex e Olivia: AAAAAAAAAA o Lupes vai!  
Fin: O que esse cara tem?  
Olivia: Ele é lindo (SG: Fato, Cyrus Lupo é lindo)  
Elliot: Mais lindo que eu? (SG: Ele ficou com ciúmes)  
Casey: Não nos faz pensar muito, decidir qual de vocês é mais gato dá dor de cabeça (SG: Verdade dá uma puta dor de cabeça, eu já tentei)  
Munch: Dá para parar de falar de homem?  
Cragen: Como eu dizia, vai o Bernard, o Lupo, a Van Buren, o Cutter e a Rubirosa  
Alex: Sabiam que eu acho que tem algo entre o Mike e a Connie  
Casey: Pensei que eu era a única  
Munch: Só não falem isso lá  
Olivia: Por quê? Você, a Casey, o Fin, a Alex e a Melinda que está indo para o mesmo caminho, fazem a mesma coisa comigo e o El  
Munch: Mas nós passamos o dia inteiro com vocês, trabalhamos juntos há anos e mal conhecemos o Cutter e a Rubirosa  
Elliot: Quanto tempo vamos ficar lá?  
Cragen: Como essa semana é feriado, vamos passar uma semana lá

Elliot: Eu não vou passar uma semana no mesmo lugar que o Bernard  
Olivia: Vai El, por mim (SG: Hummmm, sem comentários)  
Fin: (brincando) É, El, vai por mim  
Elliot: Mais uma dessas e eu arranco esse seu brinquinho no tapa, ouviu Tutuola? (SG: Deu medo do El agora) Tá, eu vou, mas quando vamos?  
Cragen: Eles já estão lá, nós vamos amanhã  
Elliot: Então, todo mundo no apê da Liv amanhã às 10AM  
Olivia: Por que no meu apartamento?  
Elliot: Porque eu gosto daqui (SG: Sem pensamentos pervos, por favor)  
Depois do almoço eles ficaram mais um tempo conversando e às 04PM foram todos embora, todos menos Elliot  
Elliot: Eu acho que também já vou (SG: Vai não, El)  
Olivia: Pensei que você iria ficar aqui o dia inteiro (SG: Pô ele já está ai desde as 8am)  
Elliot: E vou só que antes vou fazer minhas malas e trazê-las aqui (SG: Eu sei que vocês estão pensando merda, então, por favor, parem de pensar merda)  
Olivia: Por quê?  
Elliot: Porque eu vou dormir aqui (SG: Tá, até eu tive pensamentos pervos com isso)  
Olivia: Quem disse?  
Elliot: (Puxando Olivia pela cintura) Eu disse  
Olivia podia sentir a respiração de Elliot, ela tentava manter o controle, mas era inútil lutar contra aquilo, a única coisa que vinha em sua mente era como Elliot era forte, Olivia se perdia na imensidão dos olhos azuis de Elliot, que ao mesmo tempo em que lhe traziam paz a faziam perder o controle, os olhos de Elliot a fitavam como se estivessem esperando uma resposta  
Olivia: (tentando manter o controle) E quem é você para mandar no meu apartamento?  
Elliot não diz nada, apenas beija Olivia. Olivia tenta lutar, mas Elliot era mais forte, logo ela se entrega a ele aprofundando aquele beijo, um beijo cheio de desejo e paixão, suas línguas traçavam uma batalha frenética.  
Olivia: (empurrando Elliot) El... É contra as regras (SG: Regras?)  
Elliot: Liv, eu não ligo para regras quando estou ao seu lado, foi por você que eu me divorciei da Kathy, é por te amar que eu venho aqui todos os dias e para ficar ao seu que eu vou a aquela casa amanhã, eu te amo, Liv  
Olivia: Eu também te amo, El, mas... (SG: Mas nada)  
Elliot: (Interrompe com um beijo) Shhh, não diga nada, apenas deixe-me beijá-la (SG: Agora me respondam de onde foi que eu tirei idéia para isso) (roçando seus lábios nos de Olivia) Agora eu vou para o meu apartamento, fazer minhas malas, depois volto aqui e continuo de onde parei  
Elliot dá um ultimo beijo em Olivia e sai, Olivia fica pasma com o que Elliot havia dito, mas ao mesmo tempo ela gostava da sensação de poder beijá-lo, de estar em seus braços e de poder sentir seu corpo junto ao dele.  
Olivia: (pensando) É contra as regras? O El diz que me ama e eu digo que é contra as regras? O que eu tenho na cabeça? (SG: Vai querer que eu responda?) Eu amo o El, mas quando ele diz que me ama eu digo que é contra as regras? (SG: Viva a consciência pesada)  
Olivia ficou assistindo TV enquanto esperava por Elliot, algumas horas se passaram até que Elliot chegara.  
Olivia: (se levantando) Demoro, hein?  
Elliot: (Entrando e colocando as malas no chão) Por quê? Sentiu a minha falta?  
Olivia: Por que sentiria?  
Elliot: (A puxando) Por que, se não você não teria me beijado  
Olivia: Mas eu não...  
Elliot: (interrompe) Ou fui eu que te beijei? Veremos  
Elliot beija Olivia novamente, um beijo tão apaixonado e intenso quanto o ultimo, Elliot começa a conduzir Olivia até o quarto.  
Olivia: El... Eu... Eu preciso tomar banho (SG O quê? Não, pêra aí, de novo. O quê?)  
Elliot: (a prendendo contra a parede enquanto beijava seu pescoço) E eu preciso de você, preciso sentir o seu corpo.  
Olivia: (se afastando de Elliot) El, é serio (SG: Olivia Benson retira o que disse, agora)  
Elliot: Okay, não vou te obrigar a fazer uma coisa que você não quer  
Olivia: (Pensando enquanto tomava banho) Eu amo o El, sei que ele me ama, mas eu não consigo, somos parceiros há onze anos. E ainda tem aquela regra idiota de não namorar o parceiro.

Olivia tomava banho enquanto Elliot estava na sala se segurando para não levantar de lá e agarrar Olivia no chuveiro, ele sabia que Olivia estava confusa com tudo aquilo, mas quando ele ouviu o chuveiro ser desligado ele se levanta e vai até o banheiro, Olivia sai do banheiro e leva um susto ao ver Elliot parado em frente à porta  
Olivia: Que susto, El! Quer me matar do coração?  
Elliot: (a puxando) Não! Porque se você morrer eu morrerei também  
Olivia: Você sabe que se o chefe dos detetives sonhar que você me beijou, que está dormindo no meu apartamento podemos dar adeus à nossa parceria?  
Elliot: (prendendo Olivia contra a parede) Sei, mas não ligo  
Olivia: Você realmente quer arriscar onze anos de parceria?  
Elliot: Já que você insiste, eu vou embora  
Olivia: Eu só quero ter certeza de que você...  
Elliot: (interrompe com um beijo) Não importa o que aquele idiota pensa, não importa o que todos pensem, eu sempre irei te amar.  
Olivia: Isso que você disse foi fofo, mas não vai te salvar de dormir no sofá (SG: Pô, Liv! Sofá?)  
Elliot: Por quê?  
Olivia: Porque está tudo indo muito rápido, até poucas horas éramos melhores amigos e agora nem sei o que somos.  
Elliot: Okay, eu durmo no sofá (SG: Liv má, não tem dó do El?)  
Depois de um tempo eles foram dormir, já era 2:30 AM e Olivia dormia calmamente quando sente alguém se aproximar em sua cama (SG: Hummmm)  
Olivia: (ainda dormindo) El? O que faz aqui?  
Elliot A sua sala é gelada sabia? Eu fiquei com frio e pensei vir aqui (SG: Sei)  
Olivia: (olhando no relógio) Elliot, são 2:30AM, eu estava dormindo!  
Elliot: Posso dormir aqui? Prometo me comportar  
Olivia: Vou poder dormir em paz? (SG: Acho que não)  
Elliot: Vou pensar  
Olivia: Tá dorme aqui (SG: Lelele lá em casa, lelele na cama... Pêra aí, eu odeio pagode, vai continuem lendo essa merda)

Elliot: Amo-te  
Olivia: Tá, mas agora me deixe dormir (SG: Cara que mau-humor)  
Olivia volta a dormir, alguns minutos depois sente Elliot beijar seu pescoço (SG: Momento Vai poluir mais ainda a mente poluída de vocês)  
Olivia: El... Eu estou dormindo  
Elliot: (beijando o pescoço de Olivia) Então isso é um sonho  
Olivia: Elliot, ou você me deixa dormir ou vai voltar para o sofá (SG: Cara, ela sabe ser má)  
Elliot: Tá, eu paro, não precisa ficar brava  
Eles voltam a dormir, mas Elliot não estava com sono, então começa a beijar Olivia nova mente (SG: Sem comentários)  
Olivia: Você quer voltar para o sofá, não é?  
Elliot: (virando para o outro lado) Como você é chata!  
Eles voltam a dormir novamente, Elliot havia passado a noite inteira tentando beijar Olivia, que sempre brigava com ele, mas nunca o mandava voltar para o sofá (SG: Vaca, FDP), pela manhã Olivia acorda com o toque da campainha.  
Olivia: (grita acordando) Que droga! Não posso nem dormir em paz  
Elliot: (acordando) Que horas são?  
Olivia: (olhando no relógio) São 9:30AM... Pêra aí! El levanta, eles já devem estar chegando  
Elliot: Não é melhor alguém ir ver quem é?  
Olivia: (levantando) Vai se arrumar, eu vejo quem é  
Olivia se levanta, vai até a porta, olha no olho-magico e vê Alex (SG: O leão! Tá, não teve graça, mas eu sempre quis fazer isso)  
Olivia: (abrindo a porta) Bom dia, Alex!  
Alex: Bom dia! Acordei você, Liv?  
Olivia: (murmura esfregando o olho) Como se o El deixa-se alguém dormir  
Alex: O quê?  
Olivia: Nada. Mas afinal, que diabos você faz aqui?  
Alex: O El disse que era para estar aqui às 10am e são quase 10am.  
Olivia: Tá, qual o babado?  
Alex: Eu liguei para a Connie ontem, e adivinha.  
Olivia: (com cara de sono) O quê?  
Alex: Tem piscina na casa do Jack e o Lupes fez a barba  
Olivia: Legal, será que ele ficou bonitinho? Agora eu vou escovar os dentes e tomar café. Entra loira  
Alex: (entrando) Liv, tem alguém dormindo aqui? (SG: Tem sim, eu)

Olivia: Por que a pergunta?  
Alex: Tem cobertor e travesseiro no seu sofá  
Olivia: O El achou melhor dormir aqui, sabe para ficar mais rápido para quando formos para a casa do McCoy (SG: Quem mente não vai pro céu)  
Alex: (grita) El garanhão  
Casey: (chegando) Por quê?  
Alex: Ele dormiu aqui  
Casey: Hummmm, El garanhão  
Elliot: (grita do banheiro) Pro inferno, vocês duas  
Alex: (grita) Vem junto  
Fin: (chegando junto com Munch) Aonde vocês vão?  
Alex: O El mandou, eu e a Casey ir pro inferno daí eu disse para ele vir junto  
Fin: (grita) Como você manda a minha namorada pro inferno?  
Alex: Ex! Sua ex-namorada (SG: Nossa vai jogar na cara)  
Fin: Foda-se! Mas que horas nós vamos?  
Olivia: Assim que o Cragen, a Mel e o Huang chegarem  
Munch: Vai demorar?  
Olivia: Sei lá  
Algum tempo depois os outros chegaram e eles foram para a casa de Jack. Quando eles chegam era 11:30AM.  
Alex:É aqui!  
Munch: (se ajoelhando) Finalmente! Terra firme!  
Cragen: (puxando Munch pela camisa) Sem piadinhas sem graça, Munch  
Jack: (na porta) Sejam bem-vindos à minha casa  
Alex: Obrigada por nos convidar  
Jack: Não foi nada, e afinal, estava um tédio aqui, acho que quanto mais gente melhor  
Mike:(se aproximando) Jack, a Connie e a Van Buren disseram que o almoço está pronto  
Alex:Oi, Mike  
Mike:Oi,Alex. Oi para os outros, que são muitos  
Fin: (P/Munch) Pensava que o comediante era o McCoy  
Jack: Então, Mike, levê-os para os seus quartos  
Mike: Okay sigam-me (SG: No twitter)  
Depois de conhecerem seus quartos eles foram para a cozinha onde os outros almoçavam  
Elliot: (se segurando para não bater em Bernard) Oi, Bernard  
Bernard: (igual à Elliot) Oi, Stabler  
Lupo: Como são falsos  
Bernard: Cala a boca, Lupes  
Lupo: Pro inferno, B  
Van Buren: Parem de brigar  
Connie: Legal o Jack ter chamado vocês, Alex  
Alex: É, assim podemos passar mais tempo juntas  
Cragen: Por que o Bernard e o Elliot não são assim?  
Alex: Porque as mulheres são mais maduras do que os homens

Elliot: São nada  
Olivia São sim  
Elliot: (fitando Olivia) Mulheres são confusas quanto ao amor  
Olivia: (grita) Cala a boca, Elliot!  
Huang: Não briguem!  
Munch: É, deixem as brigas para o Elliot e o Bernard  
Cragen: Sem piadinhas, Munch  
Depois do almoço Alex e Connie estavam lavando a louça enquanto os outros estavam na piscina (SG: Puta falta de sacanagem com elas)  
Olivia: Casey...  
Casey: Fala Liv  
Olivia: Quem é mais gato, o Lupes ou o El?  
Casey: Não faz pergunta que tenha que pensar muito  
Alex: (se aproximando junto com Connie) Oi, meninas  
Casey: Cala a boca que o Lupes e o El estão saindo da piscina  
Alex: Não estão não  
Casey: Eu sei, é que eu não queria ouvir a sua voz  
Alex: Nossa, é assim?  
Casey: Brincadeira eu te amo, loira  
Elliot: (se apoiando na beira da piscina) Oi, Liv  
Olivia: (tentando ignorá-lo) Oi, El  
Elliot: (saindo da piscina) Joga uma toalha para mim (SG: Velho, eu daria tudo para ver o El saindo da piscina, agora imaginem o El todo molhado saindo da piscina)  
Olivia: (jogando a toalha para Elliot) Pega  
Elliot: (sentando ao lado de Olivia) Não vou ganhar mais nada  
Olivia: Como o quê? (SG: Não se faça de idiota, Olivia Benson)  
Elliot: Você sabe do que eu estou falando  
Alex: Do que é?  
Elliot: Estou falando com a Liv (SG: Nossa, põe o cavalinho)  
Olivia: (P/Elliot) Aqui não  
Elliot: (P/Olivia) Por que não?  
Olivia: (P/Elliot) Você sabe por quê.  
Elliot: Não vou ganhar mais nada então?  
Olivia: Isso mesmo  
Elliot: (pegando Olivia e pulando na piscina com ela nos braços) E agora?  
Logo em seguida, Fin pega Alex, Munch pega Casey e Mike pega Connie e fazem a mesma coisa (SG: Irônico não? Todos os supostos casais fazem a mesma coisa). Melinda tomava sol, quando Lupo se aproxima dela  
Lupo: (se aproximando de Melinda) E aí, Melinda? Me acompanha nessa putaria dos inferno?  
Melinda: Não, fica para a próxima  
Alex: (grita da piscina) Não escuta ela, Lupes! A Mel te ama, ela falo que você é um gato

Melinda: (grita) Não dê ouvidos para o que essa loira fala. Ela não pensa antes de falar (SG: Cala a boca, você beijou o ex dela na frente dela)  
Lupo: Você vem ou não?  
Melinda: Já disse, fica para a próxima  
Lupo: (pegando Melinda e pulando na piscina) A próxima vez é agora  
Cragen: (grita) Que putaria é essa?  
Fin, Munch, Mike e Lupo: (saindo da piscina) Idéia do Elliot (SG: Traidores)  
Cragen: (ainda gritando) Stabler, aqui agora!  
Elliot: (saindo da piscina) Valeu traidores  
Cragen: Elliot, o que você tinha na cabeça? (SG: A Liv dormindo ao lado dele)  
Elliot: Desculpa capitão  
Cragen: A Liv acabou de se curar de um resfriado  
Elliot: Isso não vai se repetir (SG: Tadinho dele)  
Olivia: (na piscina com as mulheres) Vamos nos vingar deles (SG: Tradução, a Liv quer puxar o El para dentro da piscina para dar uns cata nele de baixo d'água)  
Melinda: Como?  
Olivia: Vamos puxá-los para dentro da piscina (SG: Não disse?)  
Alex: Acho que eles não vão acreditar nisso  
Olivia: Claro que vão, eles são burros  
Connie: Fale dos outros, o Mike é muito inteligente  
Olivia: (nadando para a borda) Isso que veremos! (se apoiando na beira da piscina) Meninos!  
Eles: (se aproximando) Fala Liv (SG: Como são burros)  
Então as mulheres os puxam para a piscina  
Cragen: Como são crianças  
Van Buren: O Lupo e o Bernard são piores  
Cragen: Falando neles, onde está o Bernard? Só estou vendo o Lupo  
Van Buren: Boa pergunta capitão  
Lupo: (saindo da piscina) Está procurando o B, tenente?  
Van Buren: Não, mas onde ele está?  
Lupo: Na sala, ele disse que não quer ficar perto do Stabler  
Connie: (saindo) Lupo, pega uma toalha para mim  
Mike: (a puxando de volta) Você não vai sair daqui  
Fin: Boa idéia, Cutter! (prendendo Alex) Elas não podem sair da piscina! (SG: Vamos admitir que essa parte ficou uma bosta)  
Olivia: (olhando para os lados) Alguém viu o El?  
Alex: (tentando empurrar Fin) Verdade, ele estava aqui conosco  
Então alguém puxa Olivia para baixo  
Casey: (tentando empurrar Munch) Achamos o El

Jack: Que putaria é essa na minha piscina?  
Mike: Relaxa Jack!  
Jack: Relaxa? Como você me manda relaxar? Olha só, det. Benson, Dra. Cabot, Dra. Novak, Dra. Warner e a Connie, de biquíni, na minha piscina, vocês fazendo essa zuera e não me chamam. Como você fala para mim relaxar? (SG: Eu já disse que adoro o Jack?)  
Mike: Alex, Casey e Connie esse é o nosso chefe  
Jack: Olha para elas e diz que eu não escolhi bem  
Connie: Meu chefe fazer o quê?  
Elliot: (voltando à superfície) Estou com fome  
Olivia: (também voltando à superfície) Você vive com fome (SG: O que ela quis dizer com isso?)  
Mike: O que o Stabler e a Benson estavam fazendo tanto tempo debaixo d'água  
Alex: Mike, não queira saber  
Olivia: Primeiro, nós não ficamos tanto tempo assim lá embaixo (SG: não, eu fiquei) Segundo, o que você quis dizer com isso? (SG: Prefiro não comentar)  
Elliot: Vamos comer logo  
Olivia: Elliot  
Elliot: (sorrindo) Olivia  
Jack: Vão logo para a cozinha  
Eles passaram o resto do dia, digamos, se conhecendo melhor, menos Bernard que ficou na sala. Eles estavam na cozinha conversando  
Alex: Qual foi o ultimo caso de vocês?  
Mike: Uma bomba numa escola (SG: O ultimo mesmo L)  
Cragen: Stabler, na sala agora  
Jack: (completa) Precisamos falar com você  
Mike: O que você fez?  
Elliot: (indo para a sala) Se você descobrir me avise

Bernard: (saindo do sofá) Esse cara não  
Jack: (grita) Bernard, senta nesse sofá  
Bernard: Você não é meu superior  
Cragen: Mas como capitão eu sou. Senta aí  
Elliot: (Entrando na sala) Fala capitão (Vê Bernard e dá meia volta) Tchau, capitão  
Cragen: (grita) Stabler, volta aqui  
Elliot: Okay  
Cragen: Senta nesse sofá  
Elliot: (sentando no sofá) Você que manda (SG: Olha só é trinado, será que minha mãe compra um pra mim?)

Jack: (andando de um lado para o outro) Bernard, Stabler... O que nós podemos fazer com vocês? (SG: Desde que não seja o que eu estou pensando)  
Bernard: Simples, ele fica no canto dele e eu no meu  
Elliot: Pela primeira e única vez eu concordo com o Bernard  
Cragen: Vocês vão ficar as semanas inteiras juntos nessa casa·Elliot: Infelizmente  
Cragen: Sem piadinhas, Stabler  
Jack: Ou vocês se tornam mais amigos, ou irão voltar para as squads  
Elliot: Okay. Bernard, trégua?  
Bernard: Trégua  
Elliot: Posso ir, agora?  
Cragen: Pode  
Jack: Mas, antes, se abracem (SG: Eu sou muito pilantra)  
Elliot e Bernard: (gritam) Isso nunca!  
Jack: É uma técnica que aprendi, dá certo com o meu pessoal  
Cragen: Vocês não saem daqui sem um abraço, para provar que vocês realmente são amigos  
Elliot: Capitão, o senhor sabe como eu sou (SG: Lindo, maravilhoso, gostoso, dono dos mais belos olhos azuis. E se eu falar tudo não vai caber)  
Jack: Ou é isso, ou dividirem o quarto (SG: Cara, eu sou muito chata)  
Elliot: Tudo bem, eu não me importo de dividir o quarto  
Bernard: Posso repensar aquele abraço?  
Elliot: Escuta aqui, eu não vou abraçar ninguém  
Bernard: Tudo bem, vamos dividir o quarto  
Elliot: Posso ir?  
Cragen: Some  
-Na cozinha-  
Mike: E aí, o que era?  
Elliot: Vou ter que dividir o quarto com o Bernard  
Fin: Se fudeu  
Olivia: Eu estou sozinha no meu quarto (SG: Isso foi uma indireta?). Mas, por que vocês vão dividir o quarto?  
Elliot: Era isso ou abraçar ele. É porque não somos amigos. Pro inferno tudo isso  
Connie: (fitando Mike) Eu queria ter alguém para abraçar (SG: Putz, essas mulheres estão cheias de endireitas hoje) Mas que horas são?  
Mike: (olhando no relógio) 06:30 PM  
Connie: (se levantando) Quem me ajuda com a janta?  
Fin: (saindo da cozinha) As mulheres que se virem (SG: Machista)  
Munch: (também saindo) Estou com o Fin  
Mike: Bando de folgados machistas. Eu ajudo você, Connie

Elliot: Hummmm, Mike garanhão  
Mike: Cala a boca, Stabler  
Olivia: Eu vou ajudar a Connie  
Elliot: Sabe, agora ame deu uma vontade de ajudar vocês  
Mike: Depois o garanhão sou eu  
Elliot: Não vou falar nada, Cutter  
Huang: (abrindo a geladeira) O que tem para comer?  
Elliot: Vamos começar a fazer a janta  
Huang: Vou estar lá fora  
Alex: (entrando) Eu vou tomar banho e já venho ajudar vocês  
Casey: Tchau, loira  
Mike: Casey, se você também é loira, por que chama a Alex de loira?  
Casey: Excelente pergunta Mike. Meninas vão querer ajuda?  
Olivia: Seria uma boa  
Elliot: Já que a Casey vai ajudar vocês, eu vou levar minhas coisas para o quarto do Bernard (SG: Isso ficou gay)  
Elliot estava indo para seu quarto enquanto pensava no que Olivia havia dito  
Elliot: (pensando) O que a Liv quis dizer com aquilo? Boa coisa não é depois do que aconteceu naquela piscina, não duvido de mais nada (SG: O que será que aconteceu? Só vão descobrir mais tarde)  
*Mais tarde durante a janta*  
Estavam todos comendo, quando de repente Elliot se levanta (SG: Vai pedir a mão da Liv)  
Mike: O que foi Stabler?  
Elliot respira fundo e diz:  
Elliot: Capitão... (SG: Discurso! Discurso!)  
Cragen: Se for pedir para voltar para o seu quarto. Esquece  
Elliot: Não é isso... Não agora. Bem, eu não ligo para o que o senhor vai pensar muito menos para o que o chefe do deteves vai fazer...  
Olivia: (interrompe puxando Elliot pela camisa) Elliot, não faz isso  
Cragen: O que está acontecendo aqui?  
Elliot: Liv, eu te disse isso ontem, já estou cansando de fingir que nada está acontecendo, de não poder te beijar, sei que você está com medo do que pode acontecer, mas não dá mais para esconder o que eu sinto, você sabe que te amo, sabe que eu não vou desistir de ter você tão fácil, e pô a única vez que eu te beijei desde que chegamos foi naquela piscina. Capitão pode fazer o que quiser, eu amo a Liv e nada do que você faça vai mudar o que eu sinto (SG: Adoro discursos)  
Cragen: Nós resolvemos isso quando voltarmos para a squad

Mike: Mas Elliot, você não é casado?  
Elliot: (sentando) Mike, você precisa se atualizar eu sou divorciado há pelo menos uns seis meses  
Jack: Ótimo! Estão todos feliz, agora vamos voltar a comer  
Mike: Nossa, Jack, como você está bravo hoje  
Jack: Não estou bravo só... (se levantando) só quero ficar sozinho um pouco  
Mike: O que deu no Jack?  
Van Buren: Hoje faz 14 anos que a Claire morreu  
Mike: Eu tinha esquecido  
Melinda: Quem é Claire?  
Connie: Claire Kincaid, o Jack a amava, apesar de não admitir, ele realmente a amava, ela morreu em um acidente de carro em 1996 e ele se culpa até hoje por sua morte (SG: Eu chorei quando ela morreu)  
Elliot: Eu não devi ter dito isso na frente dele  
Mike: (se levantando) Eu vou falar com ele  
Connie: Não, Mike, deixe o Jack sozinho  
Huang: É melhor alguém falar com ele  
Olivia: Você psicólogo, vai você  
Huang: Mais alguém acha que eu deveria ir? (todo levantam a mão) Ótimo, eu vou  
Huang se levanta e vai até o quarto de Jack (SG: Cara, eu adoro um drama)  
Huang: (abrindo a porta) McCoy, eu posso entrar?  
Jack: Entra  
Huang: (entrando e sentando ao lado de Jack) A Van Buren e a Rubirosa nos falaram sobre a Claire  
Jack: Doutor, não quero a sua piedade  
Huang: Não é piedade, só acho que você deveria superar isso  
Jack: Você já amou uma mulher? Mas a amaou mesmo de verdade a ponto de querer dar a sua vida por ela?  
Huang: Não vou dizer que já, porque vou estar mentindo  
Jack: Viu? Você não sabe o que eu estou sentindo  
Huang: Já faz 14 anos, acho que você devia falar sobre isso  
Jack: Não sei se quero falar sobre isso agora  
Huang: (se levantando) Você que sabe... (saindo) McCoy, qualquer coisa, é só falar comigo  
Jack: Huang...  
Huang: Sim?  
Jack: Me chame de Jack  
Huang: Okay, Jack  
Huang sai do quarto de Jack e vai para a cozinha onde todos ainda jantavam  
Elliot: E aí doutor?  
Mike: (completa) Como ele está?  
Huang: Ele está meio abalado, mas vai ficar bom... Eu acho

Depois da janta, eles foram ver um filme, escolheram assistir Undernworld (Anjos da noite) (SG: Quem falar que eu só gosto do filme por causa da Selene apanha. Tá avisado), menos Jack, que estava sentado perto da piscina observando as estrelas  
Melinda: (se aproximando de Jack) Bela noite, não?  
Jack: (olhando para trás) Warner? Desculpa, não percebi que você estava aqui  
Melinda: (sentando ao lado de Jack) Warner? Engraçado, quase ninguém mais me chama assim  
Jack: Então com eu deveria lhe chamar?  
Melinda: Melinda ou Mel  
Jack: Mel?  
Melinda: Idéia da Liv  
Jack: Ela é muito inteligente, assim com a Claire era o Stabler tem muita sorte, é difícil achar uma mulher assim hoje em dia... Não estou dizendo que você não seja inteligente... É só que...  
Melinda: Eu entendo  
Jack: Mas, você não deveria estar assistindo o filme?  
Melinda: Ver vampiros numa batalha milenar contra lobisomens não faz meu tipo (SG: Pô acabou com o filme)  
*Enquanto isso dentro da casa* (SG: Para as mentes poluídas de plantão, não é o que vocês estão pensando)  
Bernard, Alex e Connie estavam nos quartos e os outros assistiam ao filme na sala  
Elliot: (se levantando) Eu vou dormir  
Casey: Ficou com medo dos "Lycans" (lobisomens selvagens), El?  
Elliot: Não, eu estou com sono. Mas cuidado, um deles podem vir te pegar  
Casey: Contanto que seja aquele Michael Corvin (Lycan/ Vampiro/ Humano/ Amante da SELENE) tudo bem (SG: Para deixar bem claro, esse Michel é muito gato)  
Olivia: (se levantando) Eu também já vou dormir  
Casey: Já entendi (SG: Loirinha mente poluída, cara)  
Elliot e Olivia vão para seus quartos  
Elliot: (parado em frente à porta de seu quarto abraçando Olivia pela cintura) Bem, chegamos ao inferno  
Olivia: Nem pense nisso, Elliot Stabler (SG: Pense sim)  
Elliot: (fazendo biquinho) Posso ao menos ganhar um beijo de boa noite?  
Olivia: (dando um selinho em Elliot) Boa noite  
Elliot vira Olivia e a prende contra a porta sorrindo maldosamente  
Elliot: (sorrindo malicioso) Vai ser ótima

Elliot abre a porta de seu quarto ainda beijando Olivia (SG: Ele não vai fazer o que eu estou pensando), Elliot somente empurra a porta com o pé, enquanto conduzia Olivia até a cama (SG: Ele vai fazer)  
Bernard: (grita) Que putaria é essa?  
Elliot: (Parando de beijar Olivia) Foi mal, esqueci que tinha um colega de quarto (SG: Cara, com o El é pilantra)  
Olivia: (constrangida com a cena) Tchau, El  
Elliot: (dando um selinho em Olivia) Tchau, Liv  
Olivia: (saindo) Te vejo amanhã  
Bernard: Eu não contaria com isso  
Elliot: Cala a boca, bola fofa  
* No quarto de Alex*  
Alex conversava com Connie já que Casey estava assistindo o filme (SG: Trocou a Alex pelo filme. Tá certo que o filme é muito massa, mas isso não se faz)  
Alex: Qual foi a pior coisa que o Mike já fez?  
Connie: Você quer que eu diga da vez que ele disse para um tribunal lotado que eu fazia tudo que ele mandava, quando ele disse que o amor é uma droga, ou ontem quando nós conversávamos e ele disse que o amor era um clichê?  
Alex: Isso foi terrível. Mas você gosta dele (SG: Não faz pergunta idiota)  
Connie: Segredo?  
Alex: Vou pensar no seu caso  
Connie: Alex!  
Alex: Ok eu não vou falar para ninguém  
Connie: Promete?  
Alex: Eu juro  
Connie: Amo ele  
Alex: Sempre soube!  
Connie: Então por que perguntou?  
Alex: Era para ter certeza  
*Do lado de fora*  
Jack: (se levantando) Melinda, para um legista até que você se dá bem com pessoas vivas  
Melinda: Vou aceitar isso como um elogio  
Jack: Acredite, foi um elogio  
Melinda: Então, obrigada  
Jack: (parado em frente à porta) Eu vou dormir você vem? (SG: Sem pensamentos pervos)  
Melinda: Não, vou ficar aqui mais um pouco  
Jack: (abrindo a porta) Você que sabe, mas de qualquer forma, boa noite  
Melinda: Boa noite, Jack  
Jack entra e vai para o seu quarto. Já era tarde quando Elliot se levanta  
Bernard: (acordando) Aonde você vai?  
Elliot: Não é da sua conta  
Bernard: Vai pro inferno  
Elliot: (saindo) Quem sabe mais tarde

Elliot sai de seu quarto e vai até o de Olivia, onde ela dormia calmamente quando sente alguém beijar seu pescoço.  
Olivia: (ainda dormindo levando suas mãos até a nuca de Elliot) Sei que se eu fizer você se comportar, não vai adiantar  
Elliot: Como sabia que era eu? (SG: Como será?)  
Olivia: El? É você? Droga! Pensei que era o Lupes (SG: Nossa, cara, chamou de corno)  
Elliot: Agora magoou  
Olivia: Brincadeira eu sou só sua  
Elliot: Não, você me magoou  
Olivia: El era brincadeira. O que vou ter que fazer para te provar que só estava brincando? (SG: Não pergunta)  
Elliot: Um beijo?  
Olivia: O ultimo beijo que eu te dei, quase fui parar na sua cama (SG: Se não gosta, troca comigo)  
Elliot: (beijando Olivia) Ganhamos tempo, já estamos na sua cama  
Olivia: Como você é bobo  
Elliot: (ficando por cima de Olivia) Sabe o que realmente é bobo?  
Olivia: O quê?  
Elliot: (levando suas mãos até as coxas de Olivia) Essa sua camisola  
Olivia: (sorrindo maliciosa) Por quê?  
Elliot: (erguendo a camisola de Olivia) Porque, ela esconde as melhores partes do seu corpo  
Olivia: (parando a mão de Elliot) Nem tente, ainda estou brava por você ter me jogado na piscina  
Elliot: Você está muito má, dona Olivia Benson  
Olivia: Por quê?  
Elliot: Você provoca com esse seu sorriso, suas pernas, nem vou falar do que você fez comigo na piscina e depois me abandona. Isso não se faz  
Olivia: (ficando por cima de Elliot) Entendi! Não é para provocar  
Olivia leva sua mão direita até o membro de Elliot e o toca ainda por cima da calça, aproxima seus lábios dos dele  
Olivia: (massageando o membro de Elliot) Então eu não vou provocar mais, nem um pouquinho, mesmo  
Olivia sente Elliot se excitar com os toques, então sai de cima dele e deita da cama  
Elliot: (ficando por cima de Olivia) Não acredito que você fez isso de novo  
Olivia: O que eu fiz?  
Elliot: (beijando Olivia) Não se faça de boba  
Logo aquele beijo se aprofunda cada vez mais, Elliot começa a fazer um caminho de beijos até o pescoço de Olivia

Olivia: (se arrepiando com os beijos de Elliot) El... Eles... Eles ainda estão dormindo  
Elliot: (erguendo a camisola de Olivia) Então vamos acordá-los (SG: Sem comentários)  
Olivia: (puxando Elliot para si) Tem razão, eles que cubram os ouvidos com os travesseiros (SG: Putz olha a sacanagem do povo "eles que cubram os ouvidos com os travesseiros". Quem precisa de inimigo com uns amigos desses?)  
Elliot tira a camisola de Olivia enquanto mordiscava seu pescoço fazendo todo seu corpo se arrepiar, Elliot começa a beija toda a face do corpo de Olivia, ela tira a calça de moletom que Elliot usava, aparentemente era a única coisa que ele usava alem da cueca Box preta. Olivia vira Elliot e fica por cima dele, ela começa beijando todo seu peitoral forte (SG: Já perceberam que sempre colocamos "seu peitoral forte" ou algo que fale como ele é forte), mas não demora muito para Elliot voltar a ficar por cima de Olivia, Elliot começa a beijar o pescoço de Olivia, indo para seus seios volumosos, beija sua barriga, até chegar a sua intimidade onde ele beija por cima de sua calcinha de seda vermelha, qual ele arranca com a boca a rasgando sem piedade, Elliot sobe seus beijos buscando os lábios de Olivia, os beijando selvagemmente, Olivia arranca a cueca Box de Elliot, logo Elliot penetra Olivia, arrancando um gemido alto de sua amada, havia apenas dois movimentos entre eles, um entrando e outro saindo, Olivia cravava suas unhas nas costas de Elliot deixando suas marcas de desejo em Elliot. Elliot desce seus beijos até o pescoço de Olivia, indo para seus seios volumosos, onde ele beijava, lambia e mordiscava levemente, fazendo Olivia gemer cada vez mais alto chamando por Elliot  
Olivia: (gemendo) Ah, Elliot...  
Ouvir Olivia gemer seu nome foi o que fez Elliot penetrar ainda mais em Olivia, a fazendo gemer ainda mais forte, não demorou muito para eles chegaram a um orgasmos, seus corpos suados e cansados descansavam na cama de Olivia.

Olivia descansava sob o peito de Elliot enquanto ele acariciava seus cabelos a fazendo pegar no sono vagarosamente. Pela manhã Munch batia na porta do quarto de Elliot.  
Bernard: (abrindo a porta) Faz o favor de fazer silencio, eu quero dormi e o Stabler não está aqui  
Munch: Onde ele está  
Bernard: Não ouviu o barulho ontem à noite?  
Munch: Não, dormi feito um anjo  
Bernard: Me ensina isso, porque eu não dormi nada.  
Munch: Fala logo onde ele está  
Bernard: No quarto da Benson  
Munch: Obrigado, Bernard  
Munch desce até a cozinha onde Fin, Mike e Connie tomavam café (SG: Eu coloquei nessa ordem só para ficar "Mike e Connie". Eles não ficaram juntos )  
Fin: Cara, porque você foi no quarto do Elliot?  
Munch: Queria falar com ele  
Mike: Ficou surdo? Todos escutaram ontem  
Munch: Eu dormi feito um anjo, não escutei nada  
Alex levanta e vai falar com Olivia sobre o que Connie havia lhe dito (SG: Fofoqueira, cara)  
Alex: (batendo na porta) Liv, preciso falar com você  
Elliot: (acordando Olivia) Liv a Alex·

Olivia: (ainda dormindo) Manda ela pro inferno  
Elliot: (grita) Pro inferno, Cabot  
Alex sai e vai para a cozinha  
Alex: Bom dia, Connie  
Connie: Bom dia, Alex  
Alex: Não contei seu segredo para ninguém... Ainda  
Mike: (olhando para Connie) Que segredo?  
Connie: (colocando seu copo na pia) Não é nada  
Casey: Bom dia, flores do dia  
Alex: Preciso falar com você, Casey  
Connie: (lavando alguns copos que estavam na pia) Alex, olha o que você vai falar para ela  
Alex: (puxando Casey para um canto) Relaxa!  
Mike: (virando Connie e a prendendo com os braços) O que ela não pode falar para a Casey?  
Fin: (saindo) Munch, pelo visto estamos sobrando aqui  
Munch: (acompanhando Fin) É, vamos para a sala  
Mike: (ainda prendendo Connie) Tchau. Agora fala Connie  
Connie: Não é nada  
Mike: Connie, eu trabalho com você há dois anos, você não consegue mentir para mim (SG: Desculpa aí, fodão)  
Connie: É serio, não é nada (SG: Mentir é feio)  
Mike: Vou ter que te dar um motivo para falar? (SG: Hummmmmmm sei não)

Connie: Como...?  
Mike a interrompe com um selinho, que acaba se transformando em um beijo quente e apaixonado (SG: Qual a dificuldade que Dick Wolf teve para escrever isso, qual a graça de deixar os fãs tristes?)  
Casey: (voltando para a cozinha) Droga! O que eu perdi?  
Alex: A Connie te falo?  
Mike: (encerrando o beijo) Falo o quê?  
Alex: Pensei que ela tinha te contado, sabe por causa do beijo  
Mike: contado o quê?  
Connie: (encarando Alex) Não é nada  
Mike: Vou ter que te dar mais um motivo para falar?  
Casey e Alex: (gritam) Sim!  
Olivia: (entrando junto com Elliot) "Sim" o quê?  
Elliot: Por que o Cutter...? Hummmm, Mike pegador!  
Alex: Liv você é muito escandalosa  
Elliot: (sorrindo malicioso) Nem me fale  
Olivia: (corando) Elliot! Agora me falem sim o quê?  
Casey: Para o Mike beijar a Connie de novo  
Mike: A opinião de vocês não conta, mas como eu quero fazer isso já faz dois anos (SG: Menos papo e mais beijo, Michael Cutter)  
Mike beija Connie novamente, um beijo mais intenso e apaixonado que o ultimo  
Jack: (grita entrando na cozinha) Cutter, Rubirosa, que putaria é essa na minha cozinha?  
Mike e Connie: (se afastando um do outro) Jack?  
Jack: Por que a surpresa? A casa é minha  
Mike: Jack, eu... Eu posso explicar... Deixe a Connie fora disso  
Jack: Então explique  
Connie: A culpa também é minha (SG: Da onde a culpa é dela eu não sei, mas o medico disse par não contrariar)  
Alex: a culpa não é de nem um dos dois, a culpa é minha, eu prometi para a Connie que não iria contar para ninguém  
Mike: (grita) Mas que porra é essa, de que a Cabot está falando?  
Alex: Já que a Connie não conta, eu conto  
Connie: Cala a boca, Alexandra Cabot  
Alex: Eu vou falar. Mike aquele dia no tribunal, a Connie não gostou nem um pouco do que você disse e muito menos de quando você falou que o amor é uma droga. Mike a Connie te ama.  
Connie: (saindo da cozinha) Valeu Cabot  
Jack: Mike vai falar com ela  
Mike: Mas você...  
Jack: (interrompe) Faz o que eu estou mandando  
Mike: (saindo) Tá

Jack: Stabler, da próxima vez, cobre a boca da Benson, assim podemos dormir  
Elliot: (rindo olhando para Olivia) Viu escandalosa?  
Olivia: Cala a boca, Elliot

Mike: (abrindo a porta, mas permanecendo do lado de fora) Connie...  
Connie: Deixa-me em paz, Mike  
Mike: (Entrando e tocando o ombro de Connie) Eu não sei como te dizer isso  
Connie: (grita) Você é surdo ou o que, Michael Cutter?  
Mike: Escuta-me, por favor.  
Connie: Sai daqui, Mike  
Mike: Não até te dizer isso. Connie, eu não sei como te dizer, afinal te conheço há apenas dois anos, pensei ser passageiro, pensei que não passa de uma simples atração, por você ser uma mulher muito atraente, mas eu estava errado, cada dia aumenta cada vez mais, você pode achar irônico por eu ter dito que o amor é uma droga ou por ter dito que é um clichê, mas...  
Connie: (grita) Sai daqui, agora (SG: Não grita com ele, caralho)  
Mike: (também gritando) Eu te amo, Connie. Porra será que você é burra ao ponto de não entender isso? (SG: Essa não é a melhor maneira de se dizer que ama alguém)  
Connie: (grita apontando para a porta) Sai do meu quarto, agora  
Mike: (grita enquanto sai) Tudo bem, se você não quer me escutar, beleza, mas antes...  
Mike a beija apaixonadamente, um beijo cheio de amor, mas Connie interrompe aquele beijo (SG: Filha da puta)  
Connie: (dando um tapa na cara de Mike) Como ousa?  
Mike: Connie me desculpa... Eu... Eu... Eu não  
Connie: (fechando a porta na cara de Mike) Some da minha frente  
Mike: (grita) Realmente, o amor é uma droga  
Mike sai e vai para a cozinha onde, Jack, Alex, Casey, Elliot e Olivia tomavam café  
Elliot: (tomando um gole de café) E aí? Arrumou tudo?  
Mike: (sentando) Acho que... Que eu... Eu só... Só piorei tudo, não devia ter dito aquilo no tribunal (SG: Ah vá! É mesmo?)  
Bernard: (entrando na cozinha) Cadê o promotor filho da puta que me acordou?  
Mike: O que você quer?

Bernard: Te matar! Cara, eu estava dormindo quando um idiota grita dizendo que ama a Connie (SG: Putz! Idiota não), cara como você diz que a ama daquela maneira e depois de ter dito que o amor...?  
Mike: Como todo mundo sabe que eu disse que o amor é uma droga?  
Olivia: (tentando animá-lo) Eu não sabia  
Mike: (abaixando a cabeça em um tom sarcástico) Nossa muito obrigado  
Elliot: (tocando o ombro de Mike) Mike, relaxa isso que ela está sentindo já passa  
Mike: (com a voz abafada) O problema é: Quando vai passar?  
Fin: (entrando na cozinha) Cutter, relaxa, eu já passei muito por isso até conquistar a Alex  
Mike: (grita) Vocês terminaram! (SG: Mike fica sussa)  
Fin: Mike relaxa. Cara termina é só um detalhe. Mas quer saber uma coisa?  
Mike: (erguendo a cabeça) O quê?  
Fin: A Alex ainda é gamadona em mim (mandando um beijo para Alex) Não é, meu amor  
Alex: Pro inferno, Tutuola (SG: Pô era para ajudar)  
Fin: Preferia sábado quando ela surto porque eu beije a Melinda  
Mike: (abaixando a cabeça novamente) Você não é uma boa pessoa para dar conselhos  
Fin: (tocando o ombro de Mike) Eu sei, Mike, eu sei  
- Mais tarda, naquele mesmo dia- (SG: Que coisa de história em quadrinho. UUU legal, virou gibi. Só não me peçam para desenhar)  
As mulheres tomavam sol enquanto os homens nadavam  
Elliot: Mike, a Connie está ali com as mulheres  
Mike: E o Lupo está cantando a Olivia  
Elliot: (indo para a borda) Desgraçado! (Saindo da piscina) Lupo, pula daí, agora  
Lupo: (rindo) Okay, tchau, Liv  
Elliot: Do que o palhaço está rindo?  
Olivia: El fica calmo  
Elliot: Calmo, como você quer que eu fique calmo? O filho da puta dá em cima de você e ainda ri...  
Casey: (interrompe) Ficou com ciúmes, El?  
Elliot: Claro! (SG: Hummmm é ciumento)

Olivia: Droga! Valeu El, perdi US$100,00  
Elliot: (confuso) Como assim?  
Olivia: Eu apostei US$100,00 com a Casey que você não era ciumento (SG: Nossa namorada legal)  
Elliot: Como você quer que eu não tenha ciúmes? Eu não batalhei onze anos para finalmente ter você para mim, para vim um desgraçado filho da puta qualquer cantar você. Eu não vou te perder tão fácil (SG: Quem diz sou eu), eu te amo, Liv  
Olivia: Isso foi quase fofo, se não fosse pelo "desgraçado filho da puta" teria sido fofo.  
Elliot: (beijando Olivia) À noite eu te mostro o fofo  
Connie: (se levantando e saindo) Pro inferno, vocês dois e essa melação (SG: Relaxa Connie)  
Melinda: O que deu nela?  
Mike: (saindo da piscina e indo atrás de Connie) Connie...  
Olivia: Agora acho que o Mike arruma tudo  
Melinda: Tá, o que eu perdi?  
Alex: Eu fui falar o segredo da Connie para a Casey...  
Melinda: (interrompe) Agora está explica, mas continua  
Alex: O Mike queria saber o que era, mas a Connie não queria falar, ela estava lavando uns copos, daí o Mike virou a Connie e a prendeu com os braços, como eu não estava na cozinha não sei o que aconteceu, mas quando eu voltei para lá o Mike e a Connie estavam aos beijos, nós falos algumas coisas, o El e a Liv chegaram, fizemos uns comentários sobre a noite anterior...  
Melinda: (interrompe novamente) É, o El e a Liv se divertiram bastante  
Olivia: (grita) Dá para parar de falar de mim ou é difícil?  
Alex: Okay, daí o Mike beijou a Connie de novo, então o Jack pegou os dois, eles tentaram um proteger o outro, daí eu disse que a culpa não era deles e sim minha, porque eu havia prometido para a Connie que não iria contar para ninguém o segredo dela, o Mike ficou bravo e perguntou qual era o segredo, então eu falei que a Connie não gostou de quando ele disse que o amor era uma droga...  
Melinda: (interrompe) Ele disse que o amor é uma droga?  
Alex: Disse  
Melinda: Por quê?  
Alex: Não sei ao certo, mas voltando a historia...  
Melinda: Eu já entendi você se intrometeu e disse o que não devia

Alex: É mais ou menos isso  
Olivia: (sentando no colo de Elliot) Vamos deixar isso para eles resolverem  
Alex: Para você é fácil dizer, você tem o El  
Olivia: você tinha o Fin  
Alex: Maior arrependimento da minha vida  
Melinda: Nós vimos sábado como você está arrependida... Arrependida de ter terminado com ele  
Alex: Não, arrependida de ter começado uma relação com ele (SG: Sei, vou fingir que acredito)  
Fin: (saindo da piscina) Com essa eu me magoei  
Jack: (se aproximando deles) Diz que o Mike não entrou todo molhado na minha casa  
Elliot: Ele não entrou todo molhado na sua casa  
Jack: Quero a verdade  
Olivia: Ele entrou todo molhado, sim. Mas não se preocupa que eu tenho certeza de que ele está se secando na cama da Connie ou na dele (SG: Eles ainda não entenderam que quem dita às regras aqui sou eu?)  
Elliot: Liv!  
Olivia: O que foi? É verdade  
-Do lado de dentro-  
Mike estava tentando falar com Connie, mas nada adiantava, ela continuava o ignorando  
Mike: (batendo na porta) Connie, sei o porquê de você estar brava comigo, mas se você me deixar explicar, se você vier nessa porta e me deixar lhe explicar tudo. Bem, eu não sei o que pode acontecer.  
Connie: (abrindo a porta) Fala logo  
Mike: É... É... É... É (SG: Gaguejo perdeu Mike)  
Connie: Você vai ficar aí gaguejando ou vai falar?  
Mike: Desculpa-me não sei o que te dizer (SG: Que burro! Dá zero pra ele)  
Connie: (fechando a porta) Então me deixa em paz  
Mike: (impedindo que Connie fechasse a porta) Não, eu não vou sai daqui  
Connie: (abrindo a porta novamente) O que você quer?  
Mike: (tocando o rosto de Connie) Fazer isso  
Mike a beija e começa a conduzi-la até a cama (SG: Isso não é nada EO, mas foda-se quem está escrevendo essa merda sou eu)  
Connie: (se afastando de Mike) Você é impressionante! Não vê que não te perdoei pelo o que você disse sábado?  
Mike: Quantas vezes eu vou ter que pedir desculpa?  
Connie: Quantas vezes eu achar necessário

Mike: Então vai me ignorar e me odiar pelo resto da sua vida?

Connie: (tirando Mike do quarto) Sim. Quem sabe eu peço para o Jack me transferir

Mike: (grita) Eu repito: O amor é uma droga

Connie: (fechando a porta) Some da minha frente, Michael Cutter (SG: Agora ficou menos EO ainda)

Mike sai de dentro da casa e vai para a piscina onde todos estavam

Mike: (meio triste se aproximando de todos) Stabler da próxima vez que eu entrar na piscina você entra junto e me afoga

Elliot: Qual é Mike?

Mike: (grita bravo) Qual é Mike? Qual é Mike? Você me pergunta: Qual é Mike?

Fin: Cara, eu iria te mandar relaxar, mas deixa para lá

Mike: É bom mesmo, Tutuola

Lupo: Cutter viu a Rubirosa?

Todos: Ele não disse isso

Mike: (pulando na piscina) Melhor nunca ter visto aqueles lindos olhos castanhos, ter tocado aquela delicada pele branca ou ao menos ter beijado aqueles lábios rosados (SG: Ai, eu adoro um drama)

Lupo: Tá, o que deu no Mike?

Alex: Lupes é assim...

Melinda: (interrompe Alex cobrindo sua boca com as mãos) Eu falo, porque se a loira abrir a boca não é hoje que você fica sabendo de tudo

Lupo: (sentando em uma das espreguiçadeiras) Beleza

Melinda: Para fazer a Connie falar o Mike a beijou, ou não porque nem para isso essas loiras servem daí ele a beijou de novo, só que o Jack pegou os dois, eles tentaram um proteger o outro, mas a loira...

Lupo: (interrompe) Loira Alex ou loira Casey?

Melinda: Loira Alex

Lupo: Beleza continua

Melinda: A loira se intrometeu, falou o que não devia agora o Mike e a Connie estão assim (SG: Gostei do resumo)

Alex: (com a voz abafada) Eu não consigo respirar

Casey e Melinda: (rindo) Como é que é loira?

Alex: (tentando puxar a mão de Melinda) Eu não consigo respirar

Olivia: Parem de zuar a loira, meninas

Casey: Deixa! Assim nós não precisamos ouvir a voz irritante dela (SG: Pessoalmente, eu não tenho nada contra a Alex, mas tinha que zuar alguém)

Olivia: Assim vocês vão acabar matando a loira, e mesmo sendo a Alex, ela faria falta (SG: Tá chega de zuar ela)

Melinda: (descobrindo a boca de Alex) Só porque a Liv pediu

Alex: (recuperando o fôlego) Ainda bem! Pensei que a Mel iria me matar. Sabem? Eu não gostei nem um pouco...

Olivia: (interrompe) Por que eu pedi para elas pararem? Fin acaba com isso

Fin: (pegando Alex e pulando na piscina) Com prazer!

Alex: (grita) Você está muito encrencado, Odafin Tutuola

Olivia: El

Elliot: Fala

Olivia: Ontem quando estávamos indo para os nossos quartos, e você "sem querer esqueceu-se do seu colega de quarto". Você fez aquilo só para provocar o Bernard, não foi?

Elliot: Dizem que a base de uma relação é a confiança e como não existe confiança se honestidade...

Olivia: (interrompe) Elliot, não enrola (SG: Pô acabo com o discurso dele)

Elliot: Fiz aquilo só para encher o saco dele

Olivia: Como você é mau

Elliot: (beijando Olivia) Mau, mas você ama

Alex: (saindo da piscina) Vão para um quarto vocês dois

Olivia: (grita) Fin!

Fin: (puxando Alex) Pode deixar

Elliot: Licença, Liv

Olivia: Não, é gostoso ficar no seu colo

Elliot: Liv levanta

Olivia: Não

Elliot: Eu quero falar com o Cragen

Olivia: (se levantando) Tá, vai

Casey: Hummmm, o que vocês foram fazer no quarto do El ontem? (SG: É meio obvio)

Olivia: Não faz pergunta idiota

Alex: (saindo da piscina) E aí, o El beija bem? (SG: Já estão querendo saber de mais)

Olivia: Garanto que melhor do que o Fin

Fin: (apoiado na beira da piscina) Do que vocês estão falando?

Jack: Nem queira saber, Tutuola

Olivia: O Jack está aqui?

Melinda: Ficou cega, Liv? Ele está do seu lado

Elliot: (se aproximando) Oi, meu amor. Sentiu minha falta?

Olivia: Nem um pouco (SG: Nossa! Acabo com ele)

Elliot: É assim?

Olivia: Brincadeira, El. Longe de você, um minuto é como uma hora

Elliot: Ela não é um amor?

Fin e Mike: Nem um pouco

Elliot: Isso é inveja. Fin você acabo de levar um pé na bunda e Mike nem vou falar (SG: Uau, como ele é mau)

Fin: Pro inferno, Stabler

Olivia: Alex controla seu namorado

Alex: (grita) Porra! Qual parte do "Eu terminei com ele há três semanas" vocês querem que eu desenhe? (SG: Não! Daí eu vou ter que desenhar, eu sou péssima em desenhar)

Fin: Vai jogar na cara que terminou comigo?

Alex: Claro, é divertido. Como você mesmo diz: Faço tudo para irritar meu ex

Elliot: (sentando ao lado de Olivia) Se fudeu, Tutuola

Olivia: (sentando no colo de Elliot) El!

Elliot: Fala que não é verdade

Olivia: É verdade. Mas o que você foi falar com o Cragen?

Elliot: Se eu podia mudar de quarto

Olivia: E?

Elliot: Bom, eu perguntei se você podia ir para o meu antigo ou eu ir para o seu, ele disse que não, mas daí eu perguntei se pelo menos podia sair do quarto do Bernard ele disse que sim

Olivia: Legal

Então pelo resto do dia Connie ficou em seu quarto enquanto Mike fazia de tudo para falar com ela, Fin tentava chamar a atenção de Alex de qualquer maneira, mas ela fingia ignorá-lo, Elliot e Olivia vocês sabem (SG: Não é o que vocês estão pensando suas mentes poluídas) e os outros na piscina. A noite era chuvosa, uma tempestade para ser mais exata (SG: Minha idéia só dá certo com chuva), eles já haviam jantado, Bernard estava em seu quarto dormindo, Olivia, Casey, Melinda e Connie conversavam no quarto de Olivia (SG: Trocaram a Alex pela Connie?). Elliot e Mike estavam terminando de colocar as coisas de Elliot de volta ao seu quarto e os outros na sala assistindo Undernworld 2 (SG: Sim, vou fazer propaganda do filme), então a luz acaba e tudo fica escuro (SG: Ninguém é de ninguém. Tá parei ¬¬')

Alex: (grita assustada pulando para o colo de Fin) Não me larga, Fin

Fin: (rindo enquanto segurava Alex) Você tem medo de escuro?

Alex: (abraçando Fin fortemente) Você namorou comigo quase dois anos, terminamos há três semanas. Como podem esquecer que eu tenho pavor de ficar no escuro em tempestades? (SG: Era ela ou a Casey, mas com a Alex ficou melhor. Tenho outros planos para Casey)

Jack: (mudando de assunto) Tem lanternas na cozinha

Fin: (se levantando) Eu pego

Alex: (puxando Fin) Não! Você vai ficar aqui comigo

Jack: (rindo enquanto ia para a cozinha) Eu pego. Cragen avise os outros que tem duas lanternas em cada quarto (SG: Para que tudo isso de lanternas?)

Alex: (grita abraçando Fin) Não ri McCoy! (SG: Ri sim, isso é muito engraçado)

Cragen: (grita da escada) Pessoal tem duas lanternas em cada quarto. E Elliot, por favor, permaneça em seu quarto

Elliot: (grita de seu quarto) E o que eu... (sorri malicioso) Poderia fazer?

Mike: (jogando a lanterna para Elliot) Ei Don Juan! Pega!

Elliot: (pegando a lanterna) Ontem eu vi um violão aqui em algum lugar

Mike: E?

Elliot: (procurando o violão) Eu não tenho o que fazer, eu vou ver se consigo tocar (SG: No escuro?)

-Lá em baixo-

Jack: (grita da cozinha) Gente eu não consigo achar as lanternas

Cragen: (indo para escada) Eu pego as que estão no meu quarto (passando pelo quarto de Elliot) Elliot você ainda está aí? (SG: Escuro e escadas não combinam, por favor, não façam essa idiotice em casa. Só na minha fic dá certo)

Elliot: Não!

Cragen: (num tom sarcástico) Nossa, que engraçado

Mike: (deitado na cama brincando com a lanterna) Desiste, Elliot. Você não vai achar esse violão

Elliot: (pegando o violão) Achei! (sentando na cama e entregando a lanterna para Mike) Segura (SG: Duvido que ele vá conseguir tocar no escuro)

Mike: Duvido que você consiga tocar

Elliot: Estou meio enferrujado, mas isso não quer dizer que eu não consiga. Bom, lá vai:

Nós fomos como um

Por um momento no tempo

E parecia eterno

Que você seria sempre minha

Agora você quer ser livre

Então eu vou deixar você voar

Porque sei que no meu coração, baby

Nosso amor nunca irá morrer, não...

Mike: (interrompe) Cala essa boca, que musica idiota

Elliot: Ela é legal: ... Você sempre será uma parte de mim

Sou uma parte indefinida de você

Garota você não sabe que você não pode escapar de mim

Ooh querida, porque você sempre será meu amor

E nós vamos resistir

Tempo não pode apagar um sentimento tão forte

Não tem como, você nunca irá se livrar de mim

Ooh querida, porque você sempre será meu amor...

Mike: (grita) Que droga! Eu mandei calar essa maldita boca.

Elliot: (colocando o violão em cima da cama e indo para a porta) Como você é chato! (pegando a lanterna) Eu vou para o quarto da Liv

Mike: (se levantando) Ei! Espera!

Elliot: (parando em frente à porta) O que foi?

Mike: A Connie está lá, não é?

Elliot: Eu acho que sim

Mike: (indo até Elliot) Eu vou com você

Elliot: (abrindo a porta) Então vem logo

Elliot e Mike vão para o quarto de Olivia

Elliot: (batendo na porta) Liv

Olivia: (abrindo a porta) Oi, El

Elliot: (abraçando Olivia pela cintura e a beijando) Oi, meu amor

Olivia: (P/Elliot) O que o Mike faz aqui?

Elliot: (entrando) Bom, não é só a Liv que tem direito a um "presente"

Connie: Do que você está falando, Stabler?

Elliot: (jogando a luz de sua lanterna em Connie) É com você mesmo que eu estou falando, Dra. Rubirosa (puxando Mike e o jogando para cima de Connie) Eu trouxe um "presentinho" para você. É bom que goste, pois eles não aceitam devolução

Connie: Eu não quero nem um "presente", muito menos esse

Mike: Connie, só me escuta, é a única coisa que eu te peço. Eu não devia ter dito aquilo sobre o amor, eu me arrependo há cada segundo pelo o que eu disse naquele tribunal, aquilo foi pura criancice, eu só fiz aquilo para ganhar, mas se eu pudesse voltar no tempo escolheria perder, porque o que eu fiz me afastou de você, eu não devia ter gritado com você daquela maneira nem ter te beijado sem você permitir... Pêra aí, disso eu não me arrependo nem um pouco. Se você não quiser me perdoar, eu entendo, nem eu me perdoaria pelo o que fiz, mas ao menos diga que podemos voltar a ser amigos...

Connie: (interrompe) Mike, você é fofo, é um cara legal...

Mike: (interrompe) Mas acho que não daria certo. Eu entendo, ao menos diga que podemos ser amigos

Connie: Amigos? Eu não quero ser sua amiga

Mike: Nem eu queria ter um amigo como eu

Connie: Sabe por que eu não quero ser sua amiga? Porque se eu fosse só sua amiga, não poderia fazer isso

Agora foi a vez de Connie beijar Mike, um beijo tão profundo e intenso e se aprofundava cada vez mais (SG: Momento da pergunta idiota: Por que amigos não podem fazer isso?)

-Na sala-

Quando Cragen volta com as lanternas, a luz volta, revelando algo quase (SG: Lembrando que eu disse "**QUASE**") inesperado

Cragen: Primeiro o Elliot e a Liv, agora vocês dois?

Jack: Minha casa virou lugar para formar casais

Munch: (rindo) Figurinha repetida não conta (SG: De onde será que eu tirei isso?)

Fin: (encerrando o beijo) Como o Elliot disse hoje na piscina: Isso é inveja

Cragen: Olha o jeito que você fala com o seu capitão

Fin: Relaxa, a promotora está comigo... De novo

Cragen: Esse é o meu maior medo

Alex: Fazer o quê? O cara não consegue ficar sem mim nem por três semanas

-Quarto de Olivia-

Elliot: Droga a luz voltou! Só porque eu queria curtir o escurinho com a Liv (SG: Hummmm, El safadinho)

Olivia: Elliot!

Elliot: O que foi? São todos adultos aqui. Mas agora, fora do quarto todos você e me deixem sozinho com a Liv

Mike: (saindo junto com Connie) Só porque você me ajudou com a Connie, mas não vá ao meu quarto tão cedo

Connie: Esses homens estão cheios de graça hoje

Olivia: (rindo) Quem vê pensa que são alguma coisa

Elliot: Já que é assim, eu e o Mike vamos voltar para os nossos quartos

Casey: (saindo) Eu já conheço essa história! Vem, Mel

Melinda: (também saindo) É, vamos para a sala, pelo menos lá não tem nem um casalzinho meloso

Munch: (indo para o seu quarto) Onde não tem nem um casalzinho meloso?

Casey: Na sala

Munch: Tutuola e Cabot voltaram

Melinda: (indo para seu quarto) Eu vou dormir

Casey: (também indo para seu quarto) Eu tenho dó de quem dorme perto deles

Munch: (fazendo uma cara triste) Então tenha dó de mim, meu quarto fica entre o do Fin e o da Liv e de frente para o do Mike

Casey: (entrando em seu quarto) Boa sorte!

Munch: (murmura) Droga!

Casey: O que disse?

Munch: Eu? Nada

Casey: (fechando a porta) Boa noite

Já era tarde, todos estavam dormindo, ou pelo menos tentando dormir (SG: Como eu sou muito lesgal não vai ter HOT nessa parte)

Munch: (grita batendo na parede que dava para o quarto de Fin) Tutuola, Cabot, dá para fazer silencio ou é difícil? Porra eu quero dormir!

Fin: (grita) Vai encher o saco de outro. Grita com o Stabler e a Benson

Elliot: (grita) Faz isso e amanhã você apanha

Casey: (grita de seu quarto) Façam silencio, por favor, tem gente querendo dormir

Jack: (grita) Dá para vocês pararem de grita?

Van Buren: (grita) Calem essas malditas bocas!

Então todos começam a gritar ao mesmo tempo, parecia que aquilo nunca iria acabar (SG: Como eu adoro espalhar a discórdia)

Cragen: (grita bravo) Calem a boca todos vocês! Elliot vá para o seu quarto agora

Elliot: (grita) Mas e os outros

Cragen: (ainda gritando) Cala a boca e vai!

Elliot: (indo para o seu quarto) Tá, capitão

Cragen: (grita) Agora vocês duas também, voltem para seus quartos e os outros voltem a dormir. Que droga é 3am e vocês ficam gritando como loucos. (SG: O cap come louco? Tá não teve graça)

Elliot, Connie e Alex voltam para seus quartos e todos voltam a dormir. Pela manhã Elliot levanta e vai até o quarto de Olivia (SG: Assim ela vai acabar se enjoando dele... Tá isso é fisicamente, quimicamente e todas essas merdas que provam as coisas, impossível)

Elliot: (deitando ao lado de Olivia e beijando seu pescoço) Bom dia flor do dia!

Olivia: (virando para Elliot) Bom dia! Vamos descer?

Elliot: Não! (beijando Olivia) Eu quero ficar aqui um pouco

Olivia: O Cragen vai brigar conosco (SG: Vai nada)

Elliot: (mordiscando o pescoço de Olivia) Quem liga?

Olivia: Eu ligo! Não quero levar uma suspensão por dormir com meu parceiro (SG: Isso é KO)

Elliot: (beijando o pescoço de Olivia) Tá suspensão

Olivia: (se arrepiando com os beijos de Elliot) Que se dane! Quem liga para uma suspensão?

Elliot: (ficando por cima de Olivia) Você liga. Você pode me mandar parar

Olivia: (levando suas mãos para a bunda de Elliot) E você pararia?

Elliot: (rolando para o lado) Tem razão, mas vamos descer antes que o Cragen brigue conosco

Olivia: Às vezes eu não entendo você

Elliot: Por quê?

Olivia: Uma hora você quer ficar no quarto e outra hora que descer

Elliot: Eu já cansei de ouvir o capitão dizer que você é como uma filha para ele, não quero que ele brigue comigo

Olivia: Só com você? Justamente por ser como uma filha para ele o capitão brigaria comigo também

Elliot: (rindo) Então "filhinha do capitão" vamos descer antes que o "papai" brigue conosco

Olivia: Vou escovar os dentes e já desço

Elliot: (se levantando) Te vejo na cozinha

Elliot se despede de Olivia com um selinho e vai até a cozinha, onde Lupo, Jack, Munch e Casey (SG: Tá vou parar de colocar de um modo que fique os casais... Um dia) tomavam café

Munch: Chegou um dos idiotas que tirou nosso sono

Elliot: (sentando) Bom dia, idiota invejoso (SG: Que coisa mais criança)

Fin: (entrando na cozinha junto com Alex) Bom dia, pessoa!

Munch: Bom dia, seres que fizeram barulho a noite inteira!

Alex: Casey controla o seu namorado

Munch e Casey: (corando) Namorado?

Elliot: Não sejam falsos

Olivia: (entrando na cozinha) Quem é falso?

Elliot: (dando um selinho em Olivia) Munch e Casey

Olivia: (pegando uma caneca) Por quê?

Alex: O Munch estava enchendo o saco então eu disse para a Casey controlar o namorado dela, então eles perguntaram com a maior cara de pau "namorado?"

Casey: Cara de pau nada, o Munch tem o dobro da minha idade (SG: E?)

Munch: Algo contra? (SG: Não vocês até que são bonitinhos juntos)

Casey: Não, é que sei lá, parece meio estranho

Munch: Por quê?

Casey: Ah, sei lá (SG: Ótima resposta)

Munch: E se eu dissesse que te amo? (SG: Hummmm)

Casey: Eu poderia dizer o mesmo

Munch: E se eu te chamasse para sair? (SG: Para de enrola)

Casey: Quem sabe eu aceitaria

Todos: (gritam) Porra! A beija logo (SG: Quanta gente educada)

Munch: Eu beijo quem eu quero quando eu quero (Elliot manda um beijo para Munch) Pro inferno, Stabler

Olivia: Casey controla o seu namorado

Casey: (grita) Mas que porra! Já disse que ele não é meu namorado

Alex: (sentando perto de Fin) Claro que é!  
Casey: Criança

Alex: Loira invejosa

Casey: Loira escandalosa

Connie: (entrando junto com Mike) Loiras chatas! Sua vez Liv

Casey: Então né Alex?

Alex: Não (SG: Põe o cavalinho)

Casey: Eu vou para a piscina

Mike: Às 8am?

Casey: (grita brava) Sim, algo contra? (SG: Nada, pode ir, na boa, some)

Connie: Olha como você fala com o meu Mike (SG: Hummmm meu Mike, é o Mike dela, não meu)

Mike: Deixa, eu não ligo

Bernard: Bom dia escandalosas

Alex, Olivia e Connie: Pro inferno, Bernard!

Bernard: (Pegando um copo de suco) Como são mal-educadas

Elliot: (encarando Bernard) Elas são o quê?

Lupo: B, meu amigo, é melhor não responder a pergunta do Stabler, calar a sua boca e tomar seu café.

Fin: Se eu fosse você escutava o que o Lupo está dizendo

Bernard: Por quê? O que ele poderia fazer?

Elliot: (fechando o punho) Quer descobrir?

Bernard: Cai dentro

Elliot: (se levantando) Com prazer

Cragen: (entrando na cozinha) Briga de vocês dois pela manhã, não

Elliot: (bufa se sentando) Tá, capitão (SG: Pô o capitão acabo com a alegria do povo)

À tarde Mike e Connie estavam nadando enquanto os outros tomavam sol

Elliot: Liv

Olivia: O que foi, El?

Elliot: Vamos nada um pouco?

Olivia: Não, eu quero ficar aqui mais um pouco

Elliot: Essa frase é minha

Olivia: Como sua namorada eu tenho direito a ela

Elliot: É assim?

Olivia: Claro! Antes mesmo de a gente namorar você se apoderou do meu apartamento

Casey: Mel, eu preciso de um namorado

Melinda: Somos duas (SG: Isso ficou estranho)

Alex: (sentada no colo de Fin) Casey, você tem o Munch

Casey: (se levantando e saindo) Nem vou falar nada, Cabot

Olivia: Você a deixou brava

Alex: Já passa

Casey entra coloca um short curto xadrez e uma camisa baby look lilás (SG: Por que eu coloquei isso? Porque meu guarda-roupa tem um monte de baby look lilás e short curto xadrez) ela vai até a sala onde Munch estava assistido TV, quando ele vê Casey se aproximando ele desliga a TV

Casey: (sentando ao lado de Munch) ¿Que pasas John? (SG: Meu curso de espanhol está servindo para alguma coisa)

Munch: (jogando o controle da TV na mesa de centro) John? Estranho você não me chama assim desde aquela noite que eu fui ao seu apartamento e nós discutimos (SG: Não lembro o nome desse episódio)

Casey: Okay. ¿Que pasas Munch?

Munch: Eu estava assistindo o jogo, mas estão todos lá fora, então eu resolvi nadar um pouco (SG: Sei, prazer sou a rainha Elizabeth I)

Casey: (pegando o controle e ligando a TV) Eu assisto com você

Munch: (se levantando) Não, eu vou nadar um pouco

Casey: (puxando Munch) Não, você vai assistir ao jogo

Munch: Mas está no comercial

Então volta do comercial

Casey: (surpresa) Munch, isso não é jogo, você estava assistindo novela

Munch: (sem graça) É... Eu... Você... Me dá esse controle, Casey

Casey: (rindo) Não

Munch: (tentando pegar o controle) Me dá isso agora

Casey: (esticando o braço para que Munch não pegasse o controle) Nem fudendo, John Munch  
Munch: Me dá essa merda, Cassandra Novak!  
Casey: Wow, não me chama de Cassandra, parece minha mãe  
Munch: Então me dá esse controle  
Casey: Vai ter que pegar de mim  
Munch: (se ajoelhando no sofá) É isso que veremos (SG: Vocês também tiveram um pensamento pervo com isso ou eu que sou mente poluída mesmo?)  
Casey afastava o controle de Munch enquanto o empurrava com o outro braço impedindo que ele pegasse o controle, os dois gargalhavam alto. Então Casey escorrega no sofá e Munch acaba ficando por cima dela (SG: Já deu para entender quem são minhas próximas vitimas), mas isso não os incomodava, Munch sabia que Casey iria contar para todos sobre a novela. Munch ainda estava por cima de Casey, ela tentava esticar o braço esquerdo o máximo possível para impedir o acesso de Munch ao controle, Munch estava apoiado em sua mão esquerda enquanto tentava pegar o controle com a direita. Então a mão esquerda de Munch escorrega fazendo com que seus corpos ficassem ainda mais próximos, eles podiam sentir a respiração pesada um do outro, a mão direita de Munch acaba indo para a coxa de Casey e seus lábios estavam praticamente roçando nos dela, então Munch percorre todo o corpo de Casey com sua mão a parando em sua cintura, arrancando um leve suspiro da promotora, então como em um impulso Munch a beija, ele pode sentir os lábios de Casey abrindo-se o permitindo explora sua boca aprofundando ainda mais aquele beijo cheio de desejo e paixão, mas tudo aquilo é interrompido por Munch.  
Munch: (se levantando) Não acredito que eu fiz isso... Me desculpa... Eu... Eu (saindo) Eu preciso ficar sozinho (SG: Podem admitir, eu sou a rainha do drama)

Casey se levanta e vai até a piscina, ela estava em choque, Munch a pegou de surpresa (SG: Pego nada, ele caio em cima dela, não levanto, era obvio que ele iria beijá-la)

Mike: (saindo da piscina) Como vocês são melosos  
Casey: Connie tem um minuto? Preciso falar com você  
Connie: Claro! (saindo da piscina) Mike, pega uma toalha para mim?  
Mike: (pegando a toalha) Claro, meu amor!  
Elliot: Depois nós somos melosos  
Mike: Cala a boca, Stabler  
Elliot: (em tom de deboche) Que medo do promotorzinho  
Connie: Liv...  
Olivia: El, para com isso  
Casey: Connie!  
Connie: Tá, vou ver o que essa chata quer  
Casey: É melhor conversarmos longe deles  
Casey arrasta Connie até seu quarto, ao chegarem no quarto de Casey ela fecha a porta  
Connie: Olha só, você me arrastou até seu quarto e fechou a porta, isso está ficando meio estranho (SG: Também acho)  
Casey: (sentando em sua cama) Preciso que você guarde segredo  
Connie: (se levantando) Fala para a Liv ou a Alex  
Casey: Não posso falar para elas  
Connie: Por quê?  
Casey: Por serem a Liv e a Alex, elas iriam fazer comentários sem graça e eu presumi que como não trabalhamos juntas, estaria tudo bem falar para você  
Connie: (sentando ao lado de Casey) O que foi?  
Casey: Eu e o Munch estávamos na sala, eu não queria que ele pegasse o controle da TV, eu escorreguei e ele caio em cima de mim, só que o Munch estava apoiado na mão esquerda dele, mas a mão dele escorregou e nossos corpos ficaram colados, com nossos lábios praticamente roçando um no outro, ele percorreu todo meu corpo com sua mão então me beijou (cobrindo o rosto com o travesseiro e se jogando na cama) Eu sou muito idiota não sou?  
Connie: Ei! O Mike disse que me amava, mas em vez de aceitar isso o que eu fiz foi ficar brava com ele  
Casey: O que você quer dizer com isso?  
Connie: Você gosta do Munch? (SG: Não, eu gosto)  
Casey: Eu não sei... Droga! Eu não sei mesmo

Connie: (se levantando) Só existe uma maneira de descobrir

Casey: Qual?

Connie: (indo até a porta) Vem comigo

Casey: (se levantando) O que você vai fazer?

Connie: (abrindo aporta) Você vem ou não?

Casey: (indo até Connie) Tá

Connie puxa Casey até o quarto de Munch

Connie: (batendo na porta do quarto de Munch) Munch, abre a porta!

Munch: (abrindo a porta) O que...?

Connie: (empurrando Casey para dentro do quarto e fechando a porta) Divirta-se

Munch: Então... Por que você está aqui? (SG: Eu sei! Eu sei! Pergunta pra mim tio! Criança é foda)

Casey: Eu não sei

Munch: Você disse para alguém sobre a novela? (SG: Para de enrola)

Casey: Não! Você não confia em mim?

Munch: (rindo) Vai querer a verdade? (SG: Nossa essa merece levar na cara)

Casey: (se virando e colocando a mão na maçaneta) Eu nem sei por que ainda estou aqui

Munch: (a segurando pelo braço) Eu sei por quê

Casey: Então me diga

Munch: (a virando e prendendo Casey contra a porta sussurrando em seu ouvido) Porque você gostou do que aconteceu na sala (SG: Quem diz se ela gostou ou não sou eu)

Casey: (fechando os olhos) Você não tem provas disso

Munch: (levando suas mão para a cintura de Casey) Não preciso de provas, posso sentir em sua voz

Casey: Então leia meus lábios...

Munch: (interrompe) Prefiro fazer algo melhor com eles (SG: Hummmm Munch safadinho)

Antes que Casey pude-se dizer algo Munch captura seus lábios a beijando apaixonadamente, um beijo quente e apaixonado, suas línguas exploravam cada pedaço de suas bocas e suas mãos procuravam reconhecer seus corpos, Casey leva suas mãos para a nuca de Munch (SG: Coloco a mão na nuca já era) puxando alguns fios de cabelo da região aprofundando ainda mais aquele beijo, Munch puxa Casey pela cintura unindo ainda mais seus corpos, mas eles eram meros humanos e necessitavam de ar, logo aquele beijo é encerrado e eles tentavam sugar o máximo de ar possível para dentro de seus pulmões  
Casey: (recuperando o fôlego) Isso foi um erro  
Munch: (respirando pesadamente) Concordo plenamente  
Mais nem uma palavra foi dita entre eles, logo eles se beijavam novamente, Munch tira a baby look de Casey enquanto a prendia em um canto do quarto, Munch começa a conduzir Casey até sua cama, eles vão meio que caindo enquanto largavam suas roupas pelo quarto, Munch a deita cuidadosamente na cama e logo começa a beijar todo o seu corpo a fazendo se arrepiar, então mais uma vez Munch captura os lábios de Casey a beijando loucamente, Casey deslizava suas mãos por todo o corpo de Munch, para Casey era tudo muito confuso, ela nunca se imaginou beijando Munch (SG: Tá, e eu e o Erick não subíamos no muro para conversar quando estávamos de castigo)  
-Do lado de fora-  
Connie estava se aproximando do outros  
Mike: (puxando Connie e a sentando em seu colo) E aí, o que ela queria?  
Connie: (se acomodando no colo de Mike) Não posso dizer  
Alex: Onde ela está?  
Connie: Também não posso dizer  
Melinda: Não pode dizer ou não quer dizer?  
Connie: Os dois  
Olivia: Pêra aí! O Munch também está lá dentro não é?  
Alex: Está sim  
Olivia: Connie onde ele está?  
Connie: Eu não sei  
Alex: Ele está no quarto dele não é, Connie?  
Connie: Não sei de nada  
Olivia: Isso é um "sim"  
Alex: A loira está com ele? (SG: Não)  
Connie: Não sei  
Melinda: Ela está com ele  
Alex: Connie você sabe disso?

Connie: Claro! Sou responsável por isso... Droga!

Alex: E não iria contar para nós?

Connie: Não, prometi guardar segredo e diferente de certa loira quando eu prometo guardar segredo eu cumpro

Alex: Mas se eu não tivesse dito aquilo você e o Mike não estariam juntos (SG: Ou não, quem está escrevendo sou eu)

-No quarto de Munch-

Casey: John, eles já devem estar desconfiando (SG: Eles não desconfiam, eles já sabem)

Munch: (rolando para o lado) Acha que é melhor descermos

Casey: (se enrolando com o lençol e levantando) Melhor descermos

Eles levantam da cama e começam a pegar suas roupas que estavam espalhadas pelo quarto

Munch: (segurando o sutiã de Casey na mão) Isso é meu ou seu?

Casey: (se aproximando de Munch) Me dá isso, John

Munch: (Puxando Casey pela cintura) Não, você fica melhor sem ele (SG: Então... O que posso dizer? Virem nudista?)

Casey: (pegando seu sutiã) John, nós devemos descer

Eles colocam suas roupas e descem e vão para a piscina

Alex: (rindo) Olha quem está chegando

Olivia: Ei Casey! Tem marcas de chupão no seu pescoço

Casey: (em um tom sarcástico passando a mão no pescoço) Haha . O que você disse para eles, Connie?

Connie: Desculpa, eles me pressionaram

Casey: Nossa, valeu. Lembre-me de que a Connie não funciona sob preção

Munch: Qual é Casey? Agora podemos voltar para o quarto sabendo que ninguém vai nos incomodar.

Fin: Já quer voltar para o quarto? Que energia, hein?

Munch: Cala a boca, Tutuola. E aí, Casey?

Casey: O quê?

Munch: (sentando) Vai quere ficar aqui ou voltar para o quarto?

Casey: (sentando no colo de Munch) Vou ficar aqui um pouco

Fin: É, velho Munch, ela acabou com a sua alegria

Munch: Não só de sexo vive o homem

Elliot: Mas também não podemos viver só de amasso (SG: Sem comentários)

Melinda: Legal! Só eu sozinha, muito divertido

Bernard: Legal, mais um casal para fazer barulho durante a noite (SG: Cara chato, meu)

Elliot: Falando em noite, hoje tem uma chuva de meteoros não tem?

Mike: Tem

Elliot: Vai ser que horas?

Munch: Acho que às 10pm

Elliot: Já sei o que vamos fazer hoje (SG: Quem perguntar "O quê?" Vai apanhar)

Alex: O quê? (SG: Não pode matar a Alex, loiras inteligentes estão em extinção)

Elliot: Vamos ver a chuva de meteoros

O dia passou rápido (SG: Clássica pulada de tempo para quem te falta de imaginação), estavam todos dentro da casa, todos menos Elliot, Olivia havia acabado de sair do banho

Olivia: (entrando na cozinha) Cadê o El?

Casey: Lá fora

Olivia: (saindo) Brigada, loira

Munch: (abraçando Casey por traz) Você está cozinhando de novo

Casey: (virando para Munch) Sobrou para mim

Munch: (abraçando Casey pela cintura) Onde estão as outras?

Casey: Já estão vindo me ajudar

Munch: (beijando o pescoço de Casey) Então eu posso fazer algo mais interessante até elas chegarem

Munch beija Casey apaixonadamente a pressionado contra seu corpo, Casey leva suas mãos até a nuca de Munch aprofundando aquele beijo

Fin: (entrando de mãos dadas com Alex) Vão para o quarto, você dois

Munch: (entre os lábios de Casey) Não manda duas vezes, Tutuola

Connie: (entrando junto com Mike) Casey, você não pode ficar com o Munch enquanto cozinha

Casey: (encerrando o beijo) Não? Droga! Só porque é divertido cozinhar assim

Mike: Cozinha assim que a gente volta e come pizza

Fin: Falando em pizza, alguém quer vinho?

Connie: De uns tempos para cá o Mike só toma tequila

Fin: Por quê?

Mike: Quem resiste a uma bebida mexicana? (SG: Minha professora de espanhol não me deixou leva tequila para a aula)

Alex: Mas onde estão a Liv e o El?

Casey: Lá fora

Connie: Fazendo o quê?

Casey: Connie, minha amiga, daqueles dois se você esperar o pior eles pioram ainda mais, então não queira saber

- Lá fora-

Elliot: (sentado na beira da piscina) O que será que aqueles mentes poluídas pensam que estamos fazendo?

Olivia: Só Deus sabe

Elliot: Do jeito que eles são, Deus passa bem longe deles

Olivia: (dando um tapa no ombro de Elliot) Como você é mau

Elliot: (empurrando Olivia para dentro da piscina) Muito mau

Olivia: (grita) Você está frito, Elliot Stabler

Elliot: (pulando na piscina) Que medo da senhora Stabler

Olivia: Hummmm Senhora Stabler?

Elliot: (abraçando Olivia pela cintura) Sim, pensa bem: Olivia Stabler

Olivia: (dando um selinho em Elliot) Olivia Stabler Benson

Elliot: Vai deixar o Benson?

Olivia: Por quê? Quer que eu tire?

Elliot: No momento a única coisa que eu quero que você tire é essa camisa

Olivia: (tirando sua camisa) Considere feito

Elliot: (puxando Olivia contra si) Posso considerar outras coisas feitas

Elliot beija Olivia que morde o lábio inferior de Elliot, sorri maliciosa e tira a camisa de Elliot, logo ela começa a beijar toda a extensão do peitoral de Elliot, mas eles são interrompidos por Fin

Fin: Qual é gente? Nó usamos a piscina

Elliot: O que você quer Tutuola?

Fin: Me mandaram avisar que a janta está pronta

Elliot: Nós já vamos

Olivia: (saindo da piscina) Estraga prazeres

Fin: Eu ouvi isso, Liv

Olivia: (pegando sua camisa) Que bom, assim eu não preciso repetir

-Mais tarde-

Era 9pm todos estavam do lado de fora sentados perto da piscina

Olivia: Tem certeza que é hoje?

Mike: Claro

Elliot: O que podemos fazer para passar o tempo?

Mike: (se levantando) Já sei

Olivia: O que você vai fazer?

Mike: (indo até a porta) Esperem

Casey: Connie, o que o seu namorado está aprontando?

Connie: Eu não sei, não leio pensamentos (SG: Nem eu, mas sei exatamente o que ele vai fazer)

Um tempo depois Mike volta com o violão na mão

Huang: Você toca?

Mike: (entregando o violão para Elliot) Não, mas sei quem toca

Jack: Elliot?

Elliot: (pegando o violão) É, eu toco, mas faz tempo que eu não toco violão

Mike: Qual é! Ontem você veio me encher com essa merda, agora você vai tocar

Munch: Legal, agora para nos humilhar ele toca violão

Elliot: Beleza, essa é para a Liv (SG: Hummmm que meigo)

Olivia: Hummmm uma musica para mim

Elliot: Espero que gostem: Querida, por que está ligando tão tarde?

É meio difícil falar agora

Querida, por que você está chorando?

Está tudo bem?

Eu tenho que sussurrar porque não posso falar alto

Bem, minha garota está no quarto ao lado

Às vezes desejo que ela fosse você

Acho que nós nunca seguimos em frente de verdade

É ótimo ouvir sua voz dizendo meu nome

Soa tão doce

Vindo dos lábios de um anjo

Ouvir essas palavras me enfraquece

E eu nunca quero dizer adeus

Mas, garota, você torna difícil ser fiel

Com os lábios de um anjo

Engraçado você me ligar esta noite...

E, sim, eu também tenho sonhado com você

E ele sabe que você está falando comigo?

Isso vai causar uma briga?

Não, eu não acho que ela desconfie...

Bem, minha garota está no quarto ao lado

Às vezes desejo que ela fosse você

Acho que nunca realmente seguimos em frente

É ótimo ouvir sua voz dizendo meu nome

Soa tão doce

Vindo dos lábios de um anjo

Ouvir essas palavras me enfraquece

E eu nunca quero dizer adeus

Mas, garota, você torna difícil ser fiel

Com os lábios de um anjo

É ótimo ouvir sua voz dizendo meu nome

Soa tão doce

Vindo dos lábios de um anjo

Ouvir essas palavras me enfraquece

E eu nunca quero dizer adeus

Mas, garota, você torna difícil ser fiel

Com os lábios de um anjo

(E eu nunca quero dizer adeus)

Mas, garota, você torna difícil ser fiel

Com os lábios de um anjo

Querida, por que está ligando tão tarde?

Olivia: (dando um selinho em Elliot) El, isso foi tão fofo

Fin: Foi dirimente (SG: É o que meu irmão fala toda vez que eu escuto essa musica)

Alex: Cala a boca, Fin

Casey: El, canta mais uma

Connie: É, canta mais uma

Mike: Não, não canta, por favor.

Munch: Cutter, por que você teve a brilhante idéia de entregar o violão para ele

Mike: Eu não sabia que elas iriam babar nele

Fin: Mike, elas o consideram praticamente irresistível (SG: Praticamente não, ele é irresistível), dar um violão pro cara nunca é uma boa idéia

Mike: Valeu por avisar

Olivia: Eu cuido disso. É melhor vocês tirarem os olhos do MEU El, porque senão eu atiro em todas você e alego insanidade temporária, e o Huang me ajuda, não é doutor?

Cragen: Doutor, você conhece a Liv, é melhor dizer que sim

Huang: Vamos deixar o Elliot cantar mais uma musica

Alex: É, deixem o El cantar mais uma

Olivia: Manhattan vai perder uma promotora

Fin: (fitando Elliot) Correção: Manhattan vai perder um detetive

Alex: Fin, o El pode ser lindo, musculoso, excelente cantor, tocar muito bem...

Fin: (interrompe) Tá, já entendi, o cara é perfeito

Alex: (dando um selinho em Fin) Mas é você quem eu amo

Olivia: E o El já tem dona

Elliot: Já que vocês estão brigando por minha causa, posso dizer algo? Garotas, odeio ter que decepcioná-las, mas meu coração já é da Liv

Bernard: Não se acha cara

Olivia, Alex, Casey, Connie e Melinda: Cala a boca, Bernard

Elliot: O que posso fazer? Elas me adoram, mas eu sou só da Liv (SG: Que inveja dela)

Olivia: E eu não divido o El com ninguém

Casey: Deixem o El cantar mais uma

Olivia: O que será que ele vai tocar?

Elliot: Mais uma para a Liv

Fin: Tradução: Outra musica melosa que gruda na cabeça

Elliot: Exatamente: Dessa vez tudo o que eu quero é você

Não há mais ninguém que possa

Ocupar seu lugar

Dessa vez você me queima com seus olhos

Você vê superadas todas as mentiras

Você se livra de tudo isso

Eu já vi tudo isso

E nunca é o suficiente

Isso continua me deixando precisando de você

Leve-me embora

Leve-me embora

Não tenho mais nada a dizer

Apenas me leve embora

Eu tento seguir meu caminho em direção a você

Mais ainda me sinto tão perdido

Não sei o que mais posso fazer

Eu já vi tudo isso

E isso nunca foi o suficiente

Isso continua me deixando precisando de você

Leve-me embora

Leve-me embora

Não tenho mais nada a dizer

Apenas me leve embora

Não desista de mim ainda

Não esqueça quem sou

Eu sei que ainda não cheguei até lá

Mas não me deixe

Ficar sozinho aqui

Dessa vez o que eu quero é você

Não há mais ninguém que possa

Ocupar seu lugar

Eu já vi tudo isso e nunca é o suficiente

Isso continua me deixando precisando de você

Leve-me embora

Leve-me embora

Não tenho mais nada a dizer

Apenas me leve embora

Leve-me embora

Leve-me embora

Não tenho mais nada a dizer

Apenas me leve embora

Isso continua me deixando precisando de você

Munch: Elliot, a próxima musica melosa que você tocar, eu juro que atiro em você

Casey: (olhando surpresa para Munch) John, você trouxe a sua arma?

Munch: Não, mas quando voltarmos vai ser bem o que o Fin disse: Manhattan vai perder um detetive

Elliot: Droga! Eu só consigo pensar em musicas melosas

Bernard: (num tom sarcástico) Que fofo, ele está apaixonado

Elliot: Cala a boca, senão eu quebro esse violão na sua cabeça

Jack: Não faz isso! Esse violão é da minha filha, ela me ligou semana passada querendo saber onde estava eu disse que iria ver se estava aqui, por tanto essa violão você não pode quebrar no detetive, mas quem sabe outro

Elliot: Então se esse violão não fosse da sua filha eu poderia espancar o Bernard com ele?

Jack: É mais ou menos isso (SG: Como o Bernard é amado)

Bernard: Nossa, muito obrigado, McCoy

Lupo: Qual é B! Eu mesmo já tive vontade de atirar em você

Bernard: Meu próprio parceiro?

Elliot: Por isso eu agradeço por minha parceira ser uma gata que me ama

Cragen: Quem decide se ela é ou não a sua parceira é o Chefe

Olivia: Nossa capitão, obrigado por nos deixar feliz

Casey: Deixem o El cantar mais uma

Elliot: A ultima, porque eu sou detetive não cantor

Fin: Se for mais uma musica deprimente você apanha Stabler

Elliot: É uma que o Mike não me deixou terminar ontem

Mike: Aquela musica não (SG: Cala a boca, quem fala se ele canta ou não sou eu)

Olivia: Eu quero saber qual é

Elliot: Alguém mais?

Fin: Toca o que você quiser

Elliot: Beleza: Nós fomos como um

Por um momento no tempo

E parecia eterno

Que você seria sempre minha

Agora você quer ser livre

Então eu vou deixar você voar

Porque sei que no meu coração, baby

Nosso amor nunca irá morrer, não

Você sempre será uma parte de mim

Sou uma parte indefinida de você

Garota você não sabe que você não pode escapar de mim

Ooh querida, porque você sempre será meu amor

E nós vamos resistir

Tempo não pode apagar um sentimento tão forte

Não tem como, você nunca irá se livrar de mim

Ooh querida, porque você sempre será meu amor

Eu não vou chorar não

E não vou implorar para você ficar

Se você estiver determinada a partir garota

Eu não ficarei no seu caminho

Mas inevitavelmente você irá voltar novamente

Porque você sabe que no seu coração

Nosso amor nunca irá acabar, não

Você sempre será uma parte de mim

Sou uma parte indefinida de você

Garota você não sabe que você não pode escapar de mim

Ooh querida, porque você sempre será meu amor

E nós vamos resistir

Tempo não pode apagar um sentimento tão forte

Não tem como, você nunca irá se livrar de mim

Ooh querida, porque você sempre será meu amor

Eu sei que você voltará garota

Quando seus dias e noites

Ficarem um pouquinho mais frias

Eu sei que você estará de volta querida

Oh querida acredite em mim é apenas uma questão de tempo

Você sempre será uma parte de mim

Sou uma parte indefinida de você

Garota você não sabe que você não pode escapar de mim

Ooh querida, porque você sempre será meu amor

Vamos resistir

Tempo não pode apagar um sentimento tão forte

Não tem como, você nunca irá se livrar de mim

Ooh querida, porque você sempre será meu amor

Você sempre será uma parte de mim

Sou uma parte indefinida sua

Garota você não sabe que você não pode escapar de mim

Ooh querida, porque você sempre será meu amor

E nós vamos resistir

(Nós vamos resistir)

Tempo não pode apagar um sentimento tão forte

Não tem como, você nunca irá se livrar de mim

Ooh querida, porque você sempre será meu amor

Sempre será meu amor

Munch: Agora foi provado que o Elliot pode deprimir uma pessoa

Huang: Com um seqüência de musicas assim é possível uma pessoa se deprimir (SG: Então eu tenho depressão, porque escuto esses musicas o dia inteiro)

Fin: Viu? Até o doutor concorda conosco

Elliot: (colocando o violão no chão) Então eu não toco mais

Mike: Ainda bem, pensei que eu iria morrer de depressão

Connie: Mike!

Munch: Connie é verdade, essas musicas são deprimentes

Elliot: Eu também acho, mas elas gostam e o mais importante, a Liv gosta

Fin: Nisso eu concordo com o Elliot

Elliot: Mas esquece que a Liv já é minha (SG: Hummmm ciumento)

Fin: Qual é Elliot! Mulher de amigo meu é homem (SG: Mas a sua é exceção), sem ofensas, Liv. E eu já tenho a Alex

Jack: Sabem, a divisão de crimes do colarinho branco precisa de uma promotora. Acho que a Cabot vai se dar bem com o pessoal de lá

Alex: Jack, como você é mau

Jack: A profissão exige

-Mais tarde naquela mesma noite- (SG: A merda da chuva de meteoros era só para o El cantar)

A chuva de meteoros já havia passado, todos já estavam em seus quartos, Elliot e Olivia haviam ficado um tempo a mais perto da piscina, mas eles já estavam indo pra seus quartos

Olivia: (parada em frente à porta de seu quarto) Hummmm então você canta

Elliot: (a abraçando pela cintura) Por quê? Está com medo de que uma de suas amigas me roube?

Olivia: Elas não são locas de fazer isso

Elliot: Então você ficou com ciúmes

Olivia: Não, por que ficaria?

Elliot: Fique sabendo que você fica linda com ciúmes

Olivia: (dando um selinho em Elliot) Mas eu não estou com ciúmes

Elliot: (puxando Olivia pela cintura) Esses seu olhos castanhos brilhantes me dizem o contrario

Olivia: E sabe o que esses seus sedutores olhos azuis me dizem

Elliot: O quê?

Olivia: (abrindo a porta) Que você é um mala

Elliot: (rindo) Eu sou um mala?

Olivia: (também rindo) Sim, super mala

Elliot: (beijando Olivia) Então você é a senhora mala

Olivia: (entre os lábios de Elliot) Eu até que gosto de ser a senhora mala (SG: Eu também quero ser a senhora mala)

Elliot beija Olivia novamente, um beijo quente e apaixonado, eles entram no quarto aos beijos, Elliot empurra a porta com o pé, logo ele vira Olivia a prendendo contra a porta depositando beijos em seu pescoço, indo para seu rosto e mais uma vez capturando seus lábios enquanto tirava sua camisa, conduzindo Olivia até a cama a deitando cuidadosamente, Elliot fica por cima de Olivia, ele percorre todo o corpo dela com suas mãos, as parando em seus seios que ainda estavam cobertos por seu sutiã, então Elliot a senta de frente para si, passa suas mãos para as costas de Olivia, indo até o feixo de seu sutiã o soltando fazendo com que seus seios batessem contra seu peitoral ainda coberto por sua camisa regata, Elliot a deita novamente e logo captura seus lábios a beijando vorazmente, Elliot passa suas mãos para a cintura de Olivia tirando o pequeno short que ela usava a deixando apenas com a pequena calcinha de seda, Olivia puxa a camisa regata de Elliot para cima a tirando e a jogando em um canto qualquer, Elliot finaliza o beijo com um selinho e começa a beijar o rosto de Olivia, descendo para seu pescoço, indo para sua clavícula, em seguida para seu colo e enfim chegando em seus seios, onde ele beijava, mordiscava e o sugava para si arrancando pequenos gemidos de Olivia. Agora Elliot passava a língua sob o bico fazendo movimentos circulares enquanto acariciava o outro seio de Olivia da mesma forma, ela sentiu o corpo responder às caricias dele, e fechou seus olhos jogando o peito para frente facilitando o acesso de Elliot a seu corpo.

Olivia não agüentava mais aquilo, então ela puxa Elliot para cima ficando por cima dele, ela passa suas mãos para a cintura de Elliot tirando sua calça o deixando apenas com sua boxer branca. Olivia captura os lábios de Elliot, mordendo o lábio inferior dele, ela sorria maliciosa e leva seus beijos para o pescoço de Elliot, descendo para seu peitoral, mordiscando e lambendo cada pedaço, Olivia passa suas mãos para dentro da boxer de Elliot, indo para sua bunda onde ela encravou suas unhas arrancando um gemido de Elliot, ela sobe suas mãos para o cós da cueca de Elliot a tirando e a jogando para longe, então ela começa a beijar a barriga de Elliot indo para a sua intimidade, onde ela abocanha o membro de Elliot já quase duro, ela suga o membro de Elliot para dentro de sua boca levando Elliot à loucura, Olivia olha para Elliot e vê sua cara de prazer, logo ela solta o membro de Elliot sorri maliciosa novamente e abocanha seu membro novamente

Elliot puxa Olivia para cima ficando por cima dela, Elliot captura mais uma vez seus lábios, Olivia leva sua mão direita até a nuca de Elliot aprofundando ainda mais aquele beijo cheio de malicia e desejo, Elliot encerra o beijo mordendo o lábio inferior de Olivia, e logo beija o rosto de Olivia, descendo para seu pescoço.

Não demora muito para Elliot penetrá-la, Elliot fazia apenas dois movimentos, um entrando e outro saindo, Olivia logo pegou o ritmo de Elliot, os dois se movimentavam como se fossem apenas um. Conforme Elliot a penetrava, Olivia encravava suas unhas nas costas de Elliot, deixando as marcas de seu prazer entalhadas nele, fazendo com que a excitação toma-se conta deles (SG: Vem cá, eu tô ficando boa nisso?), Olivia gemia conforme as estocadas de Elliot, Elliot a estocava vorazmente a fazendo gemer em sua boca, dando mais prazer a Elliot, eles se comunicavam em gemidos e toques, estavam quase sem fôlego e chegando a um orgasmo, então um gemido alto de uma voz rouca impossível de dizer de quem era ecoou pela casa

Elliot: (tentando recupera o fôlego) Foi você?

Olivia: (da mesma forma) Não

Elliot sai de Olivia, rola para o lado a deitando sob seu peitoral suado, ele começa a acariciar os cabelos de Olivia a fazendo pegar no sono, não demora muito para Elliot dormir também

- Na manhã seguinte-

Elliot: (entrando na cozinha) Bom dia!  
Mike: Bom dia, Stabler

Connie: Liv foi você ontem à noite?

Olivia: Não. Não foi você?

Connie: Se não fui eu, e nem você. Então foi uma das loiras

Houve um leve silencio por um tempo então as duas soltaram em sintonia:

Connie e Olivia: Alex!

Munch: (entrando na cozinha) Bom dia! Elliot faz o favor de colocar uma camisa

Elliot: Não, eu estou com calor

Munch: São 8:30AM. Como você pode estar com calor? (SG: Prefiro não comentar)

Elliot: O corpo é meu ou é seu? Quem está sem camisa é você ou eu? Cala a boca

Fin: (entrando na cozinha) Elliot sem camisa? Essa não é a imagem que eu queria ver pela manhã (SG: Você não, mas eu sim)

Elliot: O que vocês têm contra?

Fin: Você tocou três musicas super melosas ontem, agora quer andar pela casa sem camisa? Assim não dá

Elliot: Eu tenho músculos, que não são só para bater em idiotas, são para ser mostrado também

Lupo: (entrando) E aí, o que tem para o café?

Alex, Olivia, Casey e Connie: Bom dia, Lupes

Munch e Fin: Ótimo, mais um

Lupo: (abrindo a porta da geladeira) Mais um o quê?

Fin: Eu tenho uma invenção nova para você e o Elliot

Lupo: (pegando um copo de suco) Qual é?

Fin: Se chama camisa. Já ouviu falar?

Lupo: Já, mas eu uso terno todo dia, acho que devo variar de vez em quando

Olivia: Acho que a grande questão entre nós, mulheres é: Quem foi que fez aquilo ontem?

Então todas começam a encara Alex

Alex: (indignada) Por que estão olhando para mim?

Casey, Connie e Olivia: (fitando Alex) Loira

Alex: Tá fui eu. Estão felizes?

Olivia: Sim, e vocês meninas?

Connie: Estou sim. Casey?

Casey: Estou na boa

Alex: Vocês são chatas pra caralho, sabiam? (SG: Porra viva o palavrão)

-Mais tarde-

Fin: Cara, que tédio

Elliot: Vamos jogar futebol. Será que o McCoy tem uma bola? (SG: Gente é futebol americano)

Lupo: Beleza. B vê se o Jack tem uma bola

Munch: Eu me recuso a jogar

Fin: Por quê?

Munch: Lupo e Elliot jogando não vai dá certo

Elliot: Então para ser mais justo eu e o Lupo somos de times diferentes

Munch: Agora eu jogo

Mike: Vocês não deveriam ver se o Jack tem uma bola antes

Elliot: Vocês? Mike você também vai jogar

Mike: Gente eu jogo beisebol, não futebol

Connie: Vai Mike, joga

Mike: Eu vou levar uma surra

Elliot: Mas sem você não vai dar time

Jack: (se aproximando) E aí crianças o que vocês estão aprontando?

Fin: Jack, você tem uma bola

Jack: Na verdade tenho duas (SG: Foi mal eu não resisti tinha que fazer a piada)

Mike: Serio Jack

Jack: Deve ter, mas para que vocês querem? (SG: Para enfiar no cu)

Munch: Vamos jogar futebol

Jack: Quem vai jogar?

Elliot: Eu, o Lupo...

Jack: (interrompe) Eu ia pedir para jogar, mas esquece

Lupo: Nós não vamos bater muito forte, não é Stabler?

Elliot: (rindo) Diga isso por você

Bernard: A gente vai jogar ou não?

Mike: É, onde está a bola

Jack: Está em um dos quartos. Acho que é no quarto do Tutuola

Fin vai até seu quarto e pega a bola

Fin: (jogando a bola para Elliot) Qual é o time?

Elliot: (jogando a bola para cima) Eu, você e o Mike contra o Lupo, o Bernard e o Munch

Lupo: Vai ser dividido um time sem camisa e um com

Alex: Pêra! Assim não é justo, os dois times tem que ser sem camisa

Fin: Por quê?

Alex: Porque não é justo só o El ou só o Lupes sem camisa

Olivia: Concordo com a loira

Lupo: Então como vamos diferenciar os times?

Connie: Faz a Homicídios contra a Vitimas Especiais

Mike: Isso até que é lógico

Casey: Cada capitão fica sem camisa

Elliot: (tirando a camisa) Vamos jogar

Lupo: (também tirando a camisa) Vamos jogar

Alex: Liv quem você acha que vai ganhar?

Olivia: Acho que pelo fato do El ter jogado futebol a gente ganha

Connie: É melhor vocês ganharem, Mike

Mike: Fala isso para o Lupo, ele é o capitão

Elliot: Vamos deixar isso mais divertido

Lupo: Como?

Elliot: Quem perder faz a janta (estendendo a mão para Lupo) Topa?

Alex: Gostei da idéia

Lupo: (apertando a mão de Elliot) Beleza

Elliot e Lupo se viram e começam a andar

Bernard: (acompanhando Lupo) Lupes, você ficou louco?

Lupo: (andando) Relaxa

Mike: Já vou dizendo que não sei cozinhar

Lupo: Não vai ser preciso, Mike

Elliot: (P/ Fin e Munch) Munch você marca o Mike, Fin fica com o Lupo e eu marco o Bernard

Fin: Eu não vou marcar o Lupo ele vai me arrebentar

Elliot: Ou você marca o Lupo ou eu te arrebento

Fin: Beleza, eu marco o Lupo, mas se acontecer algo comigo a culpa é toda sua

Elliot: Vou assumir os riscos

Alex: Vocês vão jogar ou não?

Elliot: Beleza vai começar essa merda

Todos se posicionam, a bola começa com a Vitimas Especiais, Fin passa a bola para Elliot, que joga para Munch e logo derruba Bernard brutalmente

Bernard: Qual é?

Elliot: (correndo de costas) Se não agüenta bebe leite

Lupo: (estendendo a mão para Bernard) Vem B

Munch passa para Elliot que marca um ponto para eles, a bola está com a Homicídios mais especificamente com Bernard, Elliot se afasta de costas e corre em direção a Bernard o derrubando ainda mais forte do que da ultima vez

Bernard: Você tem algum problema comigo?

Elliot: (marcando mais um ponto) Na verdade tenho muitos, mas é o jogo

Connie: Pessoal reage aí, vocês estão perdendo

Mike: Valeu pela as palavras de motivação, amor

Connie: Não tem de que

Lupo: Vamos virar esse jogo

Olivia: (grita) Acaba com eles, El

Elliot: Vou quebrar a costela de alguém para você

Olivia: Uau, que amor

Eles seguem com o jogo, Elliot estava batendo muito em Bernard dizendo que era por causa do jogo e era puro esporte (SG: Sei, em vez de futebol era luta livre), o jogo estava na metade e Bernard já havia apanhado muito, a bola estava com Lupo que joga para Bernard, o que foi um erro, Elliot desta vez acaba dando uma voadora em Bernard o fazendo cair longe (SG: Viva a violência)

Bernard: (se levantando) Já chega! Cansei, não sou saco de pancada!

Lupo: Qual é B? Eu já levei um monte do Tutuola, do Munch e até mesmo do Stabler

Bernard: Você está cego? O cara quer me matar

Mike: Mas se a gente não ganhar vamos ter que cozinhar

Bernard: Foda-se!

Jack: E ai como está o jogo?  
Elliot: Os homens estão ganhando

Jack: E quem são os homens?

Elliot: Tá me estranhando? É o meu time

Jack: Mike você está perdendo? Que decepção rapaz

Bernard: (saindo) Na verdade a gente perdeu, eu desisto! Não jogo mais o Stabler é muito estúpido e bruto

Elliot: Que fofo ele é sensível

Bernard: Vai toma no cú

Elliot: (rindo) Como é educada

Olivia: Para El

Elliot: Beleza, a gente ganho, ou seja, a Homicídios cozinha

Lupo: Valeu B

Mike: Você não é homem, Bernard? Tá louco cara, você não agüenta nem um jogo entre amigos

Jack: Que decepção, eu esperava mais de vocês

Elliot: (jogando a bola para Mike) É bom que vocês saibam cozinhar

-Mais tarde-

Como o combinado, quem perdesse iria fazer a janta. Então lá estavam eles, Lupo, Bernard e Mike na cozinha preparando a janta ou tentando enquanto os outros assistiam

Elliot: (rindo) Espero que vocês saibam cozinhar

Mike: Eu já disse que não sei cozinhar

Bernard: O que foi que o Lupes disse?

Mike: Cala a boca que a culpa é sua Bernard

Lupo: (abrindo o armário) Parem de reclamar

Jack: (saindo) não botem fogo na minha cozinha

Fin: Mike, se você não sabe cozinhar como você vive?

Mike: Da melhor coisa que inventaram: Entrega de comida

Olivia: Concordo com ele, essa é a melhor coisa que inventaram até hoje

Mike: Concordamos em alguma coisa  
Elliot: (abraçando Olivia pela cintura) Legal, mas continua cozinhando  
Olivia: Você está com ciúmes El?  
Elliot: Não  
Olivia: (virando para Elliot) Elliot, eu te conheço  
Elliot: Talvez... Tá um pouco  
Olivia: (sorrindo) Viu? Eu conheço o que é meu  
Bernard: Acabo a melação?  
Lupo: Cala a boca que graças a você a gente tem que cozinhar  
Mike: (pegando uma panela) Quem está preparado para o arroz de cheiro?  
Connie: O que é isso, Mike?  
Mike: (colocando a panela em cima do fogão) Pô é o arroz de cheiro. Cheiro queimado tá pronto (SG: Gente eu um dos únicos arrozes que eu faço)  
Lupo: Pô o meu é de Roma  
Olivia: Pêra ai, não entendia  
Lupo: É que ele Papa  
Casey: Meninas, eu estou começando a achar que nós devemos fazer a janta  
Alex: Também acho  
Elliot: Não! Eles perderam  
Olivia: Mas está me dando uma agonia vê-los cozinhar  
Elliot: Então não veja  
Fin: Então para vocês esquecerem eu tenho uma piadinha  
Elliot: Se for sem graça eu te bato  
Fin: É idiota  
Elliot: Você apanha em dobro  
Fin: Okay é assim. Joe e Cal são dois executivos, eles estavam conversando sobre a nova secretaria, então o Joe disse "A nova secretaria parece ser boa" então Cal responde "Também acho" daí no dia seguinte o Joe chega para Cal e diz "A nova secretaria é realmente boa. Eu a chamei para sair e transamos muito. Acho que ela é melhor que a minha mulher". Então Cal não diz nada. No dia seguinte Cal chega para Joe e diz "É a nova secretaria é boa mesmo, eu também a chamei para sair, e nós transamos, transamos muito. Tem razão ela é melhor que a sua mulher" (SG: Eu ouvi essa piada no Lie to me)

Elliot: Não teve graça

Lupo: Nem um pouco

Elliot: Posso bater em você agora?

Jack: (entrando) Já botaram fogo na minha cozinha?

Mike: (virando para Jack) Ainda não

Connie: Mike! Mike olha essa panela!

Mike: (ligando a torneira e jogando a panela debaixo d'água) Tá bom quase

Jack: Sei que o combinado era quem perdesse cozinhava, mas meninas, por favor, cozinhem, não quero ter que reformar a minha cozinha ou comprar panelas novas e para quem trabalha para mim eu dou um aumento

Olivia: Então não vou fazer nada. Não trabalho para você

Jack: Valeu Benson

Alex: Vamos ajudar nosso chefe meninas

Connie: Concordo com ela. Lupo, Bernard e Mike, fora daqui

Jack: Adoro elas (abrindo a porta da geladeira) Alguém viu onde eu guardei um uísque que eu tenho certeza que guardei aqui

Casey: É melhor eles voltarem com um fígado novo para o Jack

Mike: Também acho que devemos arrumar um fígado novo para ele

Connie: Não, se tem algo que vamos trocar no Jack é aquela jaqueta dele

Jack: Ei eu estou aqui

Connie: Então como estávamos falando... Brincadeira Jack

Lupo: Na boa, quem vai fazer essa maldita janta?

Olivia: Eu e as meninas fazemos

-No domingo- (SG: Não critiquem minha falta de imaginação)

Mike: (num tom sarcástico) Oba de volta para o escritório

Elliot: (indo até Bernard) Bernard, eu só te zuei, só te xinguei, e isso não foi bom, quero que saiba que estou arrependido

Bernard: Uau, Stabler isso...

Elliot o interrompe com um soco o derrubando

Elliot: Eu estou arrependido de não ter batido em você o tanto que eu queria! Você é irritante, chato e insuportável!

Olivia: Elliot!

Lupo: Tudo bem, eu mesmo já quis fazer isso (estendendo a mão para Bernard) Levanta B

Cragen: Elliot, você é tão criança

Lupo: Capitão, o B é chato mesmo, ele é tão chato que chega a ser legal

Elliot: Viu capitão? Tudo bem bater no Bernard

Cragen: Melhor irmos antes que o Elliot bata no Bernard de novo

Elliot: (fechando o punho e fitando Bernard) não seja por isso

Cragen: Stabler se controla

Elliot: Sim, capitão

Connie: Nos vemos em Manhattan

Casey: (entrando no carro) Com certeza

Eles entram em seus carros, bem Jack estava de moto (SG: Lembrando que o Jack só anda de moto)

Jack: (vendo todos entrando em seus carros) Chago lá antes de vocês

Mike: (fechando a porta do carro) De moto não conta

Jack: (colocando o capacete) Ainda acho que carros deviam ser banidos de Manhattan

Olivia: Qual o seu problema com carros?

Mike: Ei, a gente se encontra no bar da Rua 58 pode ser?

Elliot: Claro

-Já no bar- (SG: Façam o favor de esquecer que o Cragen está 20 anos sóbrio e que ele é do AAA)

Elliot: Então... Capitão?

Cragen: O quê?

Elliot: O que você vai fazer quanto eu e a Liv?

Mike: Porra, que cara chato

Connie: Mike!

Bernard: O Cutter está certo, o Stabler é muito chato

Elliot: Quem chamou o Bernard?

Munch: Caralho até no bar vocês não dão sossego?

Elliot: Cala a boca. E aí capitão?

Cragen: Elliot... É domingo, são... (olha para o relógio) 6pm. Resolvemos isso amanhã

Munch: Contanto que o Cragen não acorde de ressaca

Cragen: Nossa, que engraçado John

Munch: Eu sei, sou hilário

Cragen: Só que você esquece que eu sou seu capitão

Munch: Foi mal, capitão, mas você sabe que eu perco o amigo, mas não perco a piada

Cragen: Eu posso perder uma bala da minha arma na sua cabeça, bem no meio da testa. O que você acha? (SG: Nada que um tiro não resolva. Essa fic não faz apologia ao crime)

Munch: Foi mal, Cragen

Elliot: (se levantando) Eu já vou. Você vem Liv? (SG: Eu sei o que vocês mentes poluídas estão pensando)

Olivia: (também se levantando) Vou, tchau meninas

Cragen: Juízo, hein?

Elliot: (saindo com Olivia) Eu tenho, mas ele está guardado (SG: Igual o meu, só que ele fugiu... Ou foi meu cachorro?)

Elliot e Olivia saem do bar e vão para o carro de Elliot. O silencio reinava dentro do carro, mas pela primeira vez o silencio entre eles não era constrangedor (SG: Realmente existe uma primeira vez para tudo). Olivia estava com o rosto apoiado na mão direita observando Elliot enquanto sorria.

Elliot: (dirigindo) What?

Olivia: (ainda sorrindo) Nothing

Elliot: (a fitando) Nothing?

Olivia: That's right! Nothing

Elliot: Liv!

Olivia: (rindo) Okay, you're so cute driving! (SG: Viram? Aula de inglês não é só para encher saco do professor careca. Tentei fazer isso em português, mas ficou muito sem noção e como meu velho diz "qualquer merda em inglês fica legal")

Os dois riem do comentário de Olivia, o silencio volta a reinar, não demora muito para que Olivia ria de novo, ela sabia para onde Elliot estava levando-a.

Elliot: O que foi agora?

Olivia: Para onde estamos indo?

Elliot: (rindo) Resolvi seqüestrar você (SG: Não, ela não, me seqüestra)

Olivia: Acho que meu namorado não vai gostar disso

Elliot: Tudo bem. Ele me permitiu fazer isso

Olivia: Ótimo, então me diga para onde vamos

Elliot: Para um lugar onde ninguém ira te achar, mas eu chamo de "meu apartamento"

Olivia: Acho que vão me encontrar lá.

Elliot: Só se você contar para alguém

Olivia sorri para Elliot que corresponde com outro sorriso, o silencio volta e eles não dizem mais nada, pois sabiam que qualquer palavra acabaria com o clima (SG: Ou será que não), logo eles chegam ao apartamento de Elliot. Ao chegar ao apartamento Elliot mal abre a porta e já agarra Olivia pela cintura a beijando apaixonadamente, ele apenas empurra a porta com o pé e joga as chaves em cima da mesa de centro. Ele deita Olivia no sofá ficando por cima dela, Olivia leva suas mãos para a barra da camisa preta de Elliot a enrolando em seus dedos e puxando Elliot para si, ele passa sua mão direita para baixo da camisa de Olivia sentindo o corpo dela se arrepiar com seus toques, Elliot puxa a camisa de Olivia para cima a tirando vagarosamente, ele tira a camisa de Olivia a jogando em um canto da sala, Olivia tira a camisa de Elliot a jogando longe.

**Estou maravilhado**

**Sinto a magia**

**É eterno**

**Acho que você deveria estar esta noite**

**Comigo**

**Eu vejo claramente**

**O sonho que ouviu falar**

**Eu nuca achei que era real até isso te impressionar**

**Nunca pensei que entenderia**

**Eu preciso tanto**

**E agora finalmente vejo**

Olivia passa suas unhas por todo o peitoral de Elliot o arranhando levemente, Elliot joga a cabeça de Olivia para trás beijando seu pescoço, fazendo Olivia fechar seus olhos

**Vejo que algumas pessoas lutam por amor**

**Elas se atêm a isso,**

**Nunca desistem**

**Algumas pessoas se escondem do amor**

**Elas fogem por que não o querem**

**Quando você tem um amor e é bom como deveria ser**

**Te faz nunca querer desistir,**

**Por que você sabe que algumas pessoas morrem por amor**

**Eu creio que é verdade por que eu faria o mesmo por você**

Olivia entrelaça uma de suas pernas na cintura de Elliot sentindo o volume em sua calça

Elliot: Acho que meu sofá é pequeno demais (SG: É maior que uma gaveta. Longa historia, mas não é o que vocês estão pensando)

Olivia: Também acho

**Você é a razão do meu respirar**

**Então não vá embora**

**Porque amar você é a única coisa que realmente tocou minha alma**

**Sou protetor de minhas bênçãos**

**Estou feliz em guardá-las**

Elliot levanta Olivia a conduzido até seu quarto enquanto deixavam suas roupas pelo apartamento, Elliot tira o sutiã de Olivia o deixando no corredor (SG: Roupas espalhadas pela casa \õ/), ao chegar em seu quarto Elliot deita Olivia em sua cama, cuidadosamente ele começa a beijar cada pedaço do corpo Olivia enquanto suas mãos percorriam todo aquele corpo magnífico.

**Eu realmente nunca pensei sobre o futuro até ver minha vida**

**Encontrando o seu propósito**

**Então vale muito a pena**

**Agora sei que o amor realmente vale à pena**

Elliot captura os lábios de Olivia a beijando loucamente, Elliot finaliza o beijo com um selinho mais demorado, ele começa beijando o rosto de Olivia, indo para o lóbulo de sua orelha, descendo para o pescoço onde ele dava pequenas mordidas, Elliot desce para a clavícula, indo para o colo, passando por seus seios, Elliot os sugava para dentro de si, fazendo Olivia fechar seus olhos, Elliot desce ainda mais seus beijos, beijando a barriga de Olivia.

Olivia sentia o membro de Elliot ereto batendo contra sua coxa (SG: Isso não vai presta)

**Por isso vejo que algumas pessoas lutam por amor**

**Elas se atêm a isso**

**Nunca desistem**

**Algumas pessoas se escondem do amor**

**Elas fogem por que não o querem**

Elliot sente a mão de Olivia ir até sua boxer azul-escura a tirando vagarosamente, Elliot desce ainda mais seus beijos indo para a intimidade de Olivia a beijando ainda sob a calcinha rosa que Olivia usava, ele leva seus beijos para a borda da calcinha a puxando para baixo com sua boca.

**Quando você tem um amor e é bom como deveria ser**

**Te faz nunca querer desistir**

**Por que você sabe que algumas pessoas morrem por amor**

**Eu creio que é verdade por que eu faria o mesmo por você**

Elliot vai subindo seus beijos até os lábios de Olivia, suas mãos procuravam reconhecer o corpo de Olivia. Era realmente sua parceira? Era realmente a mulher que ele havia desejado durante onze anos? Era realmente ela, e era isso que Elliot mais amava (SG: Porra tem era de mais nessa parte)

Elliot penetra Olivia vagarosamente fazendo com que ela pedisse por mais, gemendo cada vez mais alto dentro da boca de Elliot dando ainda mais prazer a ele (SG: Cara, eu tô ficando pornô de mais)

**É difícil ser e é bom mantê-lo**

**E uma vez que você o tem, é difícil largar**

**Pode não ajudar, mas viaje na imaginação**

Olivia arfava nos braços de Elliot, Elliot estocava Olivia vagarosamente, então ele começa a estocá-la com mais velocidade a fazendo gemer ainda mais alto, deixando aquela quente noite de verão ainda mais quente.

O suor escorria por seus corpos, as pernas de Olivia se entrelaçavam nas de Elliot que continuava a estocar Olivia cada vez mais rápido

**Ele mudará sua vida da água pro vinho**

**E quando você o tocar, tocará o céu**

**E agora não entendo como consegui em meio à noite**

Olivia encravava suas unhas nas costas de Elliot deixando as marcas de seu prazer, ela aperta os ombros de Elliot o puxando ainda mais para si, como se quisesse quebrar as leis da física (SG: A única que eu sei é a lei da preguiça)

**Mais entendo que existem algumas pessoas que lutam**

**Vejo que algumas pessoas lutam por amor**

**Elas se atêm a isso,**

**Nunca desistem**

**Algumas pessoas se escondem do amor**

**Elas fogem por que não o querem**

Olivia leva suas mãos para a bunda de Elliot encravando suas unhas nela e subindo arranhando Elliot levemente, o fazendo explodir de prazer dentro de Olivia, Elliot começa a beijar o pescoço de Olivia, fazendo um caminho até seus seios os sugando para dentro de si, Elliot os sugava, mordi, lambia em movimentos circulares fazendo Olivia arfar na cama pedindo que Elliot continuasse.

Elliot adorava sentir Olivia dentro dele, era como se ela fosse sua para toda eternidade, eles queriam continuar, mas seus corpos estavam cansados demais (SG: Mentira, sou eu que estou sem imaginação mesmo)

**Quando você tem um amor e é bom como deveria ser**

**Te faz nunca querer desistir**

**Por que você sabe que algumas pessoas morrem por amor**

**Eu creio que é verdade por que eu faria o mesmo por você**

Elliot rola para o lado tentando recuperar o fôlego, Olivia deita sob o peito de Elliot também tentando recuperar o fôlego, logo eles conseguem igualar a respiração ofegante de ambos, Elliot entrelaça seu braço na cintura de Olivia e acaricia seus cabelos a fazendo pegar no sono e Elliot permanece lá, apenas se deliciando com a sensação de seus corpos nus em sua cama, não demora muito e Elliot também dorme.

Na manhã seguinte Olivia acorda antes de Elliot, ela tenta se levantar, mas é puxada por Elliot

Elliot: (ainda de olhos fechados) Onde você pensa que vai?

Olivia: Me arrumar para o trabalho

Elliot: trabalho? Vamos ficar aqui.

Olivia: Mas temos que trabalhar

Elliot: Não duvido nada de que o Cragen vai acordar morrendo de ressaca, ele vai passar o dia inteiro na sala dele e o Munch e o Fin vão ficar fazendo piadinhas sem graça e eu não estou com paciência para eles hoje

Olivia: Mas eu vou sair com a Casey, a Alex e a Connie depois do trabalho

Elliot: Sabia que tinha algo a ver com elas

Olivia: (fitando Elliot) Elliot, você não gosta das minhas amigas?

Elliot: Bem... Da Connie eu até que gosto, mas as duas loiras são muito chatas

Olivia: (dando um tapa no peito de Elliot) Idiota

Elliot: Ai! Seu tapa dói

Olivia: (se levantando) Eu sei. Agora eu vou me arrumar para o trabalho

Olivia sai enrolada em um lençol e vai até o banheiro, liga o chuveiro e sente as gostas d'água caírem aos poucos em seu corpo, ela pega o sabonete e começa a passar por seu corpo, logo ela sente a mão de Elliot por cima da sua e os lábios quentes de seu parceiro em seu pescoço

Olivia: (virando para Elliot) El, no banheiro não

Elliot: (prendendo Olivia contra a parede) El, no banheiro, sim

Olivia: Elliot, nós temos que trabalhar

Elliot: (beijando o pescoço de Olivia) Ou podemos ficar em casa apenas apreciando a companhia um do outro

Olivia: (virando Elliot) Não, nós vamos trabalhar

Elliot: Mas eu não quero, eu quero ficar em casa com você

Olivia: (sorrindo maliciosa) Prometo que a noite eu cuido de você

Elliot: Hummmm o que você está aprontando, Olivia Benson?

Olivia: (saindo) Espere e vera

Elliot e Olivia tomam o café e vão para a squad, mas antes passam no apartamento de Olivia para que ela pude-se colocar uma roupa mais adequada para o trabalho. Eles chegam à squad junto com Munch, algum tempo depois Cragen aparece de óculos escuros, todos acham estranho, pois ninguém nunca viu Cragen daquela maneira, Cragen passa por eles indo pegar café e Elliot vai falar com ele

Elliot: (indo até Cragen) Então capitão

Cragen: (indo para sua sala) Agora não, Stabler

Cragen entra em sua sala e fecha a porta cuidadosamente

Elliot: (indo para sua mesa) O que deu nele?

Munch: Vai adivinha, te dou um dólar se você adivinhar

Elliot: Ressaca?

Munch: Isso aí! Só que não vou dar nada para ninguém

Alex: Bom dia amores!

Olivia: Cadê o Fin?

Alex: Ele está tentando se reconciliar com o Ken

Elliot: E você não foi porquê...

Alex: É problema deles, coisa de pai e filho, eu não vou me meter nisso

Olivia: Onde está a Casey

Alex: Eu a vi lá em baixo

Olivia: Pêra ai! O que o Langan faz aqui?

Alex: Ficou louca, Liv? Onde você está vendo ele?

Olivia: (virando Alex para a porta) Serve aquele?

Alex: Quem nós estamos processando?

Trevor: Não vim aqui por causa disso

Elliot: Já sei! Alguém estrupou você! Sabia que isso iria acontecer mais cedo ou mais tarde

Trevor: Eu estou aqui para falar com a Alex

Fin: (entrando) Droga! Filhos não prestam. Acreditam que o Ken não quer... O que ele faz aqui?

Alex: (dando um selinho em Fin) Diz que quer falar comigo. O que é Trevor?

Trevor: (se virando e saindo) Nada, deixa para lá

Olivia: Sei o nada do Trevor

Trevor vai embora e um tempo depois Casey entra

Casey: Vocês não vão acreditara em quem eu acabei de ver

Olivia: Deixa-me adivinhar... Trevor Langan?

Casey: (sentando na mesa de Munch) Como você sabe?

Olivia: Pergunta para a Alex

Casey: (rindo) Hummmm Alex, daqui uns tempos o Tutuola não passa mais pela porta

Fin: Só não bato em você porque você é mulher

Elliot: Hummmm Alex, daqui uns tempos o Tutuola não passa mais pela porta. Bate em mim

Fin: Então, soube que vocês vão sair com a Connie

Elliot: Como é fácil fugir do assunto

Fin: (grita) Vai se fuder, Stabler!

Elliot: (também gritando) Vem junto!

Cragen: (grita saindo de sua sala) Escuta aqui bando de filhos da puta! Eu estou morrendo de ressaca então ou vocês sentam nessas porras dessas cadeiras, e peguem esses malditos relatórios que estão nessas mesas ou vão para suas malditas casas! (SG: Viram porque era para esquecer que ele estava 20 anos sóbrio?)

Cragen entra em sua sala e bate a porta

Elliot: (se sentando) Droga! Odeio relatórios

Olivia: (pegando um relatório) Vê pelo lado bom, pelo menos assim você limpa a sua mesa

Elliot: (também pegando um relatório) Eu odeio esses malditos relatórios

Fin: (grita) Cala a boca e trabalha

Munch: Cala a boca! O capitão vai ouvir você

Fin: (ainda gritando) Foda-se aquele velho de ressaca!

Cragen: (grita de sua sala) Eu ouvi isso, Tutuola!

Alex: Casey, melhor irmos para a promotoria, se não sobra até para nós

Casey: Tchau, vemos vocês depois

-Mais tarde-(SG: Falta de imaginação é comigo mesmo)

Mike: (entrando) E aí!  
Elliot: Relatórios

Alex: (sentada na mesa de Fin) Eles estão fazendo isso o dia inteiro

Olivia: Eles? Só estamos esperando o El

Connie: Bem lerdo seu namorado, hein Liv?

Olivia: É, ele demorou onze anos para dizer que gostava de mim

Elliot: (se levantando) Pronto, terminei

Mike: e aí aonde vocês vão?

Connie: Sei lá. Aonde vamos meninas?

Casey: Pergunta para a Alex, ela que seu a idéia

Olivia: Cabot?

Alex: Eu não consegui pensar em nada

Olivia: Gente a Alex pensa, eu não sabia disso (SG: Nossa, acabo com a Alex)

Elliot: Liv, você é má

Olivia: Eu sei

Mike: Bar, todo mundo?

Fin: É, bar (SG: Isso ai, vamo beber porque come engordar)

Elliot: (grita) Ei Don! A gente tá indo pro bar, você tá a fim de ir também?

Cragen: (grita de sua sala) Fuck you Stabler!

Elliot: Acho que isso é um não (SG: Ele acha?)

Olivia: Eu tenho certeza de que é um não

Fin: Vocês vão ficar ai falando sobre o que todos têm certeza de que foi um não ou vão com a gente para o bar?

Olivia: Okay vamos logo

-No bar-

Elliot: Uau, está cheio aqui

Simon: Melhor ainda El, cheio de mulher

Elliot: Simon? Cara o que você faz aqui?

Simon: Comprei o bar (cumprimentado Olivia) E aí, quem é a sua amiga?

Elliot: Olivia Benson e já tem dono

Simon: Você não dorme em serviço.

Elliot: Esses são, Mike, Connie, Fin, Alex, Munch e Casey. Galera esse é o Simon, estudamos juntos na academia. E aí, tem lugar para um velho amigo?

Simon: Tem, mas você me deve um favor

Elliot: Você ainda não esqueceu isso?

Olivia: O que é El?

Elliot: Eu fiquei bêbado e cheguei de ressaca em uma prova e o Simon me ajudou com uma desculpa esfarrapada

Simon: Salvou a sua vida, agora está na hora de me pagar

Elliot: Vai, o que você quer?

Simon: Essa mulherada está impaciente, e você sabe né?

Fin: Cara não é o que eu estou pensando, é?

Simon: Se você estiver pensando em o nosso amigo Elliot entreter essa mulherada

Mike: Olha para ele, vai humilhar todo mundo

Simon: Vai me dar dinheiro?

Elliot: Eu não sou um pedaço de carne amostra no açougue

Casey, Connie, Alex e Olivia: Vai lá El!

Simon: Elas estão pedindo Elliot

Elliot: Tá bom

Simon: Vem comigo até o balcão

Elliot: (acompanhando Simon e puxando Olivia pela mão) Vai ter troco

Olivia: Não reclama El

Simon: (Pegando o microfone) Para todas as mulheres aqui presentes. Quero apresentar meu velho amigo Elliot Stabler! Mas aí é só emprestado, ele já tem dona.

Elliot: (subindo no balcão) Simon, isso não vai prestar (SG: Não vai mesmo)

Simon: Reclama menos e sobe aí, não seja tímido, Elliot

Elliot: (dando um selinho em Olivia) Desculpa amor

Olivia: Eu estou adorando isso

Simon: O que vocês estão esperando? Façam suas ofertas

- US$50,00!

Elliot: Porra! Só isso? (tirando o palito e afrouxando a gravata) Acho que eu valo bem mais

- US$100,00!

Elliot: (desabotoando a camisa) Gente olha esse corpo! Eu cuido muito bem dele

Alex: 150,00!

Olivia e Fin: Alex!

Alex: O que? Eu só estou levantando o preço, vamos ajudar o Simon

- 200,00!

Simon: Cara, você é valioso

Elliot: Você acha?

- 350,00!

Simon: Wow US$350,00. Acho que esse detetive vale mais!

Elliot tira sua camisa a jogando para Olivia

-500,00!

Simon: Cara, você está ficando caro!

Elliot começa a tirar o cinto de sua calça

Olivia: (grita) SU$1.460,00!

Simon: SU$ 1.460,00! Vendido para a moça bonita no balcão!

Elliot: (descendo do balcão) Liv você não deixou ninguém me comprar, por quê?  
Olivia: (entregando a camisa para Elliot) E deixar uma louca comprar o meu namorado? Só porque você quer, Elliot Stabler

Elliot: (vestindo a camisa) Simon, isso vale mais do que eu te devo

Simon: Duas rodadas por conta da casa?

Elliot: (colocando o cinto) Deve servir

Olivia: (pagando Simon) Valeu cada centavo

Simon: Valeu mesmo. Coop! Uma mesa para os nossos amigos

Coop: Claro, chefe!

Eles vão até sua mesa, o que foi meio difícil de achar

Elliot: (colocando a gravata enquanto se sentava) Até a Alex deu um lance? O que você estava planejando fazer Alex?

Alex: Sei lá. Coisas (SG: Hummmm Alex safadinha)

Mike: Uau, tá aí um lado da Cabot que eu não conhecia

Fin: (dando um selinho em Alex) E que eu adoro (SG: Hummmm, sem comentários)

Casey: A performance do El foi... Sem comentário

Olivia: Novak, ele é meu. Okay?

Elliot: Pena que a Liv não me deixou terminar

Munch: Ainda bem, aquilo não era algo que eu gostaria de ver (SG: Eu queria)

Fin: O Elliot estava muito animadinho para quem não queria ser tratado como um pedaço de carne no açougue

Elliot: Até que é divertido ser um pedaço de carne

Simon: (se aproximando da mesa) E aí o que vocês vão querer?

Elliot: Acho que cerveja para todo mundo, temos que trabalhar amanhã

Olivia: Simon, por que você não trabalha na policia?

Simon: Desisti, meu pai queria que eu fosse policial, mas eu não

Casey: O que você queria ser?

Simon: Stirpper, mas nem todos têm a mesma sorte do Elliot

Alex: Serio

Simon: Na verdade, eu sempre quis ter um bar, então eu deixei a academia, e comecei com um barzinho em Jersey, quando eu resolvi voltar para NY, então comprei esse bar. Bom, agora eu vou voltar ao trabalho, porque para vocês relaxarem, alguém tem que trabalhar, o Coop vai trazer o pedido de vocês

Mike: Gente eu estou preocupado com o Jack

Casey: Por quê?

Mike: Ele está estranho, o Jack ficou trancado o dia inteiro na sala dele, saio às 15h e não voltou mais

Alex: E daí?

Mike: O Dr. Skoda foi falar com ele. O Jack está estranho

Casey: Nosso chefe estranho é pleonasmo

Mike: É serio, Casey

Olivia: Ele ficou assim a semana inteira

Connie: O Jack falou com o Huang, não falou?

Elliot: Gente, o Jack já é grandinho, ele sabe se cuidar

Mike: Acho que tem algo a ver com a morte da Claire

Munch: Se for isso, eu concordo com o Elliot, o McCoy sabe se cuidar

Connie: Tem horas que eu tenho lá minhas duvidas quanto a isso

Fin: Deixem isso para lá, o cara sabe se virar

Mike: É, não deve ser nada

Coop: (colocando a cerveja na mesa) Aqui está

Elliot: Valeu Cooper

Coop: Meu nome é Coop, Coop Migoranci (SG: Não quiseram colocar esse sobrenome em mim, fiquei com Garcia, não tenho sobrenome italiano)

Elliot: Jurava que Coop era apelido

Coop: Tudo bem, todos cometem esse erro, o próprio Simon já me chamou de Cooper varias vezes

Elliot: Então, valeu Coop

Coop: (saindo) Não tem de que

Olivia: El, que historia foi aquela de você chegar de ressaca na prova?

Elliot: Bem, tinha uma prova, e eu estava muito tenso por causa da prova, então meu colega de quarto me levou pro bar para me ajudar a relaxar, eu bebi de mais e acordei morrendo de ressaca, então o Simon me ajudou, mas isso faz muito tempo

Fin: Então o nosso coroinha já fez coisas erradas

Elliot: Coroinha? Desde quando eu sou santo? Acho que o mais santo de todos aqui é o filho da Liv

Olivia: (rindo) É, meu filho é um santo

Mike: Acho que só quem tem filhos aqui é o Fin e o Elliot, não é?

Alex: Isso aí

Casey: Viva a falta de filhos! (SG: Não, meus pais me adoram, eles me adoram tanto que talvez vão me mandar para uma escola na puta que pariu e você fica o dia inteiro lá. Nossa, quanto amor)

Elliot: Valeu, por jogar na cara que vocês não têm filhos, mas uma das melhores coisas do mundo é você ter um filho

Fin: Menos quando ele não quer nem olhar na sua cara

Elliot: Problema seu se o Ken te odeia

Mike: Elliot, como seus filhos estão reagindo ao seu divorcio?

Elliot: Acho que bem, o Elli adora ir para o meu apartamento aos fins de semana e os gêmeos amam ficar longe da Kathy por uns tempos (SG: Tá aí os filhos que eu não pedi pra Deus)

Mike: Só te digo uma coisa, eles nunca vão superar isso, falo por experiência própria

Olivia: Pais separados?

Mike assente com a cabeça enquanto tomava um gole de cerveja

Mike: Não perdoei meu pai até hoje e faz 30 anos que eles se divorciaram

Elliot: A mãe deles que pensasse duas vezes antes de enfeitar a minha cabeça

Fin: Vai dizer que você nunca chifrou a Kathy

Elliot: Nunca! (SG: Sei)

Olivia: E aquela vez um ano antes do seu divorcio que nós bebemos um pouco de mais e...

Elliot: (interrompe) Wow, você prometeu não dizer para ninguém, e estávamos bêbados.

Alex: O que aconteceu?

Elliot: Valeu Liv, agora você conta

Olivia: Okay. Sabem o caso das garotas que foram estrupadas, e jogadas nas foça da escola onde estudavam e descobrimos que era o zelador da escola? (SG: Isso parece meio doente, eu sei, mas aconteceu aqui na minha cidade)

Casey: Esse foi difícil

Mike: Nem me diga, tivemos que ajudar vocês

Olivia: Então, vocês foram para o bar, mas eu e o El fomos para o meu apartamento, o El já estava com problemas no casamento, o caso tinha sido um pouco de mais para nós, estávamos estressados, então bebemos tudo que tinha no meu apartamento, ficamos muito bêbados, o El me beijou, eu correspondi ao beijo, uma coisa levou a outra, acabamos acordado de ressaca, nus na minha cama e resolvemos fingir que nada tinha acontecido e eu já até tinha esquecido, mas lembrei depois dessa mentira do Elliot (SG: Uau, eu sou de mais)

Elliot: Essa vez não contou

Fin: Contou sim

Simon: E aí! Do que estão falando?

Alex: O Elliot está dizendo que nunca traio a Kathy

Simon: Claro assim como eu não fui expulso da escola por beber na aula de física. Serio, o Elliot é o cara mais galinha que eu conheço.

Elliot: Valeu Lang

Simon: Precisando é só chamar

Olivia: Lang?

Simon: Simon Lang IV. O pior Simon Lang de todos

Elliot: Não quero nem ver os outros Simon Lang que existe e nem os que vão existir

Simon: Não se preocupe, eu sou o ultimo

Connie: Por que você é o pior?

Simon: Fui expulso de praticamente todas as escolas que eu estudei, depois que deixei a academia fui para Londres onde fui preso por vender bebida alcoólica para menores, furto e posse de drogas, sem conta que dormir com a mãe gostosa da minha namorada e dormir com minha professora no ultimo ano do secundário

Mike: Cara, você não presta

Simon: Nem um pouco, mas em compensação sou um ótimo ombro amigo

Elliot: Nisso eu concordo, você reclama do seu relacionamento para o Simon e ele pega a sua namorada, ou seja, o Simon é um péssimo cara e depois ele fala que eu sou o galinha

Simon: Qual é El! Nos dois anos que eu estive na academia, você roubo dez namoradas minhas

Connie, Alex, Casey e Olivia: Dez?

Simon: Eu era um cara ocupado (SG: Imagina se não fosse), mas o nosso Elliot aqui, tava com uma mulher diferente por dia, Olivia se eu fosse você não confiava nele

Elliot: E muito menos no Simon, a ficha criminal dele é maior que a Estatua da Liberdade

Simon: Isso é mentira! Eu nem fui preso tantas vezes

Elliot: Cara você só entrou para academia porque todos os homens da sua família estiveram lá, então você foi expulso por fumar e beber no vestiário

Simon: Tá isso eu confesso que fiz, mas eu só fui preso em Londres

Elliot: A gente se conheceu porque meu pai te prendeu e você disse que era filho de Simon Lang III, daí só colocaram na sua ficha

Simon: Eu tinha 16 anos

Casey: Por que você foi preso?

Simon: Na verdade armaram para mim, foi por furto

Mike: Com 16 anos?

Simon: Isso mesmo

Casey: Quantos anos você tem?

Simon: 49 aninhos (SG: Na verdade o cara tem 38), mas o Elliot é pior que eu

Elliot: Eu nunca fui preso

Simon: Eu nunca fugi de casa para fazer uma tatuagem

Elliot: Não, essa tatuagem no braço é o que?

Simon: Eu fiz em Londres

Elliot: Não me lembro de você ter ido para Londres com 17 anos

Simon: Okay, eu não presto o Elliot muito menos, por isso somos amigos (SG: É o que minha mãe fala de mim e a Quel. Quel TE AMO SUA VACA GORDA S2)

E assim eles passaram a noite, bebendo e ouvindo as historias de Elliot e Simon. Quando Elliot e Olivia chegam ao apartamento de Elliot, ele tenta beijá-la, mas Olivia desvia de Elliot

Elliot: Ei!

Olivia: (o puxando pela gravata) Eu disse que depois do trabalho você iria ver

Elliot: O que você vai fazer?

Olivia: Calma, você está com pressa?

Elliot: Um pouco. Eu não sei o que você vai fazer e tenho que admitir que as vezes eu tenho medo do que você pode fazer

Olivia: Então morra de medo

Olivia puxava Elliot pela gravata fazendo o máximo que podia para não deixar Elliot beijá-la, quando eles chegam ao quarto, Olivia empurra Elliot o fazendo cair na cama (SG: O que a Liv vai fazer?)

Elliot: É meio estranho, mas eu estou gostando

Olivia: (o fitando) É?

Elliot faz que sim com a cabeça. Olivia sobe na cama engatinhando sob Elliot, ela tira a gravata de Elliot vendando seus olhos com a gravata azul de seu parceiro, em seguida Olivia vai desabotoando a camisa dele e começa a beijar cada pedaço de seu abdômen. Olivia desce suas mãos para o cinto de Elliot o tirando vagarosamente, Elliot ainda vendado leva suas mãos para a barra da camisa de Olivia em uma débil tentativa de tirar a camisa de sua amada, Olivia tira a mão de Elliot, que tenta tirar a vendo, mas acaba sendo interrompido por sua parceira, então ela começa tirando a calça de Elliot, e mais uma vez ela beija o abdômen de seu parceiro, subindo para seu pescoço, indo até sua orelha, Olivia beija o canto da boca de Elliot, ele tenta beijá-la, mas ela desvia seus lábios.

Elliot: Não posso te beijar?

Olivia: (passando sua mão por debaixo da cueca boxer de Elliot) Não enquanto eu não autorizar

Elliot: E quando isso vai acontecer?

Olivia: (sussurrando em seu ouvido) Quando você for um bom menino (SG: Isso tá ficando um pouco sacana)

Elliot: E eu não sou?

Olivia: Não sei

Elliot: (levando suas mãos para a cintura de Olivia) Você me conhece há onze anos e ainda não sabe?

Olivia: Às vezes tenho minha duvidas

Elliot: (ficando por cima de Olivia) Então vou te provar que eu sei me comportar

Olivia: (ficando por cima de Elliot) Hoje quem manda sou eu (SG: Ui, tá me dando medo da Liv)

Olivia tira as mãos de Elliot de sua cintura, logo ela beija o abdômen bem definido de seu parceiro, sentindo o volume em sua cueca crescer cada vez mais. Olivia tira a venda de Elliot e se levanta.

Elliot: O que você está fazendo?

Olivia não diz nada, apenas sai do quarto fazendo com que Elliot fosse atrás dela, quando Elliot chega à sala, Olivia o empurra fazendo Elliot se sentar na poltrona

Elliot: Sabe? Esse negocio de ficar me empurrando, não é legal

Ela não diz nada, apenas liga o som (Love game – Lady Gaga). Olivia vai se aproximando de Elliot com um sorriso maldoso nos lábios, ela vai para trás de Elliot tocando seus ombros e descendo suas mãos, mas logo ela sobe o arranhando, Olivia volta a ficar de frente para Elliot rebolando conforme a batida da musica, ela morde o lábio inferior de seu parceiro. Olivia se levanta se afastando de Elliot

Elliot: Vai ficar só provocando? Meu amiguinho aqui, não gosta muito de ser provocado

Olivia: (levando suas mãos para a barra de sua camisa) Acho que ele vai gostar disso

Olivia começa a tirar sua camisa vagarosamente, ela tira sua camisa revelando seu sutiã preto, Olivia se aproxima de Elliot passando sua mão por todo o seu corpo, ela dá um selinho em Elliot e novamente morde o lábio inferior dele, Olivia se afasta ainda rebolando conforme a musica, ela leva suas mãos para o cós de sua calça a tirando e revelando uma pequena calcinha também preta.

Olivia passa suas mãos para suas costas brincando com o feixo de seu sutiã, então Olivia o tira fazendo Elliot se mexer na poltrona, ela vai se aproximando de Elliot, Olivia senta no colo de Elliot beijando seu pescoço e sentindo seu parceiro se exitar cada vez mais, ela se levanta se afastando de Elliot.

Elliot: (se levantando) Cansei de brincar (SG: Já? Mas nem começo)

Elliot puxa Olivia pela cintura a beijando ardentemente, ele começa a conduzi-la para o quarto, ao chegar lá Elliot deita Olivia na cama e começa a beijar todo seu corpo, Olivia o puxa para cima ficando por cima de seu parceiro, ela beija o pescoço de Elliot indo para seu peitoral enquanto tirava a cueca boxer branca de Elliot, ele leva suas mãos para o cós da calcinha de Olivia a tirando violentamente, ela morde o lábio inferior de seu parceiro, Olivia podi sentir o membro duro de Elliot roçando entre suas coxas, ela sorri maliciosa para ele, e logo estava ditando o ritmo com que seus corpos se moviam (SG: Cara eu tô me superando cada vez mais. Vou confessar que está me dando medo) Olivia estocava Elliot em seu próprio ritmo fazendo seu parceiro gemer chamando por seu nome, ouvir Elliot chamando por ela fez com que o corpo de Olivia fica-se mole deixando Elliot ficar por cima, agora Elliot ditava o ritmo, penetrando sua parceira, fazendo Olivia pedir por mais enquanto encravava suas unhas nas costas de Elliot, os movimentos de seus corpos transformavam aquela noite de verão, em uma noite quente e prazerosa.

Era quase 5am quando eles finalmente dormiram (SG: 5am? Pra mim isso é cedo), Olivia dormia sob o peito de Elliot e um lençol cobria seus corpos nus e suados.

Pela manhã Elliot acorda e começa a acariciar o cabelo de Olivia, que não demora muito para acordar

Olivia: (acordando) Que horas são?

Elliot: (olhando para o relógio) Quase 11am

Olivia: (se levantando) OMG Elliot, nós estamos atrasados! (SG: Que nada, quem disse isso?)

Elliot e Olivia se arrumam e vão para a Squad quando chegam lá Cragen estava esperando os dois.

Cragen: Stabler, Benson, estão atrasados

Elliot: Ficamos presos no transito, você sabe como é Manhattan, né?

Cragen: Você vai acabar levando minha filha pro mau caminho (SG: Tarde de mais)

Elliot: Capitão, eu acho que é um pouco tarde para dizer isso

Olivia: (dando um tapa no braço de Elliot) Cala a boca, Stabler!

Elliot: (se sentando) Okay, Benson

Fin: O que vocês estavam fazendo?

Elliot: (sorrindo malicioso para Olivia) Melhor nem comentar

Olivia: Cala a boca

Elliot: Não tá faltando uma loira?

Fin: E meu parceiro também ainda não chegou

Munch: (entrando) Eu sei, estamos atrasados

Olivia: Pelo visto, só o Tutuola e a Cabot chegaram no horário

Alex: Quem disse? A gente também acabou de chegar

Cragen: (indo para sua sala) Isso não vai prestar

Elliot: O que não presta é a sua filha, capitão. O resto aqui é tudo santo

Olivia: (jogando uma bolinha de papel em Elliot) Idiota!

-Depois do expediente-

O turno já havia acabado (SG: Não, eu coloquei "depois do expediente" porque o turno acabou de começar \õ/ viva a isgnorança, quem curte Mundo Canibal sabe de onde eu tirei isso), todos já estavam em suas casas, Elliot e Olivia estavam no apartamento de Elliot, Olivia estava sentada na sala quando Elliot se aproxima com um violão na mão, (SG: Hummmm sei não)

Olivia: O que você vai fazer?

Elliot: (se sentando) Observe: 1, 2, 1, 2, 3, 4

Me dê mais amor do que eu já tive,

Faça tudo ficar melhor quando eu estiver me sentindo triste,

Diga-me que sou especial até mesmo quando eu sei que não sou.

Faça-me sentir bem quando estou machucado demais,

Raramente ficando chateadão

Eu estou tão contente que te encontrei.

Eu amo estar perto de você.

Você torna isso fácil,

Tão fácil quanto 1, 2... 1, 2, 3, 4.

Há apenas uma coisa,

A fazer, três palavras,

Para você.

Eu te amo

Há apenas uma maneira,

De dizer aquelas três palavras

É isso que vou fazer.

Eu te amo

Me dê mais amor desde o início,

Recomponha-me quando eu estiver desmoronando,

Conte-me coisas que você jamais contou aos seus amigos mais próximos.

Faça-me sentir bem quando estou machucado demais,

O melhor que já tive,

Eu estou tão contente que te encontrei.

Eu amo estar perto de você.

Você faz isso fácil,

Tão fácil quanto 1, 2... 1, 2, 3, 4.

Há apenas uma coisa,

A fazer, três palavras,

Para você.

Eu te amo

Há apenas uma maneira,

De dizer aquelas três palavras

É isso que vou fazer.

Eu te amo

Eu te amo

Você faz isso fácil,

Tão fácil quanto 1, 2... 1, 2, 3, 4.

Há apenas uma coisa,

A fazer, três palavras,

Para você.

Eu te amo

Há apenas uma maneira,

De dizer aquelas três palavras

É isso que vou fazer.

Eu te amo

Eu te amo

Um, dois, três, quatro.

Eu te amo

Eu te amo (SG: Pra quem não sabe o nome da musica é, 1, 2, 3, 4 do Plain White T's)

Olivia: Esse é o seu jeito de dizer que me ama?

Elliot: (pegando uma taça de vinho) Talvez, você gostou?

Olivia: Bem, o detetive mais sexy de Manhattan...

Elliot: (interrompe) Segundo, você é mais sexy

Olivia: Okay, o segundo detetive mais sexy de Manhattan canta um musica super fofa para mim, para dizer que me ama... E eu tenho que dizer se gostei ou não?

Elliot: É uma pergunta simples

Olivia: (beijando Elliot) El, eu amei

Elliot: Realmente, os músicos sempre ficam com as garotas

Olivia: (dando um tapa em Elliot) Para de ser bobo

Elliot: O que fazemos agora?

Olivia: Sei lá, já jogou duas verdades e uma mentira? (SG: Eu adoro essa brincadeira, jogava direto com o Erick)

Elliot: Não, como é?

Olivia: Um de nós tem que dizer três coisas sobre nós, duas tem que ser verdade e uma não

Elliot: Okay, mas você começa

Olivia: Eu amo o meu parceiro. Meu namorado beija muito mal e... Eu adoro suas covinhas

Elliot: A segunda, por favor, diz que é ela

Olivia: É, é a segunda, sua vez, El

Elliot: Okay, eu sempre amei você, nunca amei minha ex-mulher e eu acho que dormir com minha parceira é um pouco excitante

Olivia: Por que você colocou a segunda como mentira? Eu sei que um dia você amou a Kathy

Elliot: É, mas isso é passado

Olivia: Um passado meio recente

Elliot: Okay, bem... Eu estava pensando, esse é meu fim de semana com as crianças e sei lá, você poderia me ajudar com eles

Olivia: Então você quer que eu te ajude com o Dickei, o Elli e a Lizzie? Acho que isso vai te custar um pouco caro

Elliot: (colocando sua taça sob a mesa de centro) Um pouco caro? Um pouco caro quanto?

Olivia: (fingindo estar pensativa) Sei lá

Elliot: (pegando Olivia no colo) Talvez isso sirva

Elliot leva Olivia até o quarto a deitando cuidadosamente na cama e beijando seus lábios ardentemente (SG: E como eu não tô com paciência pra escreve dois HOT seguidos vou pular essa parte)

Na manhã seguinte eles acordam juntos e ficam se fitando por um tempo

Olivia: (dando um selinho em Elliot) Bom dia

Elliot: Ao seu lado todos os dias são bons

Olivia: (olhando o relógio) Então Romeu levanta porque estamos atrasados, de novo

Elliot: (beijando o pescoço de Olivia) Quem sabe podemos ficar aqui mais um pouco

Olivia: (se levantando) Quem sabe podemos levar uma suspensão

Elliot: (puxando Olivia) Se eu puder ficar ao seu lado

Olivia: (dando outro selinho em Elliot) Bobo

Elliot e Olivia se arrumam e vão para a Squad, quando eles chegam Cragen estava uma fera esperando pelos dois

Cragen: (grita) Stabler, Benson, estão atrasado, de novo (SG: De novo não, outra vez)

Elliot: Sabe? Esse frio dá uma preguiça de sair da cama

Cragen: Estamos no verão, Stabler

Elliot: Então, tempo louco, não? No meio do verão, esse frio todo

Cragen: Elliot, você sabe está quase 30°C lá fora

Elliot: É que eu sinto muito frio

Cragen: Então, leve seu frio para a sala do Huang, a Corregedoria quer que vocês falem com o Huang

Olivia: Por quê?

Cragen: Vocês sabem muito bem

Elliot: Tem que ser hoje?

Cragen: Agora!  
Elliot: Eu não quero

Cragen: É para ontem, sumam da minha frente

Elliot: Papai está bravo

Cragen: E vou ficar muito mais se vocês não moverem esses traseiros para a sala do Huang

Elliot: Estamos indo

Elliot e Olivia vão para a sala de Huang onde ele esperava pelos dois

Huang: Entrem

Elliot: (entrando junto com Olivia) Doutor anda logo que eu quero voltar para o trabalho

Huang: Sabem? Quando eu vi vocês pela primeira vez soube que iria passar por isso

Elliot: (sentando) Não enrola!

Huang: Ele é apreçado, não é?

Olivia: (também se sentando) Onze anos juntos você se acostuma

Huang: Eu sei vocês são parceiros há muito tempo, tiveram altos e baixos...

Elliot: (interrompe rindo) E mais baixos ainda

Huang: Você está bem engraçadinho

Elliot: É, ela me deixa assim

Huang: Bem, eu tenho que faze uma avaliação psicológica de vocês para ver se ainda podem ser parceiros

Elliot: Doutor, eu e a Liv somos parceiros há onze anos, você acha que não podemos ser parceiros pelo fato de estarmos juntos?

Huang: Eu só tenho que avaliar vocês, nós já fizemos isso varias vezes

Elliot: E quantas vezes eu quis fazer isso?

Olivia: (vendo que Huang já estava perdendo a paciência) Doutor, inspira expira (SG: \õ/ ele consegue irritar um psicólogo)

Huang: Bem, acho que a Liv consegue te controlar

Elliot: Digamos que ela é um tipo de calmante e sei lá, se você me separar dela eu posso atirar na primeira pessoa que me irritar

Huang: Disso eu não duvido muito. Bem, vou dizer a Corregedoria que vocês podem continuar sendo parceiros.

Elliot: (se levantando) É sempre bom contar com você doutor, e eu prometo que não vai se arrepender disso

Huang: Mas meu instinto de psicólogo diz que vou (SG: Podem confiar no instinto do Huang, porque ele vai se arrepender)

Elliot: (saindo com Olivia) Não se preocupe doutor, eu não vou estragar nada.

Huang: Quero que vocês venham aqui a cada duas semanas

- Um mês depois -(SG: Olha a falta de imaginação)-

Olivia: (grita) Eu não acredito que arrisquei minha carreira para ficar com você!

Elliot: (também gritando) Sua carreira? Eu deixei minha família!

Olivia: Elliot, você mesmo disse que seu casamento não existia há anos

Elliot: Meu casamento podia não existir, mas pelo menos eu tinha meus filhos

Olivia: Elliot você quase não os vê

Elliot: Mas eu estaria melhor sem você! (SG: Isso porque ele disse que não iria estragar nada)

Olivia: Você acha?

Elliot: (grita saindo e batendo a porta) Eu tenho certeza!

Olivia: Então foda-se, espero que você morra no caminho! (pensando) Droga! O que aconteceu? Ficamos brigando o mês inteiro, nada mais está dando certo. E quem ele pensa que é com aqueles olhos azuis, aqueles braços fortes e aquele abdômen bem definido? (SG: Dica do dia: Não se apaixone)

-Carro de Elliot-

Elliot: (pensando enquanto dirigia) Qual é a da Liv? Ela te faz se apaixonar por aqueles olhos castanhos e depois te deixa. Como ela consegue ser tão doce e sensível, mas ao mesmo tempo ser tão fria? Eu preciso de um tempo para pensa, um tempo para mim. Bem, acho que a melhor coisa que eu faço agora é ir no Simon.

Elliot vai até o bar do Simon aonde ele ia toda vez que brigava com Olivia, ele entra no bar e senta no balcão

Elliot: Ai Coop

Coop: O que foi?

Elliot: O que aconteceu o mês inteiro

Coop: Vai querer falar com o Simon?

Elliot: você conhece seu chefe

Coop: Okay. Vai querer o de sempre?

Elliot: É, o de sempre

-Apartamento de Olivia-

Alex, Casey, Melinda e Connie estavam com Olivia, que estava a ponto de matar Elliot (SG: Não, não pode desperdiçar beleza)

Olivia: Eu cansei dele!  
Melinda: Liv, já é a décima vez que você fala isso esse mês

Alex: Porra, Mel, eu acho que você disse o que não devia

Olivia: Sabem quantas vezes ele jogou na minha cara que deixou a família dele por minha causa?

Alex, Casey, Melinda e Connie: Nem foi por minha causa, o casamento dele não existe há anos, se ele deixou a família, a culpa não foi minha, porque quem veio atrás foi ele e Elliot Stabler é um cretino

Olivia: (as fitando) Acabaram?

Casey: Esquecemos alguma coisa meninas?

Connie: Não, é isso mesmo que ela fala

Olivia vai para seu quarto e volta com um coração de pelúcia enorme e algumas fotos onde ela está com Elliot

Alex: Liv o que você vai fazer?

Olivia: O que eu devia ter feito há muito tempo. Vou esquecer Elliot Stabler

Melinda: Liv, você vive falando que ele é perfeito e tudo mais

Olivia: Mel, você como a única de nós que é casada deveria saber que homem perfeito não existe (SG: Ui, cara ela tá brava)

Casey: Liv, não adianta descontar na gente

Olivia: Por isso que eu vou jogar fora tudo que me lembra ele

Connie: Então muda de apartamento, porque isso aqui conta as historia de vocês dois

Olivia: Eu não vou me mudar por causa dele. Mas sabe o que é isso?

Alex, Casey, Melinda e Connie: Culpa do Huang, ele que disse que ainda podíamos ser parceiros!

Olivia: Isso já está me irritando!

Alex: O que? O fato de brigar com o El?

Olivia: Também, mas o que mais me irrita é vocês ficarem falando o que eu vou falar

Casey: Então para de dizer sempre as mesmas coisas. A gente já sabe o que vai acontecer depois disso, vocês vão fazer as pazes e chegar na squad como o casal modelo

Olivia: Não desta vez

Alex: Podem pagar meninas, eu sabia que ela iria dizer isso

Melinda: Mas era meio obvio que ela iria falar isso

Alex: Vocês disseram que não, agora paguem

Olivia: O que diabos está acontecendo?

Connie: Quando você nos disse que havia terminado com o El, nós apostamos que você não diria que desta vez que vocês não iriam voltar para a Squad como o casal modelo de lá e a Alex disse que você iria falar.

Olivia: Legal, bem amigas da onça vocês (SG: Não, magina)

Casey: Liv, se eu te conheço – e eu conheço – você e o El vão estar juntos de novo em menos de 24 horas (SG: Não, eu acho que não)

Olivia: Não desta vez

- Bar do Simon (SG: É que tipo eu não tenho nome pro bar) -

Elliot: Acho que vou pedir transferência

Simon: E para onde você iria?

Elliot: Sei lá, Boston talvez, qualquer coisa longe de Nova York

Simon: Cara, eu te conheço, você realmente gosta da Liv, não estrague tudo

Elliot: Nós estamos brigando de mais, colocando um ao outro na frente do trabalho, não vai dar certo, não está dando certo

Simon: Troquem de parceiros

Elliot: (tirando a carteira do bolso e colocando o dinheiro no balcão) Onze anos, Simon (se levantando e saindo) Onze longos anos, eu não poderia trocar de parceiro agora, seria um erro

Elliot sai do bar, entra no seu carro e vai para seu apartamento, quando ele chega começa a fazer suas malas enquanto discava o numero de Cragen.

Cragen: (atendendo) Elliot, seja lá o que for, pode esperar até segunda-feira

Elliot: Não, não pode

Cragen: O que houve?

Elliot: Capitão, eu preciso de uma transferência para Boston... (SG: Noooooooooo. Exagerei?)

Cragen: (interrompe) Wow, o que houve?

Elliot: Donald, eu não estou podendo ficar aqui, está tudo dando errado, só quero um tempo

Cragen: Tire férias

Elliot: Não posso. Por favor, eu só estou pedindo uma transferência, não é nada de mais

Cragen: Elliot...

Elliot: Capitão, por favor.

Cragen: Espero que saiba o que está fazendo

Elliot: É melhor para todos, principalmente para a Liv

Cragen: Vou ver o que posso fazer

Elliot: O _Tucker vai adorar me transferir_

_Cragen: Elliot, eu não sou Ed Tucker!_

_Elliot: Eu sei você se preocupa com seus detetives, por isso eu estou pedindo, por favor, que você me transfira para Boston_

_Cragen: Okay_

_Elliot: Eu passo segunda na Squad para pegar os papeis (SG: Não faz isso)_

_ Elliot desliga o telefone e arruma suas coisas._

_-Apartamento de Olivia-_

_Casey, Melinda, Ales e Connie já haviam indo embora, e Olivia ainda estava lá, parada olhando para suas fotos, então ela as rasgas e as joga no lixo em meio a lagrimas, logo em seguida ela pega uma tesoura e rasga todo o coração de pelúcia que havia ganhado de Elliot (SG: Faz isso não)_

_-Na segunda-feira-_

_Elliot estava na sala de Cragen pegando os papeis de sua transferência_

_Cragen: Elliot, você sabe que eu não quero te transferir_

_Elliot: Eu preciso de um tempo longe de tudo isso_

_Cragen: Eu já disse para você tirar férias_

_Elliot: Capitão, você me conhece, eu não conseguiria_

_Cragen: (entregando os papeis para Elliot) Okay_

_Elliot: Não diga nada a eles_

_Cragen: Tudo bem, quando você vai?_

_Elliot: (abrindo a porta) Agora_

_ Quando Elliot sai da sala ele vê Olivia indo para sua mesa_

_Elliot: Adeus, Liv_

_Olivia: Para onde você vai?_

_Elliot: (indo para o elevador) Para um lugar bem longe de você_

_Olivia: (grita segurando as lagrimas) Vai tarde! (SG: Que isso? Faz isso não) _

_ Elliot entra no elevador e vai embora, todos ficam olhando para Olivia tentando entender o porquê de tudo aquilo._

_Olivia: (se sentando) Vocês não têm o que fazer? Vão trabalhar!_

_Fin: Liv o que aconteceu?_

_Olivia: Terminamos okay? Isso aconteceu_

_ Elliot chega em Boston, logo que chega, Elliot procura um hotel onde possa ficar até encontrar um apartamento, terça-feira seria o dia em que ele recomeçaria tudo, nova cidade, novo trabalho, nova casa quem sabe até um novo amor (SG: Isso não). No dia seguinte Elliot vai para a 15ª Divisão de homicídios de Boston, ele chega na squad e vai direto para a sala do tenente Dan Taylor_

_Dan: É um prazer ter um detetive de NY aqui, mas por que você quis sair de lá?_

_Elliot: Com todo respeito tenente, mas eu prefiro não falar sobre isso_

_Dan: Alguma preferência?_

_Elliot: Não, só prefiro ter um homem como parceiro, minha experiência com parceiras não é muito boa. (SG: Também acho)_

_Dan: (abrindo a porta e saindo da sala) Tudo bem. Pessoal esse é Elliot Stabler, ele veio da Vitimas Especiais de Manhattan_

_Milly: Ele tem cara de ser mulherengo_

_Dan: Essa é a nossa detetive Milly Davis, seu novo parceiro é James _Scotty

Scotty: Só Scotty, por favor.

Elliot: (sentando) Vocês podem me chamar de El

Dan: (indo para sua sala) Vou deixar vocês conversarem

Scotty: E ai, por que você saio de NY?

Elliot: Longa historia. Isso é historia de bar, mas são só vocês dois?

Milly: Não, tem a Verônica. Mas fale sobre você

Elliot: Okay, eu sou, divorciado, tenho cinco filhos, estou aqui porque briguei com a minha namorada que era minha parceira e melhor amiga e depois de onze anos trabalhando com ela eu finalmente tive coragem de dizer o que sentia, mas não durou um mês

Scotty: É, isso é uma droga

Elliot: Nem me fale

Verônica: (entrando) Wow, quem é o gostoso?

Scotty: Qual é! Você me conhece há dois anos

Verônica: Se enxergar, Scotty

Milly: Esse é o El, ele veio de NY

Verônica: Legal, não sou mais a única de lá

Elliot: Você não me é estranha

Verônica: Vitimas Especiais do Queens

Elliot: Queens? Eu morava lá antes de me divorciar

Verônica: Legal. Ah, pai cheguei

Dan: Está atrasada

Elliot: Ela é filha do tenente?

Verônica: Sou, é que eu me mudei para Nova York e voltei há dois anos

-Três meses depois-(SG: Só mais essa vez depois eu paro)-

Olivia havia adotado uma menina chamada Sophia, elas estavam mudando para uma casa no Queens, Olivia e Sophia terminavam de encaixotar algumas coisas no apartamento de Olivia quando alguém bate na porta, e Sophia vai atender

Sophia: (abrindo a porta) Sim?

Elliot encara Sophia por um tempo, dá um passo para trás olha o numero do apartamento, olha confuso para Sophia

Elliot: (ainda meio confuso) 4D, é aqui. Olivia Benson ainda mora aqui?

Sophia: (grita) Liv, tem um cara na porta querendo falar com você. Ele é bem gato! (SG: Gostei dessa garota)

Olivia: (se aproximando) Soph!  
Elliot: Liv?

Olivia: El?

Sophia: Soph?

Olivia: Cala a boca garota! El o que você faz aqui?

Elliot: Acabei de voltar, mas quem é essa?

Olivia: Sophia Benson, Elliot Stabler. Elliot Stabler, Sophia Benson

Elliot: Quanto tempo eu fiquei fora? (SG: Uma eternidade)

Olivia: Eu adotei a Sophia

Elliot: Ah, claro

Sophia: Esse é o famoso Elliot Stabler?

Elliot: "Famoso Elliot Stabler"?

Sophia: A Liv passa metade do dia falando de você e a outra metade pensando em você (SG: Que garota mentirosa, ela fica o dia inteiro falando dele)

Olivia: Soph, você não tem coisas para encaixotar? Entra El

Elliot: (entrando) Vai se mudar? (SG: Não, vai vender tudo e virar hippe)

Olivia: Sim, meu apartamento é muito pequeno para uma adolescente de 15 anos

Elliot: Para onde você vai?

Olivia: Comprei uma casa no Queens. O que você quer?

Elliot: Você está ocupada, eu falo com você depois

Sophia: Que isso, bonitão? Pode ficar, eu já estava saindo

Olivia: Sophia, aonde você pensa que vai?

Sophia: Não faço à mínima

Olivia: Você vai me ajudar, garota

Sophia: Acho que o El, é uma ajuda melhor

Olivia: Sophia...

Sophia: Eu já sei, cuidado com a rua, Nova York é perigosa. Estou esquecendo algo?

Olivia: Sim, a gente sai às 16 h

Sophia: (saindo) Te vejo na casa

Olivia: Adolescentes. Então, El, o que você queria?

Elliot: É melhor conversarmos quando você já estiver ajeitado tudo

Olivia: Que tal jantar comigo e a Sophia qualquer dia?

Elliot: Ótimo! Vai querer ajuda?

Olivia: Seria uma boa, já que minha filha me abandonou (SG: Filhos normalmente fazem isso)

Sophia estava saindo do prédio quando se depara com Alex

Alex: Você não deveria estar ajudando a Lia?

Sophia: Não. Um tal de Elliot está ajudando-a

Alex: (num tom sarcástico) Muito engraçado, Soph

Sophia: É serio

Alex: Então por que ela não me falou?

Sophia: Porque ele acabou de chegar e a Liv está ocupada

Alex: Eu estava inda para lá, mas deixa quieto. Aonde você vai?

Sophia: O mais longe possível de casa para não atrapalhar a Liv

Alex: Quer ir na lanchonete?

Sophia: Preferia um bar, mas como sou menor de idade, tudo bem

Alex: Você não presta

Sophia: Um pouco. E aí cadê o Fin?

Alex: Está vendo o jogo com o Munch, a Casey, o Cragen, o Jack, o Mike e a Connie

Sophia: E por que você não está com eles?

Alex: Odeio beisebol

Algum tempo depois Alex e Sophia chegam a lanchonete, elas vão para uma mesa e como sempre Sophia pede café

Alex: Então, a Liv está sozinha com o El?

Sophia: (colocando açúcar no café) Sim

Alex: Você não acha que coloca açúcar de mais no café?

Sophia: (ainda colocando açúcar no café) Não

-Casa de Olivia-

Era 16h30min, Elliot estava ajudando Olivia a colocar as caixas dentro da casa

Olivia: (levando uma caixa para dentro) Estou preocupada com a Sophia

Elliot: Tenho certeza de que ela está bem

Olivia: Eu sou uma péssima mãe, não devia deixá-la sozinha

Elliot: Liv, tudo bem, sua filha está bem e você é uma ótima mãe

Olivia: Obrigada, El

Elliot: Casa legal

Olivia: A Sophia escolheu

Elliot: Ela tem bom gosto

Olivia: (indo pegar outra caixa) Ela só escolheu essa por causa da cerca branca

Elliot: (também indo pegar outra caixa) Sua filha parece ser legal

Olivia: (levando a caixa para dentro) Ela é muito sarcástica, coloca muito açúcar no café, mas nunca admite isso, e ao mesmo tempo ela é muito legal, me faz rir e me deixa com vontade de matar um

Elliot: (também levando a caixa para dentro) Os filhos são assim

Olivia: (colocando a caixa no chão) Mas eu não me arrependo nem um pouco de ter adotado a Sophia.

Elliot: (também colocando a caixa no chão) Viu? Você é uma boa mãe. Mas a sua casa está muito bem arrumada para quem acabou de se mudar

Olivia: (se jogando no sofá) Eu me mudei essa semana, só voltei para pegar o que tinha sobrado no apartamento. Onde será que essa menina foi?

Elliot: (também se jogando no sofá) Eu não sei (SG: Que fofo eles fizeram a mesma coisa)

Olivia: Eu juro que se a Sophia não chegar em meia hora eu a coloco de castigo pelo resto da vida

Elliot: (fazendo cócegas em Olivia) Que mãe má

Olivia: (gargalhando) Para, El

Elliot: (ainda fazendo cócegas em Olivia) Parar com o quê? (SG: É para de ser tão gostoso, porque se for pra ser gostoso assim é para ser aqui em casa)

Elliot continua fazendo cócegas em Olivia a fazendo gargalhar alto, era como se o mundo envolta deles não existisse e ele nunca tivessem brigado (SG: Como se isso fosse durar para sempre)

Alex: (entrando com Sophia) Foi mal ter seqüestrado sua filha

Elliot para de fazer cócegas em Olivia e abraça Alex

Elliot: (abraçando Alex) Loira!

Alex: (empurrando Elliot) O que deu nele?

Olivia: (recuperando o fôlego) Eu não sei. Sophia Benson onde você estava?

Sophia: Na lanchonete com a Alex

Olivia: Legal, sobraram três caixas para você

Sophia: Liv você é má

Elliot: Sophia, quer tomar sorvete e deixar a Liv cuidar de tudo?

Sophia: Adorei esse cara

Olivia: Elliot, você não está sendo um bom exemplo para a minha filha

Elliot: (saindo com Sophia) Quem disse uma bobagem dessas?

Olivia: Alex, você me ajuda?

Alex: Claro! Mas e aí, o que está rolando entre você e o El?

Olivia: Nada (SG: Sei esse "nada" é igual o "ninguém" do ep "Infiltrated")

Alex: Liv, ele desaparece...

Olivia: Desaparece? Todo mundo sabe que ele foi para Boston e não quis falar

Alex: Okay, ele vai para Boston, volta três meses depois, você é a primeira pessoa que ele procura. Depois você vem me dizer que não existe mais nada entre vocês? Por favor, Liv, eu não nasci ontem

Olivia: Alex, você sabe que eu estou com o...

Alex: (interrompe) Não fala o nome desse imprestável, você sabe que ninguém na squad aprova esse namoro

Olivia: Qual o problema de vocês com ele?

Alex: Ele é irritante, é idiota e é insuportável. Mas vocês já...

Olivia: Alex, você sabe que sim

Alex: Então, quem é melhor, Elliot ou o Insuportável?

Olivia: Elliot sem comparação. Falei merda

- Na sorveteria-

Elliot: E aí, quanto tempo você está com a Liv?

Sophia: Dois meses e alguns dias

Elliot: Vocês são muito amigas, não são?

Sophia: Ela é legal. Você ainda gosta dela não é?

Elliot: Não, mesmo depois do que aconteceu ela é minha amiga (SG: Sei, vou fingir que acredito)

Sophia: (fitando Elliot) Sei. Mas me fala como foi em Boston

Elliot: Como você sabe para onde eu fui?

Sophia: Perguntei para o capitão. O que a Liv te disse sobre mim?

Elliot: Que você é sarcástica, coloca muito açúcar no café, a faz rir, é curiosa e muito chata

Sophia: Ela disse que eu sou chata?

Elliot: Não, eu só queria ver como você reagiria

Sophia: É bem o que a Liv disse

Elliot: O que ela disse?

Sophia: Que você é bobo

Elliot: Ela disse isso?

Sophia: Sim "Ele é um bobo lindo, de olhos azuis e... eu já estou falando de mais", palavras da Liv

Elliot: Ela sempre diz isso

Elliot e Sophia passam o resto do di conversando e tentando se conhecerem. Era quase 19h30min quando eles chegam à casa de Olivia.

Sophia: (entrando junto com Elliot) Liv? Liv você está em casa?

Olivia: (grita preocupada) Elliot, você é louco ou o que? (SG: Erro, nem um dos dois ele é gostoso) Como você desaparece desse jeito e leva minha filha junto? Se a assistente social dela descobre eu estou fodida

Sophia: Relaxa Liv. Eu e o El só estávamos tomando sorvete

Olivia: Por três horas?

Elliot: Ela estava comigo, Liv

Olivia: Esse é o meu medo

Elliot: Valeu por confiar em mim. Eu já vou, tchau Soph

Sophia: Tchau, El

Elliot: (beijando o canto da boca de Olivia) Tchau, Liv

Elliot vai embora e Sophia fica fitando Olivia

Olivia: O que foi?

Sophia: (indo para seu quarto) Nada

Olivia: Sophia, o que você está aprontando?

Sophia: Nada

Olivia: É bom que não seja nada mesmo

Sophia: Você e a Alex arrumaram tudo?

Olivia: Quase tudo. Desce daqui a pouco que eu pedi pizza para a gente

Sophia: Legal! Chama o El para comer conosco

Olivia: Vocês estão bem amiguinhos, não é?

Sophia: (indo para o banheiro) Ele é legal, ainda não sei como você terminou com ele. O cara é perfeito

Olivia: Tive os meus motivos. Com o tempo você vai descobrir esses motivos

Um tempo depois Sophia sai do banho e a pizza já havia chegado

Sophia: (pegando uma fatia de pizza) Me explica o motivo de você ter terminado com o El

Olivia: Você não entenderia

Sophia: O que eu não entenderia?

Olivia: Sophia, é meio difícil de explicar

Sophia: Por que, Liv? (SG: Garota chata)

Olivia: Para de ser chata garota!

- Apartamento de Elliot-

Elliot estava falando com Cragen

Cragen: Elliot é muito bom que você tenha voltado

Elliot: É, já tem um tempinho que eu pedi minha transferência

Cragen: Eu recebi a papelada sexta

Elliot: Eu volto a trabalhar amanhã

Cragen: Ótimo, quanto mais rápido meu melhor detetive voltar é melhor

Elliot: Obrigado, capitão

Cragen: Eu que agradeço por você ter voltado. E Elliot...

Elliot: (interrompe) Estou feliz por volta. Bem, te vejo amanhã capitão

Elliot desliga o telefone, vai para seu quarto, pega uma calça de moletom e vai tomar banho

-Casa de Olivia-

Olivia e Sophia comiam enquanto conversavam então alguém bate na porta

Olivia: Soph, você atende

Sophia: (se levantando) Você é uma mãe má

Sophia vai até a porta e a abre (SG: Não, ela esmurra a porta)

Sophia: (grita) Jake!

Jake: (imitando Sophia) Soph!

Olivia: (da sala) Oi Jake

Jake: (indo para a sala com Sophia) Oi senhorita Benson

Olivia: Por favor, me chame de Liv

Jake: Okay

Olivia: O que você faz por aqui?

Jake: O que sempre faço. Fugindo da minha mãe

Olivia: Jake

Jake: Brincadeira, eu estava indo para casa e resolvi passar aqui

Olivia: Você mora aqui perto?

Jake: Sim, no final da rua

Olivia: (fitando Sophia) Sei que foi por causa da cerca branca

Sophia: E foi

Olivia: E o fato do Jake morar no final da rua não tem nada a ver?

Sophia: Não mesmo

Olivia: Vou fingir que acredito

Sophia: Vou ficar quieta, Liv

-No dia seguinte-(SG: Viva minha falta de imaginação)

Olivia se arrumava em seu quarto e Sophia estava começando a acordar, guando alguém bate na porta

Sophia: (descendo a escada) Já sei, eu atendo (abrindo a porta) Bom dia, El

Elliot: Nossa você está com uma cara horrível (SG: Que homem sensível, não?)

Sophia: A Liv me contou o quanto você é doce

Elliot: (entrando) Cadê a Liv?

Sophia: Dormindo, se eu fosse você iria acordá-la, eu não vou porque já faço isso todo dia (SG: Putz! Que menina pilantra)

Elliot: Tem certeza de que ela está dormindo?

Sophia: Eu mentiria para você? (SG: Sim)

Elliot: Eu não sei

Sophia: Eu nunca faria algo do tipo com você

Elliot: Okay, onde é o quarto dela?

Sophia: Subindo a escada segunda porta a direita

Elliot: (subindo a escada) Valeu Soph

Elliot sobe a escada, abre a porta do quarto e encontra Olivia apenas de calcinha e sutiã

Olivia: (Grita se cobrindo) Elliot!  
Elliot: Que isso? Já te vi com menos roupa que isso

Olivia: (fechando a porta) Sai daqui, Elliot

Elliot desce a escada vai até a cozinha e começa a fitar Sophia (SG: Isso foi meio burrada do El)

Sophia: (segurando a risada) O que foi?

Elliot: Você sabe

Sophia: (rindo) Foi mal, eu não resisti

Elliot: Lembra-me de nunca mais confiar em você

Sophia: (abrindo a porta do armário) Vai querer tomar café?

Elliot: Não vai ter nada estranho nela, não é?

Sophia: Não confia em mim?

Elliot: Nem um pouco

Olivia: (entrando na cozinha) Elliot o que você faz aqui?

Elliot: Vim te buscar para o trabalho

Sophia: (subindo a escada) Você vai pro trabalho com esse gato? Pô vou ser policial

Olivia: Vai se arrumar para a escola, garota (abrindo a porta da geladeira) Vai querer algo?

Elliot: Agora tem comida na sua casa?

Olivia: Engraçadinho. Vai querer alguma coisa ou não?

Elliot: Não, obrigado

Olivia: (pegando um copo de suco) Por que você teve a brilhante idéia de entrar no meu quarto?

Elliot: A Soph disse que estava tudo bem, que você estava dormindo (SG: Deus já deu beleza, não pode pedir inteligência é exigir de mais)

Olivia: Aprende uma coisa: Minha filha não é muito confiável

Elliot: Valeu por avisar

Olivia: Amigo é para essas coisas

Elliot: Em pensar que já fomos mais que amigos

Olivia: Você sabe muito bem porque terminamos

Elliot: Será que a Soph vai querer carona para a escola?

Olivia: A escola dela é aqui perto... Ei! Você fugiu do assunto

Elliot: Deu certo! Vamos?

Olivia: Claro! Soph eu já vou

Sophia: (grita do banheiro) Tchau

Olivia: (saindo com Elliot) Vai para a escola

Sophia: Um dia (SG: Essa é das minhas)

Elliot: (indo para o carro) Você não tem medo se que ela não vá para a escola?

Olivia: (o acompanhando) Ela vai sim

Elliot: (abrindo a porta para Olivia) Tem certeza?

Olivia: (entrando no carro) Ela nunca falta

Elliot: (fechando a porta) Colocou alguém a seguindo?

Olivia: Não, apenas confio nela

Elliot: (dando a volta no carro) Pensei que ela não fosse confiável

Olivia: Não totalmente

Elliot: (entrando no carro) Não consigo entender

Olivia: Nem eu

Elliot dá a partida e segue para a Squad, durante o caminho a única coisa de que eles falavam era de Sophia, Elliot e Olivia tentavam fugir do passado (SG: E como eu sou uma grande FDP não vou deixar isso acontecer), não demorou muito para eles chegarem à Squad, Elliot e Olivia entram juntos rindo enquanto conversavam

Elliot: (rindo) Ela realmente fez isso?

Olivia: (também rindo) Claro! Daquela garota você pode esperar tudo (SG: Essa sou eu)

Fin: Olha quem voltou. Sentiu saudade de casa?

Elliot: Sentiu minha falta amor?

Fin: Senti sim, honey

Alex: Que viadagem é essa?

Munch: Elliot? Quem é vivo sempre aparece (SG: E quem tem TIM?)

Elliot: É bom voltar e saber que minhas mulheres sentiram minha falta

Cragen: (saindo de sua sala) Elliot, eu preciso...

Mulher: (interrompe entrando) Aqui é a Vitimas Especiais, certo? (SG: Errado)

Olivia: (indo até a mulher) Sim, em que podemos ajudar?

Mulher: Eu sou...

A mulher desmaia, mas Elliot a segura (SG: Nossa que inveja)

Elliot: (segurando a mulher) Já comecei o trabalho me dando bem

Cragen: Alguém chame a porra da ambulância!

Fin liga para a ambulância e a mulher é levada até o hospital, Elliot e Olivia também vãos, o medico faz os exames e vai falar com Elliot e Oliva.

Elliot: E aí doutor?

Medico: Sem fluidos. (entregando as fotos da vitima para Olivia) Acho que você reconhece isso

Olivia: (olhando as fotos) Um imitador? Mas por que ele a deixaria viva? (SG: Porque eu quis que deixasse)

Elliot: O que eu perdi? (SG: A Olivia)

Olivia: (mostrando as fotos para Elliot) Vê essas marcas nos pulsos, no pescoço e na cintura?

Elliot: E daí? (SG: Seu insensível)

Olivia: Passamos os últimos dois meses para pegar um serial killer que fazia a mesma coisa, mas o que mais é ela estar viva

Medico: Eu acho que ela não tem muito tempo de vida, só um milagre para ela acordar

Elliot: (num tom sarcástico) Uau, era tudo que queríamos ouvir

O celular de Olivia toca, era Cragen

Olivia: (se afastando enquanto atendia o celular) Benson

Cragen: Encontraram outra vitima no Salem Center (SG: Esse é um bairro rico em NY. Com "rico" eu quero dizer muito rico)

Olivia: Tem que ser eu e o El?

Cragen: Vai, Liv

Olivia: (desligando o celular) Okay, capitão (se aproximando de Elliot) El, você está a fim de conhecer umas mansões?

Elliot: Por quê?

Olivia: Acharam um corpo no Salem Center

Elliot: Isso vai ser divertido

Olivia: Doutor nos ligue se a vitima acordar

Elliot e Olivia vão para o Salem Center (SG: Putz! Pensa veio)

Olivia: (se aproximando de Melinda) O que tem para nós?

Melinda: (indo com Elliot e Olivia até a vitima) Uma casa dessas cobre nossos salários juntos. Elliot?

Elliot: Oi, eu voltei (SG: Não, voltou, não)

Melinda: E pegou o caso do nosso amigo Eddie logo de cara?

Elliot: Eddie?

Melinda: Você não disse nada para ele?

Olivia: E deixá-lo perder o recapitula? Você me conhece, Mel

Elliot: E a vitima?

Melinda: Não identificado, encontrado na mansão McVeigh.

Olivia: Pêra aí! Identificado?

Melinda: É um homem, e adivinha, não tinha ninguém na mansão

Olivia: Mas ele só ataca mulheres

Melinda: Transexual. Mas quem fez isso estava com muita raiva dele

Olivia: Por quê?

Melinda: Veja você mesma

Olivia: Uau, o cara está realmente morto. Estou começando a achar que ele mudou os padrões. A primeira vitima deixou viva e agora fez isso com a segunda

Melinda: E foi castrado

Elliot: Um cara castrado antes do almoço? Tem como esse dia ficar pior? (SG: Não pede hein, eu posso piorar tudo)

Melinda: Vê pelo lado bom, não é você que vai ter que fazer uma necropsia nele

Elliot: Eu te amo, Melinda. Pelo menos uma boa noticia hoje

Olivia: Quem encontrou a vitima?

Melinda: O Jardineiro da mansão, ele está falando com os policiais

Olivia: Valeu por avisar

Melinda: Mais uma coisa. Elliot, ele foi castrado antes de morrer

Elliot: Valeu Melinda

Melinda: Não foi nada, agora ele vai pro necrotério

Elliot: E nós vamos para a squad

Elliot e Olivia voltam para a squad, não demora muito para eles chegarem

Olivia: Identificaram a primeira vitima?

Cragen: Miranda Foster, Munch e Fin foram para o apartamento dela, estão esperando vocês lá

Elliot: Onde é?

Cragen: Rua 42, Nº306 apartamento 8B

Olivia: (indo para o elevador) Estamos indo, capitão

Cragen: Elliot...

Olivia: (interrompe) Vem, El

Elliot: (indo para o elevador) Já vou

Elliot e Olivia vão para o apartamento de Miranda ao chegarem se deparam com Munch e Fin

Elliot: E aí meninas?

Morales: Elliot?

Elliot: Fala Ruben

Morales: Cara, ainda bem que você voltou, eu não agüentava mais as piadinhas sem graça do Munch

Munch: Valeu Morales

Fin: Só quem gosta daquilo é a Casey

Elliot: (rindo) Acho que nem ela

Munch: Como vocês são chatos

Elliot: Cala a boca. E aí, acharam alguma coisa legal?

Morales: Alguns computadores, eu vou ver o que consigo com isso

Fin: Ela e o Eddie eram amigos

Munch: Qual é! Muito mais que amigos

Olivia: Então por que não ouvimos falar dela?

Munch: Boa pergunta

O celular de Elliot toca

Elliot: (atendendo) Stabler

Melinda: Elliot, vem no necrotério agora

Elliot: Não me dê ordens

Melinda: Sem piadinhas, El. Vem logo!  
Elliot: (desligando o celular) Tá só não surta (se aproximando dos outros) Amores, borá pro necrotério

Olivia: O que aconteceu?

Elliot: Eu não sei, mas a Melinda nos quer lá o mais rápido possível. Ela quase teve um treco

Fin: Morales, nos ligue se encontrar algo

Fin, Munch, Elliot e Olivia vão para o necrotério onde Melinda os esperava

Olivia: Fala logo, Mel

Melinda: Muito estranho. Muito estranho mesmo (SG: Tenho algo mais estranho que isso)

Fin: Caralho, fala logo!  
Olivia: Algo na necropsia?

Melinda: Já chego lá (indo até o corpo) Eu ia começar a necropsia (descobrindo o corpo) Então eu vi isso

Olivia: O que é isso?

Melinda: Quem adivinha

Munch: Desisto

Melinda: É um tipo de fungo que só é encontrado no norte da Califórnia

Olivia: Ele esteve na Califórnia?

Elliot: Como isso foi parar nele?

Melinda: Excelente pergunta

Fin: O que você achou na necropsia?

Melinda: Nosso amigo vivia naquela: Sexo e drogas

Munch: Isso não é estranho

Melinda: Calma, vai ficar. Eu encontrei um microchip no nosso amigo

Olivia: Cadê? Vou mandar para o Morales

Melinda: (entregando o chip para Olivia) Aqui

Elliot: Mai alguma coisa?

Melinda: Como eu disse para o Elliot, ele foi castrado antes de morrer

Elliot: Por que você falou isso duas vezes?

Melinda: Porque vocês fazem uma cara legal. Continuando, acho que queriam fazê-lo sofrer

Fin: Já castraram o cara. O que é pior que isso?

Melinda: Essas facadas? Pelo aspecto das facadas eu diria que ele foi torturado

Munch: Fala uma vitima de estrupo que não é torturada

Elliot: Castrado, torturado e estrupado. Que sorte hein

-Mais tarde-

Era quase 8pm e eles ainda estavam na squad repassando tudo sobre o caso

Cragen: Finalmente chegamos na vitima da mansão, o que sabemos sobre a vitima?

Melinda: Eu identifiquei a vitima, as digitais estavam no sistema, foi preso por prostituição

Fin: Conta uma novidade

Elliot: Mark Evan mora na Rua 76. Preso duas vezes por prostituição e uma por posse de drogas, foi visto pela ultima vez saindo de um bar na 8ª Avenida. Ele estava tomando hormônios para troca de sexo

Cragen: Isso explica porque ele é a única vitima homem

Melinda: Eu encontrei uma espécie de fungo nele que é encontrada na Califórnia, alem de ser violentado ele sofreu pequenas facadas

Casey: E foi castrado

Fin: Para de repetir isso (SG: Vão falar isso quantas vezes eu quiser)

Cragen: Doutor?

Huang: Não acredito que ele tenha mudado de procedimento, ele é um imitado, ele iria seguir os procedimentos do serial killer. E pelas facadas em Mark eles queriam algo dele, as facadas não são muito profundas

Morales: (entrando) Vocês não vão acreditar no que eu descobri

Fin: Então fala

Morales: Isso é muito estranho

Alex: Fala o que é

Morales: Muito estranho mesmo

Elliot: Não é a primeira vez que eu escuto isso hoje

Morales: Vocês vão achar que eu fiquei louco

Huang: Se você der qualquer sinal de loucura é só me procurar, mas agora fala o que é (SG: Curiosidade matou o gato, no caso do Huang é o veado)

Morales: Eu estava examinando o chip que a Liv me mandou. Então eu encontrei uns arquivos que não consegui abrir, o pessoal está tentando descobrir o que é, mas parece ser algo do governo, algum tipo de informação

Huang: Os arquivos que foram roubados

Morales: Como você sabe?

Huang: Sou do FBI, lembra? Ouvi um pessoal no escritório comentando, mas eu não sei nada sobre isso

Sophia: (entrando na squad) Uh! Vitima nova, agora está explicado

Olivia: O que você faz aqui garota?

Sophia: Você ainda não tinha chegado

Olivia: Inventaram o telefone

Sophia: Você não atende. E aí, qual o caso? Ah, oi Morales

Morales: Oi Sophia

Olivia: Como você chegou aqui?

Sophia: Inventaram o taxi

Olivia: Vai para casa, Soph

Sophia: Qual é Liv! Está tarde e eu quase nunca fico com a minha mãe

Olivia: Você nunca me chama de mãe

Cragen: Liv deixe a Sophia ficar, temos que terminar isso, mas Sophia fica quieta

Sophia: (sentando na cadeira de Olivia) Beleza, Donny

Cragen: Onde estávamos? (SG: Na squad)

Elliot: No surto do Morales

Cragen: Prossiga Morales

Morales: Eu não encontrei nada de mais nos computadores da vitima, ainda, mas todos estão trabalhando nisso

Olivia: Acho que a questão é: Como um chip com arquivos do governo foi parar em um transexual

Sophia: Pode ser um agente infiltrado

Olivia: Cala a boca, Soph! (SG: Nossa que mãe má)

Elliot: Mas como o Mark foi parar na mansão?

Sophia: Vai ver alguém na mansão está envolvido

Olivia: Fica quieta garota! Não tinha ninguém na mansão

Sophia: Quem encontrou o corpo?

Olivia: O jardineiro

Sophia: Acho que isso tem a ver com o jardineiro. Pensem bem: Não tem ninguém na mansão, vocês não conseguiram pegar o resto do grupo, mesmas marcas das vitimas anteriores. O jardineiro pode ter se envolvido e achou que seria uma boa desovar o corpo na mansão

Olivia: Gente, vocês não vão dar ouvidos a uma adolescente com a mente fértil, não é?

Huang: Até que faz sentido

Sophia: Viu? O chinês gay concorda comigo (SG: Nossa, que menina do mal)

Olivia: Sophia!  
Huang: Tudo bem, Liv. Ela é só uma criança, e isso não me ofende (SG: Sei)

Cragen: Se faz sentido ou não, não importa (SG: Na verdade, importa sim). O que é relevante agora é: Por que tinha arquivos do governo no computador da vitimas?

Sophia: Pode ser um agente do FBI infiltrado (SG: Mas que fixação pelo FBI)

Huang: Eu posso fazer umas pesquisas no escritório e ver o que eu descubro, mas eu nunca ouvi ninguém dizer algo do tipo

Sophia: Sem ofensas doutor, mas você fica mais aqui do que no FBI

Olivia: Já chega! Sophia, você vai para casa

Sophia: Qual é! Eu quero ajudar

Olivia: Eu e você vamos para casa

Elliot: Vai querer carona?

Cragen: Vão para casa, continuamos amanhã

Sophia: Eu venho ajudar você

Olivia: (puxando Sophia) Você vai para a escola amanhã

Sophia: Ah Liv! Qual é!

Olivia: Vamos para casa, Soph (SG: Que mãe malvada)

Elliot oferece carona para Olivia e Sophia, não demora muito para eles chegarem à casa de Olivia

Sophia: Entra, El

Elliot: Não obrigado, mas quem sabe outro dia

Sophia: Tudo bem, você que sabe

- No dia seguinte -(SG: Olha a falta de imaginação da criança)

Como no dia anterior, Olivia estava se trocando e Sophia estava começando a acordar quando Elliot bate na porta

Sophia: (descendo a escada) Já sei, deve ser o El (abrindo a porta) Sabia! E nem vem falar que eu estou com uma cara horrível

Elliot: (entrando) Quantas vezes eu já fiz isso?

Sophia: (fechando a porta) Uma, a Liv está dormindo  
Elliot: Depois de ontem, eu não confio em você

Sophia: Você é um cara esperto. Eu gosto de caras espertos (SG: Principalmente do Elliot)

Elliot: Você não tem que ir para a escola?

Sophia: Você passa tempo demais com a Liv

Elliot: Eu sei mais sobre ela do que você pode imaginar

Sophia: Deve ser pelo fato de você ser ex dela

Elliot: Ou o melhor amigo

Sophia: (subindo a escada) Acho que ela deveria estar com você em vez do demente... Pêra ai! Eu não posso chamá-lo assim, com o Trevor

Elliot: Langan?

Sophia: (entrando em seu quarto) Eu não disse nada

Olivia: (saindo de seu quarto) Bom dia, El

Elliot: (com um meio sorriso) Bom dia

Olivia: O que houve?

Elliot: Nada

Olivia: Isso não parece nada

Elliot: É esse caso

Olivia: (abrindo a geladeira) Tem certeza?

Elliot: Claro!

Olivia: Tudo bem, quem sou eu para discordar?

Elliot: E aí, como você está?

Olivia: Bem

Elliot: Alguma novidade?

Olivia: Não

Elliot: Tem certeza? (SG: Ele tá com ciúmes)

Olivia: Para de ser bobo, El

-Na squad-

Ao chegarem, a primeira coisa que Elliot faz é levar Casey para um canto para falar com ela

Casey: El, o que houve?

Elliot: O que você sabe sobre o Langan?

Casey: Ele é um filho da puta idiota que se acha, por quê?

Elliot: Eu estou falando dele com a Liv

Casey: Eles estão juntos? (SG: Que cara-de-pau)

Elliot: Casey...

Casey: Okay, eles estão namorando já tem uns dois meses, mas se serve de consolo, ninguém na squad apóia isso

Munch: (grita de sua mesa) Stabler, você perdeu a Liv, tudo bem, mas não dê em cima da Casey, ela é minha. Fin, cadê a Alex?

Fin: Ela disse que tinha algo para fazer

Huang: (entrando) Eu tenho uma má noticia

Munch: A Liv não é filha do Cragen, isso a gente já sabia

Huang: Não engraçadinho, é para o governo

Munch: O Big Brother vai desligar as câmeras (SG: Essa é uma péssima noticia)

Fin: Munch, mais uma piadinha dessas e é melhor você aprender voar, porque eu vou te jogar pela janela

Huang: Não temos tempo de jogar o Munch pela janela, o FBI vai cair matando na gente se descobrir que estamos com esses arquivos

Olivia: Por quê?

Huang: Foram roubados

Elliot: Acho que agora a grande questão é: O que arquivos roubados do FBI estavam fazendo no computador da vitima (SG: Eu tenho uma resposta muito simples para isso)

Alex: (entrando) Acho que vocês não vão gostar disso (dando um selinho em Fin) Bom dia, amor

Olivia: O que foi Alex?

Alex: Eu fiquei um pouco que curiosa quando a Sophia disse aquilo sobre o jardineiro, então eu passei praticamente a noite inteira pesquisando...

Fin: (interrompe) Foi por isso que não transamos ontem? Legal, maldito trabalho

Munch: Tutuola, ninguém se importa com a sua vida sexual, você pode ficar 30 anos sem sexo que ninguém aqui vai se importar. Agora deixe a Alex terminar

Alex: Muito estranho, é como se fora os últimos dois anos ele não existisse

Elliot: Wow, que historia é essa?

Alex: Não existe nada sobre ele até os últimos dois anos, é como se ele fosse um fantasma

Fin: E o nosso "jardineiro fantasma" tem nome?

Alex: Carlos Diaz foi visto pela ultima vez em um bar perto do Central Park

Fin: Minha namorada é um máximo

Alex: Eu sei

Elliot: Vamos pegar logo esse cara

Alex: Não querem saber onde ele mora?

Fin: Você sabe?

Alex: Eu passei praticamente a noite inteira pesquisando

Fin: Valeu à pena ficar sozinha naquela cama... Eu realmente disse isso?

Olivia: Cala a boca, Fin! Onde é Alex?

Alex: 7ª Avenida leste, Nº 1.306 apartamento 2B

Elliot: Não precisamos de um mandado de busca para entrar lá?

Alex: (tirando o mandado da maleta) Aqui está

Fin: Como você conseguiu?

Alex: Assim que disse que poderia ser um possível imitador a juíza Petrovsky não pensou duas vezes e assinou o mandado de busca

Fin: Cara, por que eu terminei com ela?

Alex: Eu que terminei com você, mas foi você que voltou comigo

Elliot: Tutuola, você quer uma dica? Cala a boca

Fin: Vai pro inferno, Stabler

Elliot: Qual é amor! Não fica assim comigo (SG: Que viadagem)

Alex: Vocês vão ficar nessa viadagem ou vão pegar o cara?

- No carro de Elliot-

Olivia: El, o que está acontecendo?

Elliot: (dirigindo e olhando fixamente para a rua) Nada, Liv. Não aconteceu nada

Olivia: El, eu sou sua parceira, pode falar para mim

Elliot: (grita) Eu só quero chegar logo, caralho!

Olivia: (murmura olhando para a janela) Não acredito que senti falta desse ogro (SG: A coisa tá feia pro lado do El)

Elliot: O que disse?

Olivia: Nada, eu não disse nada

Elliot e Olivia não disseram uma palavra se quer, então para quebrar o silencio Olivia liga o radio (You say - Elliott Yamin)

Não demorou muito para eles chegarem, quando eles chegaram os outros já estavam no local

Casey: Demoraram

Olivia: O Elliot ainda não descobriu para que serve o acelerador (SG: Ui, tá feio o bagulho)

Elliot: Ótimo, agora a culpa é minha

Fin: (colocando o colete) Qual é gente!

Olivia: (pegando o colete) Sim, El, a culpa é sua

Elliot: Por que diabos eu voltei? (SG: Porque você ama a Liv)

Alex: (tentando mudar de assunto) Então... O cara pode ser perigoso, cuidado

Casey: (entregando a jaqueta para Munch) Cuidado, John

Munch: (dando um selinho em Casey) Relaxa, eu já fiz isso milhões de vezes

Elliot: (ajeitando o colete) E aí, como eu fico com o colete? (SG: Muito gato)

Alex: Fica gato

Morales: Quem fica gato de que?

Alex: O El perguntou como ele ficava com o colete

Morales: Viemos trabalhar ou decidir que fica bonito com essa roupa? (SG: Concordo isso tá meio idiota)

Alex: O Fin

Casey: Não, o John (SG: Nem um dos dois)

Olivia: O que diabos você loiras burras estão fazendo

Casey: Loira burra não, né Liv

Elliot: Dá para a gente ir trabalhar ou está difícil?

Olivia: Se não tiver ninguém, quem abr e a porta?

Elliot, Fin e Munch: Eu vou abrir a porta... Vocês não, quem vai abrir sou eu... Parem com isso!

Elliot: Okay vamos resolver isso de forma madura

Fin: Claro

Elliot, Fin e Munch: _Joquempô_

Elliot: Ganhei!

Morales, Casey, Alex e Olivia: Quanta maturidade (SG: Muita maturidade, não?)

Fin: Okay vamos subir logo, para acabar com isso de uma vez

Eles entram no prédio e vão até o apartamento de Carlos

Elliot: (batendo na porta) NY PD, open the door! NY PD, open the door!

Elliot chuta a porta, fazendo ela se abrir

Fin: (no quarto) Limpo!

Munch: (na cozinha) Limpo!

Fin: Gente, aqui não está totalmente limpo

Olivia: (entrando) Chamem os paramédicos  
Fin: (verificando o pulso) Não precisa de paramédicos, chama a Melinda

Elliot: (entrando no quarto) Identificação?

Olivia: (olhando os bolsos) É isso que eu estou vendo! (tirando a carteira) Achei algo

Elliot: Quem é?

Olivia: (jogando a carteira encima do corpo) Droga! É Carlos Diaz (SG: \õ/ Adoro gente morta)

Elliot: Esse caso está ficando melhor a cada minuto

Olivia: O cara que podia ter informações morreu e você acha isso legal? Qual o seu problema, Elliot?

Munch: Gente, não vamos brigar agora, não é? (SG: Cala a boca Munch)

Fin: É, vamos deixar a pericia trabalhando e vamos falar com os vizinhos

Olivia: (pegando seu celular) Vou ligar para a Mel

Após falar com Melinda, Olivia vai com Elliot, Munch e Fin falar com os vizinhos de Carlos, quando terminam, eles saem do prédio, mas Melinda ainda não havia chegado

Alex: O que conseguiram?

Fin: Menos que nada e um cara morto (SG: Vê pelo lado bom, o cara morto pode dar alguma pista)

Munch: Ninguém conhecia Diaz

Olivia: E a Melinda está demorando

Melinda: Eu sei que estou atrasada, mas é o transito. O que vocês têm para mim?

Elliot: Carlos Diaz parece ferimento de bala, divirta-se

Fin: Não estou afim de ir para a squad

Casey: Tem uma lanchonete aqui perto, está quase na hora do almoço, a gente come lá e depois vai para a squad

Munch: Ela é um gênio

-Mais tarde na squad-

Todos estavam em suas mesas esperando o resultado da necropsia

Sarah: (entrando) Aqui é a UVE?

Elliot: (Sem olhar para Sarah) É, mas não desmaia (SG: Ui, grosso)

Fin: Quem é você?

Sarah: Agente federal Sarah Wolf

Elliot: (virando para Sarah) Cara o FBI... Wow (se levantando) detetive Elliot Stabler, mas pode me chamar de El

Sarah: Prazer em conhecê-lo, El

Fin: O que o FBI faz aqui?

Sarah: Ficamos sabendo que vocês estão com alguns arquivos nossos

Olivia: Como?

Sarah: Meus superiores não me permitiram dizer

Munch: Traduzindo: Eles estão nos vigiando

Sarah: Você deve ser John Munch. E os outros são, Olivia Benson: Solteira, tem uma filha adotiva chamada Sophia e ex-namorada do det. Stabler. Odafin Tutuola: Conhecido como Fin, namorado da drª. Cabot, era da Entorpecentes, mas há cerca de dez anos foi transferido para a UVE de Manhattan. Casey Novak: Namorada do det. Munch, promotora de Manhattan. Alex Cabot: Namorada do det. Tutuola, também promotora de Manhattan, e El eu já sabia quem você era

Munch: Agora acreditam em mim?

Sarah: Me disseram que o Dr. Huang estaria aqui

Fin: Na sala do capitão

Olivia: (indo para a sala de Cragen) Eu vou chamá-lo. Elliot para de babar na agente Wolf

Elliot: O quê? Claro, Liv

Olivia: Idiota (abrindo aporta da sala de Cragen) Doutor, tem uma amiga sua do FBI aqui

Huang: Já descobriram?

Olivia: Já

Huang: (se levantando e saindo da sala) Foi mais rápido do que eu esperava

Sarah: Dr. Huang

Huang: Agente?

Sarah: Agente Sarah Wolf

Huang: Prazer conhecê-la agente Wolf

Sarah: Por favor, Sarah

Huang: O que você faz aqui?

Sarah: Meus superiores me mandaram buscar os arquivos

Fin: O quê? Como assim?

Huang: Deixa que eu cuido disso, Fin. O quê? Como assim?

Sarah: Esses arquivos nunca deviam ter saído do FBI

Munch: Mas precisamos de algo que nos leva ao nosso assassino

Sarah: Como eu gostei de vocês, vou ver o que posso fazer. Vou ter que dar uns telefonemas

Elliot: Cara, ela é gata, não é, Liv?

Olivia: Vai se fude, Elliot (SG: Ui, ela tá brava)

Fin: Sem esses arquivos nosso caso já era

Huang: Eu sei, mas não posso fazer nada

Munch: Dá um jeito, doutor

Huang: Eu vou ver o que posso fazer, mas não garanto nada

Sarah: (se aproximando deles) Bem, meus superiores concordaram em deixá-los com os arquivos

Olivia: Mas

Sarah: Mas assim que acabarem o caso eu levo os arquivos

Todos pensam por um instante

Munch: Tudo bem

Sarah: Mais uma coisa, eu vou ajudá-los no casa, o caso vai para um promotor federal, mas vocês ficam com os créditos

Elliot: Alex? Casey?

Alex e Casey se entre olham

Alex: Tudo bem

Sarah: (se virando) Eu preciso ir, tenho que falar com uma pessoa, depois eu volto. Det. Stabler, tira uma foto. Dura mais

Fin: Ouviu Elliot? Tira uma foto

Elliot: Qual é Sarah!

Sarah: (indo para o elevador) Vai sonhando, detetive

Elliot: Saiba que eu tenho o costume de transformar meus sonhos em realidade

Munch: Desiste, Elliot (SG: Não, nunca desista)

Elliot: Escreve o que eu estou te falando: Nem uma mulher resiste à Elliot Stabler, muito menos um agente do FBI gata igual aquela (SG: Ui gostosão)

Casey: A Liv ficou com ciúmes

Olivia: Não fiquei, não

Alex: Liv admita: você ficou morrendo de ciúmes

Olivia: A gente não tem que pegar um cara?

Fin: Estamos esperando o resultado da necropsia

Olivia: Uma hora dessas a Melinda já terminou

Munch: Quem vai lá?

Elliot: Vai você e o Fin, eu e a Liv vamos ver se o Morales conseguiu algo

- Mais tarde-

Elliot passou o dia dando em cima de Sarah, apenas para deixar Olivia com ciúmes, e estava dando certo, pois Olivia mal estava falando com ele (SG: Faz isso não)

Olivia estava indo para o elevador quando ela escuta a voz de Elliot a chamando, então ela começa a apertar o botão do elevador varias vezes

Elliot: (ido até Olivia) Liv! Liv!

Olivia: (apertando o botão do elevador) Vai falar com sua amiguinha do FBI

Elliot: Qual é Liv?

Olivia: Nem vem, El

Elliot: Sabe? É bem o que as loiras disseram: Você está com ciúmes, porque você ainda pensa em nós

Olivia: (em um tom de deboche) Elliot, "nós" deixou de existir a muito tempo (SG: Não deixou, não. Quem disse uma besteira dessas?)

Elliot: Liv você sabe que isso não é verdade, sabe que não adianta fugir ou tentar se enganar e sabe que ainda existe um "nós"

Olivia: (entrando no elevador) Olha o elevador chegou

Olivia entra no elevador, deixando Elliot lá, parado. Olivia sai da squad, pega um taxi e vai para sua casa

**Você poderia sussurrar no meu ouvido**

**As coisas que você quer sentir**

**Eu faria de tudo**

**Para você sentir isso**

**Você acorda sozinha?**

**E imagina onde você esta**

**Você vive com todos os seus defeitos**

**Eu quero acordar onde você esta**

**Você não poderá dizer nada de jeito nenhum**

**Então porque você não escorrega**

**Yeah eu estou indo escorregar...**

Olivia: (entrando) Sophia, abaixa o volume dessa merda (SG: Wow Goo goo dolls não é merda)

Sophia: Um dia. Liv o retardado ligou, ele perguntou por que você não atendia o celular

Olivia: Tenho certeza de que você foi gentil com o Trevor

Sophia: Eu sou gentil. Ele disse que vem te pegar às 9pm

Olivia: Merda! Eu esqueci. Que horas são?

Sophia: (olhando no relógio) 8pm

Olivia: (subindo a escada) Droga! Eu vou me arrumar, quando o Trevor chegar você abre a porta e, por favor, seja gentil com ele

Sophia: Quem sabe se ele não for um completo Zé-mané

Olivia vai tomar banho enquanto Sophia fica no computador (SG: Acho que isso é um mal de adolescente), um tempo depois Trevor chega (SG: O Peter é gato, mas o Chris é mais) e Sophia abre a porta

Trevor: Oi, Soph

Sophia: (dando espaço para Trevor passar) Te odeio

Trevor: Garota irritante

Sophia: (indo até o computador) Prefiro o El

Trevor: (indo até Sophia) Stabler?

Sophia: (se sentando) O próprio

Trevor: (virando a cadeira para si) Você está fazendo isso para me irritar, não é?

Sophia: Como você virou advogado? Qual parte do "eu te odeio" você ainda não entendeu? Mas é serio, ele voltou

Olivia: (descendo a escada) Oi Trevor. O que vocês estavam conversando?

Trevor: (dando um selinho em Olivia) Oi, meu anjo, eu estava tentando fazer a Soph ver como é legal me ter por perto (SG: Como é falso)

Sophia: Liv, o que você está esperando para chutar ele? (SG: E voltar pro El)

Olivia: Sophia!

Sophia: Eu disse que iria tratá-lo bem se ele não fosse um completo Zé-mané, mas ele é um Zé-mané desde que nasceu

Olivia: Sophia!

Trevor: Tudo bem, Liv. Ela não gosta de mim

Sophia: Nisso eu tenho que concordar com o idiota

Olivia: Vamos, Trevor. Sophia...

Sophia: (interrompe) não espera acordada, nada de gente em casa, verifique quem é antes de abrir a porta e você deixou dinheiro para pizza

Olivia: (abrindo a porta) Tchau, Sophia

Sophia: Tchau, Liv. Tchau paspalho

Olivia: (saindo) Ignora Trevor (SG: Peter chifrudo)

Trevor e Olivia saem, Sophia fica no computador (SG: Vicio maldito esse tal de computador) então um tempo depois alguém bate na porta, a pessoa parecia estar impaciente

Sophia: (indo até a porta) Já vou (abrindo a porta) El? (SG: O que meu CUala faz ai?)

Elliot: (com um olhar meio triste) Cadê a Liv? (SG Não tá no meu bolso)

Sophia: Ela e o Trevor saíram. Essas flores são para ela?

Elliot: (entregando as flores para Sophia) Eram, eu queria me desculpar pelo o que eu fiz (SG: Tadinho dele)

Sophia: Se você tivesse vindo antes teria pegado ela em casa

Elliot: Quer dar uma volta? Sei lá ir a algum lugar, eu pago (SG: Me chama, que eu aceito)

Sophia: Só vou pegar meu casaco

-No restaurante-

Trevor: (puxando a cadeira para Olivia) Soube que o Stabler voltou

Olivia: (se sentando) Sophia

Trevor: (também se sentando) É

Olivia: Ele voltou, mas não estamos aqui para falar do El

Trevor: Dá para acreditar?

Olivia: Em quê?

Trevor: Na gente, sabe você me odiava e agora (SG: Te odeia mais ainda)

Olivia: Acho que isso mudou um pouco quando você me defendeu

Trevor: Eu fui pago para fazer isso, mas para você eu teria feito de graça. Sabe? O que eu mais gostei naquele dia foi quando eu cheguei e você me disse para continuar andando que você não queria fazer o vagabundo do meu cliente ficar esperando e eu disse que meu cliente era você

Olivia: Tenho que admitir que eu fiquei um pouco chocada e surpresa com aquilo

- No carro de Elliot-

Elliot: (dirigindo) Então... A Liv e o Langan estão

Sophia: É dá para acreditar? Ele é tão idiota

Elliot: Você não gosta dele?

Sophia: Eu odeio o Trevor

Elliot: Bem vinda ao clube. Aonde você quer ir?

Sophia: Sei lá

Elliot: Desde que me divorciei, eu ouço isso muito dos meus filhos. Pizza?

Sophia: Tudo bem

-No restaurante-

Trevor: Eu estava pensando em dar uma volta pelo Central Park. O que você acha?

Olivia: Eu acho legal (SG: Legal? Pra ser legal tinha que ser o El). Sabe eu nunca pensei que iria falar com você fora do trabalho

Trevor: Você nunca falou comigo, sempre gritou

Olivia: Nós nos odiávamos

-Na pizzaria-

Sophia: Eu não entendo o porquê de você e a Liv terminarem

Elliot: Nós nos desentendemos

Sophia: Por quê?

Elliot: Vimos que não era o que pensamos que seria

Sophia: Você ainda gosta dela, não é? Por isso você voltou de Boston?

Elliot: Como você sabe para onde eu fui?

Sophia: Eu falei com o Donny

Elliot: Por que tanta curiosidade sobre mim? Você não é um daqueles adolescentes espiões, é?

Sophia: E isso existe?

Elliot: (rindo) Boa pergunta (SG: Procura no Google, se não tiver lá é porque não existe)

-No Central Park-

Trevor: É bom quando Nova York está tranqüila

Olivia: Nem tão tranqüila. Sabe aquele caso do Eddie Lang?

Trevor: Mas o cara pego perpetua

Olivia: Um imitador! Eu devia estar na squad, não caminhando no Central Park

Trevor: E o que te fez voltar para casa?

Olivia: Sophia

Trevor: (parando em frente à Olivia) Não foi por mim? (SG: Não mesmo)

Olivia: (dando um selinho em Trevor) Um pouco

Trevor: (puxando Olivia pela cintura) Só um pouco?

Olivia: Talvez

Trevor: Talvez? (SG: Virou papagaio?)

Trevor beija Olivia, um beijo quente e apaixonado (SG: Vocês vão me mata), mas eles são interrompidos pelo celular de Olivia (SG: Ah, eu sou muito chata)

Olivia: (pegando o celular) Preciso atender

Trevor: Trabalho?

Olivia: (fendo que sim com a cabeça) Benson

Fin: Liv o nosso amigo atacou novamente

Olivia: Onde?

Fin: Rua 88 com a Brodoway

Olivia: Já estou indo

Fin: Não demora

Olivia: (desligando) Não fode, Tutuola

Trevor: Que namorada educada eu tenho

Olivia: Ela tem que ir para a 88 com a Brodoway

Trevor: Vai querer carona?

Olivia: Se não for incomodar

Trevor: (dando um selinho em Olivia) Você nunca incomoda (SG: Mas um elefante incomoda muita gente. Foda-se eu gosto dessa musica e já consegui chegar aos 100 \õ/ daí tacaram um sapato em mim)

-Rua 88-

Munch: A Liv está demorando

Fin: Ela disse que já estava vindo

Olivia: (se aproximando) Falar mal dos outros pelas costas é bom, né?

Fin: (virando para Olivia) Liv! Tiramos a sorte grande hoje

Elliot: O que aconteceu com "mulher de amigo meu é homem"?

Fin: Desde quando o Langan é meu amigo? (SG: Acho que ele não devia ter dito isso)

Munch: (puxando Fin) Fin, eu acho que a Warner está nos chamando

Olivia: Elliot, eu…

Elliot: (interrompe) Eu já sabia, a Soph me contou

Olivia: Então porque essa cara?

Elliot: A única coisa que eu não entendo é: Por que o Langan? Liv, você o odeia tanto quanto eu!

Olivia: Se vamos colocar tudo em pretos limpos, por que você não me diz o motivo de voltar de Boston?

Elliot: Como você sabe para onde eu fui?

Olivia: Todos sabemos, você foi embora. Por quê?

Elliot: Eu não podia ficar em NY

Olivia: Então por que voltou e estragou tudo?

Elliot: Por que eu estraguei tudo? (SG: Porque eu to escrevendo assim)

Olivia: Eu estava feliz com a minha filha, meu namorado. Eu estava seguindo com a minha vida até você voltar e estragar tudo. Por que você voltou? (SG: Porque eu quis)

Elliot: Eu fui por você e voltei por você (SG: Que fof's meu)

Olivia: (grita) Elliot, eu segui com a minha vida! Por que você não me esquece e segue com a sua? (SG: Nossa, acabo com ele)

Elliot: (também grita) Porque você é minha vida, porra! (SG: Se ela falar merda eu mato a Liv)

Cragen: (se aproximando deles) Sem querer ser chato, mas temos que pegar esse cara. Vocês podem lavar roupa suja depois (SG: Com aquelas maquinas que fazem tudo fica mais fácil, mesmo sendo uma farsa porque elas não colocam a roupa no varal)

Olivia: Claro, capitão

Cragen: Tutuola, eu preciso falar com você

Olivia: (indo até Melinda) Se fudeu, Tutuola

Fin: (indo até Cragen) Cala a boca, Liv. O que eu fiz agora?

Cragen: O chefe dos detetives me ligou

Fin: E?

Cragen: A Entorpecentes quer você de volta (SG: O quê?)

Fin: Por quê?

Cragen: Não me disseram, mas já está tudo pronto, quem decide é você

Fin: Quanto tempo eu tenho?

Cragen: Até o fim deste caso

Fin: E se eu decidir agora? (SG: Não vai valer porque eu quero deixar esse suspense)

Cragen: A escolha é sua, sei que você vai fazer a escolha certa. A única coisa que eu lhe digo é: Pense bem antes de tomar a sua decisão

Fin: Okay, capitão

Cragen: Agora volte para lá

-Casa de Olivia-

Sophia estava pensativa deitada em sua cama, então ela pega seu celular e resolve ligar para Jake

Sophia: Jake eu preciso da sua ajuda

Jake: (com uma voz sonolenta) Não pode ser outra hora? São quase 2:00am e eu estou com sono

Sophia: Não! Tem que ser agora me encontra em frente a minha casa

Jake: Soph...

Sophia: Faço a sua tarefa por uma semana (SG: Menina do mal)

Jake: Beleza

-Carro de Fin-

Munch: Fin, o que está acontecendo?

Fin: Nada!

Munch: Fin, eu te conheço

Fin: Não é nada, okay? Chegamos, vejo você no trabalho

Munch: (abrindo a porta) Só quero que saiba que pode contar comigo

Fin: Legal, agora eu preciso ir, deixei a Alex sozinha em casa e disse que não iria demorar

Munch: (saindo) Aconteça o que acontecer eu estarei ao seu lado

Fin: (fechando a porta) Legal, vejo você no trabalho

Fin sai e vai para seu apartamento, tudo que ele queria era dormir e ficar um bom tempo sem ter que se preocupar com o trabalho. Fin chega ao seu apartamento, joga seu casaco em cima do sofá, vai até seu quarto, senta em sua cama, tira seus sapatos e se joga na cama

Alex: O que foi?

Fin: (virando para Alex) É… Não é nada, só estou um pouco cansado (SG: Fala pra ela)

Alex: O que era? (SG Minha vó ficou presa na árvore)

Fin: Mais uma vitima, o Elliot e a Liv estão cuidando de tudo. Eu preciso dormir um pouco

Alex: Fin, o que está acontecendo?

Fin: A Entorpecentes me quer de volta

Alex: Serio? (SG: Não, ele tá zuando)

Fin: (bufando) É

Alex: O que você vai fazer?

Fin: Eu não sei. Tenho que decidir se vou ou se fico até o fim desse caso

Alex: Tente descansar

Fin: E se eu fizer a escolha errada?

Alex: Fin, eu sei que você vai fazer a escolha certa

Fin: Eu preciso de você, Alex. Podemos ser separados isso é algo que eu não suportaria (SG: Então escolhe ficar, gênio)

Alex: Ei! Vai ficar tudo bem, tudo vai dar certo

-Casa de Olivia-

Sophia: (sentada na varanda) Por que demorou?  
Jake: (sentando ao lado de Sophia) Foi mal, eu ser u ser humano e precisar dormir. O que você quer?

Sophia: EU vou fazer a Liv voltar com o Elliot (SG: Agora eu gostei ainda mais dessa garota)

Jake: E onde eu entro nisso?

Sophia: Você vai me ajudar

Jake: Não, não, não. De jeito nem um. Nunca! Nem pense nisso Sophia

Sophia: Jake, por favor.

Jake: Não

Sophia: Qual é Jake!

Jake: Garota você não presta

Sophia: Você já disse isso milhares de vezes. Vai ajudar ou não?

Jake: Sei que vou me arrepender, mas tudo bem eu ajudo

Sophia: (abraçando Jake) Por isso você é meu melhor amigo (SG: Pô isso é ser amigo?)

Jake: Tem horas que eu não queria nem te conhecer

- Necrotério-

Olivia: (entrando no necrotério com Elliot) E aí, Melinda! O que descobriu sobre a nossa vitima?

Melinda: Na próxima vez deixa o FBI longe do meu necrotério (fitando Sarah) A sua amiga ali ficou no meu pé e eu mal consegui fazer meu trabalho

Olivia: (fitando Elliot) Pelo menos alguém gostou dela (grita) Não é, El?

Elliot: O quê? É, com certeza

Melinda: E aí, ele sabe sobre o Langan?

Olivia: Sabe, mas é melhor não tocar no assunto perto do El

Melinda: Ele está distraído com a nossa amiga do FBI. Ah, eu adorei o vestido

Olivia: Eu estava com o Trevor, nem deu tempo de passar em casa vim direto d Central Park

Sarah: É assim que vocês trabalham em Manhattan? (SG: Tá achando ruim?)

Melinda: Não, só é assim quando tem um agente do FBI retardado nos nossos pés

Sarah: Drª. Warner, não se esqueça que eu sou um agente federal (SG: Foda-se)

Melinda: Federal ou não, quem manda nesse necrotério sou eu!

Elliot: Mel, pega leve com a Sarah

Olivia: (saindo) Vejo você na squad, depois eu vejo o resultado da necropsia

Melinda: Elliot, vai falar com ela

Elliot: Melinda...

Melinda: Vai

Elliot: Mas ela não quer falar comigo

Sarah: Sem querer me intrometer, mas ela quer falar com você sim

Elliot: Okay, eu vou falar com ela (saindo) Mulheres!

Melinda: (fitando Sarah) Olha só: A Liv é minha amiga, ela salvo a minha vida e ama o Elliot, então ou você sai do caminho dela ou a próxima necropsia que eu fazer vai ser a sua (SG: Ui que medo)

Sarah: Drª. Warner, eu não quero nada com o , agora me diga o que descobriu

Melinda: Prefiro falar com o Elliot e a Olivia

Sarah: Okay, enquanto isso o que você pode me dizer sobre o Dr. Huang?

Melinda: George Huang? Ele é inteligente, bem sucedido, simpático, ele é atraente. Posso dizer que o George é o homem perfeito (SG: É gay, porque homem assim é gay, por isso eu tenho certeza de que Erick William é gay)

- Fora do necrotério-

Elliot: (correndo até Olivia) Liv! Liv! (SG: Isso tá ficando meio repetitivo)

Olivia: O que foi?

Elliot: Eu sei que você tem algo para me dizer

Olivia: Se eu tivesse, eu já teria dito

Elliot: Liv você é minha parceira há onze anos e é minha melhor amiga...

Olivia: (interrompe) Preferia quando éramos apenas amigos (SG: Isso é mentira)

Elliot: Liv isso não é verdade, eu sei que assim como eu você também está sofrendo com tudo isso

Olivia: Elliot, eu já disse para você esquecer, aquilo foi só um romance de verão para nós dois e ambos sabemos que foi um erro (SG: Nossa, cara ela é do mal)

Elliot: Talvez tenha sido para você, mas nada do que eu disse naquele um mês que estivemos juntos foi mentira e você me trocou pelo Langan. Por quê?

Olivia: Tivemos um problema e foi preciso da ajuda dele, o Trevor me chamou para sair depois do caso e uma coisa levou a outra, ele não é tão insuportável depois que você o conhece e eu não troquei você pelo Langan, você que me abandonou em NY. Agora eu vou voltar para a squad

Elliot: (a segurando pelo braço) Liv...

Olivia: El me deixa

Elliot a puxa e a beija ardentemente, um beijo inicialmente tão doce e apaixonante, então Elliot sente as mãos de Olivia sob seu peito o empurrando levemente

Olivia: (se afastando de Elliot) Você não devia ter feito isso

Elliot: Eu não devia ter feito muitas coisas, me arrependo de muitas delas, mas a que eu mais me arrependo é ter te perdido (SG: Cara ele tá muito fofo). Por favor, Liv, não faça isso comigo, você ficar me ignorando é a pior coisa do mundo, eu prometo que assim que encerrarmos esse caso eu volto para Boston e te deixo em paz para fazer o que você quiser da sua vida (SG: Não faz isso, Elliot)

Olivia: Não volte para lá, não seria justo com eles muito menos com seus filhos, que não são poucos

Elliot: (sorrindo) Okay, vamos voltar para lá e ver o que a Melinda descobriu

Olivia: Okay

Elliot e Olivia (SG: Olivia e Elliot) voltam para o necrotério, sorrindo como se nunca tivessem brigado

Elliot: Fala logo Warner

Melinda: Estão vendo estas marcas nos pulsos da vitima?

Olivia: As mesmas das vitimas anteriores, é fita adesiva

Melinda: Não, são cordas

Olivia: Ele mudou o padrão?

Melinda: Creio que não, ainda mais pelo fato de está vitima ter sido assassinada possivelmente por Eddie

Elliot: Melinda você ficou louca?

Melinda: Ainda não, não sei se vocês notaram, mas a nossa vitima está em estado de mumificação e o que tudo indica é que ela foi morta há pelo menos uns quatro meses e eu diria que ela está em temperatura ambiente há menos de 48 horas

Elliot: Alem das marcas de cordas, o que mais essa vitima tem de diferente?

Melinda: As marcas no pescoço e esse furo na jugular

Olivia: Vamos falar com o Eddie

Elliot: Escuta, são 6:30am, vamos para casa, tomamos um banho e depois vamos para a Rackers

Olivia: Sing Sing

Elliot: Também, vai querer carona, Liv? Depois do que eu fiz não é mais do que minha obrigação como parceiro

Olivia: Tudo bem

Elliot: (saindo) Aquele convite para jantar ainda está de pé?

Olivia: (também saindo) Quem sabe quando terminarmos o caso

Sarah: Eles sempre são assim? Brigam, depois são amigos e brigam de novo daí fazem as pazes

Melinda: (cobrindo a vitima) Depois de quase dez anos trabalhando com EO você se acostuma

Sarah: EO?

Melinda: (retirando as luvas) É como chamamos Elliot e Olivia

-Casa de Olivia-

Olivia: (saindo do carro) Tchau, El

Elliot: Não seria "até daqui a pouco"? Eu ainda vou voltar

Olivia: (fechando a porta) Por que eu ainda não enjoei de te ver?

Elliot: Porque você ainda me ama?

Olivia: Não abusa

Elliot: Okay, tchau

Elliot sai e Olivia entra em casa

Olivia: (entrando) Sophia levanta!

Sophia: (saindo de seu quarto) Já chegou?

Olivia: E já estou saindo e você vai se arrumar para ir pra escola

Sophia: (descendo a escada) Mom

Olivia: (deixando a parta do caso em cima da mesa) Por que você só me chama assim quando não quer fazer algo ou quando quer alguma coisa?

Sophia: Porque é divertido (SG: Verdade, eu vivo fazendo isso com a minha). E aí como anda o caso? (SG: Com as pernas)

Olivia: (subindo a escada) Encontramos uma vitima que foi assassinada há pelo menos quatro meses

Sophia: Legal! Posso ver?

Olivia: (entrando em seu quarto) Nem em sonho!

Sophia: (indo até a mesa) Tá (olhando a foto da vitima) Essa é a vitima?

Olivia: (grita de seu quarto) Não meche nisso!

Sophia: Tá! Que nojo, já tem um suspeito?

Olivia: Sophia!

Sophia: (fechando a pasta) Tá!

Olivia toma banho e espera Elliot enquanto tomava o café, então a campainha toca, Olivia abre a porta, era Jake, Olivia o convida para entrar

Jake: (entrando) Bom dia, Liv a Soph está?

Olivia: Ela está terminando de se arrumar

Elliot: (indo até a porta) Ei Liv!

Olivia: El! Entra, só vou pegar as minhas coisas

Elliot: (entrando) Rápido, nós temos que ir na Sing Sing

Olivia: (subindo a escada) Eu sei

Elliot: (fitando Jake) Quem é você? (SG: Minha vó, gosto dela? Mó gata, né não?)

Sophia: (pulando nas costa de Jake) Jake! Oi, El

Elliot: Vocês estão namorando?

Jake: (corando) Não! A Sophia é... É... É minha amiga

Elliot: Sei

Olivia: (descendo a escada) Vamos El?

Elliot: Vamos

Jake: (observando Elliot e Olivia sair) Ele me dá medo

Sophia: (dando um tapa nas costa de Jake) Relaxa, o El é inofensivo. Agora me coloca no chão

Jake: (soltando Sophia) Você vai acabar com as minhas costas se continuar fazendo isso

-Carro de Elliot-

Elliot: (dirigindo) Quem é aquele garoto?

Olivia: Jake? O Jake é só o melhor amigo da Soph, morava com ela no lar adotivo

Elliot: E você o conhece bem? Sabe onde morou?

Olivia: Elliot, relaxa, o Jake é um ótimo garoto

Elliot: Eu tenho as minhas duvidas

Olivia: El relaxa

Elliot: Vou relaxar quando souber tudo sobre esse garoto

Olivia: Elliot, quem precisa saber tudo sobre os amigos da minha filha sou eu, entendeu?

Elliot: Como você quiser

-Sing Sing-

Eddie: Liv, que prazer revê-la. Quem é seu amigo?

Olivia: Oi Eddie, esse é o

Elliot: Vocês são amigos?

Eddie: Não, mas cinismo e falsidade são as minhas melhores qualidades. E aí! O que vocês querem comigo?

Olivia: Você conhece a senhorita Foster? (SG: Ela sabe que sim)

Eddie: Miranda! Ela está bem? Como... Como ela está?

Elliot: Não muito, seus amigos a pegaram, mas a deixaram viva

Eddie: Não, não, não, não. Vocês têm que tirá-la daqui, mandá-la para algum programa de proteção, esses caras são perigosos

Olivia: Eddie! Eddie, quem são eles?

Eddie: Eu não sei, só conheço o jardineiro, Carlos Diaz

Elliot: (batendo na grade) Droga!

Eddie: Ei, bombado! Relaxa, eu sei onde ele mora

Elliot: Nós também, mas ele morreu, ele e Mark Evan (SG: Eles não morram, foram para um lugar melhor ou não. Whatever)

Eddie: Vocês encontraram o chip?

Elliot: O que você sabe sobre ele?

Eddie: Praticamente nada, sei que tem uns negócios do FBI e que ele estava com o "traveco" aí o Mark

Olivia: Quem estava atrás do chip?

Eddie: Se vai começar o interrogatório, eu vou querer meu advogado

Olivia: Eddie, nós só queremos ajuda para pegar quem feriu Miranda

Eddie: Olha, tinha uns caras que queriam o chip, eu não seu porque, estavam protegendo o Mark para que não encontrassem o chip

Olivia: Por que Carlos mataria Mark?

Eddie: Eu não sei! Ele não era confiável, por isso a Miranda implantou o chip no Mark. Olha tudo isso era coisa dela, okay? Eu não sei de praticamente nada

Elliot: Com quem podemos falar?

Eddie: Alem de Miranda? Tem um cara chamado, Troy Evan que pode ajudar, ele é primo do Mark e amigo da Miranda, eles estavam juntos nessa

Olivia: Vou dizer ao seu advogado que você cooperou

Eddie: Diga-me se Miranda vai ficar bem

Elliot: Diga-nos você primeiro. Quem é Izabella Monteiro? (SG: Rimou \õ/)

Eddie: Izzy? A Izzy foi um teste

Olivia: Teste para quê?

Eddie: Liv, Liv, Liv, você não ouviu o que o George disse? Eu já tinha uma certa pratica. Falando no meu chinês favorito. Como ele está?

Olivia: O Huang está bem

Eddie: Diga a ele que eu estou com saudades

Elliot: Já acabou?

Eddie: Acho que sim. Mas como vocês encontraram a Izzy?

Olivia: Seu corpo foi desovado na 88 com a Broadway

Eddie: Estranho, porque pelo o que eu me lembro havia deixado o corpo dela no Brooklyn

Elliot: Brooklyn?

Eddie: Ele é sempre lerdo assim?

Olivia: O Elliot tem seus momentos

Eddie: Elliot? Esse é o famoso Elliot de quem vocês tanto falavam? Cara sempre quis te conhecer pessoalmente e te dizer que apesar de eu ser o canalha que sou e ter feito o que eu fiz. Você não devia ter feito aquilo com a Liv

Elliot: Estamos aqui para descobrir algo sobre a Izzy ou para falar dos meus erros?

Eddie: Vocês não disseram nada para ele, não é?

Olivia: Não

Elliot: Okay, eu não sei o que está acontecendo, mas vocês podem me explicar?

Olivia: Se o Eddie não fosse quem ele é, ele seria um cara legal, na verdade ele é um cara legal, só que escolheu o caminho errado

Eddie: Nunca vá por esse caminho, ele parece ser o mais fácil, mas não é

Elliot: Valeu por avisar

Eddie: Precisando, você sabe onde me encontrar

Olivia: Eddie, mais uma coisa

Eddie: Para a minha detetive favorita tudo

Olivia: O que Miranda tinha a ver com isso?

Eddie: Nada, ela estava completamente afastada de tudo isso, eu nunca a envolvi, mas sempre buscava me envolver nas coisas dela, nunca conseguia e...

Sarah: (interrompe entrando) Deteves, o advogado do Sr. Mozilee sabe dessa reuniãozinha?

Eddie: Oficial Wolf?

Sarah: É agente Wolf

Olivia: Sarah, nós só queremos informações

Sarah: Então o advogado dele não sabe, isso acaba aqui. Guardas!

Elliot: Sarah, o que diabos você está fazendo? (SG: Merda)

Sarah: (saindo) Um juiz federal não vai gostar de saber que pegamos informações com um cara que pegou de 20 a perpetua

Elliot: De onde ele te conhecia?

Sarah: Eu o prendi por posse de drogas antes de entrar para o FBI

Olivia: E por que não podemos falar com ele?

Sarah: Quem disse que não podem? Vocês falam com ele, mas na presença do advogado dele

Olivia: Parece a Sonya

Elliot: Também acho, só falta me dar um tapa na cara (SG: Aquele tapa foi muito massa)

Sarah: Quem é Sonya?

Elliot: Sonya Paxton uma promotora que ficou com a gente por um tempo

- Já na squad-

Elliot entra na squad junto com Sarah e Olivia, todos estavam na squad até Mike e Connie

Elliot: (indo até sua mesa) O que o Dr. e a Drª Carter fazem aqui?

Mike: Muito engraçado Stabler

Elliot: Sou hilário, mas fala o que vocês estão fazendo aqui

Mike: Protegendo a Connie

Alex: E matando trabalho

Mike: Não estamos fazendo isso, que coisa horrível de se dizer, nós estamos aqui pelo bem de Connie Rubirosa

Elliot: Por quê?

Munch: Ela se encaixa no perfil das vitimas

Elliot: Claro

Casey: O que conseguiram com o Eddie?

Olivia: (num tom sarcástico) Muita coisa, ele sabe tudo e nossa amiguinha do FBI nos ajudou muito

Mike: (também num tom sarcástico) Nossa eu também amo os federais

Connie: Mike!

Elliot: O que deu no Fin?

Casey: Está assim a manhã inteira

Elliot: Fin! Fin! (gritando) Tutuola!

Fin: (saindo de seu transe) O quê?

Elliot: Você concorda com o que eu disse?

Fin: Claro, está totalmente certo

Elliot: Ele não estava prestando atenção em nada

Fin: Claro que eu estava!

Elliot: Então que eu disse?

Fin: É... É... (se levantando e saindo) Eu preciso falar com o Huang

Elliot: Alex o que deu nele?

Alex: Eu não sei (SG: Mentira, ela sabe sim, pendura ela de ponta cabeça que ela fala)

Todos: (fitando Alex) Alex

Alex: Okay, a Entorpecentes o quer de volta, mas ele não sabe se fica ou se volta

Munch: Eu vou perder meu parceiro?

Alex: Ele pode escolher se volta ou se fica

Connie: Por que ele ainda não escolheu ficar?

Alex: Ele vai responder no final do caso

Casey: John, se isso acontecesse com você, você escolheria ficar na hora, não é?

Munch: Depende do salário

Casey: Você me deixaria?

Munch: (rindo) Não pensaria duas vezes (SG: Nossa, se fosse comigo eu fazia dormir no sofá)

-Sala de Huang-

Fin: (abrindo a porta, mas permanecendo do lado de fora) Huang, eu posso entrar?

Huang: Claro. O que foi Fin?

Fin: (entrando e fechando a porta) Doutor, digamos que você tem que escolher entre o FBI e a UVE. Qual você escolheria?  
Huang: Você está pensando em voltar para a Entorpecentes? (SG: Velho esse china é vidente)

Fin: Eu odeio quando as pessoas me respondem com outra pergunta

Huang: Na minha experiência como psicólogo isso é um sim. O que você acha melhor para trabalhar?

Fin: Entre drogas e estupros? Eu não sei o que é pior. Na Entorpecentes eu já perdi uma família, meu filho mal fala comigo e eu me afastei todos que amava, eu não quero perder a Alex, na UVE tem choro, pervertidos, cretinos e sem falar daqueles doentes gays que chamamos de pedófelos... Desculpa Huang, eu sei que você não gosta da comparação entre homossexuais e pedófelos, mas é que... Sei lá, uma parte de mim quer ir e outra quer ficar. Sabe? Perder a Alex é algo que eu não suportaria, eu passaria o dia inteiro no trabalho, nós praticamente não iríamos nos ver e do jeito com que trabalhamos passaríamos dias sem nos ver, eu já me separei dela antes, você viu eu não consegui ficar nem um mês sem ela, eu não vivo sem aquela loira e a UVE é minha segunda família, eu não sei se quero trocar Manhattan pelo Brooklyn... T em certas horas que eu nem queria ser tira (SG: Que deprê)

Huang: Então você não sabe o que é pior. Você não sabe se escolhe o trabalho ou seus amigos e sua namorada...

Fin: (interrompe) Noiva... Bem, não oficialmente, eu já comprei a aliança, só estava esperando acabar o caso, mas com isso eu não sei

Huang: Vocês já namoraram antes, eu vi que ela sempre te apoiou, não estou dizendo que você deve ficar, nem que você deve ir, mas você vai fazer falta, não só para a Alex, mas para todos nós e sem falar que o Munch surtaria sem você

Fin: Acho que já tomei a minha decisão, obrigado Huang, eu realmente precisava falar com alguém

Huang: Por nada, precisando é só chamar

Fin: (abrindo a porta) Ou vir até sua sala

Huang: Fin

Fin: O quê?

Huang: Posso ao menos saber qual foi a sua decisão?

Fin: Acho que você já sabe

Fin sai da sala de Huang e vai até onde os outros estavam, quando ele chegou todos o olhavam

Fin: Pela a cara de vocês a Alex deve ter contado. Sim, eles me querem de volta e eu já decidi, mas para vocês pararem de serem curiosos, só vou dizer qual foi a minha decisão no final do caso

Melinda: (entrando) A pericia achou algo nas roupas de Mark. Quem adivinha o que é?

Fin: Sêmen

Melinda: Não

Sarah: Então é fio de cabelo

Melinda: Outra pessoa pode responder? Não quero dar créditos para o FBI (SG: Que pilantra)

Olivia: (rindo) Fio de cabelo

Melinda: Isso aí, mas na verdade são dois, de duas pessoas diferentes (entregando uma pasta para Olivia) Ambas estavam no sistema

Elliot: Liv, quem é?

Olivia: (abrindo a pasta) Que rufem os tambores... Carlos Diaz...

Fin: Droga! E o outro?

Olivia: Victor Sulliver. Quem é esse?

Sarah: Victor Sulliver: Foi preso em Boston por trafico de drogas, porte de amar e cúmplice em um homicídio, ele foi solto há um ano e ele conhecia Eddie

Elliot: Boston é? (pegando seu celular) Esperem um minuto

Verônica: Taylor

Elliot: Vi

Verônica: El?

Elliot: Vi, preciso de um favor

Verônica: Depende

Elliot: Preciso que você pegue para mim tudo sobre Victor Sulliver

Verônica: Victor Sulliver? Não quero nem saber em o que você se meteu ai, mas vou ver o que posso fazer

Elliot: Preciso que você venha para NY

Verônica: Chego ai amanhã

Elliot: Beleza é um prazer contar com você

Verônica: El

Elliot: O quê?

Verônica: Me chama de Vi de novo e eu atiro na sua cabeça (SG: Deu medo)

Elliot: Okay, tchau

Elliot desliga o celular e se aproxima dos outros

Elliot: Verônica Taylor chega amanhã com informações sobre Sulliver. E agora?

Olivia: De volta para a Sing-Sing

Elliot: (indo para o elevador) Estou começando a enjoar daquele cara

Cragen: (saindo de sua sala) Aonde você pensa que vai, Stabler? (SG: No motel com a Liv)

Elliot: Sing-Sing

Cragen: O que temos?

Munch: Um tal de Victor Sulliver

Cragen: Temos o bastando para um mandato de busca, agente Wolf?

Sarah: Se falarmos com Mozilee a garantia é maior

Cragen: Elliot, Liv vão com a Sarah falar com Mozilee

Elliot: Era isso que iríamos fazer

-Sing-Sing-

Olivia: Por que não nos disse que conhecia Victor Sulliver?

Eddie: Ele atacou Miranda? Desgraçado! Sorte dele que eu nunca mais vou sair daqui

Olivia: De onde você o conhece?

Eddie: Ele é Carlos são amigos do Troy. Falando nisso, vocês falaram com o Troy não é?

Elliot: Qual é! O cara tem informações

Sarah: Tem um cara com informações e vocês não me falam nada? Qual o problema de vocês? (SG: Acho que é você)

Eddie: Qual é! Pega leve com eles e daí que eles não falaram com o Troy, isso não vai me tirar daqui, sem contar que eu quero ajudar a pegar o desgraçado que feriu Miranda

Steven: Que fique claro que meu cliente está colaborando

Olivia: Que fique claro que seu cliente pode voltar a matar

Eddie: Ela está certa, essa mulher é um gênio

Steven: Cala a boca, Eddie

Eddie: Odeio meu advogado. Dica: Falem com Troy Evan, ele sabe tudo e depois voltem aqui

Olivia: Quem sabe nós voltamos

Eddie: Voltem quando quiserem adoro visitas

Steven: Cala a boca, Eddie (SG: Cara chato)

Eddie: Cara, meu advogado é um saco. Eu posso demiti-lo?

Steven: Pense antes de fazer isso

Eddie: Já pensei, eu não preciso de você já estou preso mesmo, agora some da minha frente

Steven: Eddie...

Eddie: Some!

Elliot: Ele é sempre louco assim?

Eddie: Já fui pior

Olivia: Tchau Eddie

Eddie: Já vai?

Elliot: Temos que trabalhar

Eddie: Eu não, boa sorte e, por favor, peguem esse desgraçado

Sarah: Vamos tentar

-Carro de Elliot-

Olivia: Fin, eu preciso de informações sobre Troy Evan

Fin: Troy Evan? Ele veio reconhecer o corpo de Mark. Mora no Quenns, Liv você não vai gostar disso

Olivia: O quê?

Fin: Ele mora em frente a sua casa

Olivia: Okay vou dizer ao El. Onde ele trabalha?

Fin: Aqui consta que ele está desempregado e saio da cadeia há seis meses, foi preso por posse de drogas

Olivia: (desligando o celular) Obrigada, Fin. Elliot está na hora de conhecer meu novo vizinho

Elliot: Por quê?

Olivia: Adivinha quem mora em frente a minha casa

Sarah: Você é vizinha de Troy Evan?

Olivia: Eu estava falando com o Elliot

Elliot: Por favor, não briguem no meu carro, sábado eu tenho que pegar meus filhos na casa da minha ex-mulher e eu quero que meu carro e eu permaneçamos inteiros até lá (SG: Nossa)

Sarah e Olivia, logo eles chegam e Elliot estaciona em frente à casa de Olivia então eles vão até a casa de Troy (SG: Traduzindo: Eles atravessaram a rua)

Olivia: Eu falo com ele

Sarah: Eu sou do FBI, por tanto eu falo

Olivia: Eu sou vizinha dele

Sarah: Eu falo com ele

Olivia: Vamos ver o que o Elliot acha. El? (SG: Nossa, tadinho dele)

Elliot: Eu? Tem certeza?

Olivia: Toda certeza do mundo

Elliot: Okay deixe a Liv, ela é vizinha do cara

Olivia bate na porta

Troy: (abrindo a porta) Você é a nova vizinha, não é?

Olivia: Sou, sim

Troy: (fitando Elliot) Quem é o armário? (SG: Porra, alguém sabe onde compra um armário desses? Porque eu quero um pro meu quarto)

Sarah: (mostrando o distintivo) Senhor Evan, eu sou a agente Wolf, esses são os detetives Stabler e Benson. Gostaríamos de falar com você

Troy: Claro, entrem

Olivia: Na verdade gostaríamos que você nos acompanhasse até a delegacia

Troy: (saindo) Okay

Eles vão para a delegacia e levam Troy para a sala de interrogatório

Elliot: Nós falamos com o Eddie...

Troy: (interrompe) Já sabia, assim que Miranda foi atacada e Mark sumiu, eu sabia que a policia iria perguntar do chip. É sobre o chip, não é?

Sarah: O que você sabe sobre esse chip?

Troy: Okay, o Eddie estava ocupado com suas vitimas, então a Miranda roubou o chip, eu não sei o que ela queria com aquilo, daí apareceu um cara chamado Victor Sulliver que queria o chip

Olivia: (interrompe) Qual a ligação dele com o Eddie?

Troy: Nem uma, o Eddie pode ser o canalha que é, mas ele odeia o Victor, descobrimos que o Victor não passava de um cretino, então implantamos o chip no Mark, assim ninguém iria descobrir onde estava, tinha o Carlos que trabalhava para o Victor

Elliot: Por que Carlos mataria Mark?

Troy: Tenho toda certeza do mundo de que não foi o Carlos, foi o Victor, eu e Carlos fomos viajar para Miami já que os chefes dele estão viajando, voltamos domingo à noite. Droga! Ma-mas o Neal não faria isso

Elliot: Você disse Neal? (SG: \õ/ ele tá surdo)

Troy: É. Esse é o nome verdadeiro do Carlos, Neal McCarter. A Nanda... Miranda não confiava neles e me colocou para descobrir algo sobre eles. É inacreditável o que um cara bêbado pode falar. Assim que chegamos de Miami fomos para um bar, mas Victor ligou para Neal, eles foram se encontrar. Ele matou meu primo não foi? Olha a família era só eu e Mark, meus pais morreram quando eu tinha três anos, fui criado com o Mark, os pais dele morreram há dois anos então o Mark mudou totalmente, no começo eu não aceitei, mas aprendi a conviver com isso, éramos como irmãos e ele ter morrido é culpa minha, eu... Eu não devia tê-lo envolvido nisso (SG: Own ti fofo... Foi fofo? Foda-se)

Cragen: (abrindo a porta) Detetives e agente Wolf, nós podemos conversar?

Elliot: (saindo da sala com Sarah e Olivia) O que aconteceu?

Cragen: Milagre. Foster acordou, você vão falar com ela, Munch e Fin vão terminar de falar com Evan

-Hospital geral Mercy-

Olivia: (entrando no quarto) Miranda, eu sou Olivia Benson, esse é meu parceiro Elliot Stabler e essa é a agente Sarah Wolf, nós queremos falar com você

Miranda: É sobre o chip, não é? (SG: Manolo, esse chip tá mais popular que nota de 2 reais)

Elliot: Também, mas estamos aqui para falar sobre quem te atacou

Miranda: Foi Victor Sulliver

Sarah: Você tem certeza?

Miranda: Ele usou o mesmo método do Eddie, eu ouvia a voz repugnante dele, vi seu rosto nojento o tive dentro de mim varias vezes e toda vez que ele me tocava eu sentia que queria morrer. E você me pergunta se eu tenho certeza de que foi ele? O pior de tudo é que eu passei por tudo isso por causa de um chip com arquivos do FBI (SG: Pensasse duas vezes antes de roubá-lo do governo)

Sarah: o que você queria com aqueles arquivos?

Miranda: O que todo mundo quer, dinheiro (SG: Dinheiro não é a coisa mais importante no mundo... Tá retido o que disse). Eu fui paga por Frederick Hermann

Sarah: Fred?

Olivia; Você o conhece?

Sarah: É um ex-agente que se aposentou, ele foi meu mentor no FBI (SG: SE FUDEU)

Então o celular de Elliot toca

Elliot: (atendendo) Stabler

Fin: Elliot...

Elliot: (interrompe) Frederick Hermann morreu

Fin: Cara como você sabe?

Elliot: Sou vidente (SG: E gato, muito gato)

Fin: Então senhor vidente você sabe para onde ir?

Elliot: Residência de Victor Sulliver

Fin: Cara, eu estou começando a achar que você é realmente vidente

Elliot: Eu sou muito foda (desligando o celular) Te vejo lá

Olivia: O que era?

Elliot: Quem sabe onde Victor Sulliver mora?

Sarah: Eu sei. Posso dirigir?

Elliot: Foi mal, mas a única pessoa alem de mim que dirige meu carro é a Liv (SG: Toma)

Sarah: Okay, eu te passo o endereço

Sarah passa o endereço para Elliot, quando eles chegam encontram Munch, Fin e Huang no local

Fin: Vocês demoraram

Elliot: Desculpa, mas eu não tenho teletransporte

Olivia: Vocês não começaram sem a gente, não é?

Fin: E deixar vocês perderem a diversão?

Elliot: Temos um mandado?

Munch: (entregando o mandado para Elliot) Cortesia do juiz federal Jackson Taylor

Fin: (indo para o prédio) Vamos começar nosso trabalho

Sarah: Oi George

Huang: Ah… É… É... Oi?

Fin: Ei! Doutor e agente federal gostosa que o Elliot está babando, nós já vamos entrar

Elliot: Quem está babando nela é você  
Fin: Cara eu tenho a Alex e você é o cara divorciado que não tem ninguém

Elliot: Verdade. Sarah tá a fim de sair comigo quando terminarmos o caso? (SG: Ele não ia sair com a Liv?)

Olivia: Você nunca aprende, não é?

Elliot: O que foi que eu fiz agora? Você mesma disse que não existe mais nada entre nós e que eu devia te esquecer e seguir com a minha vida (SG: Ele está certo)

Munch: Elliot, você como divorciado devia saber que não podemos levar ao pé da letra tudo o que elas dizem

Eles entram no prédio, mas não tinha ninguém no apartamento

Fin: Elliot quer ter a honra?

Elliot: (indo até a porta) Com prazer. Liv, Sarah, vejam como um homem de verdade faz

Elliot chuta a porta fazendo com que ela abrisse

Munch: (entrando) Parabéns, Elliot

Elliot: (mancando) Acho que eu quebrei meu pé

Sarah e Olivia: (num tom sarcástico) Nosso herói

Elliot: (ainda mancando) Hahahaha, olhem tudo

Olivia: Elliot, você sabe que temos uma equipe para abrir as portas, não é?

Elliot: Engraçadinha

Munch: (na cozinha) Aqui está limpo!

Fin: (no quarto) Aqui também

Olivia: Olha direito Tutuola, porque na ultima vez tinha um cadáver

Munch: (guardando a arma) Tudo limpo

Sarah: (colocando as luvas) vamos começar o trabalho

Fin: (grita) Gente vem ver isso! Huang você principalmente

Huang: (entrando no quarto) Oh my God!

Elliot: (também entrando) O que... Esse cara é doente!

Munch: Doente sou eu, esse cara é...

Huang: (interrompe) Psicopata

Olivia: (entrando no quarto junto com Sarah) E aí meninos! O que está... (olhando para as fotos nas paredes) Isso é...

Huang: É, o cara não quer adultos, ele está atrás de crianças (SG: Porra, isso ficou doentio)

Sarah: Eu vou matar esse desgraçado

Huang: Eu não gosto muito de violência, mas eu te ajudaria com muito prazer

Munch: Bem, vamos dar uma olhada no resto da casa

Huang: Vão vocês, eu quero ver se consigo um perfil com isso

Fin: (saindo com os outros) Como quiser, mas a pericia já vem recolher tudo

Todos saem do quarto, menos Huang que fica analisando cada pedaço do quarto

Huang: (grita) Fin!

Fin: (entrando no quarto) O que foi?

Huang: (entregando uma foto para Fin) Você o conhece?

Fin: (pegando a foto) Deus! É o Elli (SG: Não me matem por isso)

Huang: O Elliot vai matar esse cara

Fin: Esse cara é mais que doente, o Elli só tem três anos

Elliot: (entrando no quarto) Ei doutor... Pêra ai! O que tem o Elli?

Huang: Ninguém disse nada sobre seu filho

Elliot: Você está mentindo. O que é isso Fin?

Fin: Elliot fica calmo. Okay?

Elliot: Não me diz que esse cara está atrás do meu filho

Huang: Elliot...

Elliot: Ele está atrás do Elli? (SG: Não, do Elliot Jr)

Huang: Elliot fica calmo

Elliot: (saindo do quarto) Você pode me dizer para ficar calmo quando tiver filhos e tiver um psicopata atrás dele! (SG: Acho que isso vai ser meio impossível de acontecer)

Elliot sai correndo do apartamento

Olivia: O que deu nele?

Huang: Sulliver está atrás do Elli

Sarah: Quem é Elli?

Olivia: Você não sabe tudo sobre nós?

Sarah: Não sei nomes

Olivia: Elli é o filho mais novo do El

-Lá fora-

Elliot entra no carro enquanto ligava para Kathy

Elliot: Kathy atende essa merda, rápido

Kathy: Alo

Elliot: Kathy arruma as coisas do Elli

Kathy: Não, você vai ficar com ele aos fins de semana, eu tenho a custodia das crianças (SG: Ela tem que dificultar tudo)

Elliot: Arrume as coisas dele eu estou indo aí, te explico quando chegar

Kathy: Elliot...

Elliot: Faz o que eu estou falando, pelo bem do nosso filho, porra!

Kathy: Elliot o que está acontecendo?

Elliot: Eu te explico quando chegar

Elliot desliga o celular e vai o mais rápido que pode para a casa de Kathy, quando ele chegou estava cheio de policiais, quando ele vê Lupo entra em pânico

Elliot: (saindo do carro) O que houve?

Lupo: O capitão Cragen nos mando buscar seu filho

Elliot: (mais aliviado) E tinha que ser a Homicídios para me dar um susto desses. Cadê seu parceiro?

Lupo: Eu sou o único da Homicídios aqui, e seu filho meio que gosta de mim por isso me mandaram e ele odeia o Bernard

Elliot: (rindo) Tal pai tal filho

Elli: (correndo em direção a Elliot) Daddy!

Elliot: (pegando Elli) Ei! E aí campeão!

Kathy: (preocupada) Elliot o que está acontecendo? Por que querem levar o Elli?

Elliot: Prenderam um cara um tempo atrás, então apareceu um imitador, descobrimos que ele não é bem um imitador e que está atrás de algumas crianças...

Kathy: (interrompe) Ele está atrás do Elli?

Elli: (olhando para Elliot) Daddy alguém quer me machucar?

Elliot: Escuta o papai, Elli. Ninguém, você está ouvindo? Ninguém vai te machucar, eu não vou deixar ninguém machucar você, entendeu? Agora os amigos do papai vão levar você e a mamãe para um lugar mais seguro até que tudo fique bem. Okay?

Elli: Tá bom

Elliot: (entregando Elli para Lupo) Cuida dele, da minha ex-mulher não precisa... Brincadeira Kathy (SG: Sei que era brincadeira)

Elli: Daddy vem comigo

Elliot: Agora eu não posso, mas eu prometo que quando tudo isso acabar eu vou levar você para um lugar bem legal

Elli: O Lupes vai me levar para um lugar legal?

Lupo: Não vou dizer que é legal, porque não é, mas nós damos um jeito

Elliot: (Indo para o carro) Tchau Elli

Lupo: Ei Stabler!

Elliot: (se virando) Fala

Lupo: Dá uma surra nesse cara para mim?

Elliot: (abrindo a porta do carro) Com prazer

Lupo: (colocando Elli no carro) Vamos Elli!

Elliot sai da casa de Kathy e vai para a squad onde todos estavam preocupados com Elli

Olivia: Como ele está?

Elliot: Bem, o Elli está seguro. Como estão as outras crianças?

Cragen: Uma força-tarefa está indo atrás de todas elas

Munch: (completa) Menos uma, bem, um. Hugh Yablonski: Loiro, quatro anos e pais divorciados

Elliot: Qual o perfil das crianças?

Huang: Todos meninos, loiros, idade de 3 a 9 anos com pais divorciados

Elliot: Então esse doente está atrás do meu filho porque eu me divorciei?

Olivia: El, a culpa não é sua. Deve ser algum trauma de infância. Não é doutor?

Huang: O que tudo indica até agora é que isso não passa de um trauma

Elliot: E quanto ao desgraçado?

Fin: Foi visto pela ultima vez saindo de uma pizzaria em Manhattan, com Hugh

Cragen: (olhando para o relógio) Já está meio tarde, vão para casa amanhã nós falamos com os pais de Hugh e vamos até a pizzaria

Elliot: (indo até o elevador) Liv você vai querer carona?

Olivia: (o acompanhando) Eu vou pegar um taxi

Elliot: (olhando para trás) Sarah?

Sarah: (esperando Huang pegar suas coisas) Foi mal, mas eu vou com o George, ele está me ajudando com o caso  
Elliot: Eu vou sozinho?  
Olivia: (entrando no elevador) Pelo visto sim  
Elliot: (também entrando no elevador) Elliot Stabler sozinho? (SG: Putz dá até dó dele)  
Olivia sai da squad, pega um taxi e vai para casa  
Olivia: (entrando) Quantas vezes eu tenho que dizer pra você abaixar o volume da musica?  
Sophia: Não sei, por que veio de taxi? Brigou com o El de novo?  
Olivia: Não, eu só não nasci colada nele  
Sophia: Okay  
Olivia sobe, toma um banho, enquanto ela se trocava a campainha toca e Sophia vai atender  
Trevor: Oi Soph, cadê a Liv?  
Sophia: É Sophia, e cara você usa óculos?  
Trevor: (entrando) É, eu uso óculos e eu estava no escritório esqueci de tirá-los  
Sophia: Que idiota, você usa óculos  
Trevor: Idiota é esse seu sotaque  
Sophia: Seu inútil, eu sou inglesa, nasci na Inglaterra. Sabe onde fica ou é muito burro para saber? (SG: Nossa, eu não deixava)  
Trevor: (subindo a escada) Eu não vou discutir com você. A Liv tá no quarto dela?  
Sophia: Você vai lá de óculos?  
Trevor: Vou  
Sophia: Só não esquece que eu estou aqui. Okay?  
Trevor não diz nada, apenas abre a porta do quarto de Olivia, e lá estava ela, seminua, passando hidratante em seu corpo, Olivia estava tão distraída pensando sobre o caso que nem havia notado a presença de Trevor, ele tranca a porta, se aproxima de Olivia e a abraça pela cintura enquanto beija seu pescoço

Olivia: Que susto Trevor

Trevor: Desculpa ter assustado você

Olivia: Não, tudo bem... Você está de óculos? Isso é novo, eu só te vejo de óculos no tribunal

Trevor: Eu estava no escritório, eu iria trabalhar até tarde daí pensei que você iria quere companhia e vim aqui te ver

Olivia: (o fitando) Sem segundas intenções?

Trevor: Eu tenho direito de permanecer calado tudo o que eu disser poderá e será usado contra mim...

Olivia o interrompe com um beijo

- Lá em baixo-

Sophia assistia TV quando a campainha toca

Sophia: (abrindo a porta) Jake!

Jake: Eu sei está meio tarde

Sophia: (saindo e fechando a porta) Não, você veio na hora certa

Jake: (entregando um copo de Milk shake para Sophia) O que está acontecendo?

Sophia: (sentando na varanda) O Trevor está aí

Jake: (também se sentando) Eu odeio aquele cara

Sophia: Só você?

Jake: Eu e 99,99% da população do universo, os outros 00,01% é a Liv, nem a mãe dele gosta dele (SG: Que cara amado, não?)

Sophia: Por isso você é meu melhor amigo. Ele usa óculos, sabia?

Jake: Serio amiga? Nossa, conta mais

Sophia: (rindo) Ele falou mal do meu sotaque

Jake: Oh meu Deus, aquela biba não disse isso, queridinha

Sophia: (o empurrando) Idiota

Jake: Pêra ai, meu celular (olhando no visor) Minha mãe, vou por no viva-voz

Sophia: Você ligou para Jake Henney. No momento ele não pode atender. Deixe seu recado após o "bipe"

Sophia e Jake: Bipe

Sonya: (rindo) Jake são 21h00min vem para casa agora

Jake: Mãe

Sonya: Agora

Sophia: Tia Sonya deixa o Jake ficar mais um pouco, a Liv está trabalhando num caso eu não quero ficar aqui sozinha

Sophia e Jake: Please

Sonya: Tudo bem, mas não demore

Jake: (desligando) Valeu, eu te amo mãe

Sophia: Sua mãe é legal

Jake: Queria que ela fosse minha mãe biológica

Sophia: Daí eu não iria te conhecer

Jake: Melhor ainda

Sophia: Já disse que você é idiota?

Jake: Um milhão de vezes, por quê?

Sophia: Porque você é um idiota

Jake: (fingindo estar triste) Assim você me magoa

Sophia: (virando seu copo na cabeça de Jake) Ainda está triste?

Jake: (limpando o rosto) Você não fez isso

Sophia: (rindo) Fiz e faço de novo

Jake: (virando seu copo em Sophia) Pronto, agora estamos iguais

Sophia: (limpando o rosto) Depois você reclama quando eu te chamo de idiota

Jake: (imitando Sophia) Depois você reclama quando eu te chamo de idiota

Sophia empurra Jake, que a puxa fazendo Sophia cair em cima dele (SG: \õ/)

Jake: (Se afastando de Sophia) Já está tarde, acho que eu devo ir para casa

Sophia: (se levantando) Claro

Jake: (indo embora) Vejo você amanhã

Sophia: (indo até a porta) Tchau

- Na manhã seguinte-

Trevor estava saindo da casa de Olivia enquanto Elliot chegava

Elliot: Langan?

Trevor: Stabler?

Elliot: O que você está fazendo aqui?

Trevor: Até onde eu sei, a minha namorada mora aqui. O que você faz aqui?

Elliot: Eu vim buscar a minha parceira

Olivia: (abrindo a porta) Trevor você esqueceu seus óculos! Elliot?

Elliot: (fitando Trevor) Bom dia

Olivia: (indo até Trevor) Viu amor? É por isso e por causa da Soph que você não dorme na minha casa

Elliot: (serrando os dentes) Ele dormiu aqui?

Olivia: Qual o problema? Ele é meu namorado (SG: Velho, a Liv adora ver o circo pegar fogo)

Trevor: (pegando os óculos e dando um selinho em Olivia) Bem, acho que eu já vou

Olivia: Tchau amor

Trevor: (indo para seu carro) Tchau (passando por Elliot) Você é muito idiota de ter terminado com ela

Elliot o segura pela gola da camisa fechando seu punha pronto para dar um soco em Trevor

Olivia: Elliot larga ele

Elliot: (soltando Trevor) Deu sorte, seu advogado de merda (SG: Nossa)

Trevor: (ajeitando a camisa) Cada um que me aparece

Elliot se vira para Trevor

Olivia: (grita) Elliot!

Trevor: (indo para o carro) Te vejo a noite Liv

Elliot: (indo até Olivia) O que ele estava fazendo aqui?

Olivia: (entrando junto com Elliot) Eu não te devo satisfações (SG: Ele podia dormir sem essa)

Elliot: Foi aquele idiota que te deixou assim, não foi?

Olivia começa a rir da atitude de Elliot

Elliot: (a fitando) Do que você está rindo?  
Olivia: (indo pegar suas coisas) Para de ser super protetor, El!

Sophia: (saindo do quarto) Arrebenta a cara do Trevor, El!

Elliot: Tentei fazer isso, mas sua mãe não deixou

Sophia: (descendo a escada) Te odeio Liv!

Olivia: (num tom sarcástico) Como vou viver com isso agora?

Elliot: Você não vai para a escola?

Olivia: Ela não tem aula hoje

Elliot: Por quê?

Olivia: Reunião de professores. Eu achei que era mentira então liguei para a escola dela, a pirralha não tem aula hoje

Sophia: (abrindo a geladeira e pegando suco) Eu e o Jake vamos pegar o carro da Sonya e roubar um banco hoje

Olivia: (rindo) Contanto que não estuprem ninguém (SG: Nossa velho)

Elliot: (confuso) O que você disse Sophia?

Sophia: Que você é muito gato e a Liv devia voltar para você

Olivia: Okay, eu e o El vamos trabalhar. Se comporte Sophia Grant!

Sophia: Ui, você me chamou do quê?

Olivia: (abrindo a porta) De Sophia Grant

Sophia: Okay, eu vou ficar quietinha

Elliot: Por que Sophia Grant?

Sophia: Antes de ser Sophia Benson eu era Sophia Grant. Grant era o sobrenome da minha mãe, Susan Grant. Ela morreu da mesma maneira que a mãe da Liv e eu sou fruto de um estupro assim como a Liv

Olivia: E foi por isso que eu adotei a Sophia (SG: Que bonitinho)

Elliot: Só eu achei isso um pouco estranho?

Olivia: O mais estranho é que no momento que eu vi a Soph eu não gostei dela, eu não estava a fim de adotar uma inglesa metida, mas no fundo ela parecia ser legal, então a gente se conheceu melhor e...

Sophia: Essa historia pode terminar outra hora? Já é quase 9am

Elliot: Vamos Liv?

Olivia: Vamos

Eles entram no carro de Elliot e vão para a delegacia, mas antes compram café para todos

Elliot: Foi mal pelo atraso, mas vocês sabem... Vi!

Verônica: (pegando sua arma) Alguém me dá um bom motivo para não atirar na cabeça de Elliot Stabler

Munch: Ele tem cinco filhos

Cragen: É um dos meus melhores detetives

Alex: Ele é um gato

Fin: Hey!

Verônica: (guardando a arma) São ótimos motivos e ele é muito gato

Elliot: (indo até Verônica) Eu sou gato, agora falem algo que eu não sei (SG: Nem se acha)

Verônica: O Scotty quer te matar

Elliot: Não quero saber porque. Agora dá para você me cumprimentar direito? Com "direito" eu quero dizer igual semana passada

Elliot vai beijar Verônica, mas ela desvia

Elliot: O que aconteceu com você? Está negando um beijo meu?

Casey: O Elliot está namorando?

Verônica: Não! É uma putaria que eu e o El criamos entre nós de nos cumprimentar com um selinho. Olivia não fique com ciúmes, não quero nada com ele

Olivia: Eu tenho namorado

Elliot: Explica-me o motivo de você não me deixar te beijar

Verônica: Eu estou com o Scotty

Elliot: Sempre desconfie de vocês dois

Verônica: Por isso ele quer matar você, por você ter me tirado de Boston só para trazer uns papeis

Elliot: (fazendo biquinho) Achei que você queria me ver

Cragen: Pessoal já chega de palhaçada, vamos trabalhar serio, a det. Taylor vai nos ajudar

Verônica: Vai ser um prazer trabalhar com o El de novo

Cragen: Vai ser um prazer trabalhar com um Taylor de novo

Verônica: Meu pai mandou lembranças

Sarah: O que aconteceu com "vamos trabalhar serio"? (SG: Mulher chata)

Cragen: Bem, antes de vocês começarem eu tenho algo a dizer para aos meus detetives

Munch: Pela milionésima vez: Nós já sabemos que a Liv não é sua filha

Cragen: É serio. Bem, o Tucker falou com o Chefe e... Elliot e Olivia não podem mais serem parceiros

Elliot e Olivia: O quê?

Cragen: Devido aos acontecimentos, a Liv e o Elliot não podem trabalhar juntos

Olivia: Mas eu e o El somos parceiros há onze anos

Cragen: Eu sei, mas são ordens do Chefe, se quiserem podem culpar o Tucker por isso. Então a partir de agora, Liv você trabalha com o Fin e Elliot você com o Munch, a det. Taylor vai ficar com Elliot e Munch e a Agente Wolf com Liv e Fin

Olivia: Tem como esse dia piorar (SG: Olha, eu posso fazer ficar pior)

Munch: Droga! Eu não queria trabalhar com o Elliot

Elliot: Por que o Tutuola trabalha com duas mulheres e eu tenho que atura o Munch

Fin: EU estava perguntando a mesma coisa ontem

Cragen: Parem de conversa paralela e vão pegar o Sulliver

Olivia: (indo até o elevador) Okay, eu e o Fin vamos na pizzaria ver o que conseguimos, o El e o Munch vão falar com os pais do garoto

Cragen: Olivia

Olivia: (virando para Cragen) Fala

Cragen: Leva a Sarah

Olivia: Por que ela não vai com o Elliot?

Cragen: Olivia...

Olivia: Tá (SG: Isso está parecendo quando eu quero sair e tenho que levar minha irmã)

Fin, Olivia e Sarah vão para a pizzaria e Munch, Elliot e Verônica vão falar com os pais de Hugh

-Carro de Fin-

Fin: (dirigindo) O Elliot já sabe?

Olivia: Claro você contou para ele e o El viu o Trevor saindo de casa hoje

Fin: Não sobre isso, sobre aquela outra coisa

Olivia: Cala a boca Fin! O El nem sonha com isso

Fin: Então você não disse?

Olivia: Não, mas eu vou dizer na hora certa

Fin: E quando vai ser? Liv, ele está tentando te reconquistar, eu não quero ver um dos meus melhores amigos magoado

Olivia: Ele magoado? E o que o seu amigo fez comigo?

Fin: Liv, eu não estou dizendo que o que foi certo o que ele fez, mas você não pode fazer isso

Olivia: Eu posso e eu vou (SG: O que será? Eu sei, mas não vou falar)

Fin: Como você é cabeça dura, Olivia!

Olivia: Fin, por favor.

Fin: Tudo bem, não está mais aqui quem falou

Sarah: Eu posso saber o que está acontecendo?

Olivia: Claro, quando a minha vida particular for de interesse do governo você vai ser a primeira, a saber.

-casa de Stacy Yablonski-

Elliot: Senhora Yablonski, eu sou det. Stabler e essa é a det. Taylor (SG: Sabiam que eu só coloquei Taylor por causa do Mac do CSI NY?)

Stacy: Vocês acharam meu Hugh?

Verônica: Desculpa, mas estamos fazendo o possível para encontrá-lo

Elliot: (P/ Verônica) Você é gata, mas não é muito boa com isso (SG: Ele tá cheio de graça)

Stacy: Então o que fazem aqui?

Elliot: Senhora Yablonski, gostaríamos de falar com você

Stacy: Claro, entrem

Elliot: (entrando com Verônica) Senhora Yablonski...

Stacy: (interrompe) Por favor, Stacy

Elliot: Okay, Stacy, você conhece alguém chamado Victor Sulliver?

Stacy: Deve ser algum amigo do vagabundo do meu ex-marido. Eu só quero que encontrem meu filho

Elliot: Estamos fazendo o possível para encontrá-lo  
Stacy: É a única coisa que vocês sabem dizer, só Deus sabe o que aquele doente pode fazer com meu Hugh  
Elliot: Olha, eu também tenho filhos, eu não sei o que faria se algo acontecesse algo com eles, o cara que pegou seu filho também está atrás do meu caçula. Só queremos informações para encontrar Hugh  
Stacy: O Hugh é um garoto muito esperto para a idade dele, ele protege as outras crianças, mas agora ninguém pode proteger meu bebê  
Stacy começa a chorar então Elliot a abraça (SG: Putz eu queria um abraço do El)  
Elliot: Vai ficar tudo bem, nós vamos encontrá-lo  
-Escritório de Hector Yablonski-  
Munch: , eu sou o ...  
Hector: (interrompe) Não importa o que a minha ex-mulher disse, eu não tenho nada a ver com isso. Aquela mulher é louca!  
Munch: Eu entendo, fui casado quatro vezes (SG: Eu quero entender como)  
Hector: Olha, Hugh é tudo para mim, ele é meu único filho  
Munch: Bem, você conhece alguém chamado Victor Sulliver?  
Hector: Semana passada um cara chamado Sam Sulliver queria pedir proteção de seu primo Victor, nós ganhamos o caso e Victor disse algo sobre eu iria pagar. Não acredito esse desgraçado pegou meu filho. Droga!  
-Carro de Elliot-  
Verônica: O que foi aquilo com a mãe da vitima?  
Elliot: Eu só fui gentil  
Verônica: Eu nunca vi você fazer aquilo em Boston  
Elliot: É diferente  
Verônica: Diferente como?  
Elliot: Vitimas especiais são diferentes de homicídios  
Verônica: Eu sei a diferença, não sei se você lembra, mas eu era da Vitimas Especiais do Quenns. Isso tem a ver com a Benson, não é?  
Elliot: Não, isso não tem a ver com a Liv  
Verônica: El, eu passei três meses ouvindo você falar dela, você voltou por causa dela...  
Elliot: (interrompe gritando) Ela tem namorado!  
Verônica: Então é isso? O fato de ela estar namorando te incomoda, não é?  
Elliot: Vi, podemos falar de outra coisa?  
Verônica: Por que você foge disso?

Elliot: Eu não estou fugindo, só não quero falar sobre a Liv  
Verônica: Okay, but you can't run forever. Not running away, El (SG: Sacaram, né?)  
Elliot: (grita) Shut up funk!  
- Na Squad-  
Cragen: O que temos até agora?  
Munch: O pai de Hugh teve problemas com a família Sulliver  
Elliot: A mãe dele nunca ouviu falar de Sulliver  
Olivia: (entrando) Eu, Fin e Sarah temos algo melhor que isso  
Alex: O quê?  
Fin: A placa do carro de Sulliver  
Cragen: Ótimo, você e Munch vão ver se conseguem encontrar Sulliver com isso, Elliot, Liv, o Mozilee quer falar com vocês  
Elliot: Claro. Vi você vai ficar bem sem eu?  
Verônica: Quem vê pensa que eu preciso de você para tudo  
Elliot: Okay, vamos Liv?  
Olivia: Vamos  
Casey: Como o El era em Boston?  
Verônica: A mesma coisa que é aqui, mas em vez de ficar com a Benson ele só falava nela, o quanto ela é incrível e se ela estivesse lá não seria daquela maneira. Ele é apaixonado por ela  
Fin: Os sentimentos dele pela Liv podem ser maiores do que podemos imaginar, quando ele for para a Inglaterra ele iria sofrer muito  
Alex: Algo me diz que ele vai conseguir convencê-la a ficar  
Verônica: O fato de ela estar namorando o incomoda. O que você acha doutor?  
Huang: Eu acho que vocês são inteligentes, muito inteligente e não precisam de um psiquiatra para dizer que o fato da Liv estar namorando não o afeta tanto o que incomoda o Elliot é o fato de com quem ela esta namorando (SG: Claro, vai fala que ta errado?)  
Casey: Vocês falam como se isso fosse a pior coisa do mundo. Eu acho que o El e a Liv vão dar um jeito nisso, eles só precisam de tempo (SG: Ou de uma pirralha dizendo o que eles têm que fazer)  
-Sing-Sing-  
Olivia: (entrando) O que foi Eddie?  
Eddie: Eu sei como encontrar Victor, me disseram que ele está com uma criança  
Elliot: Quem disse?  
Olivia: Provavelmente foi o Huang, hoje foi dia de avaliação  
Eddie: Aquilo é chato  
Elliot: Nem me fale  
Olivia: Eddie, eu tenho uma coisa para te dizer

Eddie: Você terminou com aquele advogado metido. Fico muito feliz com isso (SG: Nossa velho)  
Olivia: Qual o problema de vocês com o Trevor?... Nem começa, El  
Elliot: Eu não ia falar nada  
Olivia: Tanto faz. Bem, Eddie, você vai ficar feliz com isso.  
Elliot: Miranda acordou, ela está bem e logo pode receber alta  
Eddie: Mas vai ser presa pelo o que ela fez. Bem, já que me disseram isso, eu vou dizer onde encontrar Sulliver. Tem um lugar perto de Jersey onde ele tem uma casa, não é muito longe de onde vocês me pegaram no flagra com a ultima vitima  
Olivia: Eu sei onde é  
Eddie: Liv, eu gostaria de ver a Miranda  
Olivia: Eu e o El vamos ver o que podemos fazer.  
Elliot: Nós prometemos que você vai vê-la  
- Carro de Elliot-  
Olivia: Capitão, nós sabemos onde Sulliver está  
Cragen: Na saída para Jersey City, Fin, Munch, Verônica e Sarah já foram para lá. Sarah conseguiu um mandado com um juiz federal  
Olivia: Okay  
Elliot e Olivia vão para a casa de Victor, eles abrem a porta e lá estava Victor com Hugh  
Elliot: (apontando a arma para Victor) Victor Sulliver se afaste do garoto, agora!  
Victor: (apontando sua amar para a cabeça de Hugh) Não  
Elliot: (grita) Se afasta do garoto  
Victor: Vamos fazer um acordo: Eu solto o garoto e vocês me deixam ir  
Elliot: (atirando no joelho de Victor) Eu não faço acordos! (SG: Ui, que meda)  
Fin e Munch vão pegar Hugh  
Olivia: (indo até Victor) El, você destruiu o joelho do cara  
Elliot: (guardando a arma) Ele estava atrás do meu filho  
Victor: Meu joelho está sangrando  
Elliot: Você vai sobreviver infelizmente  
Olivia: (o algemando) Victor Sulliver, você está preso pelo estupro de Miranda Foster, estupro e homicídio de Mark Evan, homicídio de Neal McCarter, Frederick Hermann e seqüestro de Hugh Yablonski. Você tem direito a um advogado, se não poder pagar, um lhe será oferecido, você tem direito de permanecer calado, tudo o que disser poderá e será usado contra você no tribunal  
Victor: Meu joelho

Elliot: Fin, chama os paramédicos, o desgraçado mata, seqüestra e estupra, mas não agüenta um tiro no joelho  
-Na squad-  
Sarah: Nunca vi um cara pedir um advogado tão rápido  
Elliot: Ele não é burro  
Huang: Ele é doente  
Elliot: (fitando Trevor) Falando em doente, Liv, tem visita para você  
Olivia: Trevor  
Trevor: (dando um selinho em Olivia) Oi meu amor  
Elliot: Poupem-me dessa melação (SG: Ele pode né?)  
Olivia: Trevor o que você faz aqui?  
Trevor: Vim ver meu cliente  
Munch: Agora vai ficar bom  
Olivia: Mas a única pessoa que está sob nossa custodia é...  
Trevor: (interrompe) Victor Sulliver  
Elliot: (grita) Donny a gente tem pipoca na squad?  
Olivia: Eu não posso acreditar  
Trevor: Eu sou um advogado de defesa  
Olivia: Todos os cretinos que você já defendeu, nem um chegam aos pés desse  
Mike: (entrando) Consegui fugir do Jack...  
Casey: Cala a boca, a Liv e o Trevor estão brigando  
Mike: (Se sentando) Essa eu quero ver  
Olivia: Langan, você não pode defender esse cara  
Trevor: Agora é Langan? Ontem à noite você chamava por Trevor  
Casey: Ele não disse isso  
Olivia dá um tapa na cara de Trevor  
Alex: Isso vai deixar marca  
Trevor: Qual é desse bipolaridade Benson? Ontem você me amava agora me dá um tapa  
Elliot: Vai se acostumando eu já levei muitos tapas dessa mão delicada porem forte  
Trevor: (grita) Não se meta Stabler!  
Elliot: (se levantando) Se não o que? A mocinha vai bater em mim? (SG: Nossa)  
Olivia: Trevor eu não posso acreditar!  
Trevor: É o meu trabalho! Vai querer que eu faça outra coisa só porque você não quer que eu defenda um pedofelo  
Olivia: E você acha isso normal?  
Mike: No mundo de Trevor Langan é normal ser um cretino  
Fin: Essa foi boa, Mike  
Olivia: Eu concordo com você Mike. Trevor, você é um cretino, eu estava muito cega por ter terminado com o El e acabei esquecendo isso  
Trevor: (grita) Elliot, Elliot, Elliot! É só isso que você sabe dizer?

Elliot: É porque alem de ser muito sexy eu sou inesquecível. Se você fosse metade de Elliot Stabler quem sabe a Liv não falava tanto de mim (SG: Concordo com o El)  
Verônica: Falando nisso, a Milly disse que está com saudades  
Trevor: Quer saber? Eu cansei, cansei dos seus amigos, cansei de ser motivo de piada nessa squad e o mais importante eu cansei de você (SG: Deixa não, Liv. Arrebenta a cara dele)  
Elliot: Trevor, Trevor, Trevor, você não termina com a Liv, ela que termina com você. Não recebeu o memorando?  
Casey: Acho que você devia ter mandado por e-mail  
Olivia: Vocês poderiam fazer o favor de não se meterem?  
Casey: Sorry  
Olivia: Mas quer saber? Eu também cansei, eu cansei de nada dar certo, cansei de só sofrer e cansei de sempre ter um namorado cretino que só pensa nele. Desculpa, El, você não se encaixa nisso, pelo contrario, você foi o melhor. (tirando seu colar) E Trevor, pode ficar com seu maldito colar  
Olivia sai da squad chorando  
Elliot: (indo até Trevor) Como foi que você me disse hoje de manhã? Ah lembrei. Você é muito idiota de ter terminado com ela  
Trevor: Stabler...  
Elliot: (interrompe) Eu não terminei. Você é um otário, cara me dê um bom motivo para não encher essa sua cara de retardado de soco. Porque cara tu é muito otário  
Fin: Eu não pensei em nem um motivo para você não bater nele  
Munch: Eu também não  
Mike: Eu muito menos  
Elliot: (fechando os punhos) A pedido da maioria  
Elliot acerta Trevor que acaba devolvendo o soco, Elliot dá uma joelhada em Trevor  
Cragen: (saindo de sua sala) Já chega! Langan vai falar com o seu cliente e Elliot vai esfriar a cabeça  
Elliot: Eu estou bem, só fiz o que queria ter feito hoje de manhã  
Cragen: Cutter o que você faz aqui?  
Mike: Ah foi mal eu tinha ia falar uma coisa, mas com o otário e a Liv brigando eu não falei. É... Eu vou pedir a Connie em casamento...  
Fin: Cachorrão safado!

Mike: (confuso) Você tem problema?  
Alex: Nem liga para ele, Mike  
Mike: Como eu dizia. Eu vou pedir a Connie em casamento e preciso da ajuda de vocês  
Casey: Eu posso ser madrinha? (SG: O casamento é do Mike, mas que dita as regras sou eu)  
Mike: Sei lá! Eu nem sei o que fazer, gente eu estou desesperado  
Elliot: Quer uma dica? Não, eu fiz isso, e me arrependi por 26 anos  
Mike: Porque não era a pessoa certa  
Elliot: Não existe a pessoa certa  
Mike: Sua boca e sua sombracelha estão sangrando  
Elliot: (passando a mão nos lábios) Serio? (olhado para sua mão) O soco que eu dei no Langan corto minha mão  
Cragen: Elliot, vai cuidar disso  
Elliot: (indo fazer um curativo) Estou indo  
Mike: Então, eu estava pensando no bar...  
Munch: (interrompe) Mike, isso está errado, bar não é lugar de se pedir uma mulher em casamento  
Mike: Eu quero fazer algo diferente  
Fin: Se você quiser divorcio antes de completarem um ano faz o seguinte: Pede ela em casamento num bar e lua de mel em um lugar bem idiota. Pronto essa é a receita para ser infeliz para o resto da sua vida  
Alex: Deixem ele falar  
Mike: Obrigado. Meu plano inicial foi fazer isso onde nós começamos a namorar, mas não dá para ser na casa de campo do Jack. Daí eu pensei no chalê que eu tenho em Jersey, mas nós fomos lá no ultimo fim de semana, então eu tive a ideia de uma noite romantica, mas eu já a levei em todos os restaurantes que existem em Nova York. Eu não sei o que fazer  
Elliot: (voltando) Já disse para você não casar, essa é a solução dos seus problemas  
Mike: Só porque seus relacionamentos não dão certo, não quer dizer que os de mais ninguém vão dar (SG: Cara, acabo com o El)  
Elliot: Essa eu merecia, mas você esqueceu de uma coisa, meu caro Mike  
Mike: O quê?  
Elliot: Não se pede uma mulher em casamento num bar, nem que seja no do Simon. Isso é errado  
Mike: Eu já tenho tudo planeja, só falta falar com o Simon  
Elliot: Okay, quem vai estragar tudo é você  
Mike: Valeu. Vocês podem vir comigo? Eu pago uma rodada

Fin: Okay, a gente está indo capitão  
Mike, Fin, Elliot e Munch saem da squad  
Repórter: Detetives, o homem encontrado na mansão tem algo a ver com Victor Sulliver  
Munch: (pegando o microfone da mão da repórter) Sim, mas os donos da mansão não estão envolvidos e mais uma coisa: Connie hoje a noite no Simon, o Mike tem uma surpresa para você  
Mike: Você sabe o que a palavra "segredo" significa?  
Repórter: Não se esqueçam que estamos ao vivo  
Mike: Ah, ótimo, valeu, John  
Fin: (pegando o microfone) Já que o Munch estragou tudo. Connie você quer casar com o Mike?  
Elliot: Responda hoje a noite no Simon (SG: Quanta gente pilntra)  
Mike: Você são uns cretinos filhos da...  
Fin: (interrompe acenando para as câmeras) Mike, estamos ao vivo. Dá "tchau" pra câmera (SG: Que idiota)  
Mike: (pegando o microfone) Já que estamos ao vivo. O det. Stabler e det. Benson namoraram por um mês. O det. Tutuola e a Drª. Cabot namoraram por dois anos, então terminaram e voltaram três semanas depois e o det. Munch e a Dr ª. Novak estão namorando  
- Promotoria-  
Connie: (entrando na sala de Jack) Tá bom Casey (desligando o celular) Loira, loira tchau. Jack liga a TV  
Jack: (ligando a TV) Só não esquece que eu sou o chefe por aqui  
Elliot: Isso com a Liv eu posso explicar...  
Munch: (interrompe) Pessoal deixe o Mike falar  
Mike: Connie, eu sei que uma hora dessas alguém já te falou - Casey ou Alex- ou algúe no escritorio te mostrou então... Connie Rubirosa quer casar comigo?  
Connie: Michael Cutter é louco  
Jakc: Então Connie?  
- Entrada da UVE-  
Repórter: Drª. Rubirosa  
Eu não posso evitar nem parar, se eu tentasse  
A mesma velha batida do coração que enche o vazio dentro de mim  
E eu ouvi dizer que não se deve lutar contra o  
amor, então eu não vou reclamar  
Afinal, por que eu apagaria este fogo que me  
mantém viva...  
Elliot: Que musica irritante é essa?

Mike: (pegando o celulara) É o toque da Connie (atendendo) Então?  
Connie: (grita) Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God!  
Mike: Amor fica calma, porque assim você vai me deixar surdo  
Connie: Mike, você é completamente louco  
Mike: Louco por você. A resposta é?  
Connie: Sim, sim, sim, mil vezes sim  
Mike: (desligando) Okay, te amo (SG: Porra só um "Okay, te amo"?)  
Todos: E?  
Mike: (grita comemorando) Sim! Ela disse "sim"!  
Munch: Agora, vomos para o Simon  
Repórter: Você viu o pedido de casamento exclusivo no Canal 6. Sim mulheres de NY o promotor mais sexy de Manhattan (SG: Na minha opnião) vai se casar. Michael Cutter que até quatro meses atrás era um dos solteiros mais cobiçados de NY vai se casar com Connie Rubirosa  
Então Mike, Fin, Elliot e Munch vão para o bar do Simon  
Coop: E aí "um dos solteiros mais cobiçados de NY "!  
Mike: (num tom sarcástico) Muito engraçado  
Elliot: Não Coop, está errado é o promotor mais sexy de Manhattan  
Mike: Dá para parar? Simon, eu preciso de um favor  
Coop: Amor fica calma, porque assim você vai me deixar surdo  
Mike: Coop, você vai apanha  
Simon: Não faço sequestro, e nem cometo homicidios e meu agente da condicional foi bem claro em eu não poder andar armado (SG: Noffa)  
Mike: É serio  
Simon: O que é? Você já a pediu em casamento. O que você quer agora?  
Mike: Oficialisar o pedido  
Simon: Michael, Michael, Micheal, você não vai fazer isso no bar, não é?  
Mike: Simon, qual é!  
Simon: Por mais que sejamos como uma familia, cara é um bar  
Elliot: Foi o que a gente disse para ele  
Mike: Por favor  
Simon: Okay, vou ver o que posso fazer. É cada um que me aparece. E cara que vocês pegaram?  
Fin: Provavelmente vai para o corredor da morte. Quer saber o melhor?  
Simon: O quê?  
Munch: O namorado da Liv é o advogado dele  
Simon: Ela ficou brava?  
Mike: Não, só terminou com o cara  
Simon: Eu queria estar lá para ver. E aí vão quere alguma coisa?  
Elliot: (saindo) Vê com eles, eu tenho que fazer uma coisa  
Munch: Isso vai atrás da Liv  
Sophia: (abrindo a porta) Oi El!  
Elliot: Cadê a Liv?  
Sophia: No quarto dela  
Elliot: Posso entrar? (SG: Entra)  
Sophia: O que você vai fazer? (SG: Não interessa para você palhaço!)  
Elliot: (entrando) Não é do seu interesse (SG: Nossa, eu não deixa)  
Sophia: (fechando a porta) ELliot  
Elliot: (virando para Sophia) O que?  
Sophia: O que aconteceu com você?  
Elliot: Briguei com o Langan  
Sophia: Como ele ficou?  
Elliot: Com um olho roxo, um corte na boca e provavelmente muita dor de estomago depois da joelhada que eu dei nele  
Elliot sobe a escada e vai até o quarto de Olivia, ele abre a porta e a encontra deitada em sua cama chorando (SG: Até sei onde isso vai acaba 66)  
Elliot: (abrindo a porta) Liv, eu estou entrando  
Olivia: (enxungando suas lagrimas) O que você quer? (SG: VOcê)  
Elliot: (sentando ao lado de Olivia) Você não vem comigo?  
Olivia: Aonde?  
Elliot: Nós prometemos ao Eddie? (SG: Qual é! O cara tá preso)  
Olivia: É verdade, mas eu não sei se quero ir  
Elliot: Ele não te merecia, assim como eu tabém não (SG: Tá bom que ele pensa isso)  
Olivia: Você não pode ir sozinho?  
Elliot: Não, você vem comigo (puxando Olivia) Vem, levanta dessa cama  
Olivia: Eu não quero ir  
Então Elliot começa a rir  
Olivia: Do que você está rindo?  
Elliot: (ainda rindo) Você está parecendo uma criança que não quer ir à crianaça muito linda que eu não quero ver triste por ter terminado com um cara que não a merecia  
OLivia: (se levantando) Tem razão. Vou lavar meu rosto  
Elliot: Essa é a Liv que eu conheço

Olivia lava seu rosto faz uma maquiagem leve e vai com Elliot até o Mercy, quando eles chegam Eddie estava lá esperando pelos dois

Eddie: Obrigado

Elliot: (olhando para Olivia) Cara, eu sei como é estar apaixonado

Eddie é levado por Elliot e Olivia até o quarto de Miranda

Eddie: (entrando) Você está mais linda do que eu me lembrava

Miranda: Eddie?

Eddie: (se aproximando) Oi Nanda

Miranda: (sorrindo) Faz tempo que eu queria ouvi-lo me chamar assim

Então Eddie a beija intensamente e apaixonadamente

Elliot: Eddie, o Carl vai ficar aqui, eu e a Liv já vamos

Eddie: (segurando o rosto de Miranda) Tudo bem, e mais uma vez obrigado

Olivia: (saindo) Não foi nada

Elliot: (indo com Olivia até o elevador) Sabe de uma coisa?

Olivia: O quê?

Elliot: Se eu tivesse no lugar dele poderia ter matado um e fugido da cadeia só para te ver (SG: Own, cara fica com ele Liv)

- Bar do Simon-

Simon arrumava algumas coisas para aquela noite enquanto Coop limpava o balcão então Sophia e Jake entram no bar

Sophia: Simon, eu preciso de um favor

Simon: (olhando para Jake e Sophia) Soph, você é uma garota muito legal e seu amigo Jake também é um garoto legal, mas eu já fui preso por vender bebidas para menores e não quero ser de novo

Sophia: Não é isso

Simon: O que é?

Sophia: Bem, eles acabaram de encerrar um caso e eu soube que o Mike vai pedir a Connie em casamento hoje e vai ser aqui, então...  
Simon: (interrompe) Aonde você quer chegar com isso?  
Sophia: Você poderia colocar algo na bebida do El?  
Jake: Parece loucura, eu sei, mas eu disse para ela não fazer isso  
Simon: Garota, você é psicopata ou algo do tipo? Sabe quantos eu posso pegar de cadeia só por batizar a bebida de alguém ainda mais de um policial?  
Sophia: Vai preso por isso?  
Simon: Posso pegar de 1 a 2 anos mais serviço comunitário. Já fui preso por isso (SG: Pelo o que esse cara não foi preso?)  
Sophia: Por favor, Simon  
Simon: Não, eu posso perder o bar se fazer isso  
Sophia: Por favor.  
Simon: Não  
Sophia: Coop...  
Coop: Não  
Simon: Mas por que você quer fazer isso?  
Sophia: Estou querendo fazer o El e a Liv voltarem, e se você fizer isso eu te dou 100 pratas  
Simon: Já que é para uma causa nobre e você vai pagar. Tudo bem, mas são US$100,00 agora e mais 100 depois  
Sophia: Beleza (abraçando Simon) Valeu Simon! É por isso que eu te amo! (SG: Quero saber da onde ela vai tirar o dinheiro)  
Simon: (se afastando de Sophia) Mas sem abraços  
Sophia: Desculpa  
Simon: Agora sai daqui antes que pensem que eu estou vendendo alguma coisa para você  
Sophia: (saindo junto com Jake) Okay, tchau Simon, tchau Coop

Simon: Coop, o que eu fiz para merecer isso?  
-Mais tarde-  
Todos estavam no bar, menos Connie que ficou até um pouco mais tarde no escritório e iria para o bar junto com Casey, quando elas entram no bar Simon coloca uma musica

Para sempre pode nunca ser o suficiente para mim

Sinta como eu tive tempo suficiente com você

Esqueça o mundo agora não vamos deixá-los ver

Mas há uma coisa a fazer

Agora que o peso tem levantado

O amor tem certamente mudado minha maneira

Case comigo

Hoje e todos os dias

Case comigo

Se eu nunca tiver a coragem de dizer

Olá neste café

Diga que você vai  
Mm-hmm  
Diga que você vai  
Mm-hmm...  
Mike se aproxima de Connie, se ajoelha em sua frente e retira uma caixinha de seu bolso  
Mike: Connie Rubirosa, quer casar comigo? (SG: Se fala não vai levar um tiro pqp eu queria casar com Michael Cutter)  
Connie: É... É... Mike... Uau  
Munch: A gente disse para ele que o bar não era um lugar apropriado para fazer isso  
Mike: Cala a boca, John. Connie? (SG: Diz que sim, porra)  
Connie: Mike, eu já disse "sim" em rede nacional  
Mike se levanta e beija Connie apaixonadamente  
Simon: Mike  
Mike: O quê?  
Simon: Eu posso tirar essa musica? Ela está me deprimindo  
Mike: Vocês estragam tudo  
Elliot: Nós não estragamos tudo, você que é burro. Quem pede uma pessoa em casamento duas vezes no mesmo dia?  
Connie: Foi criativo  
Casey: (fitando Munch) Melhor do que só fazer piadinhas (SG: Nossa tá feio pro lada dele)  
Munch: O quê?  
Casey: Nada  
Jack: Aproveitando que estamos todos juntos, eu tenho algo para dizer  
Connie: O quê?  
Jack: Esse é meu ultimo ano na promotoria  
Mike: (rindo) Jack essa foi boa, até o Coop riu  
Jack: É serio, eu vou sair da promotoria  
Então todos começam a rir  
Jack: Por que vocês estão rindo?  
Mike: Jack, você passou praticamente sua vida inteira na promotoria  
Connie: Você vai fazer o que quando sair da promotoria?  
Jack: Eu fui chamado para ser juiz  
Casey: Juiz McCoy?  
Alex: Vamos ter um juiz no grupo?

Olivia: Como aconteceu?

Jack: O Adam me indicou

Elliot: Desde quando Adam Schiff é juiz?

Jack: Não é, mas tem vários amigos que são, então ele me indicou para um deles e agora é só esperar

Simon: Então a próxima rodada...

Mike: (interrompe) É por conta da casa

Simon: Não, eu ia dizer que era você que iria pagar

Connie: (tomando um gole de vodka) Se fudeu amor

Mike: (fitando Connie) Eu posso repensar o pedido de casamento?  
Elliot: Mike, eu lamento dizer, mas não

Simon: Qual é! Elliot Stabler não está bebendo?

Elliot: Eu não vou beber, eu tenho que pegar o Elli amanha e sábado vou passar o dia com ele

Simon: Elliot, só uma cervejinha não vai te fazer mal (SG: Acredite em mim, vai fazer mal)

Elliot: Não, eu só vim por causa do Mike, quando eu fico com o Elli fico dois dias pensando em o que fazer. E amanhã ele tem uma consulta com o Huang e a Kathy acha que eu devo levar ele

Simon: Elliot, qual é cara!

Elliot: Não

Simon: Quem vem para um bar e não bebe nada?

Elliot: (se levantando) E quer saber? Eu já vou

- Na casa de Olivia-

Jake: Eles estão demorando

Sophia: Relaxa o Simon é confiável

Jake: Se eu fosse ganhar US$200,00 também seria confiável

Algum tempo depois Olivia chega

Sophia: Cadê o El?

Olivia: Provavelmente na casa dele dormindo.

Sophia: Ele não veio te trazer?

Olivia: Não, e pelo incrível que pareça ele não bebeu

Sophia: (murmura) Droga! Eu vou querer meu dinheiro de volta

Olivia: O que disse?

Sophia: Nada. O Jake já estava indo, né Jake?

Jake: É... Tchau Liv

Olivia: Não quero nem saber o que vocês estão aprontando (SG: Mas nem um pouquinho?)

- Na manhã seguinte-

Olivia ainda dormia e Sophia estava tomando café quando a campainha toca e Sophia vai abrir a porta

Trevor: Oi Sophia

Sophia: Pensei que a Liv disse que não queria mais te ver

Trevor: E não quer, só diz para ela que eu me retirei do caso...

Sophia: (interrompe) Cara você está com um olho roxo!

Trevor: Eu briguei com o Stabler

Sophia: Apanhou do El, achei pouco

Trevor: Okay, eu mereço. Só diz para a Liv, o que eu te pedi

Sophia: Vou pensar... Pêra ai, eu já pensei. Não vou, não

Trevor: Então diz que eu não vou mais para a Inglaterra com vocês e que já cancelei a minha passagem

Sophia: (fechando a porta) Não

Olivia: (descendo a escada) Quem era?

Sophia: (indo para a cozinha) Engano (SG: Nossa velho)

Olivia: Vai se arrumar para a escola

Sophia: Eu não vou, hoje tem conselho de classe

Olivia: (subindo a escada) Okay

Olivia vai se arrumar enquanto Sophia tomava café, logo Olivia desce

Sophia: O El não vem te buscar hoje?

Olivia: Eu não sei, ele deve estar com o Elli

Sophia: Legal, mas você está atrasada

Olivia: (indo até a porta) De novo

Olivia abre a porta e se surpreende com Elli que segurava uma flor

Elli: (entregando a flor para Olivia) Uma flor para outra flor

Olivia: (pegando a flor) Thakns Elli. Mas onde está o seu pai?

Elli: Ele e minha mãe estavam discutindo a ultima vez que eu o vi, meu pai estava falando algo sobre minha mãe que tinha que me levar para falar com o Huang não ele, dai ela disse que meu pai não passa muito tempo comigo então eu sai correndo e vim aqui

Olivia: Então ninguém sabe que você está aqui?

Elliot: (saindo do carro) Elliot Stabler Junior!

Elli: Hi daddy

Elliot: (se aproximando) Você mora a duas quadras da casa da minha ex-mulher, sabia?

Olivia: Eu sei

Elliot: Então, vai querer carona?

Olivia: Vamos

-Na entrada da squad-

Repórter: Detetives havia outras crianças alem de Hugh com Victor Sulliver

Elliot: Não, não havia. Agora se me permitem tenho que levar meu filho para falar com o psiquiatra

Repórter: Det. Benson você sabe o motivo de o advogado de Sulliver sair do caso?

Olivia: O que o Dr. Langan faz ou deixa de fazer não é do meu interesse

Repórter: Mas fontes indicam que vocês namoraram por um tempo

Olivia: (olhando para Elliot) Nós apenas saímos algumas vezes

Repórter: É verdade que existe algo entre você e det. Stabler?

Olivia: (indo para a porta da squad com Elliot e Elli) Nada a declarar

Repórter: (indo atrás de Elliot e Olivia) Isso foi um "sim"? Segundo o Dr. Cutter vocês já namoraram

Elliot: Não existe nada entre eu e minha colega somos apenas amigos (SG: Sei). Viu Elli? Essa é uma das partes chatas do trabalho do papai

Elliot, Olivia e Elli entram na Squad e seguem para a sala dos detetives

Mike: (imitando Elliot) Não existe nada entre eu e minha colega somos apenas amigos

Elliot: Aquela merda é ao vivo?

Mike: É, você mentiu feio ali

Elliot: Tua sorte, Cutter, é que meu filho está aqui e quem mandou você falar aquilo ontem?

Mike: Vocês começaram

Elliot: O Huang está aqui ou no FBI?

Alex: Aqui, lá em cima

Elliot: Okay, vamos lá Elli?

Elli: Isso é chato

Elliot: Eu sei, mas assim como eu você é obrigado a fazer isso

Olivia: Cadê a outra loira e o Munch?

Alex: Boa pergunta

Olivia: Cadê o Fin?

Alex: Ele foi falar com o Chefe e depois vem aqui falar com o Cragen

Olivia: Você sabe o que ele escolheu?

Alex: Não faço a mínima idéia do que seja

Olivia: O que o Mike e a Connie fazem aqui

Mike: Qual é! Também queremos saber a decisão do Tutuola. E o Jack nos mandou tirar um tempo, o governador está no pé dele por causa do casamento e do que fizemos ontem

-Apartamento de Munch-

Munch: (abraçando Casey pela cintura) Estamos atrasados

Casey: Eu sei

Munch: Eu não quero trabalhar hoje. Sabe? Relatórios, isso eu posso fazer outro dia

Casey: John, eu cansei

Munch: Do quê? Não são nem 9am ainda

Casey: Dá para você falar serio ao menos uma vez, Munch?

Munch: Pêra ai, você me chamou de Munch? Você deve estar muito brava

Casey: (indo até a porta) Já vi que não dá para falar serio com você

Munch: Eu fui casado quatro vezes, Casey Novak, nada do que você faça ou diga vai ser novo para mim

Casey sai batendo a porta, Munch se troca e vai para a Squad, ele chega e encontra Alex sentada na mesa de Fin, Elliot estava com Elli na saleta falando com Huang, Olivia em sua mesa, Fin estava na sala de Cragen e Casey, ela ainda não havia chegado, o que era bom para Munch (SG: Ah né, não?)

Alex: Você está atrasado

Munch: (indo para sua mesa) Agora fala uma coisa que eu não sei (SG: Estresse mata)

Fin: (saindo da sala junto com Cragen) Eu já tomei minha decisão. Bem vou esperar o Elliot e o Huang descerem e a Casey chegar

Olivia: Cadê ela Munch?

Munch: (se sentando) Não sei, não quero saber e espero que morra (SG: Não fala isso, eu posso fazer com que aconteça)

Mike: Que estresse

Connie: Nossa, ele está serio

Olivia: (grita) Milagre!

Elliot: (lá de cima) O que houve?

Olivia: O Munch está serio

Elliot: (saindo) Elli fica aqui com o Huang, porque essa eu tenho que ver de perto

Elliot desce e se aproxima de Munch, todos olhavam para Munch como se ele fosse algum bicho

Alex: (olhando para Munch) Acho que ele está doente

Fin: Cara, você está bem?

Munch: Sim, por que não estaria?

Elliot: Okay, você tem alguma doença que está te matando?

Munch: (grita) Eu estou bem! Não aconteceu nada e eu não vou morrer! (SG: Ele não é imortal, mas é melhor não contrariar)

Munch começa a mexer em alguns papeis e então seu celular toca, ele olha no visor e era o numero de Casey

Munch: (pegando o celular) Adivinhem quem é (atendendo) Munch

Medico: Aqui é do Hospital Marcy...

Munch: (interrompe) O que houve?

Medico: Houve um acidente na 5ª com a 6ª Avenida, um ônibus se chocou com um carro, gostaríamos que você viesse aqui

Munch: (desligando o celular) Já estou indo, obrigado

Fin: Munch, o que houve? (SG: Uma pirralha de 14 anos sendo pilantra)

Munch: (indo para o elevador) Eu não sei, a Casey está no Marcy

Fin: Só não esquece o inferno de repórteres que está lá fora

- Fora da squad -

Repórter: Detetive, o que tem a dizer sobre a prisão de Victor Sulliver?

Munch: (indo até seu carro) Não tenho nada a declarar

Repórter: Enquanto a briga entre o advogado de Sulliver e o det. Stabler?

Munch: (virando para as câmeras) Escuta aqui seus bandos de abutres, minha namorada sofreu um acidente de carro eu preciso ir ao hospital para saber como ela está. Por que vocês não vão ver se tem um homicídio para cobrirem e me deixem em paz?

Munch entra no carro e segue para o hospital, ele estava super preocupado com Casey, logo que ele entra no hospital vê um medico (SG: Coisa muito difícil de encontrar num hospital)

Munch: John Munch, vocês falaram comigo. Como está a Casey?

Medico: O estado da senhorita Novak, não é nada bom, ela está em estado grave...

Munch: Onde ela está?

Medico: No momento ela está inconsciente por causa do acidente...

Munch: (grita) Onde ela está?

Medico: No quarto, ela pediu que ligássemos para você...

Munch: (grita novamente) Onde é o maldito quarto?

Munch é levado até o quarto de Casey, onde ela estava inconsciente

Munch: (entrando) O que ela disse? O que foi que ela disse antes de...? (SG: Nossa quem vê pensa que ela morreu)

Enfermeira: (saindo) "Liguem para o John"

Munch: (puxando uma cadeira e sentando ao lado de Casey) Casey, por quê? Devia ser eu, não você. Eu... Eu não devia ter brigado com você. Eu devia ser mais serio às vezes, você estava certa. Perdoa-me (SG: A rainha do drama ataca novamente)

- Na cafeteria-

Jake: Soph, você está bem?

Sophia: Sim, por que a pergunta?

Jake: Meu café está mais doce que o seu e ainda tem açúcar na mesa

Sophia: O Trevor me disse uma coisa hoje mais cedo

Jake: Não dê ouvidos ao imbecil, ele é idiota

Sophia: Sei lá, ele estava triste, parecia ser verdade

Jake: O que ele disse?

Sophia: Pediu-me para dizer para a Liv que ele não vai mais conosco para a Inglaterra e que já havia cancelado a passagem dele

Jake: Inglaterra? Você não pode ir para outro continente (SG: Ela só vai para a Europa, relaxa)

Sophia: Pode ser mentira dele.

Jake: Você falou com a Liv?

Sophia: Não, ela já está um pouco estressada com o Trevor se eu disser que ele me falou isso a Liv vai quere matá-lo.

Jake: Você que sabe

- Na squad-

Sarah: Foi um prazer trabalhar com vocês

Olivia: Pena não poder dizer o mesmo

Sarah: Foi bom enquanto durou

Alex: Eu não achei bom nem um pouco

Sarah: De qualquer forma, eu já vou

Melinda: Vai tarde

Cragen: Cabot, Benson e Warner

Olivia, Alex e Melinda: O quê?

Cragen: Já chega

Olivia, Alex e Melinda: Okay

Huang: Foi um prazer trabalhar com você agente Wolf... Digo Sarah

Sarah puxa Huang e o beija ardentemente

Huang: (se afastando de Sarah) Olha isso está errado

Sarah: Por quê? É comigo? (SG: Sim, você é louca)

Huang: Não, não é com você, o problema é comigo

Sarah: Você é casado?

Huang: Não... Eu... É que... Bem é... Eu sou gay (SG: Desperdício)

Sarah: Eu perguntei sobre você para todos e ninguém me disse isso

Alex: Essa foi a melhor pilantragem que a gente já fez

Huang: Agora está explicado. Desculpe-me

Sarah: Não, tudo bem

Sarah sai, enquanto Alex, Olivia e Melinda seguravam a risada, quando ela entra no elevador as três começam a gargalhar

Cragen: Vocês três não prestam (SG: Nem um pouco)

Alex e Melinda: (rindo) Idéia da Liv

Fin: Elliot você me deve 100,00 pratas

Huang: Por que eu ainda trabalho aqui?

Elliot: Qual é doutor! Você nos ama (SG: Isso é o que ele pensa)

- mais tarde -

Já era 20hs o experiente já havia acabado e Munch ainda estava no Hospital esperando que Casey acordasse (SG: Cara eu sou muito pilantra)

Fin: (parado na porta) Eu escolhi ficar

Munch: (segurando a mão de Casey) Que bom

Fin: Cara não foi sua culpa

Munch: Ela estava certa, eu não levo nada a serio

Fin: (entrando) E é por isso que a gente gosta de você. Cara, se nós levássemos tudo a serio seriamos igual ao Tucker e estaríamos na Corregedoria pegando no pé de outros policiais, trabalhamos com crimes sexuais, precisamos de alguém que nos faça rir

Munch: Fala a verdade, o Huang escreveu um roteiro para você, não foi?

Fin: (rindo) Viu? Você não é uma pessoa seria

Munch: E é por isso que a Casey está aqui

Fin: Como você me disse: Só quero que saiba que pode contar comigo

Munch: E o que você me disse quando eu falei isso?

Fin: "Legal, vejo você no trabalho"

Munch: A Casey pode morrer, só porque eu não levei nada a serio

Fin: Ela não vai morrer

Munch: Como você pode ter certeza?

Fin: (indo até a porta) Acredite em mim

Munch: (olhando para Casey) Meu pai se matou quando eu era garoto

Fin: (se virando) O quê?

Munch: Minhas ultimas palavras a ele foram "eu te odeio", ele apenas me colocou de castigo. Meu pai se matou e a culpa foi minha

Fin: Isso não tem a ver com o seu pai

Munch: Pelo contrario, eu cometi o mesmo erro duas vezes, eu devia ter levado o que a Casey estava falando a serio em vez de ter feito piada

Alex: (entrando) Eu vim ver a Casey. Ela está bem?

Munch: Não, ela ainda não acordou

Alex: John vai ficar tudo bem (SG: Ou não, quem tá escrevendo sou eu)

Munch: Não, não vai, se ela acordar ela vai querer terminar comigo

Alex: Ela vai acorda e eu conheço a Casey, ela te ama, só foi uma briga de casal. Munch, ela seria muito idiota de terminar com você, a própria Casey me disse que você é um cara incrível, que a faz rir, ela te ama mais que tudo na vida

Munch: E eu estraguei tudo (SG: Cara, que coisa depressiva)

Alex: John, você não estragou nada, mas às vezes nós temos que passar por provas e muitas delas podem ser difícil. Nós somos uma família, vamos superar tudo juntos

Munch: Valeu

Fin: (saindo junto com Alex) Cara, a gente já vai

Munch: Tchau

Fin: Aquilo lá dentro foi...

Alex: Não foi nada, eu só disse a verdade (SG: A verdade não passa de uma mentira bem contada)

Fin: Você é demais, eu não mereço tanto

- Casa de Olivia-

Olivia entra em casa e se surpreende com Sophia que a encarava

Olivia: Que susto garota

Sophia: Por que você não me disse sobre a Inglaterra?

Olivia: Como você descobriu?

Sophia: Hoje de manhã, era o Trevor na porta, ele me contou. Ah ele não vai mais

Olivia: Você não endente

Sophia: O quê? O que eu não entendo?

Olivia: Soph... É difícil dizer...

Sophia: (interrompe gritando) Dizer o quê? Que eu vou me separar do meu melhor amigo, que eu nunca mais vou ver meus amigos e que você vai desistir de tudo porque não agüenta ficar perto do Elliot sem estar com ele?

Olivia: Não é isso

Sophia: Então o que é?

Olivia: Okay, você está certa, mas isso não tem a ver com Elliot, eu preciso mudar, preciso de um tempo

Sophia: Não pode tirar um tempo aqui em NY?

Olivia: É complicado

Sophia: Explica-me isso.

Olivia: Você não iria entender você é muito nova para isso

Sophia: (grita) Para de me tratar feito uma criança!

Olivia: Então pare de agir feito uma!

Sophia: (indo até a porta) Eu odeio você Olivia!

Olivia: (grita) Minha melhor amiga está no hospital inconsciente porque sofreu um acidente de carro eu não vou discutir com você agora!

Sophia: (abrindo a porta) Você devia ter me deixado no lar adotivo! (SG: Que estresse gente)

Sophia sai batendo a porta, uma hora se passa e Sophia ainda não havia voltado, Olivia fica preocupada então liga para a casa de Jake

Sonya: Henney

Olivia: Sonya...

Sonya: O que houve Olivia?

Olivia: Sonya, a Soph está ai? Ela desapareceu e não atende o celular

Sonya: Não, eu ia te ligar para saber se o Jake estava ai ele também não está atendendo o celular

Olivia: Eu estou indo ai, espere um minuto

Sonya: Okay

Olivia desliga o telefone e liga para Elliot

Elliot: (atendendo) Olivia, o que houve? Eu vi seu numero no visor, você está bem?

Olivia: A Sophia foi ai?

Elliot: Não, o que houve?

Olivia: Nós discutimos então ela saio de casa

Elliot: Eu já estou indo ai

Olivia: Na verdade eu estou indo para a casa de Jake, ele também desapareceu

Elliot: Okay, onde é?

Olivia: A casa branca da esquina

Elliot: Okay, apenas fique calma

Elliot desliga algum tempo depois ele chega à casa de Jake

Elliot: (saindo do carro) Liv você está bem?

Olivia: Estou. Elliot essa é Sonya Henney a mãe de Jake, Sonya este é Elliot Stabler ele é meu parceiro

Elliot: (cumprimentando Sonya) Prazer em conhecê-la Srtª Henney

Sonya: O prazer é meu, pode me chamar de Sonya

Elliot: Agora me conte o que houve?

Olivia: Eu cheguei em casa e eu e Soph discutimos... Por uma coisa boba (Abraçando Elliot enquanto chorava) El é tudo culpa minha. O Trevor estava certo eu não estou pronta para ser mãe

Elliot: Trevor Langan é um idiota, você é uma ótima mãe, nós vamos encontrar Soph e o garoto

Olivia: (se afastando de Elliot) Pensei que você não gostasse do Jake

Elliot: E não gosto – com todo o respeito Sonya – mas sei como a mãe dele deve estar se sentindo. O que aconteceu Sonya?

Sonya: Eu não sei, eu cheguei do trabalho e Jake não estava em casa

Elliot: Tem algum lugar que eles costumam ir?

Olivia: A cafeteria, eles adoram aquele lugar

- Central Park-

Jake: Soph, eu não quero que você vá para a Inglaterra, mas isso não está certo

Sophia: Você é meu amigo ou não?

Jake: Soph, você é minha melhor amiga e sabe disso, mas a Liv te ama e ela não merece isso

Sophia: Ela mentiu para mim, Jake!

Jake: (puxando Sophia pelo braço) Me escuta garota! Nós vamos voltar ao Quenns, porque nossas mães dever estar preocupadas com nós. Para de pensar só em você Soph!

Sophia: (chorando) E a Liv pensou em mim pensou em mim quando decidiu sair do continente?

Jake: Você acha que não? Você acha que ela pensou "Hoje acordei com vontade de sacanear a Sophia, então vou para a Inglaterra com o Trevor e danem-se os amigos da Soph e como ela vai se sentir"? Sophia, ela quer o que é melhor para você

Sophia: (abraçando Jake) Eu não quero perder você

Jake: (abraçando Sophia) Ninguém vai perder ninguém, você me ouviu? Sabe aquele plano maluco de juntar o Elliot e a Olivia?

Sophia: (se afastando de Jake) O que tem ele?

Jake: (enxugando as lagrimas de Sophia) Ele pode ser a sua chance de continuar aqui

Sophia: Você é um gênio!

Jake: Mereço um beijo? (SG: Sim)

Sophia: Não abusa

Jake: Okay

Sophia pega seu celular e liga para Olivia, que não demora muito para chegar

Sophia: (indo até Olivia) I'm sorry, i'm so sorry

Olivia: (abraçando Sophia) Tudo bem, você não teve culpa, mas você está de castigo para o resto da vida, ouviu mocinha?

Sophia: Okay, eu mereço

Sonya: Jake...

Jake: O que aconteceu foi o seguinte: A Sophia disse que brigou com a Liv, e que iria fugir assim ela podia voltar para o orfanato, então eu fui atrás dela para que a Soph não cometesse nem uma burrada (SG: Que fofo)

Elliot: (indo para o carro junto com Sonya e Olivia) Okay, agora vamos todos para casa

Sophia: Jake...

Jake: (virando para Sophia) O quê?

Sophia: (dando um selinho em Jake) Obrigada por me proteger (SG: Que safadona)

Eles vão para o carro de Elliot, ele deixa Jake e Sonya em casa e vai levar Sophia e Olivia para a casa delas, Elliot resolve levar Olivia até a porta

Sophia: (entrando na casa) Eu vou para o meu quarto

Olivia: E não vai sair de lá por um bom tempo. Elliot me desculpe por te tirar de casa

Elliot: Não, tudo bem. Se fosse um dos meus filhos eu teria feito a mesma coisa, poderia até te acordar as 2am

Elliot se aproxima de Olivia para beijá-la, mas ela se afasta dele

Olivia: Não devemos fazer isso

Elliot: Eu entendo

Elliot se vira e começa a caminhar até seu carro

Olivia: Elliot...

Elliot: (se virando) O quê?

Olivia: Aquele nosso jantar pode ser amanhã?

Elliot: (sorrindo) Claro. Boa noite, Liv

Olivia: Boa noite, El

Elliot: Durma com os anjos

Olivia: Obrigada

Elliot: E sonhe comigo (SG: Eu já sonhei)

Olivia: Não abusa

Elliot: (indo para o carro) Okay

Olivia entra e tranca a porta, quando ela se dirigia para a escada se depara com Sophia no computador

Olivia: Você não disse que ia para o seu quarto?

Sophia: A Becca me mandou uma mensagem me dizendo para ver esse vídeo

Olivia: Quem está nele?

Sophia: Você e o El

Olivia: O quê?

Sophia: É uma montagem com as gravações de ontem e hoje de manhã

Olivia: Quem fez esse vídeo?

Sophia: Eu não sei, mas já teve mais de 20.000 acessos

Olivia: Okay desligue isso e vá dormir

Sophia: Mas ainda são 9pm

Olivia: Você está de castigo

Então o celular de Olivia toca era Alex

Olivia: O que foi loira?

Alex: Liv, eu vi um vídeo no "youtube" você não vai gostar de saber...

Olivia: (interrompe) É uma montagem minha e com o El. A Soph me mostrou

Alex: E o que você vai fazer?

Olivia: Eu não sei, é questão de tempo para que NY inteira veja esse vídeo

Fin: Liv, eu não sei o que você vai fazer, mas o numero de acessos está dobrando

Olivia: Espera que eu tenho outra chamada. Benson

Elliot: Liv o Morales me mandou um vídeo...

Olivia: (interrompe) Eu já vi

Elliot: Viu? Eu estava bem no vídeo?

Olivia: Elliot, eu estou preocupada com a nossa carreira

Elliot: Relaxa Liv, isso não vai fazer a menos diferença

Olivia: Espera um pouco, El. Loira eu vou encaixar o El na linha

Alex: Okay vou colocar a Mel

Elliot: Oi Alex

Alex: Oi

Melinda: El, você estava lindo no vídeo

Alex: Verdade

Elliot: Ouviu Liv? Era isso que eu queria saber. Vocês se importam de eu colocar o Morales na conversa?

Melinda: Eu não me importo

Alex: Eu também não

Olivia: Vamos precisar dele

Elliot: Okay, só um minuto

Morales: E aí!

Olivia, Alex e Melinda: E aí Morales

Morales: Quem fez aquele vídeo é um gênio

Olivia: E vai acabar com a minha carreira

Fin: Culpa do Mike

Alex: Falando nele vou colocar o Mike também

Mike: Foi mal Elliot e Olivia

Olivia: Foi mal? Mike você provavelmente acabou com a minha carreira

Fin: Ele também flou de mim e da Alex. Por que ninguém fez nada?

Melinda: Porque ontem na saída você agarro ela na frente das câmeras e o El e a Liv não estão juntos

Fin: Verdade

Olivia: Isso tudo é culpa do Mike

Connie: Não é não. Ele só revidou o que o Munch, o Fin e o El estavam fazendo

Alex: Connie, você só viu a parte em que o Mike te pediu em casamento

Elliot: Isso é verdade, alem do mais que quem começou foi o Munch  
Alex: Falando no Munch, alguém foi ver a Casey?  
Melinda: Eu fui. O Munch está mal  
Alex: Eu sei  
Olivia: Ele vai ficar bem, podemos voltar ao vídeo?  
Morales: Eu consegui rastrear o IP de quem crio o vídeo  
Olivia: Eu te amo, Ruben  
Elliot: Achei que era eu quem você amava  
Connie, Alex e Melinda: Coitadinho do El, Liv  
Olivia: Se estão com dó levem para casa  
Mike e Fin: Aqui ele não dorme! (SG: Na minha casa pode)  
Elliot: Nem se eu ficar encarando vocês com meus olhos azuis enquanto faço beicinho?  
Fin: Eu iria falar que você é gay, mais gay que o Huang  
Elliot: Eu ainda não acredito que a Sarah beijou o Huang  
Morales e Mike: Ela o beijou?  
Morales: O Huang se dá bem demais para quem é gay  
Elliot: Verdade, esse ano teve um monte de mulher dando em cima dele  
Olivia: Podemos deixar o Huang de lado e saber quem fez o maldito vídeo?  
Morales: Você não vai gostar disso, Liv  
Olivia: O quê é?  
Morales: O IP é seu  
Olivia: Eu vou matar a minha filha  
Morales: Não faz isso, a garota é um gênio  
Alex: Um gênio do mal  
Morales: Mas não deixa de ser um gênio, aquela ultima foto nem parece montagem  
Olivia: Morales, dá para parar de proteger a Soph?  
Elliot: Cara, ela merece um prêmio  
Olivia: É, o troféu de "Filha mais pilantra do ano"  
Connie: Qual é dá um tempo para a garota  
Alex: Verdade, ela só quer que você e o El voltem  
Melinda: Não só ela, não é Liv?  
Olivia: O que você quer dizer com isso?  
Connie: Você o ama Liv, todo mundo sabe disso  
Mike: Isso vai durar a noite inteira, eu vou dormir  
Morales: (desligando) Eu também, boa noite  
Fin: Alex, eu vou estar te esperando na cama  
Olivia, Connie e Melinda: Hummmm, na cama, hein Alex  
Alex: Vocês são muito criança  
Elliot: Eu também já vou. Liv não esquece nosso jantar amanhã passo aí às 8pm  
Alex, Melinda e Connie: Hummmm  
Olivia: Nem começa vocês três  
Alex: O El e a Liv tem um encontro  
Olivia: (desligando) Boa noite (Grita) Sophia!  
Sophia: (saindo do quarto) O que foi?

Olivia: Quem fez o vídeo?  
Sophia: Sei lá, foi a Becca me mandou  
Olivia: Como você é cara de pau garota!  
Sophia: Foi mal  
Olivia: Foi mal? Você pode ter acabado com a minha carreira na policia e só diz "foi mal"? Sophia isso foi péssimo. Como você tem a cara de pau de me dizer que não sabe quem fez o vídeo?  
Sophia: (voltando para seu quarto) E você pode ter a cara de pau de me dizer que não vamos para a Inglaterra? (SG: Sai dessa agora Liv)  
Olivia: Sophia vem aqui agora  
Sophia: (fechando a porta) Boa noite, Liv  
-No dia seguinte-  
Era 9am e Olivia havia acabado de acordar, ela usava um baby doll rosa, Olivia estava indo para a cozinha quando a campainha toca  
Olivia: (indo para a cozinha) Qual é! Hoje é sábado (abrindo a porta) Vocês  
Elli: Bom dia flor do meu dia (SG: Que fofo)  
Olivia: (beijando o rosto de Elli) Bom dia meu príncipe  
Elliot: Eu não ganho beijo?  
Olivia: Qual parte do "não abusa" você ainda não entendeu?  
Elliot: Qual é eu trouxe café  
Olivia: Tanto faz. Entrem  
Elliot: (entrando com Elli) Cadê a Soph?  
Olivia: Dormindo  
Elliot: Pensei que ela acorda-se cedo  
Olivia: A Sophia acorda cedo no fim de semana? Só se a casa estiver pegando fogo e olhe lá  
Elliot: Legal, agora se vista e vamos (SG: Hummmm)  
OLivia: Ficou louco? Ir aonde?  
Elliot: Ora, você vai passar o dia comigo e o Elli  
Elli: (fitando Olivia com seus pequenos olhos azuis) Por favorzinho, Liv (SG: Se ela fala não, vai apanha)  
Olivia: Você sabe que eu não resisto a esses olhinhos  
Elliot: Eu sei, por isso o trouxe. Qual é! Não me deixe sozinho com o garoto  
Elli: Não me deixe sozinho com ele, na ultima vez que eu fiquei com o meu pai ele me esqueceu no parque em Boston  
Olivia: Eu tenho que ir ver a Casey hoje  
Elli: Você pode vim com a gente  
Olivia: Okay, mas com uma condição: Vamos na Casey primeiro  
Elliot e Elli: Okay

Olivia se troca e eles vão para o hospital, no caminho Elli ouvia a mesma musica milhões de vezes, Olivia ria de como Elliot ficava zangado com a musica e como Elli se atrapalhava tentando cantar junto  
Estou em apuros  
Eu sou um viciado  
Eu sou viciado nessa menina  
Ela tem o meu coração amarrado em um nó  
E o meu estômago em um giro

Mas pior ainda  
Não posso deixar de chamá-la  
Ela é tudo que eu quero e mais  
Quero dizer, droga  
O que não se deve adorar?

Venho jogando muito jogos  
Eu, estive escutando jazz  
Liguei tantas vezes  
Eu juro que ela está enlouquecendo  
E esse celular vai ser a morte de nós  
Eu juro, eu juro

E oh  
O-oh, o-oh, o-ooh  
Ooooh

Estou dirigindo a minha boca  
Assim como eu a consegui  
Mas eu certamente não consigo

Porque ela é tão  
O-oh, o-oh, o-ooh  
Rock 'n roll  
E fora do meu alcance  
Ela está fora do meu alcance?  
Esperemos que não

Estou em apuros  
Sou tão clichê  
Veja que a palavra só me desgasta  
Faz-me sentir como apenas mais um menino  
Para rir sobre a piada

Mas pior ainda  
Não posso deixar de chamá-la  
Eu amo ouvir aquela voz  
E honestamente  
Estou abandonado sem escolha

Venho jogando muito jogos  
Eu, estive escutando jazz  
Liguei tantas vezes  
Eu juro que ela está enlouquecendo  
E esse celular vai ser a morte de nós  
Eu juro, eu juro

E oh  
O-oh, o-oh, o-ooh  
Ooooh

Estou dirigindo a minha boca  
Assim como eu a consegui  
Mas eu certamente não consigo  
Elliot: Finalmente acabou  
Elli: De novo  
Elliot: Chega dessa musica!  
Elli: Please daddy  
Elliot: Se você ouvir de novo essa musica eu falo para o primeiro medico que eu ver te dar injeção com uma seringa enorme  
Elli: Só mais uma vez  
Elliot: Okay, mas antes eu vou ver se esse CD não está riscado  
Elli: Tudo bem  
Elliot pega o CD e o joga pela janela (SG: Nossa que pilantra)  
Elliot: Ops, escapou  
Olivia: Elliot!  
Elliot: O quê? O CD escapou da minha mão  
Elli olha fixamente para Elliot e começa a segurar a respiração  
Elliot: Olhando para Elli, você vai desmaia  
Olivia: Elliot faz alguma coisa

Elliot: Olivia, ele está fazendo drama  
Olivia: Elliot você jogou o CD para fora do carro  
Elliot: Eu já disse que a porra do CD escapou da minha mão! (SG: Até quando ele vai dizer isso)  
Olivia: Olha o que você fala perto do seu filho (olhando para Elli) E faça algo antes que ele desmaie no carro  
Elliot: Tá bom  
Elliot para em uma lanchonete e compra algo para Elli, logo eles chegam no hospital, ao chegarem Olivia vai até a recepção para saber onde erra o qual era o quarto de Casey  
Olivia: Com licença. Eu gostaria de saber qual é o quarto que Casey Novak está  
Enfermeira: A Srtª Novak está no quarto 206  
Olivia: (se virando) Obrigada  
Enfermeira: Moça!  
Olivia: (virando para a enfermeira) Sim?  
Enfermeira: Você é aquela policial do video, não é? (SG: Não, é o fantasma da opera)  
Olivia: Você deve estar me confundindo com outra pessoa (SG: É "confundindo")  
Enfermeira: Você se parece muito com ela (SG: Mais do que você pensa)  
Elliot: (puxando OLivia) Fazendo novas amizades?  
Olivia: (pegando na mão de Elli) Acho que preciso fazer novos amigos  
Elliot: (pegando na outra mão de Elli) Com tanto que não me troque por ninguém  
Elli: Antes que vocês se beijem eu tenho algo para dizer (grita) Eu estou aqui! (SG:Relaxa Elli, garoto estressado)  
Elliot e Olivia riem do que Elli havia dito, eles vão até o quarto de Casey Munch parecia estar melhor, mas ainda estava triste  
Elliot: E aí cara!  
Olivia: Como ela está?  
Munch: Esta noite ela passo de péssima para menos mal. Os médicos disseram que as probabilidades dela acordar aumentaram  
Olivia: E o bebê?  
Munch: Você sabia?  
Olivia: Eu, a Connie e a Alex desconfiamos e ontem ela nos contou  
Munch: Ela perdeu o bebê. E provavelmente ela não acorde então eu perdi meu filho e tenho chances de perder minha namorada  
Elli: (se aproximando de Munch) A tia Casey vai ficar bem. Ela vai acordar  
Munch sorri para Elli que o abraça, ao ver aquela cena Elliot sem perceber acaba abraçando Olivia que passa o braço pela sua cintura ela olha pra Elliot e sorri

Munch: (sussurra para Elli) Ei! Acho que você vai ganhar uma madrasta  
Elli: A Liv não é má. Ela é namorada do meu pai  
Munch: Eles estão namorando?  
Elli: Sim, só que meu pai falo que a Liv não sabe disso ainda (SG: Esse garoto é um gênio)  
Munch: Posso te contar um segredo?  
Elli: (olhando para Elliot e Olivia) Meu pai tá distraído, pode falar  
Munch: Você é filho da Liv  
Elli: Mas eu sou loiro e ela não e meu pai também não é loiro  
Munch: Sua avó é loira  
Elli: Verdade. Eu sou filho da Liv?  
Munch: É sim. Se não acredita em mim pergunta para o seu pai (SG: Quanta pilantragem com o garoto)  
Elli: (se afastando de Munch) Daddy, a gente pode ir agora?  
Elliot: Elli a gente acabou de chegar  
Elli: Mas depois o parque fecha  
Elliot: Aquilo só fecha às 11pm  
Elli: Mas eu não fico acordado nem até às 10:30pm  
Munch: Tudo bem , quando eu tinha a idade dele eu odiava ficar em hospital até mesmo como visita. Na verdade odeio até hoje  
Elliot: Está tudo bem mesmo?  
Munch: (levando Elli até Elliot) Claro (para Olivia) Sinceramente, eu odeio crianças (SG: Quanta maldade no seu coração)  
Olivia: (rindo e pegando Elli no colo) Okay. Até mais John  
Munch: Até mais, minha família de policiais favorita  
Elliot: (saindo abraçado com Olivia) O que ele quis dizer com "família"? (SG Ele ainda pergunta)  
Enfermeira: (cutucando outra enquanto olhava para Elliot e Olivia) Não é o casal de policiais do video (SG: Porra todo mundo viu o video)  
-No carro de Elliot-  
Elliot havia comprado um copo de milkeshake para Elli, assim ele ficaria quieto  
Elli:(tentando colocar o canudinho no copo) Esse negocio está quebrado  
Olivia: (pegando o copo) Deixa eu te ajudar  
Elli: Liv, você é minha mãe?  
Olivia se surpreende com o que Elli havia dito e acaba deixando cair milkeshake em sua camisa  
Elli: Ótimo! Não queria essa porcaria mesmo  
Olivia: (pegando um lenço no porta luvas) Droga!  
Elli: Hein Liv? Você é minha mãe?  
Olivia: (tentando limpar a camisa) Quem falou isso querido? (SG: Minha vó)

Elli: O John disse que você é minha mãe e que eu sou loiro porque minha vó é loira. Você é minha mãe?  
Elliot: (dirigindo) Elli isso não é algo que se pergunte  
Olivia: Tudo bem. Meu amor, eu adoraria ter um filho igual a você, mas eu não sou sua mãe (SG: Bem que queria ser)  
Elli: Liv  
Olivia: (ainda tentando limpar sua camisa) O quê?  
Elli: Você gosta do meu pai?  
Olivia: Ele é meu melhor amigo, então sim, eu gosto do seu pai  
Elli: Não, você gosta do meu pai?  
Elliot: Elli fica quietinha, para eu ver se gosto mais de você (SG: Pai do mal)  
Elli: Por que vocês não voltam a namora?  
Elliot: Elli, o que você quer para ficar quieto?  
Elli: Ele é do mal  
Elliot: Liv, eu esqueci a mochila do Elli na casa da Kathy e vou voltar lá para pegar, se você quiser você pode trocar de camisa  
Olivia: Okay  
Eles voltam para a casa de Olivia e Elliot vai pegar a mochila de Elli  
Elliot: Muito bem engraçadinho, é melhor você parar de fazer gracinha ou eu nunca mais levo a Liv com a gente  
Elli: (abaixando a cabeça) Tá bom  
-Casa de Olivia-  
Sophia: Você é a pior mãe do mundo!  
Olivia: O que foi dessa vez?  
Sophia: Como você sai sem me avisar? (SG: Quem vê pensa)  
Olivia: Eu sai com o Elli e o El  
Sophia: Ótimo agora vai usar o filho para pegar o pai (SG: Nossa)  
Olivia: (subindo) Muito engraçado  
Sophia: Eu sou hilária. Vai sair de novo?  
Olivia: Vou. Por quê? Você está com medo de ficar sozinha?  
Sophia: (deitando no sofá) Não. só que a minha assistente social vem aqui hoje  
Olivia: Serio?  
Sophia: Não, eu estou zuando  
Olivia: (entrando em seu quarto) Essas suas piadinhas estão perdendo a graça  
Sophia: Você que pensa  
A campainha toca e Sophia atende, para variar era Jake  
Sophia: (abrindo a porta) O que "cê" quer?  
Jake: Nossa é assim agora?  
Sophia: Fala logo  
Jake: Sei lá, vim aqui por vim (SG: Ele quer falar que te ama)  
Sophia: Beleza, vamos dar uma volta (grita) A Liv vai sair pra namora mesmo  
Olivia: (grita de seu quarto) Vai se fude garota!

Sophia: Mãe educada é outra coisa  
Olivia: (descendo a escada) Eu não tenho tempo para suas piadinhas  
Sophia: Claro, você está ocupada de mais com o Elliot  
Olivia: Dê-me um bom motivo para não te devolver pro orfanato agora (SG: Nossa que do mal)  
Sophia: Você me ama?  
Olivia: Isso é o que você pensa  
Sophia: Depois dessa eu vou embora. Vem Jake  
Olivia: Juízo vocês dois  
Sophia: (saindo com Jake) Quem sabe um dia  
Elliot: (estacionando o carro) Bom dia, Soph  
Sophia: Bom dia o caralho, minha mãe me odeia (SG: Que dó)  
Olivia: (indo até o carro de Elliot) Como é dramática  
Elli: Daddy abre a janela para a Liv ver eu  
Elliot: Me ver  
Elli: Não, ela te vê todo dia, hoje ela vai ver eu (SG: Que isso Elli! Querendo rouba a mulher do próprio pai?)  
Olivia: (entrando no carro) Ficou com ciúmes, Elli?  
Elli: Não, você é a namolada do meu pai  
Olivia: Eu não sou namorada do seu pai  
Elli: O vídeo que o Dickei tava vendo ontem diz que é  
Elliot: (dando a partida) O seu irmão viu o video?  
Elli: Ele e a Lizzie viram  
Olivia: Seus filhos viram o video?  
Elliot: (dirigindo) Graças a sua filha  
Olivia: Eu vou matar aquela garota  
Elli: (grita) Não! A Soph é legal  
Então o celular de Olivia toca  
Olivia: (atendendo) Benson  
Alex: (super feliz) Oi Liv  
Olivia: Quem morreu?  
Alex: O Fin vai me pedir em casamento!  
Olivia: Alex, minha loirinha amada. O certo é "me pediu em casamento" não tem como prever quando um cara vai te pedir em casamento  
Alex: Cala a boca, eu estava guardando uma coisa, dai um caixa caio de dentro do guarda-roupa, eu olhei o que tinha. Adivinha  
Olivia: Pode ser de outra pessoa  
Alex: Como você é chata  
Olivia: Só estou sendo realista (SG: Que pessoa do mal)  
Alex: Então Senhora realista, eu vou na sua casa para a gente ir ver a Casey  
Olivia: Não dá, não. (olhando para Elliot) Eu não estou em casa  
Alex: Aonde você está?  
Olivia: No carro do El...  
Alex: (interrompe) Hummmm, pensei que era só a noite  
Olivia: (desligando) Tchau loira  
Elliot: O que a Alex queria

Olivia: Encher o saco que eu não tenho  
Elli: Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!  
Elliot: O que foi?  
Elli: Solvete! Solvete! Solvete! (SG: Medo do Elli)  
Elliot: (freando) Okay, só não pula pela janela  
Eles saem do carro e Elli pula no colo de Olivia, eles entram na sorveteria e em um mesa haviam quatro adolescentes que pareciam comemorar algo, esses quatro adolescentes eram Sophia, Jake, Becca e TJ  
Becca, TJ e Sophia: (batendo na mesa) Ai Jake!  
Sophia: (olhando para Olivia) Qual é! Não posso mais sair de casa?  
Olivia: Tudo bem, só viemos aqui porque o Elli queria tomar sorvete  
Sophia: El, esses são TJ, Becca e o Jake você já conhece  
TJ: (cumprimentando Elliot) Thomas Jonson, senhor. Eu te respeito muito acho que todos os policiais de NY deviam ser igual você  
Elliot: Okay  
Olivia: Qual o motivo de tanta comemoração?  
Becca: O Jake conseguiu tirar a carteira de motorista  
Elliot: Quantos anos você tem?  
Jake: Fiz 16 dia 3 de março  
Sophia: El, para você não implicar mais ainda com o Jake, o TJ fez 16 mês passado, a Becca fez 16 em julho e eu faço 16 daqui dois meses  
Elliot: Eu não ia falar nada  
Olivia: Vamos tomar logo o sorvete com o Elli e vamos embora, para deixar a Soph com os amigos dela  
Elliot: Okay. (indo para outra mesa com Elli e Olivia) Prazer em conhecê-lo, TJ  
Jake: Por que ele não gosta de mim?  
TJ: Porque como a Soph disse ele é super protetor e cara se você fosse amigo da minha filha eu faria a mesma coisa  
Becca: A Soph não é filha dele  
TJ: Becca, amor da minha vida, minha loirinha lida, o det. Stabler quer ficar com a Liv, ele acha que protegendo a Soph ele consegue  
Sophia: T, você tem razão  
TJ: Não é a toa que eu sou o mais inteligente daqui  
Becca: (dando um selinha em TJ) Eu amo ele  
Sophia e Jake: Nós estamos aqui  
TJ: Segurando vela  
Jake: TJ, "cê" é o cara mais chato que eu conheço  
TJ: Jake, você vai querer que eu compre um espelho para você?  
Sophia e Becca: (rindo) Essa foi boa, TJ

Jake: Qual é Tommy! Você só não é mais chato porque é um só  
TJ: Não me chama de Tommy, quem me chama assim é minha mãe, e cara dou graças a Deus por terem me tirado daquela louca  
Becca: Que horror, Tom. Ela é sua mãe  
TJ: Minha mãe é a Sam, aquele ser que quase me vendeu por drogas quando eu tinha um ano não é minha mãe (SG: Que horror)  
Sophia: É melhor do que ser fruto de um estupro  
Becca: Pelo menos vocês conheceram suas mães, eu não sei nem como a minha era  
TJ e Sophia: Foi mal Becca  
Jake: Qual é! Vocês não estão vendo pelo lado bom, se o TJ não fosse filho de uma drogada, se a mãe da Soph não tivesse morrido, se a Becca não tivesse sido deixa no orfanato aos três meses e se meus pais não tivessem sofrido aquele acidente, nós nunca teríamos nos conhecido  
TJ: Qual é o lado bom, mesmo? (SG: Nossa, velho)  
Jake: Você não estaria com a Becca  
TJ: Esse até que é bom  
- Mesa de Elliot e Olivia-  
Elliot: (se sentando) Qual é daquele garoto, o Thomas?  
Olivia: (colocando Elli na cadeira) O TJ? A mãe dele tinha problema com drogas, quando ela estava tentando vender ele pela terceira vez a pegaram, o TJ ficou no orfanato até os 10 anos quando foi adotado por Samantha e Peter Jonson  
Elliot: Ele parece ser um garoto legal  
Olivia: Becca, TJ, Soph e Jake cresceram juntos no orfanato, eles são como irmãos (SG: E o gênio ai vai separa eles)  
Elliot: Você conhece cada um deles?  
Olivia: Foi preciso, no primeiro mês da Soph comigo eles não saiam de casa  
Elliot: Nossa. Liv se você cansar eu posso te deixar em casa e ficar com o Elli  
Elli: Não! A Liv vai fica comigo  
Elliot: Tá bom  
O dia passou rápido, às 15hr Elli acabou dormindo e Elliot levou Olivia para casa, apos deixar Olivia em casa Elliot foi para seu apartamento, quando eles estava quase chegando Elli acorda  
Elli: (esfregando os olhos) Cadê a Liv?  
Elliot: Na casa dela. Você quer fazer o quê?  
Elli: Simon!  
Elliot: Você não pode ir no Simon  
Elli: Eu quero ir no Simon  
Elliot: Okay

Eles vão até o Simon, onde Elli entra completamente eufórico

Elli: (entrando correndo) Simon!

Coop: (limpando o balcão) Seu filho está drogado?

Elliot: Sei lá

Simon: (desviando de Elli) Cara, que droga você deu pro garoto? (SG: Nossa cara, coitado do Elli)

Elliot: (se sentando) Olha, isso é com a mãe dele

Simon: Você sabe que eu não vendo bebida para crianças... Não mais

Elliot: Tem refrigerante?

Simon: Acho que tenho. Coop?

Coop: Tem

Elliot: Então, uma cerveja para mim e um refrigerante para o Elli

Elli: A minha mãe disse que eu não posso toma refligelanti

Elliot: Elli, a sua mãe não está aqui

Elli: (grita) I Love my daddy! (SG: Eu também, amo ele)

- Casa de Olivia-

Sophia: (entrando junto com TJ, Becca e Jake) Vou vê o que tem na geladeira. (indo para a cozinha) Fiquem ai na sala e se forem fazer alguma guerra com as almofadas da Liv esperem eu chegar

Olivia: (entrando com algumas sacolas do mercado) De quem é o conversível ali fora?

Jake: (grita da sala) É meu! E nem vem fala que eu estacionei errado, porque ele está certo

Olivia: (indo para a cozinha) Eu não ia dizer nada

Sophia: Liv, não tem nada nessa casa

Olivia: Eu acabei de voltar do mercado. Vocês me ajudam a tirar as coisas do carro?

Sophia: Antes que vocês façam qualquer coisa. Liv o que você comprou?

Olivia: Como eu sou uma mãe muito legal, eu comprei mais refrigerante, sorvete, doritos e aqueles biscoitos que vocês comem (SG: Velho, mãe legal)

Sophia: Cara eu amo a minha mãe

Olivia: Vocês já pensaram em comer algo saudável? (SG: Quem disse que doritos não é saudável?)

TJ: Nós já pensamos, não deu muito certo

Becca: É brócolis é horrível (SG: Velho, eu como brócolis)

Jake: Segundo Os Simpsons, brócolis é a planta que mais mata no mundo

Sophia: Você vai contrariar Os Simpsons, Liv?

Olivia: (rindo) Okay, vocês vão me ajudar?

Sophia: (saindo) Otários, vamos

Jake: (pegando Sophia no colo) Quem é otário?

Sophia: (batendo nas costas de Jake) Me põem no chão!

Jake: Fala

Sophia: Tá só o TJ

Jake: (colocando Sophia no chão) Bom mesmo

TJ: Jake, eu vou te bater

Jake: Bate em mim se for homem (SG: Cara eu não deixava)

TJ se aproxima de Jake e lhe dá um soco

Jake: (mexendo a mandíbula de um lado para o outro) É bom saber que eu ainda mando aqui

Becca: Antes que vocês se matem, vamos ajudar a Liv

Sophia: Loira, essa foi a primeira coisa inteligente que você disse desde que nos conhecemos

Becca: Assim você me magoa

TJ: (abraçando Becca) Liga não loirinha. A Soph só tá assim porque ela e o Jake vivem nesse "chove não molha" (SG: Parece alguém que eu conheço)

Olivia: (colocando as sacolas na cozinha) Pelo visto eu vou fazer tudo sozinha

Sophia: Verdade, nós estávamos ajudando a Liv

Então o celular de Olivia toca

TJ: (cantarolando) Tocou

Sophia: O telefone

Becca: Tocou

Jake: Também ouvi

Sophia: Tem um animal em apuros

Jake: Tem um animal em apuros

Becca, TJ, Sophia e Jake: Por ai (SG: Porra eu canto essa musica toda vez que o telefone toca. Velho vai dizer que vocês nunca assistiram "Os Super fofos")

Olivia: (rindo enquanto atendia ao celular) Benson

Connie: Oi amoré

Olivia: Oi Connie

Connie: Como está indo seu dia com o Elliot?

Olivia: Eu estou na minha casa, explorando minha filha e os amigos dela

Connie: (rindo) Sorte sua que eu trabalho na Homicídios

Olivia: Uns tem sorte...

Connie: (interrompe) Outros têm juízo, coisa que você não tem. Porque uma pessoa com pelo menos um pingo de juízo não deixava Elliot Stabler escapar (SG: Concordo com a Connie)

Olivia: Não começa. Fala logo o que você quer

Connie: A gente podia ir ver a Casey

Olivia: Você está em casa?

Connie: Estou

Olivia: Então eu passo ai e nós vamos

Connie: Tudo bem

Olivia: (desligando) Tchau

Connie Até mais, linda

Sophia: Liv, nos terminamos  
Olivia: Ótimo, eu estou indo  
Sophia: Vai aonde?  
Olivia: Manda prender quem estacionou na minha garagem  
Jake: Foi mal  
Olivia: (indo para a porta) Pelo menos não foi no gramado  
TJ: Ele teria que quebrar a cerca para fazer isso  
Becca: O que ele quase fez  
Jake: Se fode vocês dois  
Olivia: Olha a boca dentro da minha casa.  
Jake: Desculpa  
Olivia: (saindo) Eu já vou. Comportem-se crianças  
Sophia: (grita) Traz calda para sorvete quando voltar  
Olivia: (parando na porta) Você acha que dinheiro dá em arvore?  
Sophia: Bem, dinheiro é feito de papel, e papel dá em arvore então dinheiro dá em arvore (SG: A mesma coisa que eu falo para a minha mãe)  
Olivia: (fechando a porta) Não abusa da sorte  
Sophia: Também te amo mãe  
Becca: Deu certo fugir de casa?  
Sophia: Não, e nem o video  
TJ: Quando vocês vão?  
Sophia: Não vamos, hoje a Liv e o El têm um encontro. Dessa noite não passa  
Jake: Amem  
-Hospital Geral Mercy-  
Connie: (entrando junto com Olivia) Oi  
Munch: Onde está o Cutter?  
Connie: Saio com o Jack  
Munch: Se eu fosse você ficava de olho. O Jack é muito sexy, amiga (SG: Eu não acho)  
Connie: (rindo) É bom saber que você não perdeu o bom humor  
Munch: Pensei que você estava com o Elliot  
Olivia: O Elli dormiu e o Elliot disse que iria cuidar dele sozinho  
Connie: Como ela está  
Munch: Se for acordar pode demorar dias  
Olivia: A loira é forte, ela vai acordar (SG: É, vaso ruim não quebra. Digo por experiência própria)  
Munch: Eu sei, mas ela deve estar fula comigo  
Connie: Qual é Munch, ela te ama  
Munch: Acha mesmo  
Olivia: E você acha que não?  
Munch: Eu não sei  
Eles continuam conversando, algum tempo depois Connie e Olivia vão embora  
-Bar do Simon-  
Elliot: Bem, eu á vou. Dá "Tchau" para o Simon, Elli  
Elli: Tchau Simon. Tchau Coop  
Coop: Tchau garoto  
Elliot sai do bar e leva Elli de volta para a casa de Kathy  
Kathy: (abrindo a porta) Por que o trouxe mais cedo? (SG: Mulher chata)

Elliot: (entregando a mochila de Elli para Kathy) Eu disse que iria trazê-lo mais cedo hoje porque vou sair

Kathy: Vai sair e mal tem tempo para o seu filho (SG: Cala a boca)

Elliot: (i_ndo para seu carro)_ Eu não vou discutir com você na frente do Elli, amanhã é meu dia com os gêmeos e eu levo o Elli junto

Elliot vai para seu carro antes que Kathy pudesse dizer alguma coisa. Algumas horas depois Elliot já estava pronto e vai para a casa de Olivia, ele toca a campainha e Olivia abre a porta, ela usa um vestido bem justo preto, nu nas costas e que ia até um pouco acima dos joelhos, mas Elliot estava no celular com Kathy

Elliot: Kathy, amanhã é meu dia com os gêmeos eu não estou nem ai que é aniversario da sua mãe (desligando) Quer saber? Vai se fuder Kathy! Desculpa, ela me enche (SG: Ela enche qualquer um)

Olivia: (sorrindo) Não foi nada

Elliot: (entrando) Mas... Uau, Liv... Você... Está linda (SG: Avá)

Jake: E você não trouxe ao menos uma flor

TJ: Podemos fingir que você não esteve aqui, daí você volta compra um buquê para ela e volta aqui

Olivia: (subindo a escada) Não liga para eles, El. Eu vou pegar a minha bolsa e já volto

Elliot: (indo para a sala) Tudo bem

Sophia: Oi El

Elliot: (se aproximando deles) Oi El? Quem teve a idéia de balizar a minha bebida no Simon quinta-feira?

Becca, TJ e Jake: (apontando para Sophia) Ela!

Sophia: (os fitando) Como você soube?

Elliot: (entregando uma nota de cem dólares para Sophia) Ele pediu para eu devolver seu dinheiro

Sophia: (indo pegar o dinheiro) Eu ia pedir de volta mesmo

Elliot: (afastando o dinheiro de Sophia) Eu só te devolvo com uma condição

Sophia: Qual?

Elliot: Você vai sair e só vai voltar depois da meia noite

Sophia: Cachorrão safado

Elliot: Vai fazer isso ou não?

Sophia: Vou

Elliot: (dando o dinheiro para Sophia) Bom fazer negocio com você

Sophia: Digo o mesmo, mas por que tem US$300,00 aqui? (SG: Porra se não quer dá pra mim)

Elliot: Para você só voltar para casa depois da meia noite, faça o que você quiser com isso

Olivia: (descendo a escada) Voltei. Demorei de mais? (SG: Sim)

Elliot: (fitando Sophia) Não, eu estava aqui conversando com as crianças

Sophia: Ei, Liv a gente está saindo

Olivia: Aonde vocês vão

TJ: Ficar de "bobs" lá em casa

Elliot: "Bobs"?

TJ: De bobeira, de boa. A gente vai ficar a toa na minha casa

Elliot: Por que não disse isso antes?

Becca: Porque ele é um idiota

Elliot: Okay. Vamos Liv?

Olivia: Vamos

Eles saem, Elliot a leva para um restaurante em Manhattan, durante o caminho eles trocavam olhares, durante o jantar era a mesma coisa até que o celular de Elliot toca, era Sophia, Elliot se levanta, pede licença para Olivia e vai atender o celular

Elliot: (atendendo) O que você quer?

Sophia: Que horas você quer que eu volte?

Elliot: Sei lá, volte a hora que você quiser, pode ser depois das 2am

Sophia: A Liv vai me matar

Elliot: Relaxa, eu sei o que estou fazendo. Você vai voltar às 3am

Sophia: Okay, mas se a Liv me matar a culpa é sua

Elliot: (desligando) Eu assumo os riscos. Agora tchau

Elliot desliga o celular para que ninguém o incomode novamente e volta para a mesa

Elliot: (se sentando) Me desculpe, era a Kathy.

Olivia: Tudo bem

- Casa de TJ-

Sophia: (voltando para o sofá) Jake você vai me dar carona

Jake: Tenho cara de motorista?

Sophia: Vai quere a verdade?

Becca: Nós podemos ver o filme agora?

Sophia: Sim

TJ: Ainda não entendi porque vamos ver um filme sobre um padre gay (SG: Porque eu estou escrevendo essa porra e amo esse filme)

Becca e Sophia: Porque Linus Roache é muito gato! (SG: Concordo)

TJ: A casa é minha

Becca: Então nós pegamos o DVD e vamos para a minha casa

TJ: Garota chantagista

Becca: Sim, e muito

TJ: Qual é! Nós temos 300 dólares. (soletrando) T-R-E-Z-E-N-T-O-S D-Ó-L-A-R-E-S

Sophia: Correção: Eu tenho US$300,00

-Hospital Geral Mercy-

Munch estava em uma poltrona ao lado de Casey, lutando para manter-se acordado, com medo de que algo aconteça com ela

Casey: (acordado) John... John é você? (SG: Não é minha mãe)

Munch: Casey? Oh meu Deus! Casey, você acordou. Eu... Eu... Os médicos disseram que você poderia não acordar e que se você acorda-se demoraria dias, semanas ou até meses

Casey: (com a voz um pouco rouca) Esses médicos são uns idiotas

Munch: Desculpa-me. É tudo culpa minha, eu... Eu...

Casey: (ainda fraca) John... Tudo bem... A culpa não é sua... Eu... Eu me apaixonei por um John Munch que me faz rir, que me diz coisas engraçadas quando estou triste, que secretamente é super romântico e que... Não leva as coisas muito a serio... E eu não mudaria nada em você, nem se eu quisesse (SG: Porra não ia deixar nem mais bonito? Ou mais novo?)

Munch: Se você quer assim. A louca é você mesmo

Casey: (rindo) Bobo

Munch: Quando você iria me contar sobre a gravidez?

Casey: O meu Deus o bebê! Como... Como ele está? (SG: Morto)

Munch: Casey... Isso é meio difícil de dizer... Eu nem sei como lhe contar... É...

Casey: Eu perdi o bebê?

Munch: Vamos com calma, Okay?

Casey: Não! Era meu filho, John!

Munch: (tocando seu rosto) Era nosso filho. Vamos enfrentar isso com o passar do tempo, mas agora nós vamos nos preocupar com algo mais importante para mim (recostando sua testa na de Casey) Você

- Casa de Olivia-

Elliot e Olivia chegam, ele desliga o carro, sai e abre a porta para Olivia, então Elliot a leva até a porta, se sua tentativa de reconquistá-la não desse certo nada mais daria

Elliot: Você está bem?

Olivia: (abrindo a porta atrás dela) Por que não estaria? Ele era um crápula mesmo

Elliot: Você gostava dele?

Olivia: Não sei. Obrigada pelo jantar

Elliot: Ei! Você está me devendo, acha que só um jantar já serve?

Olivia: Você é bobo

Elliot: Mesmo assim você me ama

Elliot beija Olivia apaixonadamente

Olivia: (se afastando de Elliot) Isso não é certo, El

Elliot: Por quê?

Olivia: Eu acabei de terminar com o Trevor e a Casey está no hospital (SG: Ela vai ficar bem)

Elliot: O que a Casey estar no hospital tem a ver com isso

Mais uma vez Elliot a beija, ele começa a conduzi-la para dentro da casa e empurra a porta com o pé levando Olivia para a escada, num beijo ardente, cheio de paixão e desejo, mas Olivia o interrompe

Olivia: Elliot... Isso não está certo... Minha filha pode chegar a qualquer momento

Elliot: (mordiscando seu pescoço) Eu dei um jeito nisso (SG: 300 jeitos para ser mais exata)

Olivia: Não quero nem saber o que você fez

Elliot: Não queira

Elliot novamente uni seus lábios aos de Olivia, eles sobem a escada entre beijos ao chegarem no quarto de Olivia eles começam a se desfazerem de suas roupas, que começam a formar uma trilha para a cama de Olivia, onde eles usavam apenas suas roupas intimas, não demorou muito para Elliot tirar o sutiã de Olivia, ele começa a traçar uma linha de beijos por toda a faze do corpo de Olivia, fazendo com que ela se arrepiasse. O movimento de seus corpos era magnífico, sentir o corpo de Elliot junto ao seu era melhor do que Olivia se lembra os beijos, os toques, tudo, quilo parecia um sonho, do qual ela não queria mais acordar.

Logo eles já não vestiam mais nada, não demora muito e Elliot a penetra, fazendo com que Olivia apertasse o seu colchão, ela sente a mão de Elliot se juntando a sua, os movimentos de seus corpos começam a ficarem mais rápidos, Olivia gemia dentro da boca de Elliot dando ainda mais prazer a ele, logo eles atingem o clímax, juntos, seus corpos suados, cansados e nus descansavam sob a cama de Olivia. Algumas horas depois Sophia chega.

Sophia: (entrando) Liv, cheguei. Eu vi que o carro do El está ai na frente, eu quero dormir por tanto não tentem nada.

Na manha seguinte Elliot levanta antes de Olivia, ele se veste e resolve fazer uma surpresa, quando Elliot se dirigia até a cozinha a campainha toca Elliot vai ver quem era, era um carteiro ele tinha algo para Olivia

Carteiro: Olivia Benson está?

Elliot: Ela está dormindo, mas pode deixar comigo

Carteiro: (entregando um envelope para Elliot) Okay, tenha um bom dia

Elliot: (fechando a porta) Você também (pensando) O que é isso?

Então Olivia desce a escada

Olivia: (se aproximando de Elliot) Quem era?

Elliot: O carteiro

Olivia: O que é isso?

Elliot: (abrindo o envelope) Eu não sei

Olivia: (tentando pegar o envelope) Elliot isso é para mim

Elliot: (afastando o envelope de Olivia) Não, é para Olivia Benson, não para Olivia Stabler. Engraçado são passagens para a Inglaterra

Olivia: (seria) Elliot me dá isso

Elliot: Seu nome e o de Sophia estão aqui. Liv...

Olivia: (pegando as passagens da mão de Elliot) Elliot... Eu ia te contar (SG: Ia nada)

Elliot: Você vai embora?

Olivia: Elliot...

Elliot: (se virando e abrindo a porta) Eu achei que estávamos recomeçando bem, pelo visto estava enganado

Olivia: Elliot...

Elliot: (indo embora) Eu estava errado em voltar por você

Olivia: (grita) Elliot! Elliot não faz isso!

Elliot não diz nada apenas segue seu caminho enquanto Olivia o chamava, ele entra em seu carro e vai para a casa de Kathy pegar seus filhos

Kathy: Que cara é esse, El?

Elliot: É a única que eu tenho, se você não gosta problema seu (SG: Toma)

Kathy: Nossa, como é grosso

Elliot: Não enche. Cadê os meus filhos?

Kathy: Nossos filhos

Elliot: Tanto faz

Kathy: Eu vou chamá-los

Elliot: Não demora

Kathy: (na escada) Richard, Elizabeth. O pai de vocês chegou

Dickei: (indo para a porta) Ótimo, outro dia com meu pai

Elliot: Você não faz idéia do quanto eu estou feliz hoje

Elizabeth: O Elli disse que a Liv passou o dia com vocês, ela vem hoje?

Elliot: Não!

Elizabeth: Que estresse (SG: Se você soubesse o que aconteceu)

Elliot: Eu ia levar o Elli também

Kathy: Ele vai comigo na minha mãe

Elliot: Okay

Dickei: (indo para o carro) Eu vou no banco da frente

Elizabeth: (indo atrás de Dickei) Você já foi semana passada!

Elliot: (também indo para o carro) Ninguém vai na porra do banco da frente!

Dickei: (entrando no carro) Tá bom

-Casa de Olivia-

Olivia estava sentada no sofá cobrindo o rosto com as mãos

Sophia: Cadê o El?

Olivia: Foi embora

Sophia: Eu não acredito que vocês brigaram

Olivia: Sophia...

Sophia: (interrompe) Não! Qual o seu problema Liv? Com o idiota do Trevor você fica dois meses, mas com o El você mal fica uma noite. Você é idiota ou o quê? Você ama o Elliot, mas ao invés de aceitar isso, você tenta fugir do que sente. Você é muito burra

Então a campainha toca e Sophia vai atender

Connie e Alex: Cadê a Liv?

Sophia: No sofá, deprimida

Connie: O que foi Liv?

Sophia: Ela e o Elliot brigaram

Alex: O quê? Por quê?

Olivia: (entregando as passagens para Alex) Isso

Alex: Vocês vão para a Inglaterra amanhã? (SG: Vai toma no cu quem escreveu essa merda)

Sophia: O quê? (saindo) Eu preciso de um tempo

Connie: Pensei que vocês iriam depois do Natal

Olivia: E iríamos, mas... Trevor

Alex: O que ele fez?

Olivia: A Soph disse que ele não iria mais conosco, ele cancelo a passagem dele. E se ele... Não, o Trevor teria que ser muito cretino para fazer isso (SG: A fic é minha, ele vai ser o cretino que eu quiser)

Alex: Okay, eu tenho uma boa noticia

Olivia: Qual?

Connie: A Casey acordou ontem à noite

Olivia: Vocês já foram ver ela?

Alex: Estávamos indo agora

Connie: Vamos Liv, isso vai te dar uma animada (SG: Ou não)

-Apartamento de Elliot-

Dickei: O que nós vamos fazer hoje?

Elliot: Vocês eu não sei, mas eu vou ficar no sofá e acabar com as cervejas que existem nesse apartamento

Elizabeth: Pai "cê" tá legal?

Elliot: Nunca estive melhor. Comprei uns jogos novos para vocês, divirtam-se. Se quiserem podem pedir pizza

Dickei: Mas são 10am

Elliot: Então vão fazer outra coisa

-Hospital Geral Mercy-

Connie: (entrando junto com Alex e Olivia) Oi loira

Casey: O hospício não é aqui

Alex: Para de viver com o Munch, você está ficando igual ele

Casey: Se for assim você vai ficar igual o Tutuola. Mas o que deu na Liv? Ela está pior que eu

Connie: Pior que você está seu carro

Casey: Depois eu resolvo isso. O que houve Liv?

Olivia: Nada

Alex: Ela brigou com o El

Munch: (se levantando e saindo) Vou deixar vocês conversarem

Casey: O que aconteceu?

Olivia: Nós vamos para a Inglaterra amanhã

Casey: Você não pode cancelar a passagem

Olivia: Não... Na verdade eu posso, mas não tenho nem uma razão para ficar aqui

Casey: Eu odeio isso

Olivia: Não é só você

Aquele dia passou muito rápido, Olivia e Elliot nem se quer tentaram falar um com o outro, pois sabiam que não adiantaria, na segunda-feira Olivia vai até a squad para se despedir de Cragen

Cragen: Olivia, não vá

Olivia: Não me restam escolhas

Cragen: Você e o Elliot podem conversar

Olivia: Não adiantaria, seria inútil

Cragen: Ao menos diga que vai voltar

Olivia: (o abraçando) Eu não vou prometer nada (indo até a porta e a abrindo) Só quero que saiba que não foi sua culpa (saindo) Adeus... Pai

Nesse momento uma lagrima escorre pelo rosto de ambos, Olivia vai embora sem olhar para trás alguns minutos depois Elliot entra na squad a procura de Olivia, ao chegar a sua mesa ele encontra uma carta que dizia:

"Elliot, eu não quero magoá-lo, nem me magoar novamente, sei que não adianta fugir, e dizer "adeus" não é fácil, mas eu quero que saiba que o que eu fiz foi por amor, não quero que se magoe. Nós sabemos que não daria certo voltar, só quero que saiba que te amo mais que tudo e que nada no mundo vai mudar isso. Eu sei que devia estar fazendo isso pessoalmente, mas seria muito mais doloroso para nós dois. Eu te amo e espero que você encontre amor e felicidade sem mim.

Para sempre sua.

Liv "

Elliot: Não! Liv!

Cragen: Elliot...

Elliot: Você a deixou ir?

Cragen: Elliot...

Elliot: (grita) Não me venha com Elliot! Você podia tê-la impedido!

Cragen: Quem podia impedi-la era você! Ela te ama Elliot, e você sabe disso. Se eu pudesse impedir teria feito isso, você sabe que ela é como uma filha para mim

Elliot: Então seja pai ao menos uma vez na vida e impeça que Liv faça isso

Cragen: Ela não me escuta, Elliot! Por que você não vira homem e vai atrás dela? A Liv ainda deve estar no aeroporto

Elliot sai correndo da squad, na tentativa de encontrar Olivia no aeroporto, por sorte ela ainda estava lá

Elliot: (correndo em direção a Olivia) Liv! Liv!

Olivia: (se virando) Elliot?

Elliot: Liv você não pode ir, não pode me deixar

Olivia: Elliot, eu não quero me magoar. Você e eu sabemos que não daria certo

Elliot: Como você pode ter certeza

Olivia: Eu te conheço, não daria certo

Elliot: Então, por que você vai embora?

Olivia: Não posso ficar em Nova York sem você

- Ultima chamada para o vôo para Liverpool

Olivia: É o meu vôo. (se virando) Vamos, Soph

Sophia: Adeus, Elliot

Elliot: (grita) Liv! Liv!

Olivia vai embora, sem se despedir direito de Elliot, sem ao menos um beijo de despedida (SG: Que drama da porra), Elliot sai do aeroporto, entra em seu carro e começa a dirigir sem rumo, sem perceber ele acaba indo para a rua de Olivia e ao passar pela casa de sua amada ele encontra Jake sentando na varanda e se aproxima do garoto

Jake: A Soph dizia que já mais seria adotada e que se um dia fosse ela odiaria a pessoa, por não serem seus pais (sorrindo) A ironia é que ela adora a Liv

Elliot: Você está bem garoto?

Jake: A Soph tem uma cicatriz na perna direita, ela se machucou quando tinha três anos, ela caio do balanço e cortou a perna, teve que dar quatro pontos, ela odeia aquela cicatriz e eu adoro o jeito que ela fica envergonhada quando tocam no assunto

Elliot: Você gosta dela! (SG: Conta uma novidade)

Jake: (se levantando) Mais do que qualquer um

Elliot: Você não deveria estar na escola?

Jake: (indo para seu carro) E você não devia estar no trabalho?

Elliot: Quer dá uma volta?

Jake: (entrando no carro) Prefiro meu conversível, adoro sentir o vento

Elliot fica mais um tempo ali e vai para o Simon

Simon: Cara que cara é essa?

Elliot: (se sentando) Me vê um whisky, duplo com bastante gelo

Simon: Acho que está um pouco cedo para isso

Elliot: Me dá essa porra e não enche o saco!

Simon: Tá bom cara

-Em Liverpool-

Algumas horas depois o avião de Olivia chega na Inglaterra, ela esperava ver sua amiga Rachel, mas acaba encontrando Porter

Dean: Liv

Olivia: Porter, o que você faz aqui?

Sophia: Você o conhece?

Olivia: Infelizmente

Dean: Qual é Liv!  
Olivia: Você foi cúmplice num assassinato e só se livrou disso por ser do FBI

Sophia: Odeio os engravatados

Dean: Você é inglesa?

Sophia: Te interessa?

Olivia: Então Dean, o que faz aqui?

Dean: Sou detetive em Liverpool e mandaram eu vim buscar a minha parceira

Olivia: Eu vou ser sua parceira?

Dean: Vamos trabalhar juntos de novo

Olivia: Eu não mereço

-NY-

Elliot: Simon, me vê mais um

Simon: Chega para você

Elliot: Me vê mais um

Simon: (pegando a chave do carro de Elliot) Já chega! (jogando a chave para Coop) Coop, leva o Elliot para casa

- Um mês depois-

Era uma sexta-feira e estavam todos na squad

Elliot: Que tédio  
Fin: Saudade da Liv  
Elliot: Eu falei com a Soph ontem, o Porter sempre está dando em cima da Liv  
Huang: E isso te deixa com ciúmes (SG: Ah vá)  
Elliot: Cala a boca, Huang  
Huang: Me mandar calar a boca e ficar aí dizendo que está entediado, não vai trazer a Liv de volta  
Elliot: (se levantando) Eu mandei você calar a boca, sua bicha  
Huang: Agora vai me atacar com o fato de eu ser gay? Qual é Elliot! Acho que eu sou mais homem que você (SG: Agora chamou para a briga). Por que você não engole esse maldito orgulho e admite que está apaixonado por Olivia Benson?  
Elliot: (se aproximando de Huang) Qual parte do "cala a boca" eu vou ter que desenhar  
Huang: (cutucando Elliot) Admite Elliot que: Você está apaixonado pela Liv, você a quer mais do que ninguém e vamos admitir Olivia Benson é muito...  
Elliot: (interrompe com um soco) EU mandei você calar a boca (se virando e indo para o elevador) E nunca mais fala da Liv (SG: Isso aí defende ela, El)  
Alex: (ajudando Huang a se levantar) Doutor, você está bem?  
Huang: (passando os dedos em seu lábio inferior) Estou, na verdade eu sabia que ele iria fazer isso  
Casey: Então por que você o provocou? Você sabe que o Elliot não permite que fale da Liv  
Huang: Ele precisava de um "empurrão" para ir atrás dela, acreditem em mim. Deu certo, às vezes não percebemos que amamos uma pessoa tanto que não aprendemos a viver em um mundo sem essa pessoa, foi o que aconteceu com o Elliot, ele se apaixonou pela parceira, nada no mundo vai fazer com que Elliot a esqueça, me bater foi um modo dele reagir a isso, mas o próprio Elliot sabe que por mais que ele e Olivia tenham brigado, por mais altos e baixos tenha a relação deles, ele a ama mais do que tudo no mundo, ele poderia deixar os filhos por ela, Elliot daria sua vida por Olivia facilmente, ela é tudo para ele. Não acredito em almas gêmeas, mas tenho certeza que Olivia é a outra metade de Elliot (SG: Isso foi profundo)

Elliot sai da squad e vai para seu carro, tentando esfriar a cabeça, mas era inútil, estava difícil para ele tentar esquecer Olivia tudo o fazia lembrar ela, Elliot não suportava mais a idéia de estar longe dela, não poder vê-la, tocá-la ou beijá-la, então para afastar esses pensamentos Elliot resolve ligar o radio, mas foi inútil e todas as lembranças começam a vir em sua mente. (SG: Viva a depressão)

**Eu gostaria que eu pudesse te falar  
As coisas que eu nunca tive a chance de dizer  
Eu gostaria de estar com você agora  
Para ver você sorrir de novo  
Eu gostaria que tivéssemos mais tempo  
Mas o tempo se vai tão rápido**

Flashback on

Elliot: (acariciando os cabelos de Olivia) Eu posso passar o resto da minha vida ao seu lado

Olivia: (olhando para ele) Você acha?

Elliot: (sorrindo) Eu tenho certeza

Olivia se levanta enrolada com um lençol e caminha até a porta

Elliot: Aonde você vai?

Olivia não diz nada, apenas sorri e sai do quarto fazendo Elliot ir até ela, quanto Elliot se aproxima de Olivia ele a agarra pela cintura, a pega no colo a levando até o quarto enquanto Olivia ria Elliot a deita da cama e a beija intensamente

Flash back off

**O momento vem e  
Depois o momento se passa  
Num piscar de olhos**

Ao lembrar-se do beijo Elliot passa os dedos em seus lábios lembrando o sabor dos lábios de Olivia (SG: Bem dramático, não?)

**E se eu tivesse um desejo  
Eu não pediria por dinheiro  
Eu não pediria por fama  
Eu não pediria pelo poder de  
Fazer esse mundo mudar  
Se eu pudesse ter uma coisa  
Essa coisa que eu iria escolher  
É mais um dia normal com você  
Com você**

Flash back on

Olivia: (gritando) Eu te odeio Elliot!

Elliot: (também gritando) E você acha que eu te amo?

Olivia: Você é um cretino, Elliot Stabler!

Elliot: Eu estaria melhor sem você

Olivia: Então tente a sorte

Elliot: Tem razão, eu não sou nada sem você, me perdoa

Olivia: Não vamos brigar de novo

Elliot: (a beijando) Nunca mais

Flashback off

**Eu gostaria de poder te ver  
E estar lá onde meus braços pudessem te alcançar  
Eu gostaria que eu pudesse te deixar saber  
O quanto você toca minha vida  
Talvez um pequeno momento é todo o tempo que temos  
As palavras que demoramos para poder dize, são as palavras que não são ditas  
Você pode voltar de novo**

Flashback on

Elliot: Você está bem?

Olivia: (abrindo a porta atrás dela) Por que não estaria? Ele era um crápula mesmo

Elliot: Você gostava dele?

Olivia: Não sei. Obrigada pelo jantar

Elliot: Ei! Você está me devendo, acha que só um jantar já serve?

Olivia: Você é bobo

Elliot: Mesmo assim você me ama

Elliot beija Olivia apaixonadamente

Olivia: (se afastando de Elliot) Isso não é certo, El

Elliot: Por quê?

Olivia: Eu acabei de terminar com o Trevor e a Casey está no hospital

Elliot: O que a Casey estar no hospital tem a ver com isso

Mais uma vez Elliot a beija, ele começa a conduzi-la para dentro da casa e empurra a porta com o pé

Flashback off

**Mas se eu tivesse um desejo  
Eu não pediria por dinheiro  
Eu não pediria por fama  
Eu não pediria pelo poder de  
Fazer esse mundo mudar  
Se eu pudesse ter uma coisa  
Essa coisa que eu iria escolher  
É mais um dia normal  
Com você**

Flashback on

Elliot levanta antes de Olivia, então ele resolve fazer uma surpresa, quando Elliot se dirigia até a cozinha a campainha toca Elliot vai ver quem era, era um carteiro ele tinha algo para Olivia

Carteiro: Olivia Benson está?

Elliot: Ela está dormindo, mas pode deixar comigo

Carteiro: (entregando um envelope para Elliot) Okay, tenha um bom dia

Elliot: (fechando a porta) Você também (pensando) O que é isso?

Então Olivia desce a escada

Olivia: (se aproximando de Elliot) Quem era?

Elliot: O carteiro

Olivia: O que é isso?

Elliot: (abrindo o envelope) Eu não sei

Olivia: (tentando pegar o envelope) Elliot isso é para mim

Elliot: (afastando o envelope de Olivia) Não, é para Olivia Benson, não para Olivia Stabler. Engraçado são passagens para a Inglaterra

Olivia: (seria) Elliot me dá isso

Elliot: Seu nome e o de Sophia estão aqui. Liv...

Olivia: (pegando as passagens da mão de Elliot) Elliot eu ai te contar

Elliot: Você vai embora?

Olivia: Elliot...

Elliot: (se virando e abrindo a porta) Eu achei que estávamos recomeçando bem, pelo visto estava enganado

Olivia: Elliot...

Elliot: (indo embora) Eu estava errado em voltar por você

Olivia: (grita) Elliot! Elliot não faz isso!

Elliot não diz nada apenas segue seu caminho enquanto Olivia o chamava

Flashback off

**Eu gostaria que nós tivéssemos mais tempo  
O tempo se vai tão rápido  
O momento vem e  
Depois o momento se passa  
Num piscar de olhos**

Flashback on

Elliot entra na squad a procura de Olivia, ao chegar a sua mesa ele encontra uma carta que dizia:

"Elliot, eu não quero magoá-lo, nem me magoar novamente, sei que não adianta fugir, e dizer "adeus" não é fácil, mas eu quero que saiba que o que eu fiz foi por amor, não quero que se magoe. Nós sabemos que não daria certo voltar, só quero que saiba que te amo mais que tudo e que nada no mundo vai mudar isso. Eu sei que devia estar fazendo isso pessoalmente, mas seria muito mais doloroso para nós dois. Eu te amo e espero que você encontre amor e felicidade sem mim.

Para sempre sua.

Liv "

Elliot: Não! Liv!

Cragen: Elliot...

Elliot: Você a deixou ir?

Cragen: Elliot...

Elliot: (grita) Não me venha com Elliot! Você podia tê-la impedido!

Cragen: Quem podia impedi-la era você! Ela te ama Elliot, e você sabe disso. Se eu pudesse impedir teria feito isso, você sabe que ela é como uma filha para mim

Elliot: Então seja pai ao menos uma vez na vida e impeça que Liv faça isso

Cragen: Ela não me escuta, Elliot! Por que você não vira homem e vai atrás dela? A Liv ainda deve estar no JFK.

Flashback off

**Mas se eu tivesse um desejo  
Eu não pediria por dinheiro  
Eu não pediria por fama  
Eu não pediria pelo poder de  
Fazer esse mundo mudar, não**

Flashback on

Elliot: (correndo em direção a Olivia) Liv! Liv!

Olivia: (se virando) Elliot?

Elliot: Liv você não pode ir, não pode me deixar

Olivia: Elliot, eu não quero me magoar. Você e eu sabemos que não daria certo

Elliot: Como você pode ter certeza

Olivia: Eu te conheço, não daria certo

Elliot: Então, por que você vai embora?

Olivia: Não posso ficar em Nova York sem você

- Ultima chamada para o vôo para Liverpool

Olivia: É o meu vôo. (se virando) Vamos, Soph

Sophia: Adeus, Elliot

Elliot: (grita) Liv! Liv!

Flashback off

**Se eu pudesse ter uma coisa**  
**Essa coisa que eu iria escolher  
É mais um dia normal  
Apenas mais um dia normal com você  
Com você**

Elliot para o carro e encosta a cabeça no volante tentando esquecer tudo aquilo, mas ele só pensava em Olivia e em como ela o fazia feliz.

Elliot: (batendo no volante) Damn!

Então Elliot olha para o porta-luvas e o abre, dentro havia um passaporte, Elliot estava disposto a fazer tudo para ficar com Olivia (SG: Essa é clássica), ele pega o passaporte o encara por um tempo, ele guarda o passaporte, liga a ignição, dá a partida e volta para seu apartamento, ao chegar em seu apartamento Elliot faz suas malas, sai e segue para o aeroporto, ele pega o avião e vai para Liverpool (SG: Isso ai! Vai atrás dela)

-Enquanto isso na squad-

Cragen: Alguém sabe onde o Stabler está?

Munch: Ele não chegou ainda?

Fin: Ele não está muito bem desde que a Liv foi para a Inglaterra

Alex: Oh my God!

Fin: O que foi?

Alex: Não está na cara? Ele foi atrás dela

Casey: Como você pode ter tanta certeza?

Alex: Ele me pediu o novo numero dela

-Em Liverpool-

Olivia, Sophia e Rachel estavam na nova casa de Olivia, Olivia estava tomando banho

Rachel: Sophia o telefone

Sophia: Quem é?

Rachel pega o telefone e olha o identificado de chamada

Rachel: Sei lá, aqui diz: 9117-555-0122 (SG: Eu decorei o numero dele)

Sophia: OMG! É o Elliot. Me dá esse telefone, Rachel

Rachel: (entregando o telefone para Sophia) Tudo bem, só não arranca o meu braço

Sophia: Alô?

Elliot: Sophia, onde vocês estão?

Sophia: Em casa, por quê? Não me diz que você...

Elliot: Não, mas acho que chego às 4pm

Sophia: E o que você quer que eu faça?

Elliot: Nada, só queria ouvir a voz da Liv, mas já que ela não está. Vou ter que desligar, agora

Sophia: Sabia que você viria atrás dela

-Mais tarde-

Olivia e Sophia estavam andando pela cidade quando escutam uma voz muito conhecida chamar por Olivia do outro lado da rua, elas olham e vêem Elliot

Elliot: (grita do outro lado da rua) Liv! Liv eu te amo!

A rua estava muito movimentada, mas Elliot tenta atravessá-la mesmo assim, mas acaba sendo atropelado

Homem: (saindo do carro) Deus, alguém chame a ambulância

Olivia: (correndo até Elliot) Elliot! (se abaixando perto de Elliot) Elliot você está bem?

Elliot: (tocando o rosto de Olivia) Eu te amo Liv. Você não pode me deixar

Olivia: Elliot você ficou loco? Você podia ter morrido

Elliot: Eu morreria por você, Liv

Homem: (entrando no carro) Maluco! (SG: Cala boca senão eu corto você da minha fic)

Elliot puxa Olivia e a beija ali mesmo em meio a todos os carros que buzinavam para que liberassem a rua.

Olivia: (encerrando o beijo) Elliot eles querem passar

Elliot: Que passem por cima

Olivia: (se levantando e estendendo a mão para Elliot) Vem, El

Elliot: (segurando a mão de Olivia) Por que você me deixou?

Olivia: (ajudando Elliot a se levantar) Eu fui muito burra (SG: Também acho) Você está bem?

Elliot: (se levantando) Ingleses idiotas! Por que eles têm que dirigir do lado errado?

Olivia: Por que você teve que atravessar a rua daquele jeito?

Elliot: (puxando Olivia pela cintura) Porque eu não agüentava mais um segundo longe de você

Elliot a beija novamente, eles aprofundavam aquele beijo a cada segundo com se tentassem recuperar todo o tempo que ficaram separados.

Elliot: (encerrando o beijo) Eu te amo Liv

Olivia: Você não podia ter tido isso sem ser atropelado?

Elliot: Dizer eu te amo é para os fracos, apenas os fortes tem coragem o bastante para provar o que sentem. Se você ao menos soubesse o quanto eu preciso de você, você nunca teria deixado NY

Sophia: (do outro lado da rua) Pensei que nunca iria ver isso (SG: Essa garota já está me enchendo)

Elliot: Acho que se não sairmos agora eles vão passar por cima de nós

Olivia: (indo para a calçada com Elliot) O que você faz aqui?

Elliot: Precisava ver você. Eu não sou nada sem você, Liv

Sophia: Viu? Ele não é nada sem você

Elliot: Garota, como você consegue ser tão irritante?

Sophia: Aprendi com a Liv

Elliot: Tem certeza de que ela não é sua filha biológica?

Olivia: Toda certeza do mundo

-Em NY-

Fin: É, o Elliot foi atrás da Liv

Alex: Por que você não faz algo assim?

Fin: Eu Escolhi ficar na UVE em vez de voltar para a Entorpecentes

Alex: Eu podia mudar para lá, também

Fin: Mas não seria a mesma coisa sem vocês. Cara, a UVE e a minha família, o Munch é com um irmão para mim

Munch: Eu não podia ter um irmão mais bonito, não?

Fin: Nossa, cara, você consegue estragar qualquer coisa em menos de cinco minutos

Munch: Isso é mentira, faz pelo menos uns quatro meses que eu estou com a Casey

Alex: Mas vocês abrigaram e ela quase morreu

-Em Liverpool-

Sophia: Como está em Nova York?

Elliot: NY sem a Liv não é a mesma coisa.

Sophia: Cara, ele é muito fofo

Elliot: Eu sei

Sophia: Você se acha, hein Stabler?

Elliot: Cala a boca, garota!

Sophia: Pegou a mania da Liv?

Elliot: Talvez, mas você é muito chata

Sophia: Eu sou chata? Foi a Liv que foi embora do continente

Elliot: Verdade

Olivia: Vão falar mal de mim?

Elliot e Sophia: É divertido

Elliot: Eu conheci melhor aquele tal de Jake

Sophia: Como ele está?

Elliot: Só falava em você

Sophia: Serio? O Jake está bem?

Elliot: Meio deprimido depois que você foi embora.

Olivia: Eu vou começar a estranhar você só falando com a minha filha

Elliot: (tampando os ouvido de Olivia) Ela é muito ciumenta

Olivia: (tirando as mãos de Elliot de seus ouvidos) E você é muito criança

Elliot: Todos somos crianças por dentro

Olivia: Falando em crianças, como estão os outros?

Elliot: A despedida de solteiro do Mike é amanhã, a Casey já se recuperou e já está trabalhando, os outros estão como sempre e eu bati no Huang

Sophia: Eu sempre quis bater nele. Por que você fez isso?

Elliot: Ele estava enchendo

Eles vão para a casa de Olivia, onde moravam ela, Rachel e Sophia (SG: \õ/ Casa só de mulher), durante a noite Elliot e Olivia estava deitados e Olivia estava deitada sob o peito de Elliot, quando o celular no criado mudo começa a tocar

Elliot: (atendendo) Stabler

Fin: Cara onde você está?

Elliot: Liverpool

Fin: A despedida do Mike é amanhã

Elliot: Eu vou ter a sua ainda. Não enche

Elliot desliga o celular e beija Olivia intensamente. Alguns dias depois eles voltam para NY e vão direto para a casa de Olivia, ao chegarem lá eles encontram Jake sentado na varanda com um olhar perdido.

Sophia: Jake?

Jake: (se levantando) Soph

Sophia: (correndo até Jake) Jake!

Jake: (abraçando Sophia) Soph, eu senti tanto a sua falta

Sophia: Eu também senti sua falta, a Inglaterra é um saco

Jake não diz nada apenas dá um selinho em Sophia.

Sophia e Jake: (corados se afastando um do outro) Vamos fingir que nada aconteceu

Elliot: E aí garoto!

Jake: Oi senhor

Elliot: (abrindo a porta) O que já falamos disso? Me chama de Elliot

Olivia: (entrando) Juízo vocês dois

Jake: (fitando Sophia) Café?

Sophia: Agora

-Dentro da casa-

Elliot: (abraçando Olivia pela cintura) O Jake e a Soph não estão aqui, estamos sozinhos

Olivia: O mesmo Elliot de sempre

Elliot: Ei! Você que me abandonou aqui

Olivia: Tá triste?

Elliot faz que sim com a cabeça e logo beija Olivia, mas eles são interrompidos por alguém batendo na porta.

Elliot: Droga!  
Olivia vai até a porta e a abre

Alex e Casey: Oi, Liv!

Olivia: Como vocês descobriram que eu estava aqui

Fin: Vimos a Soph na rua

Alex: (completa) E supomos que você estaria aqui

Munch: E aí cadê o Elliot?

Elliot: Fala amor

Fin: Cara, você sumiu. O Cragen tá uma fera com você

Elliot: Qual é! Eu fui trazer a filha dele de volta

Munch: Mesmo assim, ele vai te matar

Elliot: Mas assim que ele ver a Liv, ele me perdoa

Olivia: Eu virei uma desculpa para você não levar um tiro do capitão?

Elliot: Isso ai!

-No dia seguinte na squad-

Elliot entra na squad junto com Olivia, todos já estavam lá

Cragen: (grita) Stabler, na minha sala agora

Elliot: É agora, vem comigo, Liv?

Olivia: Claro

Fin: Eu também quero ver o Elliot levar uma bronca do papai

Elliot: (indo para a sala de Cragen) Cala a boca, Tutuola

Cragen: Stabler, como você some dessa maneira e...

Olivia: Oi Cragen

Cragen: Você trouxe a Liv de volta?

Elliot: Eu sou foda ou não sou?

Cragen: Dessa vez passa

Elliot: Sabia que você iria me perdoar

Cragen: Quando você voltou? Por que não me disse nada?

Olivia: Calma (Entregando uns papeis para Cragen) Queria entregar minha transferência pessoalmente

Cragen: (abraçando Olivia) Nunca mais faça isso, estou velho de mais para essas coisas. Mas me conta com foi na Inglaterra

Olivia: Não trocaria vocês pela Inglaterra

Elliot: (Saindo da sala) Acho que vocês têm muito para conversar

Cragen: Stabler!  
Elliot: O quê?

Cragen: Não pense que se safou dessa

Elliot: O quê?

Cragen: Você vai ficar o dia inteiro fazendo trabalho burocrático

Elliot: (indo para sua mesa) Isso não é justo a Liv vai embora e quem paga o pato sou eu!  
Fin: Se você fosse a filhinha do capitão você não iria fazer trabalho burocrático o dia inteiro

Elliot: E se você não calar a sua boca eu vou arrancar o seu brinquinho com um tiro (SG: O amor é uma coisa lindia, não?)

-Alguns meses depois-

Padre: Você Olivia Benson, aceita Elliot Stabler como seu legitimo esposo, na saúde e na doença, na alegria e na tristeza até que a morte os separe? (SG: Eu fiz errada essa parte, mas foda-se)

Olivia: Aceito

Padre: Você Elliot Stabler, aceita Olivia Benson como sua legitima esposa, na saúde e na doença, na alegria e na tristeza até que a morte os separe? (SG: Porra acho que na primeira vez que ele ouviu isso se arrependeu do que disse)

Elliot: Aceito

Padre: Eu vos declaro marido e mulher. Pode beijar a noiva

Elliot: (puxando Olivia pela cintura) Achei que ele nunca iria dizer isso

Elliot a beija apaixonadamente, um beijo quente cheio de paixão

Às vezes algumas pessoas acham que podem fugir de seus medos, seus erros, seus defeitos, suas ações e até mesmo de seus sentimentos. Mas acabam esquecendo que fugindo podem magoar quem mais amam e podem ferir seus próprios sentimentos. Por tanto não fuja, pois somente os fracos fogem e os fortes encaram tudo de frente, os fortes não têm medo de demonstrar o que sentem e nem de demonstrar seus medos. Se alguém disser que você não é capaz diga a essa pessoa que ela está errada, pois você é a única pessoa que pode lutar por si mesmo. Não deixe que lhe digam como agir, como falar e até mesmo o que sentir, levante a cabeça e siga em frente, mostre do que você é capaz, diga "eu te amo" apenas para quem você realmente ama, não fuja de seus sentimentos, pois isso só vai lhe fazer sofrer. E o mais importante, lembre-se de que não adianta fugir.

FIM

N/A: O que acharam? Espero que tenham gostado, pois eu ralei muito para escrever essa merda, serio mesmo, eu estou com calo na mão de tanto escrever, mas acho que gostaram se não, não teriam chegado até aqui. Bom é isso, essa foi Not running away.


End file.
